Sailor moon Universe
by Hye Min
Summary: Agradecieron tener ese momento, así como a esos maravillosos hijos, pero sobre todo, al mirarse se dieron cuenta que agradecían el día en que se conocieron, aquel día cuando Urano cambio de habitación.
1. A traves del universo

**OoOoO**

Estaba replanteándose si irse o no a América, pero separarse de serena no le atraía mucho y menos por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que tuvo – Darien se encontraba concentrado en sus pensamientos la pelea contra sailor galaxia por fin termino y ahora todo esta tranquilo – que debo hacer.

Escucho el timbre de su departamento y en el fondo estaba agradecido que lo sacaran de sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo demasiado impresionado – Tu ¿Cómo es posible?

Me alegra que me recuerdes – dijo el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules – puedo pasar

Adelante – dijo Darien que no salía de su asombro al verlo

Se sentaron, Darien le ofreció algo de tomar el joven solo quiso agua, el silencio era abrumador pero fue roto por el visitante

Endimión – dijo el joven – se que me recuerdan todos o me identificaran en cuanto me presente, por que después de su ultima pelea contra galaxia por fin han podido recordar por completo su pasado.

Yo, bueno tu – dijo Darien tratando de formar una oración coherente – no se que decirte sabes tu fuiste como un hermano para mi

No te preocupes, se que es difícil – dijo el joven – yo también te considere un hermano y por eso he venido a esta época.

¿Pasa algo? –

Me temo que si – dijo el joven – de lo contrario no vendría personalmente a ayudarlos

¿Tan malo es? –

Si – contesto el joven – de lo contrario no abandonaría mi estrella

Yo pensé que, bueno todo había acabado – dijo darien que por lo menos tenia algo ya seguro y es que no iría a América

Bueno antes que les diga a todos que es lo que hago aquí, necesito un favor –

Dime –

Necesito que me des la dirección de las outers – dijo el joven –

Claro – dijo Darien buscando un papel donde anotarle la dirección – supongo que como siempre si la amenaza es externa, tienes que hablar con ellas

Así es – dijo el joven – pero primero tengo que hablar con Plut es de suma importancia.

Conociéndola seguramente se enfadara de que me encontraras antes que a ella – dijo darien – ¿cierto?

Si lo mas seguro, pero yo no tengo la culpa, además mi fuente solo pudo darme tu dirección y la de la princesa moon – dijo el joven

¿Quieres que te lleve? – dijo darien

Creo que seria lo más sensato – dijo el joven – traigo auto

Muy bien me llevare el mió para poder regresar – dijo darien

Ambos jóvenes salieron, subieron a sus respectivos automóviles y se dirigieron hacia la casa que tenían las outers alas afueras de la ciudad.

Darien trato de concentrarse en el camino, aun cuando le fue difícil se dijo así mismo que podría pensar en ese asunto una vez estuviera sano y salvo en su departamento, pero por mas que intento quitarse de la cabeza todos sus pensamientos, le era imposible, ya que había un nuevo enemigo del cual no sabían nada y este no se había presentado.

Y lo que más le intrigaba ¿Qué fuerza extraordinariamente fuerte los amenazaba para que el protector de la estrella más valiosa del sistema tuviera que abandonarla y pelear al lado de ellos?

Llegaron eso fue un alivio para darien quien creyó en algún momento se había perdido

Aquí es – dijo darien saliendo del automóvil – no veo el auto de Haruka, pero creo que lo mejor será que las esperes

Si también lo creo – dijo el joven – por cierto en este mundo puedes llamarme Edward

¿Edward? –

Bueno Darien no es mejor que Endimión ¿o si? – dijo Edward con una sonrisa

Por lo menos no has cambiado nada – dijo darien – muy bien me voy

Nos estamos viendo darien – dijo a modo de despedida Edward, vio como el joven subía a su automóvil y desaparecía por el camino.

Será mejor que toque – pensó Edward – solo por si las dudas.

Toco el timbre de la casa y espero… dentro de esta setsuna preparaba la comida del día, estaba tratando de terminar una ensalada desde hace una hora y ahora sonaba el timbre – genial pensó la joven – ¿y ahora que? – ya se imaginaba la burlona mueca de Haruka diciéndole que no podía ni hacer ni una ensalada.

Llevándose consigo el recipiente fue a abrir la puerta, en el momento en que la abrió se quedo paralizada, el recipiente que antes tuviese en sus manos se estrello contra el suelo.

Hola – dijo Edward - ¿Cómo has estado?

¿Tú? – Pregunto setsuna – tu que haces aquí

Edward entro a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras si – querida eso lo sabrás dentro de algunas horas – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla.

Setsuna no podía creer que el estuviera enfrente de ella, pero cuando la beso, olvido todas las preguntas que se le formularon en su mente, dejando solo espacio para corresponder con la misma pasión el beso.

El la abrazaba con fuerza y anhelo al igual que ella, la fue dirigiendo hacia donde suponía estaban las habitaciones, con suerte – pensó – daremos con la correcta

No supo como llegaron hasta su habitación donde un precavido Edward la cerro con llave, continuaron besándose hasta que la ropa ya no fue necesaria, el la recostó en la cama y la observo, ahora desnuda – eres tan preciosa como te recuerdo – dijo Edward

Se hicieron el amor como cuando se habían jurado amarse toda su vida – no sabes cuanto te he extrañado y anhelado este momento – dijo Edward – cuando me entere que tenía que viajar a este lugar no sabes la alegría que sentí, volverte a ver y a tocar y ahora si nunca mas separarme de ti

¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto setsuna que se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de su amado - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Solo déjame disfrutarte un poco mas – dijo mientras volvía a besarla con pasión.

Haruka acababa de aparcar el automóvil, ayudo a bajar a su querida sirena y cargo entre sus brazos a su pequeña Hotaru

La concientes demasiado – dijo michiru

Claro que no – dijo haruka

Lo que pasa es que esta celosa – dijo hotaru que ahora era una linda joven de quince años

Tienes razón – dijo haruka

¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? – Dijo michiru – yo solo lo digo por que la volverás una niña mimada

¿Como tu? – pregunto haruka que recibió un pequeño golpe en su hombro –

Te quedaras sin postre – dijo michiru – y no preguntes por que, si tu solita te lo has buscado

No te preocupes papa Haruka – dijo la pequeña hotaru – ya se le pasara

Michiru abrió la puerta, miro en el piso los restos de lo que fuera uno de sus recipientes preferidos, volteo a ver a haruka y ambas asintieron.

Hotaru quédate detrás de nosotras – dijo haruka que se había puesto enfrente de ambas chicas.

Claro como si no fuera la sailor más fuerte – dijo la niña algo mosqueada – yo debería de defenderlas

Silencio – dijo michiru quien junto con las otras caminaban sigilosamente – no se ve signos de batalla – susurro

Subieron por las escaleras para revisar toda la casa y encontraron ropa tirada - ¿ese no es el saco de setsuna? – pregunto haruka

Si – dijo michiru – pero ese no lo recuerdo – señalando una chaqueta negra que estaba en la puerta del cuarto de setsuna

Haruka trato de abrir la puerta – esta cerrada – dijo - ¿tu crees que este ahí?

No lo se – dijo michiru – siempre esta sellado su cuarto

¿Pero si esta en peligro? – dijo una preocupada hotaru

Haruka miro la puerta y la golpeo gritando un – Setsuna te encuentras ahí – no obtuvo respuesta – tal vez no esta – dijo en un susurro

Setsuna – lo intento Hotaru gritando mas alto que haruka y golpeando varias veces la puerta – setsuna ¿estas bien?

Maldición – grito la voz de un hombre del otro lado de la puerta – es que ni siquiera podemos tener sexo en paz!

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral seguido de un enrojecimiento de tres rostros y del otro lado de la puerta escucharon la voz de setsuna reprimiendo al joven que estaba con ella.

Decidieron retirarse del lugar y esperarlos en la sala, por que algo era seguro querían una explicación. Se tumbaron en la sala, hotaru se extendió cual larga era en uno y haruka y michiru se acurrucaron juntas en el otro

¿Quién creen que sea? – pregunto la joven

No tengo idea – dijo haruka

Yo tampoco – dijo michiru – no sabia que ella tuviera una pareja

Se quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban a que setsuna y el joven misterioso salieran de la habitación, hotaru se entretenía con una revista, mientras que Haruka y michiru solo disfrutaban de ese momento, les gustaba mucho estar juntas y en silencio sin decir nada y ala vez expresándose todo lo que sentían la una por la otra.

Se miraron un momento y comenzaron a besarse, pausada y tranquilamente siendo interrumpidas por una hotaru que exclamo – buscad un hotel o subir a su habitación por que esta casa ya es uno.

Que pesada – dijo michiru aventándole un cojín en su cara

Oye cuidado que maltratas mi hermoso rostro – dijo hotaru

Mira que se parece a ti – dijo michiru a haruka – eso te pasa por malcriarla

No es verdad – dijo haruka – es hermosa y no puede hacer nada al respecto

Tonta – dijo michiru que beso a haruka un momento – por eso te amo

Y yo a ti – dijo haruka –

Hotaru las miro iba a soltar otra de sus grandes frases pero desistió, le gustaba verlas juntas, se imaginaba como seria cuando ella estuviera enamorada.

Ustedes no cambian – dijo la voz de un hombre.

Se dejaron de besar por la familiaridad de la voz, miraron las tres hacia la dirección del hombre que momentos antes les gritara, su piel se enchino ¿acaso era el? Y si era el ¿Qué hacia aquí? ninguna se atrevía a preguntar nada.

Espero que no suceda con las otras chicas – dijo Edward – me estoy hartando un poco de los silencios

Eso es por que a tu edad ya no se aguantan muchas cosas – dijo haruka – espero que el sexo haya sido bueno setsuna, por que a su edad me sorprende que no le haya dado un ataque cardiaco.

Si serás! – dijo Edward –

¿Helios? – Pregunto michiru cuando por fin salio de su asombro –

Bueno para fines prácticos en esta época llámenme Edward – dijo joven

¿Edward? – Dijo haruka – ¿se te ocurrió a ti solito?

Haruka – dijo a modo de amonestación setsuna –

¿De verdad eres tú? – dijo hotaru que salto del sillón y se lanzo hacia al joven, el cual la recibió con un abrazo –

Como has estado pequeña – dijo Edward

Muy bien gracias – dijo la pequeña hotaru –

Me alegra verte – dijo michiru quien también lo abrazo

A mi también – contesto Edward – ¿y tu no piensas darme un abrazo?

Claro que no – dijo haruka extendiéndole una mano que muy gustoso estrecho Edward

Se sentaron en la sala todas las chicas, edward permaneció de pie – lo que les voy a decir es bastante serio – comenzó – solo les diré lo que puedo decirles, la persona que me despertó de mi sueño me alerto de esta situación y me mando a esta época, me dio instrucciones las cuales les repetiré y me dijo que podía contarles.

¿Quién fue? – pregunto hotaru

Voy a eso el me dijo que podía decir quien era así confiarían en mi mas rápido – dijo Edward – claro en caso de que no me recordaran

Pero con setsuna no hubo problema ¿verdad? – Dijo haruka – solo le ayudaste un poco para que te recordara

Haruka! – Dijo setsuna – no comiences

El empezó – dijo a modo de defensa –

Amor – dijo michiru – podíamos dejar que termine edward de explicarnos y después recordaremos viejos tiempos

Claro –

Gracias michiru – dijo edward – muy bien el joven que me despertó se llama Helios

¿Helios? – exclamaron las tres sailors adultas

¿El Pegaso de Rini? – pregunto Setsuna

Dirás el novio – dijo hotaru

El mismo – dijo Edward – el joven me despertó y me dijo lo siguiente "La Gran Señora, la única, la más grande de entre los dioses y diosas, la reina de todos los dioses ha despertado"

¿Quién?- pregunto Michiru

Dejar que termine – dijo Edward – El Caos fue el primer dios elemental antiguo en surgir en la creación del universo. Tras él surgieron rápidamente Gea, Tártaro y Eros, que es de donde descendemos, pero antes que ellos hubo alguien que creo al Caos ella la llamada Gran señora trae consigo aire, vapor y niebla que es en lo que se convertirá la tierra si no os la detenéis. Se hace llamar Eride y no tardara en dar la primera señal de que viene a terminar con este sistema.

¿Eride? – pronuncio Setsuna

Por eso príncipe del sol que siempre has estado vinculado con la luna y forméis la pareja mas poderosa del universo tendréis que luchar juntos si queréis derrotarla – termino Edward – ese es el mensaje de Helios.

¿Otra enemigo? – Dijo haruka – maldita sea, cuando creímos que era la última, siempre llega alguien a decirnos que no.

Lo lamento – dijo Edward – pero si creen que galaxia fue un oponente rudo, no conocen el poder de Eride, bueno yo tampoco, pero lo que me informo Helios no se compara con nada.

Bueno si te hizo venir a esta época a pelear al lado de sailor moon – comenzó setsuna – me lo imagino, no será fácil.

¿Cómo lo supo Helios? – pregunto Hotaru

Bueno – dijo Edward – no estoy seguro, pero me dijo que en cuanto sucediera un evento importante para asegurar su nacimiento, se presentaría para ayudarnos.

Además no importa – dijo setsuna – no podemos saber todo eso es mas peligroso, con la información que nos diste es suficiente, ya conoceremos a nuestro oponente.

¿Y tener relaciones no fue peligroso para el futuro? – pregunto haruka

Amor cállate ya – dijo michiru -

Me dijo que hablara primero con ustedes y darien – dijo Edward ignorando el comentario de haruka – pero preferí primero ver si no era demasiada información que dañara el futuro o algo por el estilo

Si como no – dijo haruka – eso y ver a setsuna ¿no?

Haruka – exclamo michiru – déjalos ya, me alegra que por lo menos ahora conozcamos algo sobre nuestro nuevo enemigo

No se si será suficiente para derrotarlo – dijo Edward – pero haremos nuestro mejor intento ¿no?

Así es – dijo Hotaru – estamos todos y lo mejor es que ahora todas somos supersailor, estamos mas preparadas y mejor organizadas y sobre todo creemos firmemente en nuestra princesa.

Me alegra escucharlo – dijo Edward – bueno setsuna ¿que procede? Vamos con las chicas a informarles

Será lo mejor – dijo setsuna – aunque me gustaría mas tratarlo con luna y artemis

¿Ellos están aquí? – dijo Edward

Así es fueron los únicos meester que hemos encontrado en la tierra – dijo setsuna

Vaya es una buena noticia, si ellos ya recuerdan todo el pasado tal vez saben algo sobre Eride –

Probablemente – dijo setsuna – vamos que hay muchas cosas que hacer.

OoOoO

Tercera parte y ultima, espero lo disfrutéis, sigo actualizando no os preocupéis terminare antes tu universo y mi universo, antes de que este llegue a mas capítulos.

OoOoO


	2. Visitas

Todos lo observaban como si fuera un espécimen, eso le estaba incomodando y al parecer también a setsuna quien estaba algo sonrojada.

Bueno como lo has dicho Edward – dijo Luna – no es normal que el guardián del sol abandone su estrella, pero por mas que intento no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre sin duda solo el que te despertó puede ayudarnos a obtener información, es eso o esperar a que el enemigo de su primer señal de vida.

El chico Helios – dijo Edward – me dijo que vendría a esta época en cuanto sucediera el hecho que confirmaría su existencia ya que no podía arriesgarse a no nacer.

¿Cómo sabemos que ese Helios, es el novio de rini? – Pregunto Hotaru – si mal no recuerdo el Helios que conocen es el guardián de ilusión

Es verdad – dijo luna – pero tendremos que esperar de todas formas hasta que se presente ante nosotros.

¿Entonces nos quedaremos sentados esperando a que nos ataquen? – Pregunto haruka – ¿no hay otras opciones?

No podemos rastrear al enemigo querida – dijo michiru –

Claro que podemos – dijo haruka – no acaba de decirnos la leyenda de la creación del universo, ¿no podemos comenzar por ahí?

Haruka tiene razón – dijo setsuna – podría ir al pasado y ver que había antes de la creación

Si claro arriesguemos tu vida para nada – dijo Edward sarcástico – yo estoy de acuerdo en esperar a que ellos den el primer paso

¿Y si son tan fuertes como dicen? – Pregunto haruka – no tendríamos ni una oportunidad

La tendremos – dijo Darien – no podemos precipitarnos Haruka tendremos que esperar.

¿Ya tienes algo Ami? – Pregunto Luna a la chica para desviar un poco la atención de todos –

En un momento –respondió la joven que tecleaba su microcomputadora con fervor, todos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos, esperando ansiosamente a que Ami tuviera alguna respuesta.

Ya esta – dijo Ami adquiriendo la atención de todos - Eride es conocida como la más gran de las diosas por una sencilla razón es el caos – dijo haciendo una pausa - pero deben entender que el Caos está entendido no como ausencia de orden, sino como cierto tipo de orden de características impredecibles, pero descriptibles en forma concreta y precisa. Es decir: un tipo de orden de movimiento impredecible.

Apareció una gota en la cabeza de cada uno de los presentes – en español Ami – dijo Rei

Miren estos movimientos impredecibles son parte de un sistema dinámico hay varias clases – dijo Ami –pero el referente al caos es el sistema caótico, el cual con una mínima diferencia en esas condiciones hace que el sistema evolucione de manera totalmente distinta.

Lo que tratas de decir – dijo Haruka un poco mosqueada – es que ella es capaz de atacar no solo este universo, si no sus paralelos

Exacto – dijo Ami – creo que eso lo resume muy bien, pero falta también que como bien nos lo podría explicar setsuna en cuanto tomamos una decisión los paralelos de esa toma desaparecen abriendo nuevos y también debemos tomar en cuenta que Galaxia fue poseída por el caos, por Eride

En efecto – dijo setsuna – entonces esa cosa controla tiempo y espacio a su antojo

Si – dijo Ami – básicamente esa es la idea, lo que no entiendo es como puede hacer eso si tu eres la guardián del tiempo

Esa es una gran pregunta – dijo Haruka - ¿Cómo es posible setsuna?

Yo cuido el portal del tiempo, pero el espacio que es su hermano es imposible de cuidar, ella debió encontrar la forma de controlarlo y así poder hacer uso del tiempo sin que me diera cuenta – dijo setsuna – lo que resume esto es que ha sido descuido mío ¿cierto?

No lo creo – dijo Luna – no puedes cuidar del espacio

No entiendo nada – dijo Mina – me duele la cabeza

Ni que lo digas – dijo serena - ¿entonces que haremos? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Todos se miraban sin saber bien que hacer y como actuar, por lo general a las externas les gustaba pelear solas y a su modo, pero en vista de que no sabían más que lo que Ami les dijo no tenían idea de por donde ir o que hacer.

Propongo esperar a que den el primer paso – dijo Edward – no soy del todo débil ¿saben? Creo que podríamos salir airados del primer intento, eso si tendríamos que apurarnos para que no haya un segundo y no digamos un tercer ataque.

No me agrada – dijo Haruka – creo que eso es lo que quiere y tampoco estoy de acuerdo, además, de todo lo que dijo Ami, lo importante es que Eride es tan poderosa que pudo controlar a Galaxia la sailor más fuerte.

Tal vez tengas razón – dijo Darien – pero creo que debemos esperar

Yo digo que busquemos cualquier anomalía en los últimos días – dijo haruka – con suerte no han llegado al planeta y podamos hacer algo.

Eres testaruda – dijo Edward – no ganaremos nada así

Claro que si – dijo Haruka – no dejare que esos bastardos se instalen así sin más en nuestro planeta, y si yo sola puedo impedirlo lo haré

No lo harás sola – dijo serena – te ayudaremos y todo estará bien

No necesito su ayuda – dijo haruka levantándose – vamos michiru no se a que hemos venido

Michiru se levanto como si lo único que supiera hacer fuera seguir instrucciones de la joven del viento – lo lamento – dijo antes de salir – pero a diferencia de ustedes ella no puede permitir que invadan este planeta.

Reino un silencio incomodo, ellas siempre buscarían la forma de hacer las cosas a su manera y al parecer nunca lucharían realmente en equipo. Después de unos minutos decidieron que se mantendrían en contacto de cualquier anomalía, así partieron a sus respectivas casas.

Iban camino a su departamento, haruka manejaba mas rápido de lo normal…

Todo estará bien – dijo michiru

Mientras este a mi lado, me importa un bledo lo demás – dijo haruka que cuando tuvo la oportunidad depósito su mano libre en una de las piernas de su amada sirena, michiru a toda respuesta deposito su mano encima de la de ella.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio disfrutando del silencio…

No se ira nuestro hogar sabes – dijo michiru al notar que haruka seguía aumentando la velocidad del automóvil

¿Tienes miedo de que pierda el control del automóvil? – pregunto haruka entre irónica y sarcástica

Puede ser – dijo michiru quitándose el cinturón de seguridad logrando que haruka disminuyera la velocidad considerablemente

¿Qué haces? – pregunto Haruka

Bueno te demostrare que puedes perder el control del automóvil – dijo michiru al tiempo que se montaba a horcajadas en haruka, la princesa del viento pudo estacionarse de milagro

Michiru – fue lo único que le permitió decir antes de ser callada por un beso bastante sugerente y antes de que perdiera la razón, logro apagar el automóvil, para después depositar sus manos ya libres en las piernas de su sirena abriéndose camino hasta donde se encontraba la parte más sensible de su anatomía.

Se separaron para tomar aire, michiru la veía como si fuera una pequeña niña que acababa de hacer una travesura – te amo – soltó sin mas para después volverla a besar a su guerrera del viento.

Sus manos realmente hábiles comenzaron a desabrochar su pantalón para poder tener mejor acceso a su intimidad – michiru – dijo haruka gimiendo – eres una sirena demasiado traviesa – dijo con dificultad ya que las caricias que le proporcionaba su amada eran por demás excitantes.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba su sillón totalmente horizontal y su sirena estaba en la entretenida tarea de enloquecerla, su boca se hallaba en su intimidad haciendo una gran labor, pero no podía permitir que se quedara las cosas así, la tomo por los hombros hasta tenerla a su altura y con gran agilidad la deposito debajo de su cuerpo.

Eres tan hermosa – dijo al tiempo que comenzaba un camino de besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo de su sirena la cual se estremecía por el simple contacto con su amada, soltó un gran gemido cuando la mano de haruka se introducía en su intimidad.

Después del acto haruka deposito a michiru sobre ella donde contemplaron las hermosas estrellas que esa noche las habían visitado.

Creo que es hora de volver a casa – dijo michiru

¿Lo es? – pregunto haruka abrazándola mas

¿Tiene alguna propuesta? – dijo michiru

No – contesto haruka – solo estaba pensando en huir con usted a un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarnos

Eso es una propuesta indecorosa – dijo michiru depositando un beso en los labios de su amada

Te amo – dijo haruka –

Lo se – dijo michiru acomodándose en el lugar del copiloto – vamos

Haruka arranco el automóvil y se dirigió rumbo a su departamento, era demasiado tarde para tratar de llegar a su casa –

Sabes cada vez que te desabroches el cinturón pensare – dijo haruka después de un tiempo – que queréis matarme

Pensé que dirías que trataría de seducirte – dijo michiru – pero creo que tenéis razón

Yo siempre – dijo haruka aumentando solo un poco la velocidad para llegar a su departamento temprano, con suerte y podían repetir lo de hace un momento antes de irse a dormir.

Cuando llegaron haruka ayudo a bajar a michiru del carro, cuando cerro la puerta de su querida sirena la acorralo entre el auto y su cuerpo – estaba pensando – dijo haruka – que no me quedo muy claro lo de hace unos instantes

No sabia que era de lento aprendizaje – dijo michiru rodeando su cuello con sus manos –

No es lento, es solo que me gusta reafirmar mis conocimientos – dijo Haruka al tiempo que la alzaba haciendo que michiru rodeara sus piernas en su cintura.

La llevo así todo el camino hasta la puerta haruka la abrió con un poco de dificultad, al entrar vieron sentados en el sillón a Edward, Setsuna y Hotaru.

¿Por qué han tardado tanto?- pregunto la joven hotaru

Michiru se bajo de haruka lo más elegantemente que pudo en un situación por de mas bochornosa, tenían un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

¿Así que esa es su manera de librarse de sus responsabilidades? – Pregunto Edward divertido – es una buena táctica ¿podríamos intentarlo no setsuna?

No se de que hablas – dijo haruka

¿Me han traído algo? – dijo hotaru

A decir verdad – dijo haruka – si princesa

Tengo hambre espero sea comida – dijo la joven

Acabas de cenar hotaru – dijo setsuna

Estoy en crecimiento y tengo hambre – dijo la joven que se acerco a haruka la cual traía una bolsa con algunos pastelillos

Solo no seas glotona o te dolerá el estomago – dijo michiru

Pero si estoy más delgada que todas ustedes – dijo la joven que entraba a la cocina

¿Entonces se divirtieron o no? – pregunto Edward

Si – respondió michiru antes que haruka – lamento que tu no, vamos querida tengo sueño y mañana nos espera un día muy pesado.

Haruka le sonrió con burla a Edward se despidieron de hotaru y se metieron a su habitación, hotaru prendió la tele y veía las noticias comiendo su bocadillo nocturno.

Sabes me gustaría – comenzó Edward

Ni lo sueñes – dijo setsuna – mañana hay que madrugar y es hora de irnos a dormir

No sabes lo que te iba a pedir – dijo el joven que se levanto al mismo tiempo que la dueña del tiempo – buenas noches hotaru –

Buenas noches – contesto la joven

No te desveles – dijo setsuna antes de cerrar la puerta

Se levanto con algo de pesadez, realmente le gustaba estar así de cerca, pero tenían muchas cosas que hacer con ese pensamiento se levanto para meterse a bañar.

Haruka abrió los ojos su sirena ya se estaba duchando, nunca podría levantarse antes que ella, se estiro y recargo una vez mas en su cómoda almohada cerrando sus ojos una vez mas, pero los abrió tan rápido como los había vuelto a cerrar, ahí enfrente de ella observándola estaba una niña.

Que demonios!- grito haciendo que la niña abriera mucho sus ojos de color azul

Michiru salio del baño - ¿Qué sucede?

Haruka miraba a la niña y después a michiru, repitiendo ese movimiento - ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto la rubia

Michiru vio a la niña era un muy linda no tendría mas de 9 años y tenia sus cabellos azules claro y unos lindos ojos azules.

Métete a bañar – dijo michiru

Pero – dijo haruka

Es una niña, lo que no se es como entro a este lugar, anda métete que se nos hará tarde – dijo michiru

Haruka un poco recelosa entro al baño, michiru volteo a ver a la niña cuando perdió de vista a haruka – como te llamas

Alya – respondió la niña

Alya que bonito nombre ¿te has perdido? – pregunto michiru

No – respondió la niña

Bueno vamos – dijo michiru llevándose a la pequeña de su habitación

Setsuna ya estaba levantada preparando el desayuno, miro a michiru y a la niña, y una vez más a michiru -¿Quién es? – pregunto

Se llama Alya – dijo michiru

¿Alya? – pregunto setsuna – familiar.

No – dijo michiru – creo que entro al departamento por error

¿Esta perdida?-

Al parecer – dijo michiru – pequeña donde vives – pregunto a la niña

La pequeña la miro con sus grandes ojos azules y le sonrió estiro sus manos para que Michiru la cargara, fue mas por reflejo que michiru la tomara en sus brazos – al parecer no quiere decírnoslo

¿Dónde la encontraste? –

En nuestra habitación, haruka la encontró y bueno sabrás como se puso – dijo michiru

¿Pero quien es esta hermosa muñeca? – Pregunto Edward -¿tu sobrina?

No – respondió michiru – no se quien es

¿Cómo? – pregunto Edward

Entro al departamento – respondió setsuna por ella – al parecer esta pérdida

Pues aun así eres una pequeña muy linda – dijo Edward

Haruka salio de la habitación ya alistada - ¿sigue aquí? – pregunto al ver a la niña

Si – dijo michiru

El timbre sonó – tal vez sean sus padres – dijo michiru

Yo voy – dijo hotaru – quien salía de su habitación, pero se detuvo en su andar cuando noto a la pequeña – hola tu quien eres

Alya – contesto la niña

Mucho gusto – dijo hotaru - ¿de quien es?

No sabemos – dijo haruka quien se dirigió a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Darien y Serena – buenos días

Hola – dijo Darien saludándola

Ya llegaste – dijo Edward – pasad

Serena se sentía un poco incomoda ya que las externas eran demasiado maduras para su edad – no vas a pasar preciosa – dijo haruka sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella solo asintió con una sonrisa

Serena – dijo hotaru abrazándola – que bueno que nos visitas

Hola – dijo serena un poco mas tranquila y miro a la niña que estaba al lado de hotaru - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Darien que saludaba a Setsuna miro también con curiosidad a la pequeña inquilina que tenia enfrente

Soy Alya – dijo la niña

Mucho gusto – dijo serena - ¿es su sobrina?

No – dijeron todas las guerreras al unisón

¿Quién es? – pregunto Darien

No lo sabemos – dijo Setsuna

¿Y como has llegado aquí? – pregunto serena a la niña

La cual solo la miro mas no respondió nada

¿No puedes hablar? – pregunto serena que le extraño al igual que los demás que la niña era lo suficientemente grande para hablar

No puedo – dijo Alya

Pero si me acabas de contestar – dijo serena –

Pero no puedo – dijo Alya girando sobre su propio eje y estiro los brazos hacia Haruka que la miro un poco desconcertada, voltio a ver a michiru y ella le hizo un ademán de que la cargara, Haruka la tomo en sus brazos y sintió una calidez inexplicable.

Falta un poco de pan – dijo setsuna - ¿podrían ir por el?

Yo voy – dijo Haruka

Te acompañamos – dijo Edward tomando a Darien y a Haruka quien deposito a la pequeña Alya en los brazos de michiru.

Un momento – dijo michiru tomando a haruka de su saco y jalándola hasta que quedara a su nivel – nada de hablar con jovencitas lindas, no les des tu mal ejemplo, por que si no serena y setsuna se enojaran mucho y tú vivirás una época de sofá.

Entendido – dijo haruka besándola rápidamente en los labios – nada de hablar con jovencitas lindas

Ni maduras – dijo michiru

No tienes muy buena fama – dijo Edward quien fue el ultimo en salir y cerrar la puerta.

_Tenían que atravesar el parque para llegar a su destino la panadería…_

Me han dicho – comenzó Darien que se encontraba aun lado de Haruka – que cuidaste mucho a Serena

Yo – dijo Haruka - ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Un pajarito – dijo Darien – te lo agradezco

Dirás un gatito – dijo Haruka – ese Artemis es demasiado chismoso

Como sea – dijo edward que se encontraba del otro lado de haruka – te agradecemos de corazón que cuides a las chicas en nuestra ausencia

Si como sea – dijo haruka

Vamos si eres nuestra chica favorita – dijo Edward abrazándola

No me toques – grito Haruka deshaciéndose del abrazo – inténtalo y terminaras conociendo el suelo de este parque

Que carácter – dijo Edward que agradeció que les dejaron solos a los tres ya que Darien y el querían cruzar unas palabras con la joven. Siguieron caminando y charlando sobre nada en particular.

Haruka dejo de hablar, ya que su mirada se poso en tres siluetas que se acercaban hacia ellos, su primera reacción fue ponerse en guardia, pero entre mas se acercaban mas le parecía vivir una pesadilla, no ellos, no otra vez.

¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? – pregunto haruka a los tres hombres que tenia enfrente

Edward los miro eres tres jóvenes de la edad de Haruka y bueno no es que ella fuera muy amable, pero tampoco iba por la vida gritándole a la gente

Eso querida no es de tu incumbencia – dijo uno de los chicos

Como te atreves – dijo Haruka que fue agarrada por Edward

Disculpen – dijo Edward – quisiera saber por quien estoy arriesgando mi vida

Eres una salvaje para ser una dama – dijo otro de los chicos – nosotros somos unos viejos conocidos

En este planeta fueron un grupo llamado Threelights – dijo Darien

Yo soy Seiya – dijo el moreno – el es Yaten – señalo al de cabellos grises y ojos verdes – y el es Taiki

Su visita no es para recreación ¿verdad? – pregunto un serio Darien

Lamento decirle que no – contestó Taiki

No necesitamos su ayuda – grito Haruka tratando de zafarse de Edward – maldición suéltame

Mira no venimos por ti – dijo Seiya – así que deja el espectáculo

Haruka dejo de forcejear con Edward y sonrió con cinismo - ¿espectáculo? No se a que vienen a este planeta, pero no creo que sea para ayudar, si mal no recuerdo ustedes son patéticos y demasiado débiles para hacer lo correcto.

Eres una – comenzó Seiya

Seiya! – Grito una voz a su espalda – tranquilízate – dijo su princesa quien ahora lucia un sencillo pero elegante vestido de la época –

Ella comenzó – dijo Seiya

Lo lamento – dijo la princesa – pero me temo que si necesitareis nuestra ayuda o eso no ha dicho un pequeño de nombre Helios

Ese pedazo de caballo alado que es lo que esta haciendo – dijo Haruka

No tengo idea – dijo Edward – pero si los llamo también a ellos debe ser algo grande

Pero es nuestro amigo – dijo Darien – que no te quede la menor duda de que nos quiere ayudar

Así es – dijo una voz a espaldas de Darien – y será mejor que la acepten – giraron todos a ver quien hablaba se encontraron con una joven de cabellos lila y ojos azules venia resguardada por dos chicos ligeramente mas altos que taiki

¿Tu quien eres? – pregunto Darien

Soy Andrómeda – dijo la joven – guardián de la galaxia vecina

Vaya Haruka si que estas metido en problemas – dijo Edward – eres un imán de chicas

No se por que lo dices – dijo haruka

Por que estamos rodeados – dijo señalando la silueta de otra dama

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Haruka

Vya – dijo la dama de cabellos blancos y ojos grises –

_**Departamento de las Externas…**_

Setsuna, Serena, Hotaru y Michiru se encontraban sentadas en la sala con una singular visita o deberíamos decir visitas

Rini – dijo Serena mirando primero a su futura hija, pasando la vista por Helios y después posándola en los otros dos niños - ¿Qué esta pasando?

Lo que sucede - dijo Helios tomando la palabra – es que hemos viajada desde el futuro para ayudaros

¿Futuro? – pregunto Setsuna –

Así es – dijo Helios – solo que hay un problema se nos ha perdido alguien en el camino y tenemos que encontrarla por que si no podría tener grandes consecuencias

Yo y solo yo puedo permitir que viajen al pasado – dijo Setsuna – debo estar muy desesperada para dejar que unos niños lo hagan y no digamos la gran irresponsabilidad de perder a alguien en el camino ¿saben que pudo terminar en otra dimensión?

Lo sabemos setsuna – dijo rini apenada – realmente lo sentimos y no sabemos como sucedió

Descuida Rini – dijo Serena – la encontraran no te preocupes

Ojala todo fuera así de fácil – dijo Setsuna – pero su presencia en el lugar y tiempo equivocado puede causar una reacción fatal en la continuidad del tiempo y el espacio

No seas fatalista – dijo hotaru – lo único que quieres es asustar a los niños

Claro que no – dijo Setsuna –

No comiencen – dijo michiru quien al igual que setsuna tenía ciertas peleas con Hotaru ya que estaba en la época difícil y era aun más difícil cuando la adolescente en cuestión era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien ya no digamos que Haruka la consentía demasiado –

Bueno lo primero que puedo hacer es ir al portal y ver los últimos movimientos – dijo setsuna levantándose –

Nosotros podemos buscar aquí ¿no es así? – Dijo hotaru - ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama?

Es una niña de 8 años – comenzó el niño que venia con Helios y Rini –

Leo – dijo Alya corriendo a los brazos del niño – que bueno que han llegado, se han tardado bastante

¿Alya? – exclamo la otra niña que cerraba el grupo de visitantes

Kiera - dijo abrazando a la otra niña - ¿Por qué han tardado tanto? – pregunto

Princesa – dijo Leo – sabes que le diré a mama que te separaste de nosotros

Yo no lo hice a propósito – dijo Alya haciendo pucheritos

Bueno espero tengas tus argumentos listos – dijo Leo – nos has metido un susto de muerte

Muy bien, resuelto su problema –dijo Setsuna sentándose nuevamente – quiero una explicación ahora

_**Mina…**_

La rubia se encontraba cómodamente acostada en su cama, ya era tarde debería levantarse – pensó – bueno cinco minutos se acurruco, pero toco algo extraño que no era ni su almohada ni ninguno de sus peluches y por supuesto no era Artemis.

Miro que era lo que había tocado y grito – Ah!!! – Su madre entro a gran velocidad - ¿Qué sucede? – Ella – dijo señalando a una pequeña niña

Vamos mina, tu hermana le gusta dormir contigo – dijo su madre y se fue – las chicas de hoy no pueden compartir nada

¿Quién eres tú? – dijo mina a la niña que tenia unos ojos color miel y cabellos rubios

Me llamo Nadine – respondió

Como has llegado aquí –

No puedo decírtelo – dijo la niña

¿Qué sucede mina? – pregunto artemis que había escuchado el grito de mina y subió lo mas rápido que pudo

Es que ella ha aparecido – dijo mina señalando a la niña

¿Quien es? – preguntó el gato

Según mi mama mi hermanita ¿Qué esta pasando? –

Bueno haruka quería anomalías, esto es una de ellas, hay que reportarla –

_**Ami…**_

Srita. Ami – grito su profesor Ami salía de su clase especial de los sábados por la mañana cuando su profesor le llamo

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto amablemente

No se olvide de su hermana – dijo el profesor – esta bien que sea brillante como usted pero es peligroso que ande por ahí sola ¿no le parece?

¿Hermana? – pregunto ami, quien vio como se asomaba una niña de cabellos negros azulados, de ojos cafés

Ami, vamos a casa – dijo la niña tomándola de la mano, la sailor sintió una calidez indescriptible y avanzo con la niña cuando se vio a una distancia aceptable

¿Quién eres? – pregunto

Soy Caly – dijo la niña

¿De donde vienes? –

No puedo decírtelo – dijo la niña sonriendo

_**Rei…**_

Se encontraba barriendo la entrada de su templo, cuando escucho a su abuelito hablar con alguien - ¿Quién será? Es demasiado temprano – pensó

Se asomo y vio que su abuelo trataba de darle de comer algo a una niña de cabellos castaños – mira ahí viene tu hermana Rei – dijo su abuelito señalándola – vamos Rei dile a Kya que tiene que comer

¿Hermana? –

Vamos Rei habla con ella solo a ti te hace caso – dijo su abuelito saliendo de la estancia

¿Quién eres? – pregunto Rei cuando su abuelo se perdió de vista

Soy Kya – dijo la niña depositando sus hermosos ojos negros con tintes violetas

_**Lita…**_

Prepara su desayuno y algunos bocadillos para ese día ya que acordaron reunirse una vez mas para ver que podían hacer con respecto al enemigo que aun no conocían

Vio como una niña pasaba por su barra de su cocina se subía a una silla y le sonreía – hola – dijo la niña

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto lita algo desconcertada a punto de tirar el sartén

Soy Lei – dijo la niña de ojos verdes y cabellos negros

¿Cómo has llegado aquí? – pregunto

No puedo decírtelo – dijo con una gran sonrisa

OoO

O

OoO

O

OoO

OoOoO

- Se que hay muchos, muchos, pero muchos personajes nuevos, pero será para el bien de la historia, saludos

OoOoO

OoO

O

OoO

O

OoO


	3. Organizando al Caos

Todos se encontraban fuera del templo de Rei ya que era el único lugar lo suficientemente grande y privado para que pudieran platicar.

Ya estamos todos – dijo haruka – ahora habla

Muy bien – dijo Helios observando a tan singular grupo – miren me dieron instrucciones, las cuales he llevado a cabo de manera satisfactoria al ver que todos ustedes por fin están juntos.

¿Quién te las dio? – pregunto Luna

Tu en el futuro – dijo Helios – hemos venido tanto de otras partes del universo, como del futuro para ayudarlos a vencer este mal

Eso ya nos quedo más que claro – dijo Haruka – dinos algo que no hayamos deducido solos

Es todo lo que puedo decirles – dijo helios – saben de buena fuente que no podemos revelar quienes somos por que perjudicaríamos el futuro y bueno en cuanto llegue el enemigo pelearemos y ayudaremos a que lo derroten

¿Vamos a esperar a que llegue? – Pregunto haruka – es que todos aquí piensan que es lo mejor para el planeta que ellos den el primer paso

Son ordenes – dijo helios – tenemos que seguirlas

Me importa un comino tus ordenes – dijo haruka tomando al chico de la solapa de su chaqueta y alzándolo – me dirás ahora mismo todo y no omitirás nada si no quieres que tu nacimiento…

Suéltalo haruka – dijeron varias voces al unisón, Seiya, Rini, Darien y Serena se acercaron con la intención de ayudar

Quietos – dijo michiru con un tono gélido que rara vez se le escuchaba –

Pero – comenzó a decir serena

Mira Helios – dijo michiru con el mismo tono – no estamos para perder nuestro valioso tiempo en tonterías nos dirás ahora mismo que esta pasando sin omitir ningún detalle

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, haruka soltó de repente a Helios – me ha quemado – dijo la joven – del cuerpo de helios salio un circulo de luz que comenzaba a tomar forma

Setsuna – grito Edward al ver como el cuerpo de la sailor desaparecía – que pasa – trato de abrazarla pero desapareció

Disculpar el susto – dijo la voz de sailor Plut que ahora se encontraba a un lado de Helios – pero no podía aparecer delante de mí, ya que habría una gran paradoja en el tiempo.

Plut – dijo Rini – que bueno que has venido

Escúchenme bien – dijo Plut – el enemigo que se acerca no es el ultimo con el que luchareis, pero si será el mas determinante, lamento infórmate Haruka que no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedir que lleguen

Claro que se puede – dijo haruka – el problema es que no me lo dirás

Exacto – dijo Plut – ahora este enemigo es peligroso y mortal y todos ustedes deben serlo también, ellos no son como los que han peleado antes, no vendrán y buscaran entre todas estas personas a su victima, por que ya saben quien es y donde encontrarla.

¿A quién buscan? – pregunto michiru

A las sailor scouts – dijo Plut – las buscan a ustedes, el enemigo las encontrara poco a poco, no fallara jamás, no tendrá errores y sobre todo no tendrá piedad, por eso cada vez que den con cada una de ustedes la batalla se tornara como su fuera la ultima, tienen que matar no hay otra forma.

¿Por qué a nosotras? – pregunto Rei –

Eride ha intentado acabar con nosotras muchas veces – dijo Plut – una y otra vez lo ha intentado, creyó haberlo logrado en el milenio de plata, pero no fue así ya que la reina nos revivió en este planeta, lo intento con Beryl, lo intento con Black moon, lo intento con el faraón, su frustración crecía, pensó que talvez negerenia tendría una oportunidad y no sucedió, entonces encontró a galaxia creyó que por fin se libraría de nosotros y no fue así.

¿Eso quiere decir que los han sido atacadas siempre por el mismo enemigo, pero con diferentes rostros? – pregunto Edward

Algo así – dijo Plut – ahora solo queda que peleen y acepten la ayuda que se les ofrece.

Entiendo que nos mandes a Andrómeda y Vya – dijo Haruka - ¿Por qué nos mandas a una bola de niños tarados a pelear?

Son aprendices de sailor, Haruka – dijo Plut – son la futura escolta de la pequeña dama

¿Eso quiere decir que solo han venido a aprender aquí? – Pregunto michiru – ¿no pudo ser en otra batalla donde no estorben?

Si que son necias – dijo Leo – no entienden que solo con nuestra ayuda ganaran

Haruka y michiru le dirigieron una mirada bastante aterradora al joven – basta de tonterías – dijo Plut – solo recuerden que todos están aquí por alguna razón, que necesitamos la ayuda de ellos y que cuando sea su turno de pelear tienen que matar.

Plut – dijo Serena

Lo se – dijo Plut – se que no es tu estilo y mucho menos te agrada la idea, pero si queréis que haya futuro tendrán que hacerlo, piénselo unas cuantas vidas por millones.

¿Algo más? – pregunto Darien

Es todo – dijo Plut – mucha suerte – fue lo ultimo que dijo y desapareció

Setsuna – dijo Edward al encontrarla una vez más a su lado – ¿todo bien?

La joven asintió, todos se sumergieron en un silencio reflexivo…

Bueno – dijo Andrómeda – ahora que tenemos ordenes nos retiramos – vamos chicos que hay mucho que hacer para poder vivir en este planeta – los jóvenes que la acompañaban asintieron y se marcharon con ella.

Espérame Andy – dijo Vya – yo te acompaño, nos vemos estamos en contacto – y desapareció junto a las otras visitas.

Nosotros también nos retiramos – dijo la princesa Kyu – vamos chicos que hay mucho que hacer.

¿Cómo ves amor? – pregunto Haruka a michiru –

Me parece que no tenemos otra opción – respondió la joven de cabellos aguamarina – vamos que hay otras actividades que realizar.

Nos mantendremos en contacto así que cualquier cosa avisarnos – dijo Setsuna a modo de despedida –

Las externas junto a Edward caminaron rumbo a sus respectivos carros, pero notaron que eran seguidos de cerca por Helios, Rini, Leo, Kiera y Alya

¿Se les perdió algo? – pregunto Haruka

No – dijeron al unisón

¿Por qué nos siguen? – pregunto Setsuna

Tenemos que ir con ustedes – dijo Helios

¿Por qué? – pregunto Haruka

No tenemos a donde ir – contesto Leo

¿Y ese es nuestro problema? –

Si – dijo Alya – tienen que llevarnos con ustedes

No lo creo – dijo Haruka

¿Podemos hacer algo? – pregunto serena a Darien al ver la actitud de las externas

Podrían quedarse en mi departamento – dijo Darien no muy seguro, miro a Rini su futura hija se veía mas grande, había crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que la viera, mientras seguía mirando a su futura hija sus ojos se posaron en las manos entrelazadas de ella y helios

Rini – dijo casi grito – tú te quedaras con serena

La niña volteo a ver a su futuro padre – claro – dijo – lo se

¿Entonces? – Pregunto Kiera – ya nos podemos ir, tengo hambre, podrían darnos de comer

Están hablando en serio – dijo Haruka – no puedo creerlo, aparte de estorbosos tenemos que cuidarlos y alimentarlos, si quisiera tener una mascota la hubiese comprado

Son adorables – dijo michiru – ¿podemos llevarlos? – pregunto con ojitos de cordero a medio morir

Si como quieras – dijo haruka que nunca le negaría algo a michiru

Quisiera saber en donde los van a meter – dijo hotaru

¿Celosa, princesa? – dijo haruka

No – dijo hotaru – es solo que no quiero niños en mi habitación

No podemos ir a la casa – dijo setsuna – seria demasiado arriesgado estar tan lejos

Grandioso – dijo sarcástica hotaru – estaremos más unidos

Haruka comenzó a reír seguida de los demás – eres una lindura – dijo mientras la abrazaba – vamos te llevare a comer a donde tu quieras

Darien iba a llamar a Rini pero lo detuvo serena – creo que solo se despedirá de el dijo que se quedaría en casa

Pero – dijo darien

¿No me dirás que estas celoso? – pregunto serena

Claro que no – dijo darien que estaba tratando de controlarse, si rini no regresaba le hablaría a Edward y le diría que mantuviera a su querida hija lejos de ese ¿Cómo lo llamo haruka? Así pedazo de caballo alado.

Bueno supongo que nos tendremos que quedar con ustedes ¿no es así? – pregunto Ami a las niñas que estaban con ellas

Si – dijo Caly – lamento la molestia, pero es necesario

Bueno – dijo Mina – siempre quise tener una hermanita

¿Vieron a los chicos que acompañaban a Andrómeda? – pregunto Lita cambiando el tema radicalmente – verdad que eran apuestos

Si – dijo mina – muy apuestos

A decir verdad si – dijo Rei –

Hay chicas nunca cambian – dijo Ami

Vamos es hora de irnos a casa – dijo Luna – tener cuidado y reportar cualquier incidente

Si – dijeron todas

Darien casi corría hasta la salida – te he dicho que no te preocupes – dijo serena –

No estoy preocupado –

No pensé que fueras un padre celoso, si mal no recuerdo no te portaste así cuando vino a ayudarnos-

Por que era un animal, no un jovencito con hormonas disparatadas-

Ah!! Eso cambia todo – dijo serena que no detuvo mas a Darien para llegar hasta la salida del templo

ooo

Te cuidas rini avísame si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto Helios

Si – dijo Rini algo sonrojada por que tenía demasiados espectadores

Estamos en contacto – dijo helios depositando un beso en su mejilla –

Rini – grito Darien quien vio el beso – ya es hora de irnos

Rini asintió y se paro de puntitas para depositar un beso en la mejilla de helios y salio corriendo hacia donde estaban sus futuros padres.

Edward llevo en su automóvil a Helios y Hotaru, ya que Alya, Kiera y Leo se apoderaron del automóvil de haruka

Vamos ir a comer pizza – dijo hotaru – papa haruka prometió que comeríamos lo que yo quisiera

De acuerdo – dijo Edward

Insisto que la consiente demasiado – dijo setsuna – la pizza no es comida

Para tu edad – dijo hotaru

No comiencen – dijo Edward interrumpiendo a setsuna quien ya iba a comenzar a gritar – tenemos visitas no les da pena

No te preocupes por mi – dijo Helios – ya estoy acostumbrado

No me ayudes amigo – dijo Edward

_**En el otro carro…**_

Haruka veía por el espejo retrovisor a los tres niños quienes le sonreían de manera descarada, casi retándola

Ni lo intentes – dijo michiru quien vio ese asomo de sonrisa en su novia

¿El que? – pregunto inocentemente

Acelerar, creo que quieres demostrarles algo a ellos – dijo michiru –

Claro que no – dijo haruka

No querrás que me desabroche el cinturón ¿verdad querida? –

No amor, no delante de los niños –

Entonces compórtate –

ooo

El primer problema que se les presento a las externas fue donde colocar a los chicos en un departamento ya sobre poblado y con una adolescente consentida como hotaru, después de ese primer obstáculo. La princesa del viento casi muere cuando conoció a sus nuevos vecinos.

Todos sus visitantes se mudaron al mismo edificio, algo que causo una primera gran pelea verbal entre ella y Seiya. Donde en una primera instancia Yaten y Taiki trataron de separarlos para después, gracias a la boca de Haruka, se unieran a la pelea se requirió de la presencia de Michiru y Kyu para separarlos.

Pareces una cría de 8 años Haruka – dijo Setsuna – no se que vamos a hacer el día que no este nadie para detenerlos.

Eso no mejoro el humor de la guerrera del viento que estaba demasiado enojada para decir nada. Lo único bueno es que con Andrómeda y Vya no tenían ningún roce y los chicos de la primera, Alger y Orión, no habían dado ningún signo de caerle mal a la joven del viento.

Su ultimo problema de ese fin de semana fue arreglar el itinerario que realizarían, ya que haruka y michiru recogían algunos días a hotaru y los restantes lo hacia setsuna, ahora tenían que recoger a Helios de la secundaria, a hotaru de la suya y a los tres duendes (como les decía haruka) de la primaria.

Podemos buscar un lugar en común – dijo michiru

Claro que será un lugar en común – dijo haruka – no pienso gastar mi preciada gasolina en recoger a todos.

Ni ami – dijo hotaru

Bueno solo a ti – dijo haruka

Bueno viendo el mapa, el único lugar céntrico donde podríamos recoger a todos es bastante curioso, creo que lo encontraras divertido – dijo michiru viendo el mapa de la ciudad

¿Qué es lo chistoso? – dijo haruka al ver su sonrisa

Es la prepa donde van esas chicas que tanto te agradan – dijo michiru

¿Qué? – Grito haruka – o sea que aparte de tener que recoger a todos tengo que verle la cara a esos tres

No necesariamente – dijo setsuna – a menos que tengas muy mala suerte

Créeme la tendré – dijo haruka cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos

¿Y bien? – Pregunto michiru – si o no

No tengo otra opción ¿o si? – dijo haruka –

ooo

Bueno el primer día es el mas difícil – dijo michiru a haruka mientras le daba un buen masaje en sus sienes – veras que pronto te acostumbras

¿Te he dicho que mientras estés a mi lado lo demás se puede ir a la mierda? –

Lo has hecho – dijo michiru dándole un beso a su amada – vamos será divertido

Si ya lo creo – contesto haruka que hacia todo esto para cubrir la necesidad maternal de michiru, ese algo que nunca podría darle, tener hijos de las dos, así que solo haciéndose un poco del rogar accedería a todo lo que le pidiera.

Es hora de salir – grito haruka a los chicos –

Vamos ir todos apretados – dijo hotaru –

No pienso comprarme una Van – dijo haruka – por nada del mundo

Yo puedo llevar a hotaru y a helios a su secundaria – dijo Edward – eso facilitara las cosas ¿no?

Si bastante – dijo haruka – perfecto entonces solo nos preocuparemos por el regreso, vamos duendes que se me hace tarde.

Dejaron a los niños en su primaria, deseándoles un buen día, bueno michiru, haruka solo soltó un gruñido parecido hasta la tarde y arranco su vehiculo a toda velocidad.

El día se fue demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero decidió poner la mejor cara a la situación después de todo ese brillo en los ojos de su sirena valía la pena.

Estaciono su carro enfrente de la preparatoria y decidieron bajarse a esperar a sus pequeños inquilinos.

ooo ooo

Saludos

ooo ooo


	4. Princesas & Duendes

ooo

Princesas & Duendes

ooo

Lita corría por la calle ¿Cómo era posible que se le hiciera tan tarde? Ese era más bien el estilo de Serena y Mina, esquivaba con gran agilidad a las personas, pero no tuvo tanta suerte impacto de lleno con otra.

Realmente lo lamento – dijo el chico con el que había chocado de cabellos negros y ojos miel-

¿Orión? – pregunto Lita robándose su adolorido trasero

Lo lamento tanto ¿lita¿Cierto? – pregunto Orión ofreciéndole su mano para que se pudiera levantar

Así es, no te preocupes ha sido culpa mía por no fijarme – dijo la joven que tomo su mano y fue ágilmente levantada

Yo también llevo prisa – dijo Orión - ¿A dónde vas?

A la prepa de la calle 10 – dijo Lita –

Bueno será mejor que corramos para poder llegar a tiempo – dijo Orión

¿Estudias ahí? –

Así es, comienzo hoy, vamos – dijo Orión que comenzó a correr seguido de lita – creo que ahora se por que son una raza muy estresada

¿Tú lo crees? – Dijo lita sonriéndole – pues no solo somos así – fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de concentrar toda su atención a su carrera -

ooo

Hola Ami – dijo Taiki sentándose a un lado de la joven

Taiki – respondió la joven interrumpiendo su lectura para mirar al joven - ¿has cambiado de salón?

Me gusta tu rapidez deductiva – dijo el joven – quiero ver cual es el chiste de permanecer separado de mis amigos

No lo entiendo – dijo Ami –

Me ofrecieron mi grupo anterior – dijo Taiki –decidí que quería saber por que teniendo a esas amigas sigues en un grupo diferente, aunque tal vez eso lo explique todo, bueno el caso es ya que estaré por aquí por tiempo indefinido decidí que valiera la pena, se que tienes muchos conocimientos al igual que yo y podremos retroalimentarnos y así lograr la excelencia académica.

Si, claro – dijo Ami con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y oportunamente su profesor entro al salón.

ooo

No es justo que se haya cambiado de salón – dijo Seiya - ¿y ahora quien nos pasara la tarea?

Vamos Seiya, no hay nada mas interesante que hacer en este planeta que esto – dijo Yaten

Ni siquiera puedo confiar en bombón – dijo Seiya

Disculpa – dijo serena

Vamos que tú también buscaras la forma de que te ayude tu amiga Ami – dijo Seiya

Eso es verdad – dijo serena

Serena – dijo Mina entrando al salón – a que no adivinas con quien viene caminando lita

¿Con quien? – pregunto la chica

Con Orión – dijo mina – el apuesto caballero que vino con Andrómeda

¿Qué¿Pero como? – Dijo serena – yo quiero verlo

No se que le ven a ese – dijo Yaten algo mosqueado –

Es guapísimo – dijo mina con corazones en los ojos – le diré a Lita que me lo presente

Si yo también – dijo serena

ooo

Hotaru caminaba por los pasillos del mugen, no es que ya no sintiera desolación y tristeza cada vez que andaba por alguno de ellos, pero se tuvo que acostumbrar a que el mar de alumnos se abriera cada vez que ella caminaba, trato de convencer a las externas de cambiarla de colegio, pero no quisieron, por que según ellas prometieron a su padre darle lo mejor.

Le consolaba pensar que fuera de esas paredes tenia amigas y gente que la quería, pero a veces solo a veces la soledad en ese lugar le asfixiaba, llego a su casillero donde cambiaba de libros para su siguiente materia.

Vaya deben tenerte mucho respeto o mucho miedo – dijo una voz a su lado

La chica volteo por inercia, aunque en ocasiones anteriores le hablaban a otra persona que se encontraba a su lado, no por eso dejaba de voltear aunque la desolación de saber que no era a ella la golpeaban muy duro.

Se encontró con chico de cabellos azules y ojos negros - ¿Alger? - pregunto la chica

El mismo – dijo Alger -

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Hotaru

Estudiar, entonces ¿te respetan o te tiene miedo? – pregunto Alger

Lo segundo – dijo hotaru

Aun no entiendo por que no estoy en el mismo colegio que Helios – dijo Alger – no aparentas ser la legendaria guerrera de la muerte

Pues tú tampoco aparentas ser un gran guerrero, solo un idiota desarrollado – dijo hotaru algo mosqueada – con tu permiso – azoto la puerta de su casillero y continúo su camino

Siguió su camino, grandioso lo que le faltaba una persona idota que no le tuviera miedo, pero antes de poder continuar con sus pensamientos noto que alguien la seguía, miro hacia atrás y se encontró con Alger - ¿te has perdido?

No- contesto Alger - ¿por?

Por que me sigues – dijo hotaru algo acalorada –

No te hagas ilusiones niña – dijo Alger – yo no te sigo, voy a mi salón

Disculpa – dijo hotaru molesta – yo no, olvídalo solo no te acerques podría hacerte daño

Eso quisiera verlo – dijo alger que seguía caminando atrás de ella estaba tan concentrado en su horario que no se fijo cuando ella freno, chocando con la joven a la que casi tira – lo si... –

Eres un idiota – dijo hotaru la cual no sabia como habían salido esas palabras de su boca, ella no era así, es mas trataba por todos los medios de pasar desapercibida, en todo caso nunca se imagino gritando en medio de un pasillo

Yo que iba a disculparme, cuando tú has sido la que se detuvo y provoco esto – dijo Alger – además si no estuvieras tan flaca

No sigas – dijo hotaru interrumpiéndolo una vez mas – será mejor que busques tu salón, yo me largo – se giro sobre sus talones y se fue en dirección contraria a la del joven

Alger respiro tres veces antes de seguirla – no puedes irte – dijo el

Pruébame – dijo hotaru –

Con gusto – dijo Alger el cual se acerco lo más que pudo a su rostro haciendo enrojecer a hotaru –

Que te pasa – dijo hotaru separándose lo mas que pudo – no te he hecho nada podrías dejarme en paz de una ves

Esos berrinches no te quedan, no por lo que representas – dijo Alger – y tu te lo buscaste yo solo pregunte algo simple y tu has sido una majadera.

Tu me insultaste primero – dijo hotaru – "no eres lo que pareces" y toda esa sarta de tonterías

No fue insulto – dijo Alger – solo comentaba para tener un tema de conversación

Si claro –dijo hotaru que miro su reloj y decidió que no quería enfrentar a sus padres adoptivos así que se giro una vez mas rumbo a su salón

¿Si entraremos? – Dijo Alger – ya me había hecho ilusiones

ooo

_**Estaciono su carro enfrente de la preparatoria y decidieron bajarse a esperar a sus pequeños inquilinos.**_

Esperaban y vieron como poco a poco salían los alumnos de la prepa 10 – por favor que no aparezcan – pensó haruka – pero parecía que los había invocado, bueno por lo menos eran dos y no tres, aunque al que no soportaba era a Seiya.

Pero mira que nos trajo el mar – dijo Seiya a Yaten – una hermosa sirena – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a michiru

Un paso mas pedazo de – comenzó haruka a amenazarlo

Haruka! – grito una voz conocida por las chicas, la aludida volteo y atrapo a tiempo a Ariel que se lanzaba a sus brazos - ¿Cuánto tiempo? – volteo a ver a michiru - ¿todavía sigues con esa?

Por dios!! – Grito Bianca, antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo – pero si es Seiya – el chico tardo una fracción de segundo en reaccionar, demasiado tarde Bianca lo tenia amordazado – no es posible estoy abrazando a un Threelight

Me muero – dijo Seiya que no podía respirar

Suelta eso Bianca – dijo para sorpresa de todos, Ariel – o contraerás alguna enfermedad

OH por dios! – Dijo Haruka – entonces tú no eres una de las tantas niñas tontas que están locas por esos

Hay claro que no – dijo Ariel – pensé que me conocías Tenou

Disculpa – dijo Seiya con dificultad, pero estaba bastante ofendido – Esos tienen nombre

Vamos Bianca – dijo haruka – suéltalo que la verdad no te podré abrazar después de eso

No quiero – dijo la chica - ¿Qué tal si se va?

Yaten había logrado ocultarse tras mina, que salía en ese momento junto con las otras chicas, pensó que esa niña estaba muy loca y seguramente mataría a Seiya

Es raro verla así por lo general es Ariel la que grita como loca – dijo michiru

¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – grito Ariel –

Bien que escuchaste – dijo michiru - ¿o que aparte de loca, sorda?

Haruka sostuvo a tiempo a la chica antes que se lanzara sobre su sirena – vamos chica no le hagas caso – dijo sin éxito.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto Hotaru que llegaba en ese momento y miraban una escena irreal haruka sostenía a una chica que tenia la intención de matar a michiru, mientras seiya era asfixiado por otra.

Nada princesa – dijo haruka todavía forcejeando con Ariel – que bueno que has llegado

¿Qué nadie piensa quitarme a esta loca de encima? – pregunto un mosqueado Seiya

Ariel respiro varias veces, después se zafo de los brazos de haruka y fue por su amiga – Bianca tendrás que bañarte si quieres volver a subirte a mi auto

¿Pero quien te crees que eres? – pregunto seiya ofendido –

No hablare contigo – dijo Ariel – bueno fue un placer nos vemos – y arrastro a Bianca.

Menos mal que se han ido – dijo Yaten saliendo de tras de mina –

Ni que lo digas – dijo Seiya – me duelen todos mis huesos

Yo las conozco – dijo serena – ¿no eran parte de tu escolta?

Así es – dijo haruka – al parecer la princesa revivió a tantos como pudo, pero ellas no recuerdan nada

OH es una lastima – dijo serena – ya es tarde ¿por que no habrán llegado los niños?

No tengo idea – dijo haruka que volteo al escuchar varias risas a la distancia, todos observaron como llegaba el grupo de niños, en el centro venían Rini y Helios, rodeados por los demás chicos, enfrente la pequeña Alya, seguida de Caly, Kya, Nadine, Lei tras ellos venían Leo y Kiera.

¿Por qué tan tarde? – Pregunto haruka - ¿es que acaso creen que tenemos su tiempo?

No comiences – dijo Leo – no es tan tarde – subió al deportivo de haruka donde recargo sus pies en el asiento del copiloto – provocando en la rubia un instinto asesino.

¿En serio es tan tarde? – pregunto Alya preocupada

No preciosa – dijo michiru – vamos suban que hay muchas cosas que hacer

Claro – dijo alya que para gusto de haruka se subió encima de Leo sacándole todo el aire al chico, después subió Kiera y por ultimo Hotaru.

¿Tú no vienes? – pregunto michiru a Helios

Voy con rini y después al departamento – contesto el chico

Bien – dijo haruka que abrió la puerta a su sirena para después ocupar su lugar – hasta después – dijo a modo de despedida y arranco su automóvil

Miro por su retrovisor a sus pasajeros, Alya iba cómodamente dormida en Leo que la acunaba con ternura, Kiera la miraba fijamente a los ojos y su princesa estaba algo melancólica. Volteo su mirada enfrente tenia que concentrarse mientras manejaba, ya le preguntaría por que estaba así, sintió la mano de su sirena posarse sobre la suya, la miro se sonrieron y siguió su camino a casa.

Al Llegar Hotaru se bajo con ayuda de haruka, después Kiera, michiru tomo en sus brazos a Alya y Leo pudo bajar – vamos duendes entren al departamento

Haruka y vio como desaparecían los duendes y su princesa miro a su sirena que tenia en sus brazos a Alya la imagen la dejo sin palabras y sintió una calidez inexplicable, michiru se veía bien como mama, se lo hizo saber cuando cuido de hotaru, pero había algo diferente en esta escena.

¿Te ayudo? – logro decir

No – dijo michiru – yo puedo solita

Vamos – dijo haruka abrazándola

ooo

¿Cómo es que vives en el futuro? – pregunto serena a helios

No puede decirte – dijo Rei – no seas boba que no entendiste nada sobre el futuro y lo peligroso que es preguntar

Pero no me hables tan feo – dijo serena

Lamento no poder decirle princesa – dijo Helios –

No te disculpes – dijo Rini –

Decidieron estudiar todos juntos en el templo de Rei, donde les dieron una habitación continua a la de las chicas para que pudieran estar más cómodos.

Los niños rápidamente se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron a estudiar de vez en cuando Caly regañaba a Kya y a Nadine que no paraban de jugar, eran observadas por las sailors que veían la escena muy familiar.

¿Qué ven? – pregunto Darien que había llegado al templo para ver como estaban todas en general y de paso ver que el burro alado no le pusiera una mano encima a su futura hija, las chicas casi mueren del susto, pues se encontraban espiando al pequeño grupo.

Nos dio curiosidad – dijo Ami – se parecen tanto a nosotros y a la vez son tan diferentes

Así es lo único que cambia es que rini no es como serena – dijo rei – ella si estudia

Que estas tratando de decir – dijo la aludida

Lo obvio – contesto rei

No comiencen o nos descubrirán – dijo Lita

Se quedaron contemplando un rato más al grupo, decidiendo que tenían que regresar a sus actividades comenzaron su retirada al cuarto continuo, pero Darien se había quedado paralizado en la puerta

¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto serena

Darien toco la puerta y entro siendo el centro de atención de todos los niños – buenas tardes – dijo educadamente - ¿Cómo están?

Muy bien – dijeron Lei y Caly ya que los demás lo veían como un extraterrestre

Darien – grito Rini quien se levanto y fue a abrazarlo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a saludar y ver si necesitan ayuda con su tarea – una gota apareció en la cabeza de todas las sailors –

A decir verdad tenemos algunas dudas – dijo rini quien se dirigía a su lugar que era al lado de Helios, para su sorpresa darien se sentó primero ocupando su antiguo lugar y quedando en medio de los dos adolescentes.

Muy bien revisémoslo – dijo darien

Helios estaba algo desconcertado aunque solo le tomo unos minutos entender que es lo que le sucedía a su futuro suegro.

ooo

No ha llegado Setsuna ni Edward – dijo Haruka viendo su reloj – se nos hará tarde

Podemos dejarlos a cargo de Hotaru – dijo michiru

Si claro dejaremos que hotaru se vuelva loca – dijo haruka – no lo creo

¿No crees que exageras? – dijo michiru –

Bueno solo un poco – dijo haruka – bien vamos a decirle a hotaru que cuide de los peques

Vio la sonrisa de su sirena y supo que no iba a ir al cuarto de hotaru a decirle algo, esa era su tarea, grandioso ha de querer que pierda mi calma.

Toco – aun cuando la puerta estaba abierta – hotaru

Adelante – dijo la joven

La encontró sentada en el piso enfrente de una mesa – tenemos que ir a nuestras practicas competimos en menos de una semana – podrías cuidar a los duendes

Claro – dijo hotaru - ¿algo más?

No uses ese tono conmigo jovencita – dijo haruka que leyó el claro sarcasmo en sus palabras

Yo quiero ir contigo – dijo una voz a un lado de haruka era Kiera

Y yo también – dijo leo

Y yo – dijo Alya que salía de la habitación donde había estado durmiendo

¿Qué? – exclamo haruka

Bien todo resuelto vamos querida que tendrás una tarde interesante – dijo michiru – tomen un suéter por que hará frió al regreso.

Claro que no hará frió por que no irán a ningún lado – dijo haruka

¿Por qué no? – pregunto michiru

Es obvio – dijo haruka – no llevare a los duendes a mi entrenamiento

Si lo harás – dijo michiru acercándose peligrosamente a su boca - ¿no sabias que las mujeres mueren cuando ven a corredores como tu con niños?

Más bien huyen - dijo haruka bajando su rostro para eliminar el espacio entre sus labios –

Como sea los llevaras – dijo michiru alejándose y dando el tema por terminado – vamos subamos al carro

¿Y que hay de hotaru? – pregunto haruka

Creo que como bien lo ha dicho ella, se puede cuidar solita – dijo michiru

Debería ir con nosotros –

Ella esta en su ultimo grado de secundaria y no ira a ningún lado – dijo michiru – tiene que estudiar y no tardaran en llegar Setsuna y Edward

Esta bien, ustedes ganan – dijo haruka robándole un beso – pero me deberás algo

Si lo que tu digas querida – dijo michiru sonriendo

¿Estas segura que te quieres quedar aquí? – Pregunto haruka – me agradaría que vinieras

Será en otra ocasión – dijo hotaru

Me debes una charla – dijo haruka – no creas que no he notado tu estado de animo

Papa haruka – dijo hotaru que sintió una calidez en su pecho, alguien se preocupaba por ella - claro

Vamos duendes – dijo haruka

ooo

No tardaron en concentrase nuevamente en sus tareas, ver al futuro príncipe Endimión sentado con ellos no era normal, pero descubrieron como se los contara alguna vez rini que era una buena persona y muy inteligente.

El único que sentía un poco de incomodidad era Helios, pero ya había lidiado con eso antes, así que trato de enfocarse en lo que les explicaba Darien.

En el otro cuarto…

No pensé que Darien fuera celoso – reconoció Rei – pobre Rini que hará con una madre como tu y un padre celoso

Rei me estas insultando – dijo Serena

Claro que no –

Chicas deberíamos seguir su ejemplo y estudiar – dijo Ami

Creo que será lo mejor – dijo Lita

Yo digo que deberíamos ver que están haciendo – propuso mina

Si – dijo serena

No lo creo – dijo Rei no muy segura ya que también se moría de ganas de ver que es lo que estaban haciendo

Chicas – dijo Ami – ya vienen nuestros bimestrales ¿podríamos enfocarnos?

De acuerdo – dijeron derrotadas mina, serena y rei.

Muy bien – dijo Ami

ooo

¿Dónde esta Alger? – pregunto Andrómeda a Orión que se encontraba recostado en el sillón del departamento jugando con el control remoto

Dijo que a horita regresaba – dijo el chico

¿Qué? –

No se donde esta, pero regresara no es idiota –

No estoy diciendo que sea idiota – dijo Andrómeda – el chico es peligroso, por eso lo metí al Mugen

Ah! Ya sabes como es el, no creo que este en problemas – dijo Orión – no le gusta la gente le gusta mas la soledad, es mejor que lo dejes donde este ¿al mugen?

Si – dijo Andrómeda – Setsuna me dijo que la sailor más fuerte iba a ese colegio y podría ayudar en caso de problemas

¿Entonces? –

¿Entonces que? – pregunto Andrómeda

¿Cuál es el problema? –

Hay eres imposible – dijo Andrómeda saliendo del lugar

ooo

Sonó el timbre - grandioso ¿que no tienen llaves? – Pensó hotaru – ya voy – grito al ver la insistencia con la que tocaban, abrió la puerta y la cerró automáticamente, pero su visita fue más rápida

Eres una majadera – dijo Alger –

Lárgate – dijo Hotaru cruzándose de brazos

No – dijo Alger

¿Qué quieres? – dijo hotaru

Tú sabes lo que quiero –dijo Alger en tono sugerente

Eres un idiota – dijo hotaru totalmente roja

Ya lo has dicho – dijo Alger que logro entrar y cerrar la puerta tras el –

No tardaran en llegar Setsuna y Edward será mejor que te vayas – dijo hotaru –

¿Cuánto tenemos? – pregunto Alger

¿Qué? – grito hotaru

O vamos será rápido y entretenido – dijo Alger – en cuanto lleguen me voy si tanto te molesta

Idiota – dijo hotaru caminando a su habitación donde fue bastante ágil y se encerró dejando al chico fuera

¿No saldrás de ahí? – pregunto Alger

No saldré hasta que llegue setsuna – dijo hotaru

Bien – dijo Alger dejándose caer en el suelo y recargándose en la puerta

Bien – contesto la chica que hizo exactamente lo mismo pero del otro lado.

ooo

Su jefe de mecánicos la miro primero a ella y después a los chicos y una vez mas a ella - ¿son tus hijos? – pregunto con picardía

Haruka a toda respuesta le dio dedico una mirada gélida – ustedes a las gradas donde pueda verlos – dijo a los niños

Vaya Tenou después de tantas conquistas ¿no esperabas salirte con la tuya no? – continuo su jefe - ¿y que dice michiru?

Nada – dijo haruka - ¿podemos seguir?

Claro, comencemos con unas vueltas de calentamiento – dijo el jefe que conservaba una sonrisa socarrona.

Los niños observaban con la boca abierta como haruka conducía su automóvil – entonces es verdad todo lo que dijo -

Ya lo creo Leo – dijo Kiera – no puedo creer que no exagerara a la hora de describir como conducía la gran Haruka Tenou.

Se los dije – dijo Alya – papa nunca mintió cuando nos contaba de esas carreras.

ooo

Setsuna entro acompañada de Edward y se extraño de la escena que se presentaba ahí, sentado fuera de la puerta de hotaru se encontraba Alger - ¿pasa algo?

O nada grave –dijo el joven –

Tengo hambre – exclamo Edward

Lo se – dijo setsuna - ¿entonces?

Si – dijo Alger

¿Hotaru esta ahí adentro? –

Así es – respondió Alger

¿Hotaru? – toco la puerta setsuna, la chica abrió la puerta produciendo la caída del joven el cual quedo con una perfecta vista

Levántate idiota – dijo hotaru enderezando al chico

Hotaru – exclamo setsuna - ¿Dónde están tus modales?

Los perdí en la escuela – dijo la chica saliendo

¿Todo bien? – pregunto Setsuna

Si – contesto hotaru con una sonrisa forzada – el ya se iba

Claro – dijo Alger – le dije que me quedaría a acompañarla hasta que llegaran

Eh, gracias – dijo setsuna – creo

Que buen caballero – dijo Edward – puedes quedarte a cenar

No – contesto hotaru – ya se va

Oh puedo hacer un espacio – contesto Alger –

Bien – dijo setsuna – preparare la cena

Los dos adultos se fueron rumbo a la cocina…

¿Qué se supone que haces? – pregunto hotaru

Voy a cenar – dijo alger – a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo modales y si me invitaron no podía rechazarlo

Si claro – dijo hotaru entrando a su habitación nuevamente –

¿No te iras a encerrar, verdad? – pregunto Alger

Claro que no – contesto Edward – es una damita y con gusto te hará compañía mientras cenamos

Si claro – contesto hotaru

Cenaron contra todo pronostico en un ambiente agradable, Argel era ante setsuna y Edward un chico agradable, callado y simpático. Se despidió después de unos minutos de finalizada la cena

Nos vemos mañana hotaru – dijo Alger

Si claro – contesto la chica que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas golpearlo

ooo

Llegaron a tiempo para recoger a michiru de su entrenamiento

¿Cómo les ha ido? – pregunto

Genial! – contestaron los chicos

Me alegra – dijo michiru - ¿y a ti?

Ahora – dijo besándola – excelente

Llegaron al departamento donde les sirvieron leche y les dieron un pan para que cenaran los pequeños, después los mandaron a dormir.

Minutos después llego Helios – Si yo fuera tu madre – comenzó michiru – te diría un par de cosas

Darien me ha traído –contesto el joven – así que creo que es suficiente castigo

El tiene razón – dijo Leo

Como sea – dijo Haruka – tendrás que llegar más temprano

Si – dijo Helios

A dormir – dijo michiru

El día por fin término – pensó Haruka que estaba recostada en su cama demasiado cansada para pensar en otra cosa que dormir –

¿Cansada? – pregunto michiru en su oído provocándole un escalofrió

Un poco – reconoció - ¿tenias alguna idea?

Muchas – dijo michiru abrazándose a ella – pero pueden esperar yo también estoy un poco cansada

Haruka gruño algo que parecido a de acuerdo y abrazadas se quedaron dormidas, ese era su primer día juntos y después de todo no había salido tan mal, lo que realmente le preocupaba era que su enemigo se estaba tardando demasiado en llegar y eso con su experiencia no era nada bueno.

ooo

Hola, gracias por leer y por tu Review

XD miles de gracias, es lo único que necesitamos para seguir escribiendo un Review XD

Hasta el próximo Cap!

ooo


	5. Problemas: la llegada del nuevo enemigo

_**D**__**os semanas después…**_

Parece que llevamos un año con ellos – dijo haruka a michiru la cual estaba acostada sobre su pecho –

Parece – dijo como toda respuesta –

¿No has visto nada aun?- pregunto haruka que desde que llegaran los niños no dejaba de preguntarle a michiru si veía algo en su espejo

No – contesto esta – pero puedo obsequiártelo si gustas

Graciosa – dijo haruka – solo tú puedes verlo

Es parte de nosotras – dijo michiru – recuerda que tienes mi corazón y creo que será suficiente para que también puedas utilizarlo

¿Lo crees? – pregunto haruka como si verdaderamente se replanteará la idea –

Totalmente – dijo michiru

Busco unir sus labios con los de ella, se encontraron y comenzaron su danza, que después de unos minutos se torno una pelea por el control. Su temperatura corporal aumento considerablemente, las manos de haruka descendieron hasta los pechos de michiru y comenzaron a acariciarlos aun por encima de su camisón.

Sintió que les estorba la poca ropa que estaba entre sus pieles y con gran agilidad comenzó a quitarla de su camino. El sonido de la puerta abrirse y estrellarse contra la pared las hizo saltar

Papa haruka - grito Alya –

Ambas estaban con tremendas caras rojas y miraban a la pequeña la cual había adoptado el "papa haruka" de hotaru –

Respiro con dificultad, la niña era demasiado tierna y ablandaba su corazón, estaba segura de que de haber sido alguien mas estaría muerto, regulo su respiración y después de un tiempo dijo – si dime

Ya es hora – dijo alya – prometiste salir a correr con nosotros – dijo con una gran sonrisa

La cual por un momento le pareció familiar, volteo y vio a michiru reírse de la situación, aun cuando estaba totalmente roja al igual que ella.

Veo que has hecho planes con jovencitas hermosas – dijo michiru – creo que no puedo hacer nada contra ellas, son mas jóvenes y son de tu tipo

Michiru – dijo haruka abrazándola – no estarás celosa ¿verdad?

Claro – dijo michiru que también se abrazo a ella – que no

Se besaron una vez mas antes de que haruka saltara de la cama, alya seguía ahí parada viéndolas – vamos que quiero regresar temprano, con suerte y "papa haruka" será recompensada –

¿Por pasear a los niños? – pregunto michiru

Si – dijo haruka

Lo pensare – dijo michiru con una sonrisa antes de meterse al baño –

Salio con los tres duendes, al parque – no puedo creer que se tomaran enserio eso de salir a correr – dijo

O vamos – dijo Leo – es para estar en forma

Claro que no – dijo Kiera mas seria – es que quieres demostrarle tus habilidades, eres un presuntuoso

¿Y tu no? – pregunto leo

No – contesto tajante Kiera

Si claro – dijo Leo irónico – por eso has venido

Que no- dijo kiera

Suficiente – dijo haruka – me provocaran jaqueca, así que mejor hagamos lo que venimos a hacer.

Comenzaron a correr haruka iba mas lento de lo normal, no quería perder a unos niños, se imaginaba lo que le diría michiru si ella hiciese eso – lo has hecho apropósito - o algo por el estilo.

¿Podemos ir más rápido? – Pregunto leo – me estoy durmiendo

Haruka lo miro con una ceja alzada – si como quieras – acelero solo un poco

O vamos – dijo leo – no seas condescendiente

Haruka lo miro de malos modos - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Que uses toda tu velocidad para medir tiempos – dijo leo - ¿se puede?

Que niño tan humilde – susurro haruka con sarcasmo – si claro como sea, vamos duendes quiero ver por que alardean tanto.

No cabía en si de asombro, acelero pensando en detenerse cuando los dejara atrás por algunos metros, con lo que no contó fue que estos le siguieran el paso.

Cuando fue suficiente se detuvo, vio que Leo y Alya tenían signos de haber corrido, mientras Kiera se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, sin nada de sudor que reflejara el esfuerzo hecho - ¿Dónde han aprendido eso?

Digamos que lo traemos en la sangre – dijo Leo - ¿o creías que eras la única descendiente del viento?

No le gusto esa contestación, sin embargo al ver la hora decidió que tenían que regresar.

OoOoO

Se encontraron con que el desayuno iba a ser servido, se ducharon lo mas rápido que pudieron, era una linda mañana de sábado y cada quien tenia sus planes.

¿A dónde vas? – pregunto por centésima vez haruka

Ya te lo he dicho voy con Helios, rini y con el idiota al parque –dijo hotaru

Hotaru – dijo setsuna en tono de amenaza – ese vocabulario

Si claro, que hay niños – dijo hotaru con ironía –

¿Por qué van cuatro? –dijo haruka

No pensamos llevar a mocosos – declaro hotaru

¿Es una cita? – pregunto haruka

¿Qué? – exclamo hotaru sonrojada

Es eso – comenzó haruka

Ya déjala – dijo Edward – ira acompañada de su hermano postizo

Si como si helios fuera a cuidarla – dijo con ironía Leo – si cuando esta con rini, solo babea por ella

No me ayudes amigo – dijo edward –

El tiene razón –dijo haruka - ¿tu no quieres ir con ellos?- pregunto a leo

¿Yo? No lo creo – contesto el chico – eso de ser chaperon, ya me tocara mas adelante con mis hermanas.

¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? – pregunto haruka

Si, de hecho – dijo leo – mientras estos se divierten los demás estamos investigando

¿El que? –pregunto setsuna

Al enemigo eso es claro –dijo Leo – mientras ellos pasean, Caly, Kiera y yo estamos buscando pistas.

¿Solo ustedes? – pregunto extrañado Edward

Si, digamos que es de sangre que solo toleremos a Caly – dijo Kiera

Muy bien no digan mas – dijo setsuna – nada de comentarios del futuro, vamos ya es tarde y hasta donde se todos tienen cosas que hacer.

Setsuna, Edward, Helios y Hotaru, se irían juntos, Alger llego justo a tiempo y se fueron en un automóvil a casa de rini, donde ahí dejarían a todos y ellos irían a sus respectivos trabajos.

Mientras tanto Haruka tenía que dejar a Leo y Kiera en casa de Ami, a michiru en su entrenamiento y ¿Qué haría con Alya?

Quiero ir contigo – dijo Alya – por favor

Podrías divertirte nadando con michi ¿no te gustaría? – pregunto haruka

No – dijo Alya – contigo

Ven preciosa – dijo michiru sosteniéndola para que se pasara en el asiento de enfrente – esta vez estarías solita en las gradas y es peligroso, podrías ir conmigo y nadar, te prometo que mi entrenamiento dura menos y alcanzaremos a haruka ¿te parece?

Bueno – dijo alya triste – esta bien

Que linda niña – dijo michiru

OoOoO

Traje a alguien para que nos ayude a investigar – dijo lita sonrojada venia acompañada de Orión –

OH que bien – dijo mina con corazones en sus ojos – pasa, pasa

Veo que también tenemos mas compañía – dentro del cuarto que compartían para sus estudios en el templo de Rei se encontraban Darien, Seiya y Yaten.

¿Y Ami? –

Dijo que no podría venir, algunos de los niños están en su casa y no quiso dejarlos solos – dijo Serena

¿Y Taiki? – pregunto nuevamente lita

El como todo un caballero se ofreció a hacerle compañía – dijo serena – aunque ya sabes que pienso de eso – dijo con una sonrisita conspiradora

Si no es como tú – dijo Rei – solo tú piensas en eso

¿En serio? – pregunto Seiya acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro –

Claro que no – dijo serena roja y se alejo cuanto pudo, al ver el rostro de Darien inexpresivo –

El cual no noto esa escena, pensaba que debería estar siguiendo a Rini por su seguridad, no sabia nada sobre ese burro con alas - ¿Qué hacia aquí? – se pregunto - cuando había una pequeña dama que proteger -

OoOoO

Llegaron al parque y contra todo pronostico en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo, Hotaru y Alger no se habían matado, pero si habían intercambiado dulces palabras con los mejores deseos – nótese el sarcasmo.

Espero te dejen subirte – dijo Alger – estas tan bajita y delgada, pensaran que eres una niña

Yo también espero que te dejen entrar – dijo hotaru – por que los retrasados no pueden subirse a muchos juegos por su seguridad

¿Crees que haya sido una buena idea? – pregunto Rini a Helios

Pensé que limarían asperezas, además se que a ustedes se llevan de maravilla y yo no me llevo del todo mal con Alger, así que pensé que no era tan mala idea – dijo Helios

Bueno espero que por lo menos no se maten – dijo rini que se prendió de su brazo y comenzaron a recorrer el parque.

OoOoO

Gracias por la compañía – dijo Ami con una sonrisa – no era necesario

Lo se – dijo Taiki – pero podríamos ver que se traen entre manos, se nota que tiene habilidades para este tipo de cosas, por eso también quise venir.

Tienes razón – dijo Ami que guardo silencio, para escuchar los murmullos de los niños que estaban frente a ellos -

OoOoO

Pareces una pequeña sirena ¿te lo han dicho?- pregunto michiru a Alya

Si – dijo – pero mi papa me dice renacuajo

Michiru rió ante el comentario, nadaron un buen rato hasta que, para que Alya pudiera ver a haruka correr, salieron para llegar a tiempo.

OoOoO

No tardaron en uní serles Kyu, Vya y Andrómeda…

Los adultos comenzaron a ser supuestos y a contar algunas historias sobre el origen del universo y de los universos vecinos

Todo seria más fácil si estuviera aquí Ami – dijo Serena –

Tal vez tengas razón – dijo Andrómeda – pero no por eso dejaremos estas sesiones, esos niños tienen mucho que contarnos y justo hoy donde no esta setsuna para impedir que hablen, ellos no están.

Lei, Kya, nadine – están en el cuarto de al lado –

Seguramente serviría de algo que estuviera aquí – dijo Kyu – seiya ve por ellas

Claro – dijo el chico y salio de la habitación, no se había acostumbrado al lugar y para su mala suerte se le acabo el camino y callo, lo mejor había sido recibir el golpe pero no fue así.

Quítate de encima pedazo de bestia – grito una colérica Ariel – ahora – dijo empujándolo

Pero si eres tú – grito seiya - ¿Qué haces aquí?

No es de tu incumbencia – dijo la joven –

No seas grosera Ariel – dijo Bianca que ya había podido controlar su euforia al ver a Seiya –

Vamos levántate – dijo ayudando primero a su amiga y después a seiya –

Lamento el incidente, hasta luego – dijo Bianca jalando a Ariel que quería seguir gritando.

Seiya regreso a la habitación, donde todos lo ojos se posaron en el - ¿y las niñas? – pregunto Kyu

Las niñas! – grito seiya que salio de nueva cuenta por ellas -

OoOoO

Los habían cachado un par de veces riéndose juntos, eso era alentador, aunque segundos después comenzaran con sus peleas verbales.

¿No ha estado del todo mal, no crees? – le dijo helios a rini

Tu lo has dicho – dijo rini – me ha gustado el día

Y aun no termina – dijo helios que la abrazo y acerco su rostro al de ella para depositar un beso en sus labios, el cual fue muy bien recibido por la chica.

¿Se ven tiernos verdad? – Pregunto Alger con voz socarrona - ¿si quieres te puedo ayudar?

No gracias – dijo hotaru – me podrías contagiar tu estupidez

Disculpa – dijo Alger acercándose a ella – te puedo enseñar dos o tres cosas niña

Insisto no quiero ser contagiada – dijo hotaru alejándose -

Ahora veras – dijo Alger que comenzó a perseguirla

Apareció una gota en la cabeza de rini y Helios - ¿y ahora esos dos? – dijo el chico en voz alta

Creo que les perjudica tomar mucho aire libre – dijo Rini

Como sea, vamos por ellos antes de que se asesinen mutuamente – dijo

Helios tomando su mano.

OoOoO

Llegaron a tiempo para ver los últimos minutos de su entrenamiento, michiru la observaba y supo que haruka ya sabia de su presencia.

Es genial ¿verdad? – pregunto Alya

Así es – dijo michiru observando a la niña que gritaba emocionada –

Más rápido – exclamaba Alya –

Bajaron de las gradas cuando haruka termino su entrenamiento, Alya corría con sus manitas estiradas, esperando ser alzada por la corredora, que para su alegría, en cuanto la vio llegar la levanto - ¿te has divertido? –

Si – grito la niña – mucho

Michiru sintió su corazón encogerse esa escena le robo el aliento – lo has hecho muy bien – dijo acercándose y depositando un beso en sus labios.

Gracias – dijo haruka que sentía demasiada felicidad en su pecho y parecía que este explotaría.

Yo opino igual – dijo el jefe de mecánicos – michiru es un gusto verte por aquí

Gracias – dijo la chica – es un gusto volver a verlo

Sabes que eres bienvenida aquí – dijo el señor – hola hermosa ¿Como has estado?

Bien – dijo Alya –

Se despidieron de el, y subieron al carro de haruka donde arranco para llevarlas a comer algo-

OoOoO

Hotaru se detuvo provocando que Alger impactara contra ella, pero en esta ocasión no se enfadaron y ni siquiera se insultaron

¿Lo sientes? – dijo Alger a Hotaru

Si – dijo la chica seria – por fin aparecerá

El cielo se volvió gris y el aire frió comenzó a soplar mas fuerte

OoOoO

Por todos los dioses – dijo Andrómeda encogiéndose en su lugar – ha llegado

Todos los presentes la veían aterrados, la chica estaba totalmente pálida y parecía apunto de desmayarse, voltearon a ver a Rei

Tiene razón, ya están aquí – dijo la chica

OoOoO

Creo que lo sabias – dijo Edward que miraba el cielo, esperaban atentamente la llegada de los nuevos enemigos

Eso parece – dijo Setsuna – aunque solo es un presentimiento.

No lo creo, es mas que un presentimiento – dijo Edward mirándola

OoOoO

Han llegado – dijo Caly –

Ami y Taiki se encogieron en sus lugares, la niña hablaba como una adulta y el tono que utilizo había sido escalofriante.

Lo he sentido yo también – dijo Leo serio - ¿estas bien Kiera?

Si – dijo la niña –

OoOoO

¿Qué hacemos Helios? – pregunto Rini

Hay que asegurarnos que todas las niñas estén con su sailor scout y bueno aunque la posibilidad es nula, es mejor ir donde esta serena, ya sabes solo por si acaso – respondió este –

Será mejor que les digamos a Lei y a las demás que las detengan –dijo Rini – solo mientras llegamos

Helios abrió su reloj comunicador – apareció el ya familiar rostro de Lei –

Lo hemos sentido – dijo la pequeña

Nosotros igual – dijo Helios – será mejor que nos esperen en el templo, dile a las scouts que nos esperen y no salgan

De acuerdo – dijo Lei – apresúrense!!

OoOoO

El aire, mi fiel amigo – dijo haruka que salía del restaurante con Alya agarrada de su mano – esta aterrado

Lo se – dijo michiru que sentía todo su cuerpo temblar – es hoy en este momento ¿pero en donde?

Debemos ir a donde esta Kiera – dijo Alya

No tenemos tiempo para ir a recoger mocosos – dijo Haruka –

Es importante – dijo Alya – si no michiru no tendrá una oportunidad

Estas diciendo que – comenzó haruka –

Exacto – dijo la niña que no dejo que terminara la oración – vamos, tenemos que ir donde esta Ami por Kiera

De acuerdo – dijo Haruka

OoOoO

Lei, Nadine y Kya les explicaron que tendrían que esperar la llegada de rini, era de suma importancia mantenerse cerca.

¿Pero y si los atacan en el camino? – Pregunto darien alarmado – será mejor que vaya por ellos

No – dijo Lei – nada de eso, tenemos que esperar

Es rini y esta en no se donde – dijo Darien – ¿y que si le pasa algo?

Estará bien – dijo Kya – esta con Helios

Y no solo eso – dijo Nadine – ¿olvidas que esta hotaru su sailor mas fuerte con ellos?

Eso no tranquilizo a Darien, pero noto el nerviosismo del lugar y miro a serena que lo contemplaba entre preocupada y temblorosa – de acuerdo esperaremos a que lleguen.

Abrazo a su futura esposa y pidió que su futura hija llegara sana y salva.

OoOoO

Setsuna ¿Dónde estas? – pregunto michiru

En el parque central – dijo setsuna – creo que aquí es donde llegaran aunque no estoy segura

También sentimos que teníamos que ir hacia allá, pero hay algo que me preocupa – dijo michiru –

¿Qué? – pregunto setsuna

Plut del futuro dijo que ellos sabían donde y cuando atacar y que no cometerían ninguna equivocación – dijo michiru – eso quiere decir que

Puedo ser yo en este parque o ustedes a donde quería que se dirijan o las chicas en el templo – dijo Setsuna

O hotaru en el parque – dijo haruka que no había perdido ningún detalle de la conversación mientras manejaba - ¿Qué hacemos? Hotaru estará bien es fuerte, aunque no me gustaría que usara todo su poder, pero no creo que este en peligro, y tu ¿con quien estas?

Con Edward – dijo setsuna – creo que podremos arreglárnoslas

¿Ellas? – pregunto haruka

Son muchos – dijo setsuna

Pero son ellas – dijo michiru

Exacto –dijo haruka – sabemos que serena es capaz de recibirlos y darles un café y pastelillos para tratar de evitar una guerra

¿Qué proponen? – pregunto setsuna

No se, se supone que saben donde y cuando ¿y si saben que vamos para el templo? – pregunto haruka

Ami esta sola – dijo Alya de pronto

Habían olvidado por completo que ami estaba sola en su casa – es ami – dijo haruka de pronto – es la única que esta sola

Eso no nos dice mucho – dijo setsuna – pero aun así parece lógico, vayan para allá yo me quedare un momento mas e iré al templo

De acuerdo – dijo haruka -

OoOoO

Debemos ir a su encuentro – dijo Ami a los niños

No es insensato – dijo Leo – tenemos que esperar a que lleguen Haruka y Michiru

¿Por qué? – Pregunto Taiki ofendido - ¿creen que no podemos con ellos?

Nada de eso – dijo Kiera – pero tenemos que esperarlos

OoOoO

¿Dónde están? – pregunto Lei a Helios por el reloj comunicador

Estamos a unos minutos del parque central – dijo Helios – recuerden que no tenemos ningún medio de transporte propio

Deberíamos ir al parque – dijo Darien – ahí nos encontraremos

No suena mal – dijo Nadine - ¿Qué dices Helios?

De acuerdo – dijo el chico – pero tened cuidado

OoOoO

Bajaron del auto se sentían un poco vulnerables por que no estaban transformadas en sailors y mas por esa aura maligna que rodeaba todo el ambiente.

Llamaron a la puerta siendo Leo el que abriera y les diera el paso – vaya que no han tardado nada en llegar – dijo el chico

Bien – dijo Haruka - ¿Dónde esta Kiera?

Aquí – dijo la niña bajando la escalera acompañada de Caly, Ami y Taiki – pensé que no creías que sirviera para algo

No lo he hecho por mí - dijo haruka enojada –

¿Entonces por quien? – pregunto extrañada kiera

Pues por michiru – dijo Haruka – Alya dijo que

¿Le has dicho que michiru necesitaba de mi para pelear?- pregunto Kiera a Alya la cual se había escondido detrás de la joven de cabellos aguamarina

Michiru se volteo y agacho a la altura de la niña - ¿le has mentido a haruka?

Era la única forma – dijo la niña con voz temblorosa – ella no aceptaría la ayuda, pero si era para ti, había mas posibilidades

¿Qué?! – grito haruka

Buena niña – dijo michiru regalándole un beso en su mejilla – ha sido muy ingenioso de tu parte después se enderezo y acorrala a una sorprendida haruka entre la pared y su cuerpo – no sabes - dijo en un susurro en su oído para que solo ella escuchara – como me pones cuando intentas protegerme

Haruka sintió miles de escalofríos correr por su cuerpo, abrazo por la cintura a su querida sirena y le contesto en su oído – creo que es algo parecido a lo que siento cuando me salvas mi vida – deposito un beso en su cuello

Bien – dijo Leo – tenemos que ver donde y como están las demás, solo para asegurarnos que todos se encuentran con su sailor, lo demás no importa, si nos movemos o no, no hará la diferencia, ellos ya saben a quien van a atacar.

Setsuna esta sola con Edward – dijo Haruka – deberíamos ir para allá

No creo que ataquen a Setsuna – dijo Leo – no cuando primero están, Júpiter, Mars y Mercury

¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – pregunto haruka

No estoy seguro – dijo Leo – pero nos dieron ordenes precisas de buscar un patrón de ataque, una vez que ataquen a la primera guerrera sabremos cual es, solo es cuestión de esperar

Suenas a Helios – dijo haruka – ya no deberías juntarte con el

¿Dónde están? – pregunto la voz de Helios desde el reloj comunicador de Leo –

En casa de Ami¿y ustedes? – dijo Leo –

Camino al parque central si no hago mal mis cálculos ahí será el primer encuentro – dijo con la voz algo acelerada

Bien vamos para allá – dijo Leo –

De acuerdo, pero recuerda las instrucciones – dijo Helios antes de desaparecer de la pantalla.

OoOoO

Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, solo que por diferentes lados, corrían todos al centro del parque lugar que ya habían determinado todos seria donde se llevaría acabo el primer encuentro.

¿Te encuentras bien? – fue la voz de Vya la que los detuvo en su andar, se giraron y vieron como Andrómeda se desplomaba – no se que tiene

Vayan ustedes – dijo Kyu – tengo el presentimiento que no debemos dejarnos ver tan pronto, Vya y yo cuidaremos de Andrómeda, Orión tu ayúdales.

De acuerdo –dijo el chico

¿Y ustedes? – pregunto Rei a las niñas - ¿no vienen?

Nos quedaremos a ayudarlas, de todas formas si nos necesitan lo sabremos, vayan que es importante – dijo Nadine con determinación.

Con menos personas con las que habían llegado el grupo continuo su marcha, ahora solo estaban cuatro de las cinco sailors internas, tuksido, Orión y dos de las stars.

OoOoO

Mira ya han llegado – dijo Edward – señalando al grupo que corría en su dirección –

Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo setsuna pensativa – es como si nos dirigiéramos a la boca del lobo.

Creo que ya no estamos solos – dijo Edward – mira – dijo señalando una figura que quedo enfrente del grupo conformado por sailor moon.

OoOoO

Al llegar al centro alguien los estaba esperando – justo a tiempo – dijo

¿Quién eres? – pregunto Sailor moon - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Eso no es necesario que lo sepáis – dijo el demonio sin más mando un ataque que le dio directo a…

Júpiter! – exclamaron todos, la sailor fue rápidamente rodeada por sus amigas, moon, mars y Venus –

Lei – dijo Kya con miedo en su mirada –

Pero Lei la ignoro y hablo por el reloj comunicador – es Júpiter – le informo a Leo

Lo sabia – dijo el chico – lo lamento Lei, realmente lo lamento.

OoOoO

gracias por los reviews, mil gracias!!!

OoOoO


	6. el regreso de la meester del trueno

_**Pero Lei la ignoro y hablo por el reloj comunicador – es Júpiter – le informo a Leo**_

_**Lo sabia – dijo el chico – lo lamento Lei, realmente lo lamento.**_

No deberían bajar la guardia – dijo Andrómeda que al igual que Kyu, Vya y las niñas (Nadine, Kya y Lei) veían la escena desde un rincón oculto –

Y eran muy sabias sus palabras el demonio ataco una vez mas dañando a todas las sailors que rodeaban a Júpiter.

Quítense de mi camino – gritaba el demonio – tengo que liquidarla

OoOoO

¿A dónde crees que vas? – pregunto Plut a Edward

A ayudarles – dijo el sorprendido por la pregunta, se encontraban en un lugar relativamente seguro y oculto de la vista de los demás – es lógico

No te muevas – dijo Plut

¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido –

El enemigo no sabe que estas aquí – dijo Plut – eres nuestro único as bajo la manga

Claro que no – dijo Edward algo molesto – iré a ayudarles

No me obligues a impedirlo – dijo Plut mirándolo severamente

Ella tiene razón – dijo Helios que llegaba en ese momento acompañado de Rini, Hotaru y Alger – ahora saben que Orión y las Stars están aquí, tal vez tampoco Alger deba aparecer, no por el momento

¿Qué? – Dijo Edward – pero están siendo atacados

No seas dramático ED – dijo Haruka incorporándose al grupo – yo me encargo ¿y ustedes no van a jugar? – les pregunto la chica a los niños –

No por el momento – dijo Alya – pero Helios y Leo si que puede

Bien manos a la obra – dijo Haruka que se transformo seguida de michiru, Ami, Taiki y hotaru, junto con Helios se unieron al grupo que en ese momento seguía siendo atacado.

¿Y tú no vas? – pregunto Edward a Leo –

Para que – dijo el chico – es un simple soldado, creo que ha sido un poco exagerado, pero bueno.

¿Simple? – interrogo Helios

Es presuntuoso no le hagas caso – dijo Kiera –

OoOoO

Sailor moon, Mars, Venus, las stars, Orión y Tuksido peleaban con el demonio y trataban de proteger a Júpiter, cada vez que le daban algún espacio la atacaba sin piedad.

Debemos hacer algo – dijo Venus – nos esta masacrando

¿Problemas?- dijo Urano

Sailor Urano, Neptun, Mercury, Saturn – exclamo moon aliviada - Helios

Gracias por presentarnos – dijo Urano fue directo a atacar al demonio – Tierra Tiembla!!

El poder dio de lleno al demonio el cual quedo aturdido – maremoto de neptuno – grito la sailor del mar – y asombradas vieron que este había desaparecido.

Esto fue demasiado fácil –exclamo una escéptica Urano – esto no es buena señal

Tienes toda la razón – dijo neptun – estamos rodeados

¿Qué? – exclamaron las sailors todas excepto mars

Tiene razón – dijo ella – puedo sentirlo

Cuidado!!! – fue el grito que se escucho a lo lejos y solo escucharon los ruidos de varios ataques golpear contra algo, cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron envueltos en un campo convocado por saturn

Estuvo cerca – dijo moon

Ya lo creo – dijo Urano –

La luna su fiel amiga dejo ver gracias a sus luminosos haces de luz un total de cinco sombras grandes y musculosas que comenzaron a lanzar ataques a diestra y siniestra.

¿Ideas? – Pregunto saturn sosteniendo con todo su esfuerzo el campo protector.

De pronto escucharon la voz de una mujer, la cual erizo los cabellos de Júpiter - Sois unos tontos no se como han podido escapar todo este tiempo, pero bueno sirvió de algo ahora será su fin -

No entendieron nada de lo que la mujer a la cual no podían verle el rostro, dijo pero una cosa era segura hotaru no soportaría mucho tiempo protegiéndolos.

¿Y bien? – Dijo Saturn que comenzaba a cansarse – no durare todo el día

Lo sabemos – dijo Mercury – estoy buscando sus puntos debilidades, dame un momento – dijo al tiempo que tecleaba en su computadora -

¿Qué tienes Júpiter? – pregunto Venus quien vio a su compañera paralizada, todos voltearon a verla la sailor en cuestión estaba sudando frió

¿Te alcanzo algún rayo? – pregunto Mars

No es eso – respondió después de unos minutos, miro hacia arriba donde estaba la silueta de esa mujer – es…

Lo tengo – dijo mercury interrumpiéndola – tenemos que dar 5 golpes certeros en el centro de sus cuerpos, pero solo puede ser electricidad

La única que maneja eso eres tu Júpiter – dijo Urano - ¿crees poder hacerlo?

No están simple – dijo mercury – tiene que hacerlo al mismo tiempo

¿Qué? – gritaron todos

Lo que escuchan cinco golpes certeros a la vez para poder neutralizarlos, esperando que la dama de arriba no nos haga nada.

Agua! – Dijo neptuno – podemos ayudarla ¿no es así mercury?

Posiblemente – dijo la chica – pero eso solo nos da tres golpes certeros necesitamos dos mas

¿Mi espada? – Pregunto Urano – podemos cargarla con su energía

Podría funcionar en teoría – dijo mercury analizando las posibilidades

Bueno si así es yo puedo utilizar mi arma – dijo Orión convocando una cadena dorada -

Me agrada el plan – dijo hotaru quien comenzaba a doblarse – podrían apurarse

Muy bien - dijo mercury – pónganse en posición – las sailors que no podrían participar se pusieron en el centro de un circulo formado ya por los participantes, su responsabilidad era evitar que la mujer que se encontraba arriba los atacara en cuanto saturn desapareciera el campo de energía.

La centella debe golpear nuestras armas y ataques antes de golpear al ultimo – dijo mercury – solo es una oportunidad

De acuerdo – dijo Júpiter – listos, Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!!! – Grito – dirijo su poder al tiempo que los demás lanzaban sus poderes o armas. Todos dieron en su blanco desapareciendo a sus agresores.

Resulto – grito Sailor moon

No esta mal – dijo la mujer que descendía – ahora veo que no están del todo perdidos – bajo hasta quedar a la par de ellos y dejo ver su rostro

¿Eres tú? – Grito Júpiter – yo sabia que conocía esa voz

¿Quién mas? – Dijo la mujer – ahora tengo que matarlos no tengo tiempo que perder

¿Por qué? – grito Júpiter –

Simple – dijo la mujer – tienen que desaparecer, Horcos

Si señora – dijo un hombre que doblaba su altura y sus músculos

Mátalos, ya me harte –

Como diga –

Los ataco el tenia una gran agilidad, vamos guerreros creí que eran fuertes – exclamo Horcos que en pocos segundos dejo a todos fuera de combate.

OoOoO

Debemos ayudarles – dijo Edward –

Voy yo - dijo Plut – no se muevan

OoOoO

Estaban tratando de levantarse - ¡Helios! – Grito Urano enojada – no se supone que venían a ayudarnos

Si – dijo el chico – pero no de la forma que tú crees

Grandioso – dijo con sarcasmo la sailor – bueno creo que usaremos nuestros talismanes neptun

Ya lo creo – dijo la sailor

Yo creo que tendrán que esperar – dijo Plut – Grito Mortal! – lanzo su poder de lleno a Horcos que no lo esperaba y asombradas lo vieron desintegrarse -

Inútiles – dijo la mujer algo enojada de que los guerreros hayan acabado con siete de sus súbditos –

Meester Umbriel – dijo Júpiter con dificultad – ¿por que nos haces esto?

¿Qué? – exclamaran todas las sailors de la corte de la luna, miraron bien a la mujer y si en efecto era la meester de Júpiter pero por la mueca desdeñosa, los ojos inyectados en sangre y su cabello algo enmarañado era difícil creer que era esa agradable mujer -

Hay cosas que nunca entenderán – dijo Umbriel – ahora los matare yo misma, he visto los errores que han cometido todos aquellos que los han atacado y no pienso repetirlos – Lluvia de meteoros!!!

Varias bolas de energía impactaban sobre los guerreros provocándoles graves heridas – tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Plut – o terminaremos todos muertos.

Muy bien hagámoslo – dijo Urano – Tierra Tiembla!

Maremoto de Neptuno – grito Neptun

Grito Mortal! – Dijo Plut – sus tres poderes se fusionaron en uno solo

No – grito Júpiter interponiéndose entre su meester y la bola de energía la cual impacto en ella – no lo hagan – susurro con dificultad cayendo de rodillas.

Nos va a matar si no hacemos esto – grito Urano – ¿Por qué nunca lo entienden?

Meester tú no puedes hacer esto – dijo Júpiter – tu no eres mala

Me decepcionas Júpiter pensé que te había enseñado algo – dijo Umbriel – ahora morirás por tonta, Lluvia de meteoros!

El ataque le dio de lleno a sailor Júpiter – pensaron que era el final – pero el símbolo de Júpiter brillo y se creo un campo de color verde alrededor de todos

¿Qué es esto? – Exclamaron los guerreros – Júpiter – gritaban mientras golpeaban el campo que los rodeaba ya que ella permanecía fuera del campo.

Cuando pudieron enfocar bien la imagen que se presentaba fuera del campo, vieron asombrados que Lei estaba entre Umbriel y Júpiter

OoOoO

Todos los que permanecían ajenos al combate vieron sorprendidos la escena, Edward volteo al escuchar al leo pronunciar

Ha llegado la hora – dijo Leo –

OoOoO

No puede ser posible – grito Umbriel – tu aquí

Si – dijo Lei – he venido a impedírtelo

No me hagas reír niña – dijo Umbriel – no puedes detenerme, ni tu ni ninguno de esos mocosos, te lo demostrare - Lluvia de meteoros – lanzo el ataque de lleno a las dos chicas.

OoOoO

¿En serio no haremos nada? – pregunto Alger al ver como atacaban a la pequeña Lei

Son instrucciones de nuestras madres – dijo Leo – nadie hará nada hasta que sea su turno y no hay mas que discutir

¿Turno? – Dijo Edward enojado – pero si no es ponle la cola al burro, están siendo aniquilados!

Nadie mas se mueve – dijo Leo con voz gélida - ¿entendido?

Pero – dijo edward –

Príncipe – dijo Leo que dejo de aparentar 12 años, su voz se convirtió en la de un hombre fría y calculadora – me enseñaron un par de trucos contra usted, no me obligue a usarlos

OoOoO

No umbriel, no esta vez – dijo la voz de Lei – un campo las envolvió a ambas

Si creen que por su interferencia ganaran están equivocados – exclamo la mujer – lluvia de meteoros – ataco y volvió a atacar, una y otra vez hasta desgastar el campo de energía.

Es muy fuerte – dijo Helios que al igual que todos veía la escena desde adentro de la burbuja – Lei apresúrate

Muy bien – dijo la niña que estaba enfrente de sailor Júpiter – tienes que confiar en mi

Júpiter la miro – yo confió en ti – dijo sin ninguna duda su signo en la frente volvió a brillar y para su sorpresa en la frente de la niña también brillo el mismo símbolo – solo tu puedes derrotarla, vamos a matarla, yo te ayudare

No puedo matarla – dijo Júpiter que al pronunciar esas palabras el símbolo en su frente desapareció -

Si puedes – dijo Lei – si no lo haces no abra un mañana, tenéis que matarla, ella no es mas tú amiga, ni tu meester ella murió hace mucho tiempo.

Sailor moon puede ayudarla – dijo firme -

Nadie puede, tenéis que ayudarme a matarla – grito la niña desesperándose el símbolo de su frente comenzaba a desvanecerse -

No – dijo Júpiter – siempre hay otra forma

Lluvia de meteoros – grito Umbriel el ataque lastimo a la pequeña niña -

Lei – grito Júpiter tomándola en brazos

Tienes que confiar en mí, ayúdame a matarla – dijo Lei tratando de incorporarse -

No puedo – dijo Júpiter

Por favor – dijo Lei – es la única forma, no hay otra

Siempre hay otra – dijo Júpiter – siempre

¿Por qué? – Pregunto Lei con resentimiento en su voz el símbolo de su frente había desaparecido - ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

Lei – dijo Júpiter en ese mismo instante el campo que protegía a los otros guerreros se rompió

No Urano – dijo Helios deteniendo a la guerrera que se lanzaba contra Umbriel - ¿Qué no lo has entendido?

Pero – dijo la guerrera del viento deteniéndose un momento –

Se esta saliendo de nuestras manos – dijo Leo a Helios por el reloj – llévatelos de ahí, yo me encargo

De Acuerdo – dijo Helios –

No te atrevas – dijo Urano, pero fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de verse envuelta junto con los demás guerreros por una luz.

Orión era un guerrero con otras habilidades, pudo salir del campo de luz que se llevo a los demás guerreros, a tiempo.

Vaya no lo esperaba – dijo Umbriel – las han dejado a mi merced, morirán - Lluvia de meteoros – grito, pero Orión logro tomarlas en sus brazos y desapareció de la vista de Umbriel

¿Qué? No es posible – dijo Umbriel – NO – grito algo que provoco en los que aun seguían ahí un escalofrió – malditos mocosos, ahora se que están aquí y no tendremos piedad – desapareció.

OoOoO

¿Cómo has hecho eso? – pregunto Edward a Leo quien había transportado a Orión con ambas chicas en sus brazos –

No importa ahora – dijo el chico serio – ya me habían dicho – dijo dirigiéndose a Júpiter – que eran unas tontas, pero creo que las describirían mejor como unas idiotas.

¿Cómo te a través? – grito Rini a Leo –

Leo – dijo Edward al ver a la desolada sailor – creo que te has pasando

No puedo creer que mi futuro y mi vida pendan de ustedes – dijo Leo – no estoy de acuerdo, maldita sea – grito y desapareció de la vista de todos

¿A donde ha ido? – pregunto Orión

No se preocupen – dijo Alya – regresara, vamos tenemos que ir al templo, es muy importante llegar antes de que nos intercepten.

OoOoO

No me importan tus excusas Umbriel – dijo la voz de una mujer – eres una tonta, no solamente la dejaste viva, si no que eliminaron a horcos, el cual tenia prisioneros a luna y artemis – idiota – grito - pagaras por esto

Mi señora – dijo umbriel – ellos están aquí

Que!! – grito mas no estaba sorprendida - malditos mocosos, lo lograron una vez mas, pero no me preocupa lo hemos hecho ya ocho veces y las ocho veces lo hemos logrado, solo falta este universo, no quiero errores – gracias por la información, pero aun así – lluvia de meteoros!!! – grito la mujer dando el golpe directo a Umbriel –

Creo que si quieres ganar – dijo la voz de un hombre – tienes que dejarla vivir

No la necesito para ganar – respondió la mujer –

Tu sabes que si – dijo el hombre –

Levántate inútil – dijo la mujer a Umbriel – y agradece que Izar estuviera aquí, largo de mi vista

OoOoO

Llegaron al templo donde reinaba un ambiente hostil y frió, notaron inmediatamente que Helios era curado por setsuna y Haruka era sostenida por Michiru.

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Edward y Darien –

Aquí nada – dijo Haruka cortante - ¿Qué paso¿Han acabado con ella?

No – dijo Edward –

¿Por qué? – Pregunto Haruka - ¿Qué se los impidió?

Tranquilízate – dijo michiru - díganos que paso después de que nos fuimos

Todos enmudecieron, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que nadie quería decir lo que había pasado.

¿Dónde esta Andrómeda? – pregunto de pronto Alger

Se sintió mal – dijo Darien – se ha ido acompañada de Vya y Kyu

Eso no importa ahora – dijo haruka furica – maldita sea que nadie piensa decirme que fue de esa pelea ¿y en donde demonios esta leo? – dijo al notar su ausencia –

Podrás tratar como quieras a tu gente – dijo Alger en tono despectivo – pero no insultaras a mi princesa, me largo – dijo el joven desapareciendo del lugar.

Deja de comportante como una niña – dijo Kiera sorprendiendo a todos – tus arranques tampoco ayudaran

Como te atreves – dijo Haruka enojándose más -

Ahora escuchen con atención – dijo Kiera ignorándola - no se pudo llevar acabo nuestra misión, por que Júpiter no coopero y esto no es aceptable.

Querían matarla –dijo serena – era obvio que no le permitiría y yo tampoco

Eso solo demuestra que sois unas tontas – dijo Kiera – no ven que el mundo que conocen desaparecerá solo por no poder matar unas cuantas personas

Eso no es verdad – dijo serena – siempre hay otra forma

No hay otra forma – grito Alya – no la hay, lo intentamos todo, todo – comenzó a llorar – no saben lo que hemos vivido, viajando…

Cállate – dijo Kiera – no necesitan saber nada

Creo que ese es el problema – dijo michiru – que no sabemos nada, estamos cansados y hartos de eso, nosotras si las mataremos solo es cuestión que dejen de meterse en las peleas y nos dejen actuar.

Siguen sin entenderlo – dijo Helios – solo existe una forma y es la que les hemos explicado, por mas que intenten detenerlas no tendrán éxito – el silencio se coló en el lugar, todos pensaban, cada cerebro comenzó a trazar posibles soluciones de esa situación.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – pregunto luna llegando con artemis –

¿Dónde estaban? – pregunto darien

No lo sabemos – dijo luna con sinceridad – fuimos capturados en el espacio y hasta ahora hemos podido salir

¿Qué paso? – insistió artemis al ver los rostros de todos los presentes

Le explicaron todo lo que había pasado - ¿umbriel? – Exclamo luna - pero eso es imposible –

Es una realidad – dijo Kya – tenéis que enfrentarlo o moriremos todos.

Es hora de tomar dediciones – dijo Helios – pero primero tienen que saber una cosa – todos lo miraban serio y expectante – en cada pelea solo la guerrera marcada como victima será la que pueda derrotar al enemigo y recibirá la ayuda de la aprendiz

¿Qué? – Exclamo Yaten – no ayudaran a nadie más y se cruzaran de brazos

No sirve de nada – dijo Kiera – podremos deshacernos de sus soldados, pero no hay nada que hacer contra el enemigo que este designado a matarlos.

Esto es una locura – dijo Haruka – no se quien lo haya planeado, pero no se en que pensaba, Ellas – señalo a las guerreras internas - jamás mataran a alguien, creo que están en lugar incorrecto.

Es el único que nos queda – dijo helios dolido – tienen que hacerlo.

¿El único que les queda? – Pregunto extrañada setsuna - ¿a que te refieres?

Lo que pasa – dijo Helios con las miradas puestas sobre el -

Cállate – dijo Leo que apareció en ese instante – no es de su incumbencia

Eres un niño demasiado presuntuoso –dijo Orión –

¿Quieres comprobar que puede hacer este niño? – pregunto Leo con prepotencia

Orión se incorporo depositando lentamente a Júpiter en el cojín – no es mi especialidad mocoso pero te daré una lección –

Necesitaras ayuda "amigo" – dijo el niño retándolo –

Basta – dijo luna – no estoy de adorno, será mejor que se sienten y se callen, esto es demasiado delicado, no es posible que Umbriel este viva y si esta viva, es malo, muy malo, tenemos que planear esto en lugar de pelear ¿esta claro?

Me voy, cuando estén dispuestos a salvar a su planeta me lo informan – dijo Orión y abandonó también el lugar.

No hay mucho que discutir – dijo Caly llamando la atención de todos – es obvio lo que hay que hacer, solo es cuestión de que lo quieran llevar acabo

Pero siempre hay otra forma – dijo serena – siempre

Las intentamos todas – dijo rini era su turno de ser el centro de atención – nada ha funcionado, solo nos queda esta alternativa, se que podrán hacerlo, son fuertes.

¿Y nosotros que hacemos aquí? – Pregunto de pronto seiya – si son las únicas que pueden contra ellos que hacemos aquí

Bueno – dijo Caly – tienen que estar aquí, gracias a eso los sucesos del futuro se llevaran acabo y lo mejor es que serán un buen soporte para esta pelea.

¿Somos utilizados? – dijo Yaten

No lo vean así – dijo nadine – solo ayúdennos

Luna pidió que le informaran todos los hechos que habían pasado, una vez que contó con la información, los mando a todos a sus respectivas casas, en compañía de sus aprendices.

Me importa un comino si les agradan o no – dijo en un tono nunca utilizado – pero las llevaran consigo hasta nuevo aviso, buenas noches señoritas, señores – y salio del lugar acompañada de artemis.

OoOoO

El ambiente lindo y agradable que había perdurado esas dos semanas se esfumo de pronto, ya que la mezcla de sentimientos era mortal. Eso y que de pronto todos parecían separados.

No esta bien – dijo haruka – nada bien

Y lo peor – dijo michiru abrazada a ella – es que se les ha salido de las manos¿Qué vamos a hacer?

No lose – dijo con sinceridad la guerrera – pero hallaremos la manera de vencerlos michi

Esperaban que en los siguientes días las cosas volvieran a su cause normal, aunque sabían que no seria así de fácil, pero con desearlo no perdían nada.

Pero esos días pasaron y el único cambio fue que ahora a todos lados eran seguidas por las aprendices, no hablaban solo estaban al lado, de pronto también Helios y Leo habían desaparecido, solo los veían de vez en cuando y era todo.

Llegaron a amonestar a más de una por tener a su "hermanita" dentro de las instalaciones, pero eso no fue motivo para que las niñas dejaran de seguirlas a todos lados.

OoOoO

Hasta la relación de hotaru y Alger había cambiado, parecían dos adultos platicando de asuntos internacionales, se trataban tan diplomáticamente que asustaron a mas de uno en el mugen.

Tengo una duda – dijo de pronto hotaru – si solo podemos derrotarlas con ayuda de nuestros aprendices ¿Por qué yo no tengo una?

No tengo idea – dijo Alger – si te soy sincero pienso que talvez tu no la necesitaras, ya sabes tener el poder para destruir toda una galaxia parase suficiente ¿no lo crees?

Puede ser – dijo hotaru – aunque en el fondo se que no me gustara saber la respuesta.

OoOoO

Si algo tarde, lo lamento este si que estaba escrito, pero he tenido trabajo agradezco por eso y por poder subir este capitulo.

Gracias por sus Reviews

OoOoO


	7. Lei: la aprendiz de sailor Jupiter

**Lei: la aprendiz de sailor Jupiter**

Ve por ella y esta vez no cometas ningún error –

Si su excelencia – dijo Umbriel y desapareció de lugar –

OoOoO

Sigues enojado con nosotros – pregunto lita a Orión por enésima vez -

No – contesto simplemente, ambos caminaban por el parque rumbo al departamento de la primera, delante de ellos iba Lei seria como había estado desde la pelea contra Umbriel – te lo he dicho muchas veces

Si que lo estas, realmente lo sentimos, siempre ha sido así, las externas son mas practicas, son mas valientes a veces pienso que nosotras no somos dignas guerreras – dijo lita con sentimiento

Si lo sois, el hecho de ir por la vida con el poder de matar a alguien no te hace ni valiente, ni mucho menos una verdadera guerrera – dijo Orión –

No estoy tan segura – dijo lita –

No intento levantarte el animo Lita – dijo Orión – es la verdad, no somos grandes guerreros por el hecho de poder matar personas, lo que nos hace grandes es el poder tomar decisiones difíciles, pero que son las correctas.

Debo asumir – dijo la chica insertando la llave de su departamento por la cerradura – que estas de acuerdo en que tenemos que matar y no existe otra posibilidad

Ellos han dicho que no hay otra – dijo Orión que entro después de Lei y Lita al departamento –

No lo se – dijo lita que deposito sus cosas en el sillón y se puso su delantal lista para hacer la comida – siempre nos han dicho eso y hemos encontrado otra forma de llevarlo acabo, sailor moon siempre encuentra otra forma

Bueno si esa es su historia es valida y es mas valido aun que se dejen llevar por eso, pero – dijo Orión dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Lei – son unos niños y eso me hace pensar

¿El que? – pregunto lita consternada -

¿Cómo unos niños, aun ese mocoso de Leo, van a querer la muerte de unas personas? – Dijo Orión – por lo general, excepto Leo, los niños son más humanos, más tiernos.

Eso no lo había pensado –dijo lita depositando su mirada en Lei –

Eso dice mucho Lita – dijo Orión recobrando su atención – unos niños tan serios, preparados para pelear y sobre todo con una misión, una misión demasiado difícil para recaer en sus pequeñas vidas ¿Qué clase de psicópata desalmado iba a hacer eso, si no fuese importante?

Lita se quedo en silencio, todo cuanto decía Orión era verdad, la psicópata desalmada que los mando era luna, pero no era el estilo de luna, algo malo paso, algo muy malo para que, si era cierto como les había dicho plut, luna tomara esa decisión.

Se sentaron a comer, trataron de hablar de otra cosa, Lei parecía solo un adorno más de la casa. Al terminar la niña se fue a su improvisada habitación, mientras los dos adultos recogían todo.

Aun no me habla –dijo lita a Orión mientras le pasaba otro plato para que el lo secara -

Lo he notado – dijo este con una sonrisa, depositando el plato ya seco junto con los otros -

Lita lo miro con el ceño arrugado – no es gracioso, te estoy diciendo que no me habla desde lo de la pelea – dijo lita enojada – siento una sensación terrible, me duele el corazón, se que suena algo ridículo pero es verdad.

Tranquila – le dijo abrazándola, dándole palmaditas en la espalda – todo va estar bien, todo – lo que ocurrió después fue algo que no estaba en sus planes, pero no pudo evitarlo desde que la viera por primera vez le había conmovido y después de tropezar con ella en la calle había sido una señal o eso esperaba.

Se comportaba tan amable con el, todo el tiempo y le hacia sentir algo calido en el pecho, hasta había peleado con Alger el hecho de que alguien tenia que cuidar de su princesa ya que los dos estaban algo ocupados siguiendo a ciertas señoritas.

Pero lo que si supo fue que había sido lo correcto o por lo menos en ese momento lo era ya que ella le respondía el tímido beso que le robara.

Lei se asomo y con ojos sorpresivos los miro, grandes lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sus bellos ojos verdes – tranquilízate – pensó – o Leo te golpearía si te viera en ese estado – inhalo y exhalo varias veces.

No pudo controlarlo a su mente llegaron las escenas tan vivas y nítidas que la sumergieron en sus recuerdos cuando era feliz, cuando se sentía querida y sobre todo cuando estaba con su mama y su papa.

_Flash Back…_

Hey perezosa – dijo una mujer alta de cabellos castaños y los mismos ojos verdes que su hija le había heredado – papa quiere saber si entrenaras con el.

Lei abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes y cuando por fin estos se acostumbraron a la luz de la habitación miro a su madre – ya voy – ahogado en un bostezo fue su contestación –

La mujer sonrió su hija era la combinación perfecta de ambos, tenia lo mejor de ellos, su torrente de pensamientos fue interrumpido por su propia hija –

Madre – dijo Lei – no encuentro uno de mis aretes

Se debió caer mientras dormías – dijo la dama con tranquilidad – te he dicho que te los quites al dormir así no te lastimaras y no pasara esto

Pero me gustan mucho, tu sabes como me gustan – dijo la niña revolviendo todas sus sabanas – mi arete mama – pronuncio antes de comenzar a llorar

¿Por qué llora? – pregunto la voz de un hombre desde la puerta

Ha perdido uno de sus aretes favoritos – contesto simplemente la mujer que arrullaba a la pequeña

Oh vaya – exclamo el caballero – vamos truenito no puedes llorar, debes solucionarlo

Pero no lo encuentro papa – dijo la niña tratando de parar sin éxito su llanto – sin mis aretes no me parezco a mama

Ambos adultos se sonrieron, sabían que los aretes de su hija significaban mucho para ella.

Cuando tranquilizaron a la pequeña buscaron el arete por todos lados, pero no lo encontraron – lo siento mama – dijo la niña hipando – lo he perdido

No pasa nada linda – dijo la mujer abrazándola –

Es verdad – dijo el hombre – mira - saco un paquete de su saco – íbamos a dártelo en tu cumpleaños, pero creo que tu mama esta de acuerdo en que te lo demos ahora.

La pequeña Lei abrió la cajita y se encontró con un hermoso par de aretes en forma de hojas de árbol, de un color verde tan brillante que parecían reales – me los puedes poner mama – dijo la niña sorbiendo su nariz –

Claro – dijo la dama

Sabes que son – pregunto su padre

Hojas – dijo la niña

No son solo hojas – dijo el caballero – son hojas de roble son la esencia de tu símbolo y representan la fuerza de la naturaleza

La niña lo veía con grandes y atentos ojos, toco ambas orejas donde ahora se encontraban sus nuevos aretes

Mira – dijo su madre que coloco el antiguo arete en una cadena – ahora tienes un lindo dije en forma de rosa

_Fin flash back…_

Lei seguía en el suelo y se aferraba fuertemente a su dije de rosa, una rosa de color rosa.

No se dio cuenta que su llanto había sido detectado por Lita y Orión, los cuales se acercaron hasta donde estaba la pequeña.

Lei – dijo Lita despacio –

La niña dejo de llorar en el acto la miro sus ojos seguían brillando a causa de las lagrimas acumuladas

Lo lamento – dijo Lita hincándose a su lado – perdóname no era mi intención, se que has sufrido y lo siento – en medio de su disculpa la abrazo contra si con tanta fuerza que Orión quedo inmóvil.

La imagen era hermosa para sus ojos, ambas chicas estaban abrazadas y despedían un aura verde tan brillante que parecían que había miles de cristales brillando a su alrededor.

Todo estará bien – dijo de pronto Lita – me ayudaras y yo tomare tu ayuda.

Lei la miro a los ojos ambos pares se enfrentaron verdes puros, brillantes y expectantes – lo prometes – dijo la niña en un susurro apenas eludible para la chica

Lo prometo – contesto

Orión les dio un momento para que se relajaran – que les parece si les invito un helado a las dos – propuso el chico

Suena genial – dijo lita - ¿Qué dices Lei?

Me encantaría – dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Es un hecho – dijo Orión sonriendo –

Los tres salieron del departamento rumbo a la heladería, lamentablemente ese agradable lugar nunca lo vieron.

Atravesaron un par de calles con tranquilidad, Lei sintió que volvía a ver esperanza para su misión, entonces un escalofrió recorrió toda su espina dorsal – esta aquí – anuncio a sus acompañantes – es el momento

Los dos se pusieron en guardia – estas segura – pregunto Orión

Totalmente – dijo Lei que dejo su tono de niña para convertirla en la de una guerrera –

Vaya así que tenéis algunas habilidades – dijo Umbriel que se materializo frente a ellos – lamento que hayas quitado el factor sorpresa

No sabes cuanto lo siento – dijo una irónica niña –

Créeme lo lamentareis – dijo Umbriel – ¿a que esperamos? Lluvia de meteoros!! – Grito lanzando su ataque a los tres guerreros frente a ella –

OoOoO

¿Lo has sentido? – pregunto Alya a michiru

La chica asintió - ¿debemos ir? – pregunto sintiéndose extraña al consultar a una niña tan pequeña

Si – dijo Alya – tenemos que ir por que hay nuevas instrucciones y se que tu me ayudaras a llevarlas acabo

OoOoO

Apareció – dijo Leo por el reloj a Helios que se encontraba con Rini –

¿Dónde? – pregunto el chico, teniendo de espectadores a Darien y Serena –

Eso no es importante – dijo Leo – me alegra que se diera así, ahora cumple con tu misión, ya sabes cual es, el problema será que realmente lo puedas llevar acabo.

Gracias por la confianza amigo – dijo un sarcástico Helios –

Muy bien tengo un ataque que coordinar cualquier cosa háblame, hasta pronto – dijo Leo cortando su comunicación con el chico –

OoOoO

Apareció, se que el viento te lo ha dicho – dijo Keira a Haruka

La chica la miro, sus miradas se enfrentaron, ambas debatían en como comunicar sus ideas

Tenemos que ir – dijo Keira siendo ella la que rompía el silencio

Bien – dijo haruka –

OoOoO

Yo insisto que tu sabes algo que nosotros no – dijo Edward a setsuna – se encontraban una vez mas ocultos de la vista de los que ahora se preparaban para pelear

No se nada – dijo setsuna – solo lo siento

Si como no – dijo Edward – somos una pareja debe haber comunicación

Setsuna lo miro con una ceja alzada –

¿Qué? – pregunto Edward

Setsuna siguió sin decir una sola palabra, ya que si bien no iba por la vida acostándose con cuanto se le ponía enfrente, definitivamente la palabra pareja no había cruzado por su cabeza.

Mira suni – dijo Edward – tu sabes que te amo no se cual es tu sorpresa o tu duda, pero una cosa debes saber no te dejare, no esta vez

Setsuna quedo sorprendida por la declaración ella también lo amaba, siempre lo había amado y estaba segura que nunca lo dejaría de hacer, pero lo que estaba diciendo eran puras sandeces, los dos eran los protectores de dos cosas mas importantes del sistema, las cuales eran muy frágiles y que manipuladas por otras personas eran muy peligroso.

ED – dijo setsuna – no digas sandeces

No son sandeces querida – dijo Edward – pero creo que no es el momento ¿verdad? Cuando haya pasado esta prueba tendremos una larga y esclarecedora charla.

No volvieron a cruzar palabra, seguirían atentamente los acontecimientos de esta pelea.

OoOoO

¿A dónde crees que vas? – pregunto Kya a Rei cortándole el paso

Lo he sentido tengo que ir – dijo la chica de pronto – no están lejos de aquí dame permiso

No – grito la niña – tú no te mueves

¿Qué?- grito Rei –

Lo escuchaste fuerte y claro no te moverás – dijo Kya – o tendré que usar la fuerza si es necesario

OoOoO

Rini esto no es un juego – dijo serena que estaba completamente fuera de si – es importante que nos dejen salir

No – dijo Rini que junto con Helios bloqueaban la salida – no podemos son ordenes.

Helios – dijo serena acercándose ahora al chico – por favor déjenos ir a ayudarla, por favor

No – dijo el chico – es mejor para todos, es por el bien de la misión, por favor hay que aguardar a que termine esto

No – grito serena en llanto – por favor es mi amiga, es mi amiga – repetía – por favor, me necesita

Lo lamento su majestad, pero nada de lo que digan o hagan nos hará cambiar de opinión – dijo el chico –

Darien tuvo el impulso de golpearlo pero lo pensó mejor en cierta forma tenia sentido, pero se sentía horrible, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su futura esposa.

OoOoO

Se que lo entiendes – dijo Caly a Ami ambas se encontraban sentadas alrededor de una mesa – gracias por esperar

Ami la miro, la verdad es que quería salir corriendo, pero sabia que la niña no se lo permitiría, era muy lista y seguramente había preparado algo por si se le ocurría ponerse necia

Se que la quieres, es tu amiga, pero es por su bien y el vuestro – dijo Caly

Sonó el timbre y la niña abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Taiki – bien aquí estoy – dijo el chico

Gracias por venir – dijo Caly – justo a tiempo, ella esta comenzando a ceder a su instinto de amistad

Miraron a Ami era verdad la chica estaba apretando sus manos y comenzó a sudar, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse.

OoOoO

No me importa como – dijo leo que hablaba con nadine – haz lo que puedas para detenerla, si es necesario déjala inconciente es una orden

La niña había tenido problemas para controlar a mina, digamos que de todas las relaciones la que estaba un poco mas sana era la de ellas dos y eso le causo algunos contratiempos, entre ellos que mina se transformara y se dirigiera hacia donde en esos momentos sailor Júpiter tendría su prueba

Sailor Venus – dijo nadine – no me hagas esto

Lo siento nadine pero es mi amiga – dijo mina

Lo se – dijo la niña – por favor

OoOoO

¿Cómo es que siempre llegan antes? – pregunto hotaru a setsuna y Edward

Ya ves esto de ser los seres más viejos de este planeta, nos brinda sabiduría y algunos trucos muy buenos – dijo Edward

Si como no – dijo hotaru - ¿Cómo esta la situación?

Velo por ti misma – dijo Edward fingiendo enojo –

Alger y ella se acaban de incorporar pero solo como espectadores habían decidió participar cuando les fuera indicado.

Ya llego papa haruka – dijo hotaru señalando a la joven del viento que se encontraba del otro lado de ellos, pero oculta a la vista del enemigo

Y por ahí llega michiru – dijo Alger – creo que tienen otro sentido desarrollado, todo lo hacen igual y al mismo tiempo

Eso parece – dijo hotaru

OoOoO

Vaya así que paseando con una jovencita hermosa – dijo michiru a haruka a la cual casi se le aventó encima para ser bien recibida por la joven

Te he extrañado – dijo haruka mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios –

Y yo a ti – dijo la chica –

Lamento interrumpir – dijo un sarcástico Leo que acababa de llegar – pero es necesario que me presten atención

Ambas chicas le dirigieron una mirada seria – gracias – dijo el chico – bien como nueva medida para esta misión decidí que ustedes dos ayudarían a la guerrera marcada

¿Cómo? – pregunto michiru antes de que haruka hiciera su comentario irónico –

Van ayudarle con los soldados, claro en caso, lo dudo, que los haya esta vez y si no evitaran que cualquiera de sus amigas le ayuden – dijo el niño

Suena bien enano – dijo de pronto haruka – te habías tardado en dar con una solución tan sensata

Algo increíble sucedió el chico le sonrió a haruka – lo se, pero mas vale tarde que nunca

OoOoO

Muy bien sailor Venus – dijo nadine – tu lo has pedido – y antes de que la niña le dirigiera algún ataque yaten la tomo por sorpresa –

Suéltame – grito Venus –

Espero – dijo yaten – que sea lo correcto

Lo es – dijo nadine sonriéndole – gracias

Por nada – dijo yaten – ahora Venus, quítate el uniforme y regresemos a tu casa

No – dijo Venus – suéltame ahora

No me obligues a usar la fuerza – dijo Yaten –

Suficiente – dijo nadine – te dejare inconciente si no cooperas, ya no hay nada que tu puedas hacer

OoOoO

Haruka y Michiru se transformaron, esperaron cualquier señal de las sailor internas o de algún soldado por parte del enemigo.

Esto será divertido – dijo Haruka

Al parecer – dijo michiru -

OoOoO

Lita se transformo en sailor Júpiter, Orión adquirió su traje y para sorpresa de ambos Lei se transformo en la aprendiza de sailor.

Estamos listos Umbriel – dijo Lei con renovada energía – es tu fin –

Si eso dicen siempre – dijo y alzo su mano para lanzar otro ataque – Lluvia de meteoros – dio en su blanco, pero sin embargo los tres guerreros se levantaron.

Creo que has perdido facultades – dijo Lei retándola, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero para su ventaja ese dolor ya lo había sentido antes – Orión necesitamos unos momentos de distracción – declaro la niña

Dalo por hecho – dijo el guerrero que comenzó atacar a Umbriel

Muy bien – dijo Lei a Júpiter – es momento - Se tomaron de las manos y como la vez anterior invocaron el primer campo

No – grito Umbriel su principal objetivo es que no lograran crear ese campo – quítate estorbo – dijo lanzándole su poder de lleno a Orión quien para su gran suerte cayo dentro del campo

Umbriel tardo demasiado en actuar, para fortuna de las guerreras, ya estaba en vuelta en el segundo campo, ¿Cómo era posible? Solo había una forma y no era bueno para ella-

Eso que es – pregunto una curiosa Júpiter al notar dos campos de energía -

Es nuestro poder – dijo simplemente Lei – se basa en el amor y la confianza, creamos dos campos el verde protege a todos los seres que están a nuestro alrededor y el rosa nos ayudara a conseguir nuestro objetivo.

Ha llegado la hora – dijo Lei - ¿confías en mi?

Si – respondió y el símbolo de su planeta guardia brillo con gran intensidad en ambas frentes -

Táigete, Telxínoe, Temisto, Tione, Yocasta – grito Umbriel, varios cuerpos aparecieron – ataquen

Los cinco demonios fueron directo hacia ellas –

No mientras yo este aquí – dijo Orión quien con su arma logro contener a los cinco demonios –

Eres un idiota – dijo Umbriel – has caído en mi trampa

Que! – grito el joven que había salido del campo protector verde para protegerlas y ahora estaba dentro del rosa

Para eliminarme lanzaran un gran ataque, el cual destruirá todo lo que no sea ellas, todo y conociéndolas son tan idiotas como para no querer sacrificar tu vida – dijo Umbriel

No lo son, ellas tomaran la mejor decisión – grito Orión que sintió pánico y un poco de miedo, ¿su vida se acabaría? Y al mismo tiempo no podía permitir que no completaran misión, por que tal vez no tendrían otra oportunidad

¿Podemos sacarlo? – pregunto Júpiter un poco apenada por haber cortado la conexión

No – dijo Lei ella fue demasiado fácil de atrapar en el campo, no podemos dejarla ir, por que no se si tendremos tanta suerte la próxima vez.

Pero ¿y Orión? – pregunto la chica dirigiendo su mirada hacia el

OoOoO

No se que le habrán hecho pero espero este completamente inconciente, sabe que habrá consecuencias – dijo Leo llamando la atención de Urano y Neptun, a lo lejos venia corriendo Mars

Detenerla – dijo Leo – es por su propio bien, si pasa ese campo ellas no tendrán ninguna oportunidad

De acuerdo – dijo Urano – como en los viejos tiempos

OoOoO

Estará bien – dijo Lei a Júpiter – solo necesito que lo invoquemos y todo será rápido, por favor ayúdame

No estará bien – dijo Umbriel – el va a morir, pero claro para cumplir su misión ella no te dice la verdad

Júpiter no sabía que hacer Orión o Umbriel, vida o muerte, ¿y que había sobre la promesa que le hizo a la pequeña? ¿no valía nada? – Que tengo que hacer – se preguntaba

Yo estaré bien – dijo el chico con seguridad – háganlo, recuerda no es fácil, pero es simple hazlo

Su corazón se oprimió ante esas palabras - Orión – pronuncio su nombre, no podía permitir que el muriera, no cuando ya lo había encontrado

Lo tenemos que hacer – dijo Lei llamando su atención – es por un futuro

Yo – dijo un titubeante Júpiter

No digas que no sabes – grito Orión – si me dejas vivir te odiare el resto de mi vida, háganlo ahora, no importa nada mas

Ya lo escuchaste – dijo lei a una atónita Júpiter – hagámoslo

Era una guerrera y quería un futuro, aunque no estaba segura de quererlo sin el, pero por una vez tenia que ser fuerte y enfrentar su destino.

Volvió su vista a Lei – hagámoslo –

¿Lo mataras?- pregunto umbriel tratando de salir de ese apuro en el que ella sola se había metido, no creyó que la fueran a tomar desprevenida, no podía permitirlo – lluvia de meteros – grito y le dio de lleno a Orión

Perfecto si lo queréis muerto – dijo umbriel – yo te ayudo

Déjalo – grito Júpiter

No le hagas caso – dijo Lei – lo hace por que ya no tiene otra salida

No – dijo Júpiter

Si – dijo la niña – el nos esta dando el tiempo que necesitamos, no hagas que su muerte sea en vano

No – dijo Júpiter

OoOoO

Si así serán todas las pruebas no creo que sobrevivamos – dijo plut

Eso no esta nada bien – dijo Edward pensativo

OoOoO

¿Por qué hacen esto?- pregunto mars – pensé que éramos amigas – la joven se encontraba de rodillas abrazando su estomago, tratando de recuperar el aire.

No confundas – dijo neptun - ¿Cuándo aprenderán que nuestras misiones están por arriba de todo?

Pero es mi amiga – dijo mars – pensé que era vuestra amiga también

Nadie interferirán en esta pelea – dijo Urano – y no se habla más ¿Por qué no lo entienden?

OoOoO

Concéntrate – dijo Lei a Júpiter – vamos en busca de tu poder, viajaremos al pasado donde alguna vez lo abrazaste - ¿te acuerdas? – Pregunto Lei - aquí viniste hace mucho tiempo, para despertar tu poder – es momento que lo saques, vamos muéstramelo – decía la voz de Lei.

OoOoO

¿Es lo que creo que es? – pregunto Edward a setsuna

Al parecer – dijo la sailor – acomodo las piezas es una niña bastante hábil

De que hablan – pregunto hotaru

De la leyenda del dios Júpiter – comenzó Edward – en la antigüedad el invocaba su poder completo colocando cuatro piezas vitales – comenzó Edward – el rayo – dijo señalando a Lei, el toro – señalo a Orión -, el águila – señalando a Umbriel y el roble – señalo a Júpiter.

¿Cuál es su poder? – Pregunto Hotaru, se sentía un poco extraña al no conocer esa leyenda –

Convoca los cristales de hielo – dijo setsuna contestando su pregunta – son los únicos que pueden producir, un rayo con relámpago y trueno.

OoOoO

Sintió algo calido en su corazón algo como lo que sintió cuando sus labios rozaron los de el. Abrió sus ojos cuando miro sus manos tenia firmemente agarradas dos armas en forma de rayo.

Sabes que hacer – dijo lei con ojos brillantes mirándola fijamente

**Ella sabia que hacer…**

Miro fijamente a umbriel – lo lamento – dijo antes de alzar sus manos con las armas – pero quiero un futuro – grito - Cristales de hielo!! – lanzo ambos en dirección a umbriel solo vio como llegaron a ella, sin poder ver mas cerro los ojos.

Sin embargo los demás si lo vieron, todos y cada uno de los espectadores de esa pelea, visto desde otros puntos se veía comos dos grandes rayos la cortaran en tres a la mujer que no hizo más que gritar y desapareció.

Lei sintió un alivio enorme, sonrió antes de caer desplomada, fue demasiado el esfuerzo, si supieran que podría morir, talvez no la hubiesen dejado hacerlo, pero valía la pena.

Lita abrió los ojos vio a Lei desmayada a su lado y sintió como alguien la envolvía completamente, giro su rostro ahí estaba el, sonrió y como segundos antes hiciera la pequeña cayo desmayada en los brazos de Orión.

OoOoO

Por que será así siempre –

No lo se, creo que es para darle emoción – respondió Izar a su majestad – no es la primera vez que pasan a Umbriel, no me sorprende realmente.

Esa inútil, por eso la mande primero, siempre es bueno darles confianza, aunque creo que esta vez, solo por asegurarme el triunfo matare a ese niño es demasiado listo

¿Te sorprende? – pregunto izar –

No – dijo la mujer – no cuando tiene a esos padres

Si quieres yo podría –

No – dijo la mujer – tu no, démosle tarea a ellos no por nada les he despertado, es el ultimo no puedo confiarme, necesito asegurar el triunfo aquí

De acuerdo – dijo Izar – ¿a quien mandaras?

Mandaría a Horcos, si no hubiese sido que Umbriel lo desperdicio en el campo – dijo la mujer –

¿A que esperas de mandar a Ate? – pregunto la voz de un hombre

Como te atreves a hablarle así – dijo Izar

OH vamos si ella no te deja hablarle así es por algo – dijo el hombre

No comiencen Belial, Izar – dijo la mujer – pero ¿para matar al mocoso mandar a uno de los mejores?, no lo se Belial

Su majestad, para grandes problemas, grandes soluciones, ese niño estará muerto al amanecer, no esperan que los ataque tan pronto y menos que el ataque sea al mocoso ese, es perfecto – dijo Belial

Tenéis razón, Ate – grito la mujer

El soldado Ate a sus ordenes majestad – dijo la sombra

Ve por ese niño, lo quiero muerto –

Si su majestad – dijo antes de desaparecer

Fobos & Deimos – grito la mujer

Si señora – dijeron los gemelos

Vayan por la suya y por favor no comentan los mismos errores –

Si señora – dijeron antes de desaparecer

¿Dos ataques? – Pregunto Izar – eso es nuevo

Exacto – dijo la mujer – mientras averiguan que fue del niño, yo matare a mars y ahí acaba todo.

OoOoO

Thks por los reviews, siempre una inspiración para mi :D muchas gracias XD

OoOoO


	8. Sailor Mars: El fuego eterno

**Sailor Mars: El fuego eterno**

Lita y Lei fueron llevadas a el departamento de la primera, donde Orión junto con las internas se dedicaron a su cuidado, setsuna fue la única de las externas en presentarse para conocer noticias sobre su estado de salud.

Nada ha cambiado – dijo una desanimada mina

Por un lado era alarmante llevaban casi doce horas en ese estado, el diagnostico dado por Darien había sido rotundo, agotamiento.

OoOoO

Veo que tu humor a mejorado – dijo haruka a Leo que se encontraba en el asiento trasero junto con Kiera y Alya

Algo si soy sincero – dijo el niño – por lo menos volvimos a tomar el rumbo, eso es una buena señal

Al parecer – dijo michiru – pero debemos tener cuidado, si es como ustedes dicen, en cualquier momento nos podrían atacar

En efecto – dijo Leo – pero lo bueno es que todas ustedes tienen a sus aprendices y eso facilita las cosas.

OoOoO

Yo me quedare ustedes vayan a descansar – dijo Orión

Pero si eres el que lleva aquí todo el día – dijo serena – debes descansar

No te preocupes por mi – dijo el chico – he tenido peores días, ir a descansar, si cambia su estado yo se los informare

Algo renuentes de abandonar a la chica, se fueron del lugar, era tarde y todas tenían que llegar a casa.

OoOoO

Rei y Kya subían las escaleras del templo en silencio, primero por la situación de sus amigas y segundo por que Rei había dejado fuera de combate a la pequeña Kya, para ir en la ayuda de lita.

Pero cada uno de sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al llegar al arco, un escalofrió las recorrió y antes de poder si quiera dirigirse una mirada, el templo se vio envuelto en un campo de fuego. Y solo por reflejo saltaron a tiempo de esquivar el primer golpe de su adversario.

Son ágiles – dijo una voz, ambas chicas voltearon a ver de donde provenía encontrándose con un demonio.

Quien eres – grito Rei antes de transformarse seguida de la pequeña Kya

Soy anfilogía – dijo el demonio – os vengo a matar

Deja de darles información – dijo un hombre

Si mejor deshazte de ellas – dijo una segunda voz

Rei volteo bruscamente en la búsqueda del origen de esas voces, tan familiares, pero a la vez tan lejanas –

Que esperas - dijo el primer hombre

Mátalas – dijo el segundo

El demonio no tardo en seguir las instrucciones, comenzó una batalla mas - necesito que lo mates – dijo Kya a Rei –

De acuerdo – dijo Rei trasformándose en sailor Mars – fuego de Marte, enciéndete – la sailor comenzó a atacar al demonio

Kya aprovecho para infórmale a Leo de la situación y que ella era la segunda en tomar la prueba.

OoOoO

Haruka y michiru escucharon el llamado de Kya – esperaron a que se cortara la comunicación y Leo dijera algo –

Debemos impedir que interfieran las otras chicas, para que Mars pueda llevar acabo su misión.

Haruka solo asintió y dio un volantazo rumbo al lugar, comenzó a conducir a gran velocidad rumbo al templo cuando una explosión seguida de varias mas les sorprendieron - ¿estamos siendo atacados? – pregunto michiru

Eso es inusual – grito Leo – bajemos del vehiculo podrían matarnos a todos y seria catastrófico

Haruka aparco y todos corrieron calle abajo, para alivio de la guerrera del viento, aunque eso lo sentiría horas después, su carro no fue lastimado.

Helios – escucharon que Leo le gritaba por el comunicador – ve al templo y ayuda a Kya, estamos siendo atacados, busca la forma de que alguna de las externas le ayude.

De acuerdo – contesto helios

Deberíamos separarnos ¿no creen? – propuso haruka

Totalmente de acuerdo – dijo Kiera – vamos – tomo a la chica y corrió a la izquierda, dejando a michiru y Alya a la derecha.

Leo decidió seguir corriendo de frente solo así verían por quien iban.

OoOoO

No nos persigue – dijo de pronto Kiera

Es michiru – grito haruka que comenzó a correr del lado opuesto –

Haruka – grito kiera sosteniéndola con mucho esfuerzo – dame un momento de tu atención

Que sucede – dijo la chica un poco furica por ser detenida.

No interferirás solo ayudaras, tu sabes que es por su bien – dijo kiera con esfuerzo

Si lo se – dijo haruka – ahora corramos a ayudarlas

OoOoO

No, nos persiguen – dijo michiru – es haruka - se giro sobre sus talones para ir a ayudarla

Michi – grito Alya – recuerda que solo a ayudarla, ella debe terminar con su prueba

Si lo se – dijo la chica corriendo con alya tras ella

OoOoO

Saeta llameante de Marte – grito Rei el poder impacto en el demonio desintegrándolo –

Perfecto – dijo Kya – es el momento

Contra ellos ¿verdad? – pregunto mars algo afligida mirando hacia donde se encontraban sus meester fobos y deimos, Kya solo asintió -

Vaya no creí que fueras a derrotarlo tu sola – dijo Fobos

Pero ahora que lo pensamos fuiste bien entrenada – dijo deimos

Meesters – dijo mars en un susurro, no eran ellos, ella lo sentía, no por nada era tan perceptiva, pero aun así el verlos la confundía, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Velo infernal – llamas de un amarillo rojizo salieron de ambos pares de manos

Cuidado – grito Kya a mars empujándola con su pequeño cuerpo logrando que se salvaran por centímetros de ese ataque – no puedes distraerte, ese fuego es letal un solo roce y tal vez no lo contemos.

OoOoO

Bueno al parecer no lo sabes del todo – dijo Edward – pero si sabes algo

Lo que digas – dijo Plut – solo hay que vigilar que cumplan su misión

Si – dijo Edward – pero quien entretendrá a los meester, son dos y no esta Orión para distraerlos

Lo sabremos en su momento – dijo plut - paciencia

OoOoO

Haruka – grito michiru abrazándose a ella

Michi – dijo haruka - ¿Dónde esta el demonio?

No lo se, a mi no me siguió – dijo michiru

A mi tampoco – dijo haruka

Las cuatro cruzaron una rápida mirada – Leo – grito alya todas corrieron rumbo a donde vieron que se dirigía el chico.

OoOoO

Leo corrió para resguardarse mientras veía por quien iban en esa ocasión, pensó que era algo extraño, aunque no lo suficiente, tenia que tratar de buscar un nuevo patrón, con lo que no contó es que el demonio lo siguiera a el.

Ahí estas – grito Ate – muere – lo ataco

Quedo sorprendido por la acción, pero no lo suficiente para que no comenzara a defenderse ¿Por qué lo atacaban? No estaba seguro, pero de todas formas no encontraría una respuesta, no ahora estaba en aprietos, pero podría salir el era hábil y tenia lo mejor de sus padres.

Conforme avanzaba la pelea noto que no era como los otros, era mas hábil o talvez se debía a esa época, no estaba seguro – tengo que luchar como si mi vida dependiera de ello, un momento - pensó irónico leo – mi vida depende de esto, como era posible que pensara en esas cosas cuando tenía que dedicarle toda su atención a la pelea.

Si eres hábil – dijo Ate – pero no lo suficiente.

Dragón de plata – grito Leo enojado, dejando aturdido al demonio – ¿ahora si es suficiente?

Ate se levanto molesto, su orgullo herido era el mejor en matar ¿Cómo era posible que un niño lo noqueara?

OoOoO

Llegaron para ver como Leo hacia gala de sus poderes – tengo una duda – dijo haruka -

Nosotras también – dijo kiera adelantándose a la pregunta – no sabemos por que lo atacan.

Deja de alardear – grito haruka al ver que el chico seguía hablándole al demonio – destrúyelo

Todos estaban sorprendidos, más michiru, nunca había escuchado a su querida guerrera dándole ánimos a alguien para pelear, ya no digamos para destruir.

Haruka se vio observada, las tres chicas que tenia enfrente la miraban con una ceja alzada, el gesto era igual, demasiado parecido -¿Qué?

Por eso es como es – dijo kiera entre dientes – ya deja de hacerle al payaso que están atacando a mars y tenemos que ir

De acuerdo – dijo el niño estiro su mano y convoco un arma era una vara de triple sección, la cual sujeto por la parte de en medio con ambas manos, grito una vez mas – dragón de plata – mientras rotaba su cadera y el arma efectuó un barrido de lado a lado destrozando al demonio que estaba en la trayectoria de esta.

Ate quedo sorprendido pero no por nada era el demonio de la ruina, aun en su ruina tenia un as bajo la manga, su autodestrucción que era parte de su insensatez que lo hacia mortal, no le preocupaba morir, siempre que pudiera llevarse a alguien con el.

Con sus dos partes formo dos bolas y cargándolas de su última energía se lanzo contra el niño que alardeaba en ese momento de su logro.

_Todo sucedió en cámara lenta…_

OoOoO

Helios llego acompañado de Rini, Saturn y Alger - ¿Cómo entraremos? – pregunto rini –

Talvez con el campo protector – sugirió hotaru

No me parece mala idea – dijo helios – yo entrare ya que soy el único que sabe hasta donde puede interferir

Yo también – dijo rini

Tú sabes que no te dejare entrar – dijo helios

La niña lo miro era verdad – con cuidado – susurro

Saturn convoco el campo alrededor de ellos –

Es peligroso – dijo helios –debemos intentar entrar con sigilo y ver si lo resiste al primer aviso retrocedemos ¿de acuerdo?

Entendido – dijo saturn

Rini, Alger detener a todo aquel que quiera interferir en esta pelea – dijo helios – yo ayudare a la parte de distracción para que kya pueda hacer lo suyo, mucha suerte.

Los aludidos solo asintieron, la primera vez que helios hizo eso rini no lo soporto y fue una catástrofe de la cual aprendió a confiar y sobre todo a no interferir.

No era tan mala idea, al ver que lograron entrar – deberías salir de aquí – dijo helios a saturn – ayúdalos allá fuera por si llega sailor moon.

De acuerdo – dijo saturn y regreso en sus pasos

Helios entro en acción, muy bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo – le dijo a mars y kya – hacerlo

¿Tú nos distraerás? – pregunto fobos

Yo creo que no – dijo deimos

Velo infernal – gritaron ambos su fuego a helios que diestro comenzó a esquivar recordó como ese fuego les hizo mucho daño aquella vez, mas cauteloso y menos pretencioso comenzó a atacar –

Mars – dijo kya sosteniendo sus manos al contacto ambas frentes brillaron con el símbolo del planeta rojo un aura roja envolvió a todos como la vez pasada – Helios – grito Kya será mejor que te largues

El chico no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces, a tiempo de entrar en el campo rojo, uno morado envolvió a mars, kya, fobos y deimos.

Tu lo conoces siempre has hablado con el, le has dedicado toda tu vida a entenderlo, pero hasta que fuiste sailor te enteraste que era ahora puedes llamarlo el vendrá a ti – pronuncio Kya

_La chica asintió ahora sabia que hacer… _

OoOoO

Una explosión enorme, polvo, escombros, fuego, una voz que corto el silencio – haruka – grito michiru que junto con las dos niñas corrió al lugar donde minutos antes se encontraba Leo.

Haruka al ver las intenciones del demonio corrió para poder salvar a Leo, en un lapso de locura o tal vez no, llego hasta el justo a tiempo y después de tomarlo entre sus brazos trato de salvaguardarse de la explosión.

Kiera dijo algo que michiru no logro entender, pero disipo todo el polvo del lugar lo que las permitió observar donde se encontraban Leo y Haruka.

OoOoO

Convoco a su arco y flecha que ahora parecían de Hierro encandécete, los alzo y apunto a ambos –

Sabes que tiene que ser a los dos – dijo Kya – o no funcionara

Mars volteo a ver a la chica - ¿Cómo lo hago?

Acepta mi ayuda – dijo kya alzo sus manos y convoco una flecha la cual desapareció para colocarse junto con su igual – es momento

OoOoO

Haruka – grito michiru corriendo hasta donde se encontraba, cuando por fin la pudo tener entre sus brazos comenzó a recorrerla para encontrar sus heridas –

Hey me duele – dijo la chica –

Michiru se alegro de que estuviera despierta y en una acción que no acabo de entender le pidió a kiera que sostuviera a haruka, mientras ella veía a leo –

Alya se abrazaba a haruka como si su vida dependiera de ello – te encuentras bien – decía la niña entre lágrimas

Si – dijo con dificultad – no pasa nada

Michiru tomo a leo entre sus brazos comenzó a delinear su bello rostro y como hiciera con su amante, recorrió su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida –

Me duele – dijo el niño

Michiru lo abrazo, lo abrazo como si se le fuera a ir el alma por la visión – estarás bien – dijo después de un momento

¿Alguno se puede sostener? – pregunto kiera

Los dos negaron – perfecto – dijo la niña –

Kiera, Alya – dijo michiru – ustedes ayuden a leo, yo ayudare a haruka – las niña asintieron

OoOoO

¿Nos mataras así sin más? – dijo fobos

¿Crees que te lo permitiremos? – dijo Deimos

Lo siento – dijo mars – pero se que no son mas mis meester, lo siento, puedo sentir sus almas malignas

Velo infernal – gritaron –

Al mismo tiempo mars grito - Tetraedro del fuego

OoOoO

Están invocando cosas ancestrales – dijo Edward

Creo que es la única forma – dijo plut – y al parecer se que estamos haciendo, ya se como funciona.

El Tetraedro de fuego, es el que crea el fuego mas peligroso por que contiene los elementos que lo hacen indestructible y mortal – dijo hotaru que se unió a ellos junto con alger, helios y rini es el fuego que nunca se extingue ¿cierto?

Vaya has estado leyendo –dijo Edward

No – dijo hotaru – comienzo a tener recuerdos

Edward y plut se dirigieron una rápida mirada ¿eso que significaba?

OoOoO

No sin gran dificultad lograron ponerlos en pie…

Creo que has engordado – dijo michiru

Claro que no, después de lo del acuario, comencé a dejar los dulces y hacer mas ejercicio – dijo haruka – soy puro músculo

Músculo o no, no he notado la diferencia –

Claro que lo has sentido – dijo haruka – duro mas en la cama, tú sabes

¿En serio? – Pregunto michiru – tendré que medir tu tiempo – hizo una pequeña pausa - de sueño

Tendrás – dijo haruka complacida por sus juegos verbales, donde ahora las victimas habían sido los pequeños que tenían enfrente, que se encontraban completamente rojos.

OoOoO

Las flechas y la ola de fuego impactaron, provocando varios estallidos alrededor, uno alcanzo a kya, pero eso no lo noto mars, estaba atenta a que sus flechas salieran del fuego invocado por sus meesters.

Después de algunos minutos de estresante silencio, sus flechas absorbieron el fuego creado por fobos y deimos, cargadas de esa energía ambas flechas atravesaron a los dos, los cuales comenzaron a arder, hasta convertirse en ceniza.

Mars cayo de rodillas estaba agotada, comenzó a ver borroso, perdió el enfoque y se desmayo.

OoOoO

Lita despertó encontrándose con los ojos de Orión – hola – dijo muy bajito

Hola – contesto el chico - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Cansada – dijo lita - ¿Dónde esta Lei?

En la otra habitación todavía dormida – dijo Orión tratando de tranquilizarla y deteniéndola en su ademán de querer levantarse – descansa, ella no despertara esta igual de agotada que tu

Pero – dijo lita

No hay pero que valga – dijo Orión – solo descansa lo hiciste muy bien y ahora tienes que recuperar energía

De acuerdo –dijo lita que volvió a bostezar para quedarse dormida-

Por lo menos ha despertado – pensó Orión – ahora solo falta la pequeña Lei

OoOoO

Llegaron al automóvil – donde michiru coloco a haruka en el asiento del copiloto, ayudando después a subir a leo.

Michiru tomo las llaves que le ofrecía haruka de su convertible – sabes ahora se por que me exigiste esas clases – dijo la rubia

Pensé que lo habías entendido – dijo michiru – aunque si te soy sincera esperaba que nunca sucediera

¿En serio? – dijo haruka –

Claro que lo digo enserio – dijo michiru – quiero que siempre manejes para mi, yo a tu lado, así es como me lo imagine la primera vez que te vi, así es como lo quiero.

Michi – dijo haruka tomando su mano que estaba en ese momento en la palanca de direcciones – tratare de hacerlo

Lo se – dijo michiru que antes de arrancar el carro depósito un rápido beso en sus labios –

Sabes pensé que solo querías exhibir tus faldas cortas y sexy – dijo haruka después de un tiempo mientras observaba a michiru conducir

Bueno tenia que darte un incentivo ¿no lo crees? – Dijo michiru sonriendo por primera vez desde que sucediera el incidente –

OoOoO

Richard casi muere al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Rei –

No necesito de tu histérica persona – dijo Helios con el tono que usaba Leo – ayúdame mejor

Richard tomo a Rei entre sus dos brazos y los dirigió a todos los presentes a su habitación.

Colocando a rei y a Kya en la misma habitación comenzaron a discutir quien cuidaría de ellas

Ya no corren peligro – dijo helios – ya pasaron su prueba

No lo se – dijo Edward –

De todas formas no podemos quedarnos todos, en especial hotaru y yo – dijo setsuna – si nos atacan podríamos ocasionarles un accidente a ellas dos.

Tienes razón – dijo edward

Yo las cuidare – dijo serio Richard – no se preocupen

Se miraron los unos a los otros, no sabían que hacer, Richard no era un guerrero y probablemente no tendría una oportunidad

Rei – entro gritando serena – rei ¿donde esta? –

Tranquila serena –dijo darien entrando tras ella

Mientras ponían al tanto a los dos, serena limpiaba con ayuda de Richard el rostro de ambas chicas

¿Dónde esta? – grito mina entrando seguida de yaten y nadine, No tardo en unirse Ami, junto a Yaten y Caly

Suficiente – dijo setsuna seria – estamos todas aquí y podríamos provocar un ataque al hogar de rei, debemos irnos, si no seria catastrófico, ellas necesitan descansar

No quiero irme – dijo serena – ya deje a lita y no estuve cerca de Rei y vean lo que paso.

Suficiente princesa – dijo Darien – debemos irnos tiene razón setsuna

Claro que no – dijo Edward – Orión es un gran guerrero y el – dijo señalando a Richard – no tendría ni siquiera una oportunidad de defenderlas

No les pasara nada – dijo helios – ya se los dije

No me iré – dijo serena –

Si te iras – dijo Rini – estamos en peligro

No lo haré – dijo serena llorando – es mi amiga y lita no sabemos nada y si nunca despiertan

No puedes serena – dijo darien – por favor

¿Por qué son tan crueles?- pregunto Edward – quieren estar con sus amigas

No otra vez- dijo helios – sois tan necios que no puedo creer que sean los príncipes más importantes del sistema

Todo el mundo fuera – dijo setsuna de pronto – había convocado su báculo sin necesidad de transformase algo que le puso la piel de gallina a todos

Pero – comenzó serena

Es una orden – dijo la chica – o tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza

¿Qué esperan? – Grito luna que entraba en ese instante acompañada de artemis – largo de aquí parece que no pueden obedecer la orden de un soldado de alto rango

Pero – dijo edward

No nada de pero, me respectaban mas como humano, bien les daré un humano – grito luna colérica - _Ante todos y para su asombro Luna tomo su forma de ser humano…_

_Artemis – dijo la dama – creo que será mejor que tú también lo hagas._

OoOoO

Thks por los reviews, os agradezco a todos por darse un tiempo de leer y también se tomen otro poko más para dejar un review.

Ciao nos vemos en el siguiente cap

OoOoO


	9. la aventura de seiya I, Giove aparece

En los últimos días había experimentado ansiedad, no sabía a que se debía, pero era desesperante vivir con eso – Ariel se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos algo que no era bueno cuando ibas manejando – solo escucho el golpe seco de algo que se estrel

En los últimos días había experimentado ansiedad, no sabía a que se debía, pero era desesperante vivir con eso – Ariel se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos algo que no era bueno cuando ibas manejando – solo escucho el golpe seco de algo que se estrello contra su carro.

No creía en su suerte acababa de atropellar a alguien, bajo del automóvil a gran velocidad encontró ahí tirado e inconciente a quien menos habría esperado – grandísimo animal, ve lo que le has hecho a mi auto – le grito

Pero en esa ocasión no hubo una contestación mordaz de su parte, seiya estaba inconciente –

Genial – pensó ahora tendré que cargarte y llevarte a urgencias, las pocas personas que estaban ahí no se movieron en toda la operación, estaban impresionadas, primero por el incidente y después por la fuerza de la chica al alzar a una persona mas alta que ella.

Lo coloco en el asiento de atrás no sin esfuerzo y fue rumbo al hospital más cercano, al llegar el chico estaba despertando.

La miraba y ella a el, esperando alguna palabra de reproche por el incidente pero esta no llego –

Se seguían mirando y Ariel estaba a punto de golpearlo para que dijera algo, pero fue oportunamente detenida por la voz de uno de los doctores que le pregunto en que podrían ayudarla.

Explico rápidamente que fue un accidente y lo trajo para ver que estuviera bien, ya que no encontró herida alguna, por lo menos externa.

Se llevaron al chico para hacerle una revisión de su estado de salud, le pidieron que se quedara, mientras llegaba algún familiar, ella accedió en otra situación no lo habría hecho, pero se sentía un poco culpable

Su culpabilidad creció cuando el doctor la llamo

Todo esta bien – dijo – solo hay un detalle

¿Que paso? – Dijo Ariel - ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Bueno digamos que no la tiene – dijo el doctor – no tiene memoria

¿Qué? – grito Ariel

Señorita estamos en un hospital – reprendió el doctor

Lo siento – contesto Ariel –

¿Sabe donde vive o conoce a alguien que pueda ayudarlo? – pregunto

Si – dijo Ariel – no se donde vive, pero si se quien es, es compañero de la escuela

El doctor no dejo que terminara la oración, era compañero de la escuela de las amigas de haruka, pero eso no lo llego a saber el doctor – perfecto son mayores de edad, usted es una buena persona se preocupo por el, será mejor que intente localizar a sus familiares, pero se lo puede llevar

¿Qué? –

Señorita ya le dije que no puede gritar-

Lo siento – dijo nuevamente Ariel – es necesario

Si – dijo el doctor – no tiene nada serio y esta es la sala de urgencias y créame siempre es bueno tener lugar para alguien que si lo necesite

De acuerdo – dijo la chica

Entro a la habitación donde se encontraba el chico listo para partir

Hola – le dijo

Ariel lo miro feo y después tuvo que suavizar sus rasgos – no me recuerda – se dijo – trata de ser amable – hola

No sabia que hacer estaba parado viéndose – ¿nos iremos?

Si claro – respondió la chica – en que me he metido – pensó

OoOoO

Todos los presentes habían quedado sorprendidos ante la actitud de luna, pero fue más sorpresivo ver como llegaban a casa de serena como la hermana de su mama.

Serena – grito su mama – baja ha llegado visita, te alegra verlos

No le alegro verlos, ya que estaba un poco dolida por que la obligaron a abandonar a su mejor amiga, pero si sorprendida por que como hiciera rini y chibimoon, luna le dio un gran lavado de cerebro a su mama y ahora era su hermana que venia de visita con su prometido.

Hola – dijo la chica tratando de fingir sorpresa y alegría

Hola serena – dijo luna - ¿nos recuerdas?

Si – dijo la chica

Son tus tíos y me han venido a visitar, bueno nos visitan a todos, pero no puedo creer que pasara tanto tiempo para verte luna – dijo su mama.

Yo tampoco – dijo luna tratando de sonreír, la verdad sus nervios estaban disparados – espero no ser una molestia

Para nada – dijo su mama – rini dormirá con serena y todo listo

OoOoO

Llegaron a su departamento…

Voy a ver a Andrómeda – dijo setsuna

Por que no vas a descansar – dijo Alger – hotaru puede ir en tu representación

La chica asintió no es que fuera su máximo ir a saludar a alguna princesa de la galaxia vecina, pero la cara de agotamiento que tenia era suficiente para ofrecerse voluntaria

De acuerdo –dijo setsuna - No tardes – y se perdió junto con un serio Edward y un silencioso Helios.

OoOoO

No sabes como esperaba que por fin estuviéramos solos – dijo alger – fue escalofriante lo que vi hoy

Lo se, yo no recuerdo algo como lo de hoy – dijo hotaru - ¿para que querías que estuviéramos solos?

Ya lo sabes – dijo alger que abría la puerta del departamento - ¿por que siempre preguntas?

Idiota – dijo hotaru riendo –

Es mi segundo nombre en la tierra – dijo alger que en un rápido movimiento le deposito un beso en su mejilla –

La chica se sonrojo, sentía su cara arder y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, solo sintió cuando el chico tomo su mano y la jalo hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la princesa Andrómeda

OoOoO

Suni – dijo Edward tratando de que la chica le dirigiera la palabra –

Setsuna entro al departamento, encontró demasiado silencio para su gusto, escucho el sonido de varias voces en el cuarto de sus queridas amigas, abrió despacio y encontraron una escena algo particular.

En medio de la cama estaba haruka pero se encontraba recostada en michiru que estaba sentada, sobre haruka estaba alya a un costado de la chica Leo y enfrente de ellos hablando, de algo que todavía no entendía, estaba kiera

Buenas noches – dijo setsuna que al acercarse mas vio que haruka y Leo presentaban algunos raspones -¿Qué ha sucedido?

¿No te lo dijo helios? – pregunto michiru a modo de respuesta

Es evidente – dijo setsuna mirando por un momento a helios -

Nos atacaron – respondió haruka antes que el chico -

¿Qué? – Exclamo la chica – no es posible

Bueno en efecto no nos atacaron – dijo kiera – atacaron a Leo

Setsuna puso una cara de interrogación - ¿entonces que fue lo que sucedió?

Le contaron los pormenores de su pequeña aventura, dejando mas sorprendida si se puede a la sailor del tiempo - ¿Qué haruka hizo que?

Lo que has escuchado –dijo michiru con una sonrisa en los labios –

OoOoO

¿Por qué esta así? – pregunto hotaru que iba con alger de regreso a su departamento

No lo sabemos a un – dijo el chico – pero empeora y eso nos preocupa un poco

Ya lo creo, si nuestra princesa estuviera igual nosotros también estaríamos preocupados – dijo hotaru

Al llegar a la puerta hotaru la abrió, se giro y deposito un beso en la mejilla del joven ocasionándole un rostro encendido – ya era justo – pensó - y desapareció por la puerta, el chico solo escucho – buenas noches alger.

OoOoO

Escucho todas las voces venir del cuarto de sus padres adoptivos, al entrar vio la escena que encontrara setsuna anteriormente, y como lo hiciera setsuna noto los raspones en haruka – papa haruka, que te ha pasado – dijo la joven que literalmente se lanzo hacia la chica

Estoy bien – dijo haruka recibiendo a su pequeña hotaru – ya estoy bien

¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto hotaru

Me ahogo –dijo alya que estaba, ahora debajo de hotaru – pesas

Claro que no – dijo hotaru – si tu estas mas gordita

¿Qué? – Grito la niña – no es cierto

Haruka interrumpió lo que seguramente seria una pelea colosal, con ayuda de michiru se acomodaron de forma en que todos estuvieran cómodos.

Es para foto – dijo Edward – se ven muy lindos

¿Lo crees? – pregunto michiru

Si – dijo Edward –

Como sea – dijo setsuna - ¿pueden terminar el relato?

Claro – dijo haruka – aunque es fácil de deducir, ganamos y estamos solamente un poco lastimados

¿Tienen una idea de por que te atacaron?- pregunto setsuna a leo

Ninguna –dijo el chico

Yo tengo una – dijo Setsuna después de unos minutos - ¿Quién es el líder de ustedes?

Helios – respondió Edward – es obvio

Eso parece – dijo setsuna – pero con el pasar del tiempo, tengo mis dudas

Soy yo – dijo Leo - ¿crees que lo han descubierto?

Es lógico – dijo setsuna – tienes bastantes habilidades

Gracias – dijo el chico

No lo hagas – dijo kiera – su ego aumenta por segundo

Me pregunto muchas cosas – dijo setsuna – lo que mas me carcome es quienes son tus padres, grandes guerreros que seguramente son leyendas.

Insisto – dijo kiera – el chico se la creerá y no cabra en el cuarto si sigues así

¿Por qué la pantalla de helios? – pregunto setsuna

Es lógico – dijo Helios – es para protección de la misión, eso y que bueno – comenzó a sonrojarse – rini y yo pues ya saben.

No sabemos amigo – dijo Edward –

Pero han descubierto el juego – dijo setsuna – una lastima

Diría lo mismo – dijo Leo – pero se habían tardado y bastante

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Edward

Algo sobre el futuro – dijo setsuna – que no nos interesa ¿verdad?

Exacto –dijo el chico sonriéndole

Será mejor descansar – dijo setsuna – espero puedan dormir tantos en esa cama

Yo también espero – dijo michiru

OoOoO

Sigues enojada – dijo Edward – el que debería estar molesto, soy yo

No estoy acostumbrada a berrinches – dijo setsuna – mis compañeras de pelea siempre lo han dado todo por el todo, sin dudas y sin cuestionamientos, solo lo correcto, siempre hacemos lo correcto.

Es cruel – dijo Edward

No – dijo setsuna – no lo es, será mejor que te acostumbres, mas si en verdad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado

Eso le movió las entrañas al joven - todo por ti – pensó – pero le era difícil el pensar en abandonar a alguien lastimado en batalla.

OoOoO

¿Estarás bien? – pregunto hotaru a haruka

Te he dicho que si – dijo haruka - ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

Nunca – dijo hotaru que seguía fuertemente abrazada a la chica – es tarde, será mejor que te deje dormir

Será lo mejor – dijo michiru

Bueno al parecer tendrán algunos problemas – dijo kiera – alya déjalas dormir

No quiero irme –dijo alya que una vez hotaru se enderezo se abrazo a haruka

Alya – dijo Leo incorporándose – quieren dormir, vamos

No quiero – dijo la niña comenzando a llorar – no - apretó su carita contra el pecho de haruka

No hay problema – dijo michiru con voz entrecortada – puede quedarse, vayan a dormir

Kiera con ayuda de Helios ayudaron a Leo a llegar a su improvisada habitación –

OoOoO

¿Se ha dormido? - pregunto haruka

Al parecer – dijo michiru que acariciaba su rostro – sabes

Dime – dijo haruka

No se porque no puedo gritarte que eres una idiota por lanzarte así contra el monstruo –

Oye me insultas – dijo haruka

Y tú me preocupas – dijo michiru – siempre, pero en esta ocasión una parte de mi alma no te hubiese perdonado que no lo rescataras

No se por que lo hice –

Lo se – dijo michiru

Es en serio michiru – dijo haruka seria – no se por que lo hice solo me vi haciéndolo, no podía permitirlo.

Y yo insisto en que lo se, no se tampoco por que lo hiciste, pero solo me queda decirte que mi alma descansa tranquila esta noche y mi corazón esta alegre por tenerlos todos a mi lado –

Te amo – dijo haruka mirándola fijamente

Eso también lo se – dijo michiru depositando un beso en sus labios – te amo.

OoOoO

Llego al departamento que compartía con su querida amiga Bianca, la cual grito por todo lo alto - ¿esta loca? Secuestrar y torturar gente es ilegal en casi todo el mundo –

No seas pesada – dijo Ariel – solo lo atropelle

¿Qué? – grito la chica

Deja de gritar – dijo Ariel - ayúdame

No pienso matarlo –dijo Bianca cruzándose de brazos – es seiya y es mi ídolo

No quiero matarlo – dijo Ariel –

No te creo – dijo Bianca –

Si quisiera matarlo, lo habría hecho, torturarlo igual, solo quiero que me ayudes a preparar el sofá para que duerma – grito colérica

Creo que lo has intentado – dijo Bianca – sino ¿por que lo has atropellado?

Bianca, ¿me esta escuchando? – Dijo Ariel al borde de otro intento de asesinato - no estoy de humor, mejor ve a hacerle compañía – pronuncio derrotada.

Será lo mejor – dijo la chica – pobre seiya, mira que salvarse de un intento de asesinato.

Con mucho esfuerzo le explico por fin con detalle todo a la chica, después de esa gran prueba pudo acostarse, mañana seria un largo y agitado día, solo esperaba que haruka minimizara el su sufrimiento.

OoOoO

¿Dónde esta seiya? – pregunto Kyu

No se – dijo yaten bostezando – pero debo decir que esto de ser niñera es muy agotador

No sois niñera – dijo la princesa ofendida – estéis ayudando

Es lo mismo – dijo yaten – si pudiera hacer su labor todo seria más fácil

En eso concuerdo contigo – dijo taiki – pero aun así en mi caso hay algo interesante que intercambiar

¿Saliva? – Dijo mordazmente yaten - ¿Qué por fin has podido besarla?

Cállate idiota –dijo taiki colorado – hablo de ideas, pensamientos, teorías

Si claro – dijo yaten –

Alto – dijo kyu – no estoy de humor, ahora decirme donde esta seiya

Te lo he dicho no se – dijo yaten

La princesa miro a taiki – yo tampoco – dijo el chico

¿Dónde estará? – Se pregunto – iros a dormir nos esperan días más duros

OoOoo

Hizo todo lo posible para que su huésped con amnesia estuviera cómodo, aunque contaba los minutos para que fuera una hora decente y pudiese hablarle a haruka

Eres muy amable – dijo seiya mirándola a los ojos

Gracias – dijo con mucho esfuerzo, le era difícil recordar que el chico le caía mal –

De nada – dijo el con una sonrisa – no sabia que las chicas lindas fueran tan amables

Se sonrojo – estupido – pensó – grandioso ahora soy un jitomate – grito mentalmente y se resigno no podía con alguien que estaba en su estado.

¿Por qué te has sonrojado? – pregunto seiya

Eso si no lo vio venir, se sonrojo mas – no lo se – dijo por decir algo

¿No lo sabes? – Dijo seiya – si el que tiene amnesia soy yo

Será mejor que desayunes – dijo Ariel – tenemos que llevarte con tu familia

Claro – dijo seiya

OoOoO

Despertó y se vio envuelta en los brazos de su querido Edward, se giro para quedar frente a el y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, se pregunto como era posible que se amaran tanto cuando no coincidían en muchas cosas, aunque lo primero que vio fue madurez, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que se parecía mucho a la princesa moon, los dos sentimentales, los dos justos, los dos valientes, cada uno con cierto grado de inocencia, se parecían tanto que seguía asombrada cuando tiempo atrás, aunque no se la concedieron, la pidió en matrimonio.

Creo que ya no estas tan enojada – dijo el chico que llevaba un rato despierto, pero se dejo hacer le gustaba sentir sus manos en su rostro

No estoy enojada – dijo setsuna – solo que no se como no pueden hacer lo correcto en situaciones como esta

Suni – dijo Edward – creo que nunca podremos, pero así nos quieres y en mi caso me amas

¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo setsuna

Por que yo también te amo – dijo edward – haremos lo correcto, ya lo veras, confía en nosotros.

OoOoO

Estaban organizando el desayuno, una tarea difícil cuando había tantos inquilinos y ninguno de ellos sabia hacer estas labores - ¿Dónde esta setsuna? – pregunto haruka que trataba de ayudar a michiru.

Fue a ver a las princesas – dijo Edward – no tarda

Que suerte – dijo haruka que se arrepintió en el instante cuando vio la cara de michiru tan cerca con una expresión fría y le dijo - ¿querías ir a visitar a las princesas?

No michi, no es eso – se defendió

Yo escuche eso – dijo michiru

No tú entendiste eso – dijo la chica –

Si no es eso, lo otro me ofende mas – dijo michiru – estas diciendo que preferías estar con ellas que ayudarme a preparar comida, que tu también comerás

Michi – dijo haruka – no delante de los niños

Michiru volteo todos las observaban, edward el mas divertido – ahora si que la has metido chica – dijo el joven a haruka

Cállate – dijo haruka

Bien – dijo michiru – largo de aquí, no me ayudes

Michi – dijo haruka que siguió a la chica por toda la cocina –

Los presentes solo sonrieron – como la tiene – dijo Edward en voz alta, expresando el pensamiento de todos – toda loquita

Chicos – dijo setsuna interrumpiendo tan graciosa escena – ha pasado algo extraño, que puede convertirse en algo muy grave

¿Que? – pregunto de pronto haruka

Desaprecio seiya – dijo setsuna

¿Eso es grave? – pregunto haruka

Haruka – dijo michiru – es un artista, somos delicados y nos lastiman muy fácilmente

Lo he notado –

Haruka – dijo michiru – es grave

Claro que no – dijo haruka – el chico es un completo idiota, seguro Darien lo encontró merodeando y le puso un susto

No es gracioso – dijo setsuna

No dije que lo fuera –

Haruka – dijo michiru – estamos en serio

Yo también – dijo la chica

Termínalo – dijo michiru – esto puede ser obra de Eride

No lo creo – dijo helios – no debería pasar

El ataque de Leo tampoco – dijo michiru – y paso

En eso tiene razón – dijo setsuna – y si están buscando otra forma de hacerlo

Se miraron unos a otros, era una posibilidad y muy grande – bien – dijo edward - ¿Qué hacemos?

OoOoO

Giove –

Si su majestad – contesto

Termina este círculo, ya me canse –

Con gusto – contesto giove

¿Presientes algo? – pregunto Izar

No, pero es mejor que termine con el, para ponerle fin a este universo -

OoOoO

_Informaron a todas las chicas sobre lo de seiya, y todas se dieron a la tarea de buscar su paradero._

¿Crees que le haya pasado algo muy malo? – pregunto serena a darien

No – dijo el chico tratando de tranquilizarla – veras que esta bien

Darien – dijo serena colgándose de su brazo – no se como logras tranquilizarme solo con tus palabras

No termino de decir su oración cuando el chico la aventó justo a tiempo para evitar un ataque

Pensé que no te atacarían – dijo darien a una aturdida chica – no tan pronto.

OoOoO

Maldición – dijo Ariel – donde esta el maldito teléfono

Que buscas – dijo seiya – llevas bastante tiempo buscándolo, ya pasa de medio día

Mi teléfono – dijo Ariel

Por que no usas este – dijo el chico mostrándole su celular – sirve para lo mismo ¿no?

Lo has tenido todo este tiempo – dijo Ariel con una venita de su frente saltándole

Si, es muy divertido, pero se ha apagado – dijo seiya – crees que sea por la batería

Tu crees – dijo irónica la chica – ahí esta el teléfono de haruka ¿Cómo le hablo ahora?

Pues cárgalo – dijo seiya como si fuera lo mas lógico

Si claro – dijo Ariel – más horas a tu lado que bien

OoOoO

¿Lo han sentido? – dijo michiru a sus compañeros todos asintieron, saco su espejo y vio horrorizada como atacaban a darien y serena

Pero – dijo setsuna – creí que ella era la última

Es imposible – dijeron los niños al unisón – algo esta mal

Rini – dijo helios que se dirigía junto con los demás a la ayuda de darien – donde estas

En casa ¿Por qué? – dijo la niña

Están atacando a darien y serena – dijo el chico – tienes que ir para allá ahora

Es imposible – dijo rini

Es malo, muy malo – dijo el chico – aunque tenemos la esperanza de que sea solo a Darien

Eso es también malo – dijo rini – no esta Vlad ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

_Primero confirmar quien es el que esta siendo atacado, ve con cuidado – dijo el chico y corto la comunicación._

OoOoO

XD thks por los reviews, un cap más XD nos vemos en el siguiente

OoOoO


	10. Marble Azul, la aventura de seiya II

Marble Azul

La aventura de Seiya II

Darien trataba de pensar rápido, solo tenía unos segundos antes de que los lastimara - ¿Qué era lo más sensato? – un poco antes de que los atacaran decidió que tendrían que separarse, si venían por serena tendría alguna oportunidad.

Lo que no entendía era por que el pensamiento de que venían por el lo embargo – ¿que esta sucediendo? – se pregunto, no sin antes aventar a serena del lado completamente opuesto – transfórmate – le grito

La chica algo aturdida lo hizo, al igual que el…

OoOoO

El ruido de una explosión casi logra que pierda el control del vehiculo – que fue eso – dijo seiya

No lo se – dijo Ariel asustada – parece algún tipo de ataque

Deberíamos ver que pasa – dijo seiya bajándose del vehiculo –

¿Esta loco? – pregunto Ariel –

No solo tengo amnesia – dijo seiya

No lo harás – dijo Ariel – es peligroso, solo podemos reportarlo

No – dijo seiya – es importante vamos – el chico no espero a que ella le contestara hecho a correr rumbo a donde escuchaban cada vez mas y mas explosiones.

OoOoO

Siempre fuiste astuto – dijo una voz que le provoco un sudor en frió – listo y capaz, eres digno de ser el príncipe de la tierra

Frente a el se materializó Giove – hola Endimión, mucho tiempo sin verte

Era el, lo sabia – pensó - pero ¿Qué no venían por las guerreras?

Algos – grito Giove – mátalo

Lo que usted ordene – dijo el demonio que comenzó a pelear con el, midieron primero fuerzas con sus armas, tanto darien como algos no cedieron, cuando se separaron el demonio aprovecho el espacio para mandar un ataque

No – grito sailor moon lanzándose contra el cuerpo del chico para evitar que le diera el poder de lleno, sorprendido darien logro girar justo a tiempo para que la joven no recibiera el daño.

Mas que lastimado se encontraba tranquilo por que el poder no alcanzo a serena…

Por que lo hiciste – dijo sailor moon con lágrimas

Tu lo sabes – le respondió – nunca permitiré que te hagan daño y menos por mi culpa

Pero este lastimado, eso me duele mas – dijo la chica

Mi princesa – dijo el chico acariciando su rostro – estaré bien esta es mi prueba, déjame tomarla

No quiero – contesto – yo te puedo ayudar

Saldremos lastimados si no me dejas hacerlo solo – dijo darien

Pero –

OoOoO

Rini corrió lo más que pudo, sus futuros padres no llevaban tantas cuadras recorridas, de eso estaba segura ya que acababan de salir, no necesito saber hacia donde correr los ruidos de una pelea le taladraba sus oídos

OoOoO

Llegaron en donde vieron a esos guerreros misteriosos pelear contra un monstruo…

Seiya – dijo Ariel – vamonos, solo les estorbaremos

No – dijo el chico – no podemos dejarlos

¿Recuerdas algo? –

No – contesto – pero no podemos dejarlos, tenemos que ayudarles

OoOoO

Darien – grito serena

Cállate – dijo rini que los encontró a tiempo – no sabes que esto es extraño y corremos peligro

Tú me ayudaras – pregunto darien

No – dijo rini – yo no debo ayudarte

¿Entonces yo puedo solo? – pregunto el chico

No – respondió rini – pero tu ayuda no esta en este universo – la chica abrió su reloj, espero hasta que el rostro de helios apareció en la pantalla – es darien – dijo antes de cerrarlo

El demonio los ataco, los tres por muy poco pudieron esquivarlo

OoOoO

Seiya – grito Ariel – no seas un completo idiota y alejémonos de aquí

No – dijo el chico – se que puedo ayudarles, pero no se como

No puedes – dijo la chica – olvídalo

No –

Hey tu monstruo – grito el chico arrogándole piedras al demonio –

Tuksido, sailor moon y rini miraron asombrados a seiya tirarle piedras al demonio –

¿Que hace? – pregunto Tuksido

No lo se – dijo rini - ¿Por qué no esta transformado? Así no nos ayudara mucho

El demonio enojado se dirigió a seiya el cual vio la gravedad del asunto, reacciono una fracción de segundo tarde, pensó que era el final – el ataque lo vio venir pero no pudo moverse, solo sintió el cuerpo de alguien estrellarse contra el de el.

Lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado – Ariel – grito – no – vio el cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo

Esto esta mal, muy mal – dijo rini -

OoOoO

¿Cómo lo van a ayudar si no esta la persona en este universo? – pregunto michiru

No nos veas así – dijo Leo – esto no debería estar pasando

Pero esta pasando – dijo haruka - ¿Qué hacemos?

El silencio que siguió después de esa pregunta solo les confirmo que no había nada que hacer, más que interferir y aceptar las consecuencias.

Ustedes no pueden – dijo de pronto Leo – pero

Nuestras visitas si – termino helios se miraron unos segundos y echaron a correr

¿A dónde van? – Pregunto haruka – puedo llevarlos en el auto

Es muy lento – dijo leo

Presumido – dijo kiera – no se tarden – se giro y miro al resto – vamos hay que entretenerlo mientras llega la ayuda – miro significativamente a Alger

No estarás pensando – dijo hotaru

Si, eso estoy pensando, el puede ayudarnos, es una lastima que helios y leo no pensaran en el, vamos si no llegan, Alger podría salvar al príncipe – dijo kiera

OoOoO

Ariel – dijo seiya – por favor abre los ojos – la chica estaba desmayada en su frente, marcada con un dorado brillante, estaba un símbolo que el chico estaba seguro había visto en algún lugar.

Cuidado – grito una voz a lo lejos, sirvió para poder esquivarlo a tiempo, pero con el peso de otro cuerpo no era lo suficiente para evitar todos los ataques uno le dio de lleno, al querer proteger a la chica, quedo inconciente al lado de ella.

Justo cuando iba a terminar con los intrusos una luz apareció entre ellos, la princesa Kyu se materializo enfrente de ellos – ni te atrevas

Príncipe en un momento llegara la ayuda solo hay que esperar – dijo Kyu, el demonio se enojo y ataco a la princesa, la cual comenzó a pelear con el –

¿Quién me ayudara? – pregunto darien desconcertado

No lo se – reconoció rini – pero seguramente algo se les ha ocurrido a los chicos

Debemos ayudarle – dijo darien señalando a kyu –

Hagámoslo – grito sailor moon –

Tú no debes interferir – dijo rini –

Pero – dijo sailor moon – solo al demonio

Yo le ayudo – dijo darien – no se muevan

OoOoO

¿Crees que funcione? – pregunto Helios a Leo

Tiene que – dijo Leo – no se me ocurre otra cosa

Fueron directo por Vya si hay alguien que podía proteger a Darien era ella, la encargada de la galaxia.

OoOoO

Llegaron para ver un gran espectáculo, nunca habían visto realmente en acción a la princesa Kyu, era una buena guerrera

Creo que es una señal de no interferir ¿cierto? – pregunto haruka

Eso parece – dijo kiera – pero no estará de más que vayas por sailor moon -

OoOoO

No les costo mucho terminar con el demonio, kyu era una princesa después de todo, mientras giove intercambiaba algunas palabras con Tuksido ella fue directamente a seiya

¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto – por que no te has transformado

No lo se – dijo seiya – pero lo que mas me intriga es que hace ella aquí – señalo a Ariel –

Debemos dejar que darien haga su trabajo – dijo rini llegando hasta ellos, después de que Urano atrapara a sailor moon

¿Tú lo has visto todo? – pregunto seiya a rini

Si – dijo la niña – te protegió de un ataque, ahora esta inconciente

¿Qué? – Exclamo el chico – pero ella me detesta

Al parecer no lo suficiente – dijo Kyu –llévala a un lugar seguro, vamos

Pero ¿y usted? – dijo seiya

Yo puedo protegerme sola – dijo kyu – vamos seiya es una vida humana que no debe pagar el precio de esta guerra

Con sumo cuidado tomo a la chica en sus brazos y se fue del lugar, dejando todo en las manos de su princesa y claro esta de las sailor scouts.

OoOoO

Suéltame – gritaba sailor moon a Urano – es tuksido, no a el, no me lo puedes prohibir – comenzó a llorar

Basta – dijo Urano – es por el bien del universo

No – grito – por favor

Cállate – dijo rini – si no el no podrá concentrarse

OoOoO

Veo que nada cambia por aquí – dijo giove –

Algunos tenemos esa suerte – dijo tuksido

Impertinente – dijo giove – no creí que te volvieras así, pero no te preocupes no te dura mucho por que vas a morir – estrellas variables – grito un sin fin de figuras en esa forma salio de su mano, no importo que tan rápido fuera, no pudo esquivar todas.

OoOoO

Darien – grito sailor moon provocando un escalofrió en general – no

Lo siento – dijo edward – pero no puedo quedarme quieto

Pues tendrás – dijo hotaru colocando el filo de su arma en su cuello –

OoOoO

No importa nada ya – dijo giove – aquí acaba, ganamos mocosos y no pudieron hacer nada

Estrellas variables – grito lanzo el poder de lleno a tuksido, antes de impactar una luz se interpuso entre ambos

Que pasa – grito giove enojado

Lamento interrumpir vuestro ataque – dijo vya llegando con algo en sus brazos – pero el pequeño aun no estaba listo

OoOoO

Es una broma ¿verdad? – Pregunto haruka a rini – dime que es una broma

No – dijo la joven más tranquila –

OoOoO

Tuksido – dijo vya – levántate y toma al pequeño

Sorprendido y lastimado, se levanto e hizo lo que le indico la joven ¿un bebe lo iba ayudar? ¿Era una broma? – Pensó – tiene que serlo – tomo al pequeño en sus brazos no tendría mas de dos años.

Vamos Giove – grito Vya – atácame ¿quiero ver por que eres tan fuerte?

El meester enfurecido la ataco, fue un gran error de su parte…

OoOoO

Rei despertó su cabeza daba miles de vueltas – donde estoy – pronuncio

En el templo y a salvo – dijo Richard

¿Y Kya?- pregunto

Inconciente todavía – dijo el chico – descansa, será lo mejor, aun cuando sintió una presencia maligna su cuerpo no la dejo moverse, derrotada se volvió a acostar.

OoOoO

¿Por qué no me dejas salir? – Grito Lita – me siento mejor, puedo ayudar

Son instrucciones Lita – dijo Orión – vamos que yo se que en el fondo quieres estar aquí cuando despierte Lei

¿Por qué no despierta? – Pregunto la chica con tristeza - ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

No lo se – dijo Orión – todo lo resumen a cansancio

OoOoO

Darien observo primero la pelea, Vya si podía entretener a Giove, eso era seguro, pero también lo era, que el tenia que acabar con Giove, miro al pequeño en sus brazos, el nene lo miro - ¿Cómo me vas a ayudar? – le pregunto.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos que la frente del pequeño brillara y el símbolo de la tierra apareciera, su frente también brillo, una esfera azul cubrió a todos sus amigos, y justo cuando una negra iba a envolverlos Vya se escabullo.

OoOoO

Darien – grito sailor moon cayendo de rodillas – por favor déjenme ayudarle

Estoy a punto de soltarla – dijo Urano - ¿un bebe?

No lo hagas – dijo Leo – el le ayudara, no lo dudes

Leo – dijo neptun – tiene tres años

Dos – dijo rini –

Grandioso – dijo Urano – es mas joven

No te pongas en esa actitud – dijo Leo – mejor observen ya comenzó – dijo al ver como se les unía Vya

Por poco – dijo la princesa – no es fácil enfrentarse a esos legendarios maestros

Ni que lo digas – dijo Leo – muchas gracias

De nada – dijo Vya –

Justo cuando Urano iba a replicar una luz envolvió a tuksido y el bebe, cuando la visibilidad regreso el pequeño estaba a su lado agarrado de su capa.

OoOoO

Tuksido vio asombrado como una canica azul se posaba enfrente de el, sabia que tenia que hacer…

OoOoO

Seiya creyó por un momento que tenia que cargar a la chica hasta su casa, la de el, ya que no tenia idea donde vivía la chica, pero en cuanto llego a la avenida, vio un carro, un carro que le resultaba familiar.

Se acerco al auto y con algo de temor busco entre la ropa de la chica las llaves, al encontrarlas intento abrir el carro, se sintió con suerte cuando este se abrió, la acomodo y reviso el auto en busca de su licencia o algún indicio que le asegurara que era el carro de ella y no el de otra persona.

Genial – dijo al encontrar su licencia – ahora vamos a un hospital

La llevo al primer hospital que encontró en el camino, la bajo con cuidado al parecer la joven recobraba el sentido.

Ariel abrió sus ojos, vio borroso y después en un segundo intento enfoco un lindo rostro

Seiya la vio abrir los ojos – hola que bueno que has despertado – dijo el chico que esperaba su habitual sentido del humor, pero este no llego, solo vio que la chica lo miraba embobada – vamos – dijo seiya – será mejor que te revise el doctor.

Entraron a emergencias donde espero a que llegara algún doctor…

Oh pero si son ustedes – dijo el doctor – ¿como están?

¿Lo conozco? – dijo seiya

Si – dijo el doctor – vinieron ayer por que sufriste un accidente

Yo – dijo seiya

Si usted – dijo el doctor - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Bueno mi amiga – dijo seiya – sufrió un accidente

¿Ahora usted la atropello? – dijo el doctor

¿Qué? – Grito seiya – claro que no

Ah, es que bueno pensé que era la venganza – dijo el doctor

No entiendo – dijo seiya –

Olvídelo – dijo el doctor – entonces debo revisarla a ella – dijo señalando a Ariel

Si – dijo seiya

Bien- dijo el doctor – sígame señorita

Al quedarse solo recorrió el lugar con la mirada ¿por que se le hacia conocido el lugar? - Se pregunto - ¿y como era eso que el estuvo ayer por aquí? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Cavilo un buen rato en sus pensamientos, los cuales interrumpió el doctor que venia de regreso con Ariel.

¿Y bien? – Pregunto – ¿Cómo estas?

Bien – dijo el doctor – solo que pasa algo realmente gracioso

¿Si? – dijo seiya algo extrañado - ¿Qué?

Bueno tiene amnesia – dijo el doctor

¿Eso se le hace gracioso? – pregunto seiya enojado

Si –dijo el doctor – pero al parecer se recuperan pronto, puede llevársela, cuídela bien

¿Qué?- grito seiya – así nada más

Joven estamos en un hospital – dijo el doctor – no puede gritar

Lo siento – dijo seiya sonrojado – pero como puede estar tan tranquilo

Por que se que le cuidara bien ahora vayan a casa, para que repose la señorita – dijo el doctor – cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme – le extendió su tarjeta – con su permiso

Seiya miro a Ariel la chica le sonreía auténticamente, sin la mueca que siempre le acompañaba cuando el estaba cerca, se veía linda – ese pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara mas –

Estas bien – le pregunto la chica

Si – dijo seiya – vamos creo que tendré que cuidar de ti

¿Por qué? – Dijo Ariel – estoy enferma

No del todo – dijo seiya – solo necesitas reposo

OoOoO

Endimión – grito giove – ¿deberás crees que una pequeña canica de tu hijo me matara?

¿Hijo? – dijo extrañado darien

OoOoO

Hijo – exclamaron todos los presentes –

Que ha dicho – dijo serena sorprendida

No se por que lo ha dicho – dijo nervioso Helios

¿Es su hijo? – pregunto Urano

Este… - dijo rini –

No nos interesa, nada que tenga que ver con el futuro – dijo plut – ¿cuando van a comprenderlo?

¿Es nuestro hijo? – Pregunto sailor moon – ¿tendremos otro hijo?

Su majestad – dijo plut – no es bueno saber estas cosas

OoOoO

Si es tu hijo Endimión, no creí que fueran tan desalmados para matarlos de esta forma – dijo giove

¿Matarlos?- exclamo darien

¿Que no saben? – Dijo giove – ¿no saben lo que les pasa a esos mocosos cuando les ayudan?

OoOoO

No lo escuche – grito Helios – solo trata de distraerlo acabe con el

Por favor – grito rini – hazlo ya

OoOoO

Tuksido estaba en una gran encrucijada, la duda le carcomía ¿seria verdad que les sucedía algo a los niños? ¿Pero como acabaría con ellos si no usaban la ayuda?, sintió como alguien le jalaba la capa y miro hacia abajo el pequeño que tenia los ojos azules y el cabello negro le miraba con una sonrisa y le señalaba la canica azul.

¿Quieres que lo haga? – le pregunto al pequeño y el asintió con una gran sonrisa – muy bien - saco su bastón y apunto a la canica como si se tratara de un juego de billar

No creí que tuvieras las agallas – dijo giove – pero ser ignorante ayuda mucho

Darien lo ignoro los gritos que todavía escuchaba de su rini le llegaban y le daban seguridad de seguir a delante, si fuera tan malo no lo alentarían a hacerlo ¿o si? - miro una vez mas a su antiguo meester, antes de dirigir su mirada a la canica y la golpeo gritando – Marble Azul –

Giove en un ultimo intento lanzo su poder – estrellas variables – la canica azul rompió a una gran velocidad cada una de estas justo antes de impactar en el centro de la frente de su meester – todos mueren – dijo antes de desaparecer.

OoOoO

El impacto de esas palabras no se hizo esperar por casi todos los presentes, Leo intento enfocar la atención de los demás al correr junto con rini, al lado de Darien que se agacho para ver como el pequeño bostezaba y se dormía en sus brazos.

Darien – grito – rini abrazándose a el

Serena estaba en shock las palabras – todos mueren – taladraban su cerebro

Vya – dijo Leo – será mejor que te lo lleves

De acuerdo – dijo la princesa tomando al pequeño de los brazos de un destrozado joven –

Vya desapareció con todo y el pequeño, dejando atrás un silencio indescriptible.

OoOoO

Hemos llegado – dijo Seiya ayudando a bajar a la chica del auto –

Eres muy amable – dijo Ariel – gracias

Le era difícil verla como una amable señorita, mas extraño aun que cada vez que le sonreía se sonrojara

De nada – dijo el chico – vamos – la dirigió hasta su departamento, al llegar la instalo en el sofá - ¿todo bien?

Si – dijo Ariel – todo bien ya no te preocupes seguro y descansando recuperare la memoria y no te daré tantas molestias.

No es ninguna – dijo el chico – solo quiero que respondas una pregunta en cuanto recuperes la memoria

Si ¿Cuál? – pregunto la chica

¿Por qué salvaste mi vida? –

Eso es lógico – dijo Ariel – aunque no lo recuerdo, además siento que tu has salvado la mía

Se sonrieron y seiya decidió preparar un bocadillo para su invitada…

OoOoO

Serena – grito mina llegando al lugar detrás de ella Ami – serena

Vieron a la chica destrozada en el suelo – que tienes – dijo Ami

Será mejor que nos marchemos – dijo haruka a michiru, la joven asintió –

Setsuna, haruka y michiru comenzaron la marcha, Edward no sabia que hacer le destrozo ver a la chica así, ¿Qué ellas no sentían nada?

Leo miro la escena – todo esta bien – pensó – vio como las externas se iban decidió que seria lo mejor, le indico a los demás que debían hacer lo mismo

Dejaron a helios apoyando a rini y darien – ustedes – dijo Leo – largo de aquí – les dijo a las chicas que acababan de llegar

No, nos iremos – dijo mina enojada – no me hables así

Se tienen que ir – dijo el chico – ahora

No – grito mina – no lo haremos

Leo – dijo ami – entendemos tu punto, pero no ves como esta – dijo señalando a serena que temblaba

No me importa – dijo el chico – tiene que irse ahora ¿Cuándo será el día que lo entiendan?

Yo me quedare – dijo Edward – váyanse el tiene razón

Pero – dijo mina

¿Nunca van a seguir las instrucciones que se les da? – pregunto luna llegando con artemis –

No es justo – dijo ami

¿Qué han hecho? – Grito Alya deteniendo el andar de las externas – Había algo en su grito que no les había gustado a ninguna de las chicas - ¿Por qué grito así?

Leo y alya miraron horrorizados a Artemis - ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – grito el chico

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Artemis - ¿Por qué me miran así?

Las externas corrieron hacia el grupo - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Haruka - ¿Qué han hecho?

Se convirtieron en humanos – dijo Leo –

Y eso que – dijo artemis enojado – era necesario

Claro – dijo leo – pero para los planes de Eride

No te entiendo – dijo luna – explícate –

No es necesario – dijo Leo que señalo una luz naranja que envolvía a Artemis

Que me sucede – grito viendo como comenzaba a desaparecer

Artemis – grito luna abalanzándose sobre el, pero fue algo tarde el desapareció.

¿Qué significa? – pregunto luna

Que Venus peleara – dijo Leo – y uno de los dos tendrá que morir.

OoOoO

Wow XD gracias por los reviews, muchas gracias XD nos vemos en el siguiente Cap.

OoOoO


	11. Lazos: en el futuro esta la repuesta

**Lazos: en el futuro esta la repuesta**

Luna se encontraba encerrada en su habitación – serena olvidando por un instante su sentir le rogaba por que le abriera, rini veía con lastima la escena –

Helios se quedo al lado de Darien que no era muy bien visto en la casa de serena y por ende no podía entrar a la casa, ya no digamos a su cuarto.

Lo que mas me sorprende es que no se haya desmayado – dijo Helios para romper el horrible silencio que reinaba en el lugar –

Nos desplomamos por el cansancio ¿no es verdad? – dijo darien agradecido por que el chico le ayudara a salirse de si mismo –

Si – dijo Helios – no nos sorprendió por que la única que había quedado despierta… – se interrumpió era un completo idiota iba a revelar informaciòn que no venia al caso –

Creo que no puedes decirme – dijo darien al ver que se callo de pronto –

Lo lamento – dijo Helios –

No te preocupes – dijo darien – lo entiendo, aunque en eso te pareces mucho a setsuna

Si – dijo Helios volviendo a morderse la lengua quería completar la oración con un - siempre dicen lo mismo -

OoOoO

Tengo una gran duda – dijo Edward a todos los presentes –

Cual – dijo setsuna

¿Cómo saben que le iba a pasar eso a Artemis? – Pregunto - ¿y por que luna no sufrió lo mismo?

No te preocupes – dijo Leo – luna tiene una gran fuerza mental, es la única que no sufrirá ese tipo de agresión, pero en cuanto a Artemis nos lo advirtieron – dijo mintiendo –

¿Y por que no lo dijeron? – Dijo setsuna – era algo que no podían dejar de mencionar

No creí – dijo el chico mintiendo otra vez – que fuera necesario, eran gatos y ya.

¿Es verdad? – pregunto michiru sin poder evitarlo –

¿Qué? – pregunto kiera

Lo que os pasa ustedes cuando nos ayudan – dijo cambiando el tema -

Se miraron rápidamente los tres chicos, kiera resignada y elegida por la vista de los otros dos se lo dijo – no

¿Y tengo que creerte? – Dijo haruka – no se si lo sepan, pero a nosotras – dijo refiriéndose a michiru y ella – no nos importa si los sacrificamos o no, así que no tienes por que mentirnos

Kiera le miro desafiándola – si claro – dijo pensando – si supieras no dirías eso –

Leo al ver que kiera podría explotar en ese momento, no por nada tenia el temperamento de su madre decidió intervenir – no necesariamente – dijo – es una posibilidad muy grande, pero debéis saber que estamos dispuestos a asumir las consecuencias.

¿Por eso no han despertado Lei y Kya, verdad? – pregunto michiru

Están debatiendo contra su muerte – dijo Alya – son fuertes, pero nunca sabemos si la libraremos, además si lo notaron Kya fue golpeada por una llama, a diferencia de Lei la tiene difícil.

Se miraron unos segundos más, no sabían que pensar esto era muy confuso, muy difícil y ahora parecía que se había agregado una pelea más a su meta.

OoOoO

¿Quién es ella? – pregunto taiki llegando al departamento junto con yaten

Ariel – dijo seiya –

Yo la conozco – dijo yaten – me suena de algo

Es la amiga de la chica que casi me asfixia – dijo seiya –

Ah claro la que te odia – dijo yaten –

¿Y que hace aquí? – pregunto taiki

Al parecer me atropello – dijo seiya – y ahora ella tiene amnesia

¿Cómo sucedió? – Dijo taiki – te atropella y de pronto le da amnesia

Claro que no – dijo seiya – no se como paso, pero hasta donde entendí el doctor me dijo que fui atropellado, perdí la memoria y cuando la recobre tenia a la chica encima de mi

Siempre te tocan a ti – Dijo yaten - ¿y eso que tiene que ver con que tenga amnesia?

Podrían dejar de interrumpirme – grito seiya –

¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Ariel llegando al recibidor donde escucho los gritos de seiya –

Nada – dijo el joven - ¿todo bien? ¿Se te ofrece algo?

No nada – dijo Ariel – todo bien

Bien debo ver si ya llego haruka – dijo seiya –

¿Para que? – Dijo yaten – pensé que con la pelea de hoy era más que suficiente

No seas – dijo seiya tragándose su grosería – tengo que ir a verla con su permiso – justo antes de salir miro a yaten y a taiki – taiki - dijo el chico

Dime –

Podrías cuidarle un momento- dijo seiya - ahora vuelvo

De acuerdo no tardes – dijo taiki

Ariel es un amigo – dijo seiya recordando que la chica no los conocía – es taiki y el de allá es yaten – señalo al chico – ellos se quedaran contigo no tardo ¿de acuerdo?

Muy bien – dijo Ariel

OoOoO

Cenaron con dificultad, realmente ninguno tenía ganas, pero era muy temprano para intentar dormir, estaban en ello cuando sonó el timbre de su departamento

Haruka que era la que mas cerca quedaba de la puerta se levanto a abrir, se arrepintió en el instante cuando vio a seiya al cual le cerró la puerta en la cara, volvió a sonar el timbre – no estoy de humor – dijo la joven

Es importante – dijo seiya contando hasta diez – si no créeme amor, no vendría a verte tan tarde

Olvídalo – dijo haruka furica –no pienso abrirte

Haruka – dijo michiru desde la mesa – abre esa puerta

Claro para ver a tu – dijo haruka - ¿Cómo era? Admirador

No comiences – dijo michiru

Gruñendo volvió a abrir la puerta - ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto la joven

Tengo un problema – dijo seiya –

¿Y es mío? – pregunto haruka

Pues no totalmente – dijo seiya – pero solo tu puedes ayudarme

¿Yo? – Preguntó haruka – si claro estoy para servirte

No necesito tu sarcasmo – dijo seiya – créeme si no fuera por que es ella y por que eres tu, no vendría a pedirte ayuda

Pues nadie te pidió que recurrieras a mí – dijo haruka – te puedes largar

No entiendes solo tu puedes ayudarme – grito seiya – eres una completa cabezota

Suficiente – dijo michiru - ¿a que vienes?

Ariel – dijo seiya

Inmediatamente los rostros cambiaron michiru hizo una mueca y haruka se preocupo -¿Qué sucede con ella?

Ah estamos interesadas – dijo seiya - ¿eso no suena muy bien verdad michiru?

Haruka lo tomo por la solapa de su saco – no es el momento – dijo haruka – ahora habla

Tenéis razón lo siento – dijo seiya – es que tu sacas lo peor de mi

Es mutuo – dijo Haruka – ahora habla

Les explico más o menos la historia que había vivido las últimas veinticuatro horas – no entendí muy bien – dijo seiya

No me sorprende – dijo haruka

Seiya le miro feo – pero puedo hacer muchas deducciones, lo que ahora me preocupa es que ella esta con amnesia

¿Puedo ir a verla? – por un momento seiya pensó que le preguntaba a el, pero haruka miraba a michiru la cual asintió no muy convencida

Se fue junto con el chico a su departamento…

¿Tu quien eres? – pregunto Ariel cuando la vio entrar –

Soy haruka – dijo la chica – soy tu amiga

¿Amiga? – pregunto Ariel –

Así es – dijo la chica Ariel la miro por largo rato - me agradas – dijo la joven amnésica aprobando a haruka.

Gracias – dijo haruka - se donde vives, puedo llevarte, pero no se si sea lo mejor

¿Por qué? – pregunto seiya

Tu le eres familiar ahora y no se si este cómoda con Bianca, aunque podría reactivar sus recuerdos – dijo haruka

¿Entonces? – dijo Ariel

Es tarde sugiero que te quedes aquí le diré a Bianca que estas a salvo y mañana por la mañana te llevare ¿de acuerdo? – dijo haruka

Muy bien – dijo Ariel – aquí estaré

Bien, buenas noches – dijo la joven –

¿Esta bien que se quedé aquí? – pregunto haruka por primera vez seria

Si, no tengo problema alguno – dijo seiya

Bien – dijo Haruka – mañana la llevo con Bianca

OoOoO

No había notado que tan rápido paso el tiempo, o si era realista seguramente nadie quiso estar cerca por la furia que iba a desatar su sirena, a la cual encontró sola sentada en el sofá.

¿Todo bien? – pregunto la joven del mar al verla entrar -

Amnesia – dijo como primera palabra para escudarse

Eso lo escuche – le dijo todavía seria - ¿esta bien? – pregunto con dificultad

Si al parecer solo son sus recuerdos, el mismo doctor piensa que los recuperara pronto – dijo haruka - cuando llegue me vio como un bicho y pregunto quien era

Era normal – dijo michiru - ¿o esperabas ser algo muy significativo para que reactivaras sus memorias?

Michiru – dijo haruka

¿Qué? – Dijo la joven – solo pregunte si esperabas eso

No – dijo haruka

Se miraron unos segundos más, sin decir nada la joven de cabellos aguamarina se levanto y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, seguida de su rubia amante.

OoOoO

Acaricio la cabeza de su futura madre la cual estaba apoyada en su regazo, velaba su sueño uno muy inquieto observo por las muecas que se asomaban en su lindo rostro, trato de controlar unas pequeñas y rebeldes lagrimas, pero no pudo era mucho dolor y después de todo nadie podía culparlos de llorar.

Eran unos niños, que cruelmente los había separado de sus juegos y entrenamientos para lanzarlos a una misión por demás suicida, niños que habían tenido que aprender de varias formas a madurar y ser fuertes, pero le enorgullecía que siguieran adelante después de todo lo que habían vivido.

Aunque en esta ocasión había algo que en las otras no, era esperanza y eso era lo ultimo que podían perder, todo estará bien – se repetía – todo bien, lo lograremos, se que lo haremos.

OoOoO

No deberías avisarles a las chicas que te quedarás conmigo – pregunto darien a Helios

Lo saben – dijo el chico- desde que me vieron quedarme a su lado lo dedujeron

Pueden pensar que es con rini – dijo darien

Créame es imposible, ¿que no conoce al señor tsukino? – Dijo Helios – el casi me mata la otra vez

Igual que yo ¿no es verdad? – pregunto darien

No su majestad – dijo Helios – usted nunca me ha dado tanto miedo

Eso le causo risa a darien, la primera desde su pelea – creo que tengo que hacer algunos cambios de carácter

No – dijo Helios – así esta bien, además el señor tsukino me ha dado el susto de mi vida, creo que es suficiente

Si a mi también me ha asustado – dijo darien recordando esa época –

OoOoO

Eride estaba concentrada eso solo quería decir que comenzaría la acción, eso que habían esperado cuando llegaron a ese universo, por fin después de tantas peleas y viajes le iban a poner un fin.

He estado pensado – dijo de pronto – es momento de crear caos

¿No lo hemos hecho ya? – pregunto Belial

No el suficiente – dijo Eride – yo creo que les falta un poco más de sufrimiento, Artemis – grito –

El se materializo delante de la dama – diga su majestad

Ve por Venus – dijo Eride –

Si su majestad –

¿Tan pronto? – Pregunto cissy – no es precipitado

No, es perfecto – dijo Eride – y no es todo, Anwyn

Si señora – dijo la chica apareciendo

Quiero que les hagas una visita a las externas – dijo Eride –

Si su majestad – dijo sorprendida - ¿algún mensaje en específico?

O claro que si – dijo Eride – solo atácalos un momento, eso ayudara al efecto, solo encárgate de que sepan quienes son esos mocosos, por lo menos eso ayudara.

Si su majestad – dijo Anwyn

Eso es retorcido – dijo Belial – me hubiese gustado hacerlo a mi

No – dijo Eride – tu le quitarías efecto, lo que quiero es que se pregunten que hace Anwyn ahí y se descontrolen un poco, además solo es un mensaje, Cissy

Si su majestad –

Visita a nuestra querida princesa moon – dijo Eride - comunícale que su hijo esta muerto

Con gusto señora – dijo con una sonrisa retorcida –

Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan – dijo Eride a Izar y Belial – la futura reina quedara destrozada, esas dos no podrán ser rivales para ustedes y nuestra querida luna no sabrá ni como se llama.

OoOoO

Se ve tan tierna dormida – pensó seiya que contra su voluntad su mano se acerco al rostro de Ariel para acariciarlo –

Que haces – pregunto yaten mirándolo con una ceja alzada

Nada – dijo seiya sonrojado - ¿ya te vas?

Si – dijo yaten – como siempre a la misma hora, mina y yo decidimos vernos siempre lo mas tarde posible, nos gusta dormir ¿sabes?

Si lo se – dijo seiya – taiki se ha marchado antes

No lo dudo esos dos me dan miedo, siempre tratando de adquirir conocimientos – dijo yaten – bueno me voy, solo no abuses de la chica

Idiota – dijo seiya lanzándole un cojín que esquivo por poco

OoOoO

¿En serio no me acompañaras? – pregunto haruka

Te he dicho que vayas – dijo michiru – no puedo acompañarte

Si claro – dijo haruka – michiru es Ariel, la misma Ariel que conoces desde hace tantos años, mi amiga ¿Qué parte no te ha quedado clara?

Ve con tu amiga – dijo michiru enojada – no me importa

Haruka puso sus ojos en blanco – prometiste no más berrinches, no más de esto

Haruka – dijo michiru en tono gélido – es mejor que te vayas antes de que alguien acabe herido

Bien – dijo la joven – si eso es lo que quieres, recuerda que tu eres la que lo provocas – azoto la puerta asustando en su paso a Alya

Regreso al rato – dijo haruka que por poco atropella a Leo

Kiera – grito el chico – haruka va de salida apresúrate

Voy – dijo la niña -

OoOoO

¿Quién es? – dijo Ariel viendo a la niña

Kiera – dijo haruka – mi sobrina

Oh es linda se parece mucho a ti – dijo Ariel – soy Ariel

Un gusto – dijo kiera –

Me gustaría acompañarte – dijo seiya – pero – miro a Haruka

Como querías – dijo la joven del viento – no estoy de humor, solo limítate a existir ¿quieres?

¿Problemas maritales? – pregunto seiya

Yo no probaría suerte hoy – dijo kiera a seiya el cual guardo silencio inmediatamente, subieron al automóvil y partieron rumbo a al departamento que compartía con Bianca.

OoOoO

¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Leo de pronto

Si – dijo michiru – saldré un momento ¿esta bien?

Con cuidado – dijo el chico –

Sabía que no podría estar sola, por que tenia que llevar a Alya consigo, así que para sacar un poco de su frustración decidió ir a nadar.

OoOoO

Se han ido – pregunto Edward

Si – dijo Leo – ya pueden salir

No es que le tenga miedo – dijo hotaru – pero hay ocasiones que es mejor salir de su camino

Te doy la razón – dijo setsuna – bueno creo que todos tenemos cosas que hacer, así que manos a la obra.

OoOoO

Alcanzo a aparcar su carro, el cual contaba con mucha suerte, ya que una vez estuvieron fuera de el los atacaron.

Seiya – grito haruka – es obvio que es por mí, llévatela y protégela

De acuerdo – dijo seiya que abrazo a Ariel y la alejo –

Haruka y kiera corrieron a un lugar menos habitado y encontraron un parque – adoro los parques – dijo haruka – espero que sea lo suficientemente temprano para que no haya tantas personas

Yo también – dijo kiera – me extraña

Últimamente escucho mucho eso – dijo haruka – por lo cual no es raro que me ataquen

Aun así, es inusual – dijo kiera – pero no se que esperan – dijo al ver que nos las atacaban - estamos listas y a decir verdad creo que lo esperabas con ansias

Eres una gran observadora – dijo haruka – si que lo esperaba – se transformo y adquirió su singular traje de marinero, kiera hizo lo propio –

Se pusieron en guardia y esperaron, varias bolas de energía las hicieron saltar – bien aquí vamos – pensó haruka

OoOoO

Serena intento una vez mas comunicarse con luna, la cual ya no se encontraba en la habitación, alarmada llamo a darien, minutos después llegaron los dos chicos darien y helios, para ir en busca de luna.

Todo estará bien – dijo darien tratando de tranquilizarla, helios y rini se encontraban detrás de ellos – es fuerte, solo dale tiempo.

Serena solo asentía su cara estaba hundía entre el pecho de su futuro esposo, su corazón no podría aguantar algo mas, no lo creía, esto era muy cruel

¿Te encuentras bien? – le susurro a su oído helios, provocándole un escalofrió

Si – dijo rini tratando de sonreírle a Helios – ahora si

Helios la abrazo, no importaba ya si darien le parecía o no, su novia necesitaba apoyo y el mismo necesitaba su cercanía para sentirse reconfortado.

Una explosión les dio de lleno, el impacto fue completo para serena y darien, mientras que rini y helios les toco menos intenso aun así todos estaban completamente aturdidos.

Hola – dijo la mujer – soy Cissy una de las cuatro meester imperiales

Que quieres – dijo helios –

O pero si eres tu – dijo cissy – ¿cansado? No sabes lo que te espera

Largo de aquí – dijo rini – tu no puedes estar aquí

Que mal educados – dijo Cissy – creo que antes les daré un par de clases de comportamiento

Primero – dijo cissy tronando sus dedos, varios lazos les ataron a los niños sus manos y piernas – una reverencia – como títeres sus cuerpos se movieron –

Perfecto – dijo cissy – ahora

Déjalos – gritaron serena y darien

Oh lo siento mama y papa – dijo cissy – no pudieron educar a una señorita ¿Cómo esperaban educar a un niño?

Cállate – dijo rini

Oh – dijo cissy – no grites – la dejo muda – es de mala educación

OoOoO

Sois ágiles – dijo Anwyn – algo que sabemos y no les ayudara en nada

Si lo que digas – dijo kiera - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Niña mala – dijo Anwyn - ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron modales?

No es de tu incumbencia – dijo kiera una gran ráfaga de aire corrió por todo el lugar – di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate -

Si, siempre tan explosiva – dijo Anwyn – igual que tu madre

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Dijo haruka que de su mano comenzaron a saltar chispas amarillas – si no hablas te haré hablar

De tal palo tal astilla – dijo Anwyn –

Cállate – dijo kiera – ahora si es todo mejor lárgate, estiro sus manos –

No niña mal educada – dijo Anwyn – no seas grosera, vamos Urano dile algo, di como se tratan a los invitados

Con gusto – dijo haruka – tierra, tiembla – su poder lo dirigió de lleno a Anwyn

Y después se preguntan de donde lo saco – dijo Anwyn esquivando su ataque –

No se de que hablas – dijo haruka – pero será mejor que dejes de hablar y pelees

¿No sabes? – Dijo Anwyn fingiendo sorpresa – ¿no lo sabe? – se dirigió a kiera –

Largo de aquí – dijo kiera –

No – dijo Anwyn – primero Urano debe saber que su hija querida va a morir por que no son lo suficiente fuertes para enfrentarnos

Que – grito Urano –

Lo que escuchas – dijo Anwyn – mejor disfrútala – dijo comenzando a desaparecer – no te queda mucho tiempo con tu hija Urano, pronto el vendrá por las dos.

OoOoO

Rini – dijo helios tratando de acercarse a rini – que quieres cissy – dijo al ver que no podía -

Nada – dijo cissy – hoy vine en son de paz, solo quería darles un mensaje

Cual – dijo darien – habla ahora

Todavía que me tomo la molestia – dijo cissy – pero esta bien os perdonare por que realmente siento su perdida

¿Cuál perdida? – pregunto serena

Bueno realmente yo lo llamaría asesinato – dijo cissy – el lo hizo – dijo señalando a darien – el mato a su hijo

Que – dijo serena cayendo de rodillas – de que hablas

Uso la energía de su hijo para matar a giove – dijo cissy – y ahora el esta muerto, nos acabamos de enterar, una lastima se veía que seria un jovencito apuesto

Antes de que darien pudiera hacer algo, la mujer desapareció –

OoOoO

Alguien nos sigue – dijo michiru a alya – tú a la izquierda y yo a la derecha

De acuerdo – dijo la niña

A las tres – dijo michiru – una, dos, ahora- Esquivaron una explosión por poco

No creí que fuera tan pronto – dijo michiru

Oh no es necesario – dijo Anwyn viendo sus intenciones de transformarse – solo vine a dejar un mensaje

Si claro – dijo Alya – y de paso ver si quedábamos muertas

No – dijo Anwyn – ¿como podría hacerle eso a una madre?

De que hablas – dijo michiru

De nada – dijo Alya – largo de aquí

Se que no lo sabes – dijo Anwyn – pero debo decirte que no os matare por que quiero que disfrutes todo el tiempo que puedas a tu hija sailor neptun, tu pequeña alya, por que cuando el venga por ustedes ella morirá, por una causa perdida

Cállate – dijo alya

¿Perdida? – dijo michiru tratando de canalizar toda su atención en su enemigo, no debía pensar, podría ser una técnica de distracción, tenia que seguir firme

Si – dijo Anwyn - ¿o acaso creen? ¿Deberás creen que su princesa matara a alguien?, no sean ilusas.

Largo – grito alya lanzando su poder en donde minutos antes estaba Anwyn

OoOoO

Luna – dijo setsuna sorprendida de verla en su departamento

¿Dónde están? – dijo fríamente

Leo acaba de salir en busca de helios – dijo setsuna – solo estamos Edward y yo

Perfecto – dijo luna – necesito saber que es lo que paso, tú tienes que abrir la puerta del tiempo para que vaya a ver que paso en el futuro.

Pero – dijo setsuna

Es una orden – dijo Luna sus rasgos delicados y relajados, habían cambiado ahora estaba enfrente de la jefa de las tropas de la reina.

OoOoO

Hola uno mas XD lamento la tardanza pero el puente llamo a descansar XD

Gracias por sus reviews.

OoOoO


	12. Venus: la lider de las sailors

**Venus: la líder de las sailors**

En cuanto se fue, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar horas extras – hija – era la única palabra que cruzaba cada cinco segundos – su hija – haruka estaba tratando de digerir esa informaciòn.

Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo kiera – tenemos que buscar a seiya y Ariel

Hija – seguía pasando por su cerebro –adoptarían, no lo creía seguramente en el futuro su amante era mucho más feliz al tener una hermosa niña.

Haruka – dijo kiera tratando de traerla a la realidad – tienes que enfocarte

¿Cuándo te adoptamos? ¿Cómo paso? O son muchas preguntas – dijo haruka

¿Adoptada? – Pensó kiera – ¿de donde saco esa idea? - recuerda que no es bueno saber cosas sobre el futuro – dijo como toda respuesta

Pero ya se que eres mi hija – dijo haruka – no veo cual sea el problema de que me digas cuando y como fue, son solo simples detalles.

Esa si no era una buena idea - pensó kiera

Te pareces mucho a mi – dijo haruka – apuesto que michiru busco ese parecido

Si lo que digas – dijo kiera – vamos tenemos que irnos por Ariel y seiya

OoOoO

El cuerpo de setsuna volvió a desaparecer –

Si ya se – dijo Edward antes de gritar delante de luna – en un momento llegara plut del futuro

Y así fue la sailor se materializo en el departamento – luna – dijo - Edward

Necesito verlo – dijo luna sin mas preámbulos – tengo que analizarlo, si es posible desde que inicio.

Lo se – dijo plut – nos tomara un tiempo, recuerda que tenemos que llegar a la pelea decisiva

Lo se – dijo luna – al ultimo eslabón, vamos

Asombrado vio como ambas se iban y segundos después el cuerpo de setsuna se encontraba nuevamente a su lado

Esto me da un poco de esperanza – dijo setsuna

Yo que iba a decir que esto es un indicio de que estamos muy mal – dijo edward

Es luna – dijo setsuna – no se te olvide que es un gran guerrera y con ella de nuestro lado completamente preparada para enfrentar lo que viene tenemos más posibilidades.

Salieron del departamento había cosas que hacer, después de todo aun no era su turno.

OoOoO

Hija ¿Cómo era posible? – Pensó michiru

Michi – dijo alya –

Adoptamos, después de todo siempre me salgo con la mía – pensó michiru tratando de digerir la información

¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto alya

Si – dijo michiru – no puedo creer que adoptáramos

¿Qué? – grito Alya como podía pensar que ella era adoptada –

OoOoO

¿Es verdad? – pregunto darien

No lo sabemos – dijo helios

¿Entonces existe la posibilidad? – pregunto nuevamente

Su silencio lo dijo todo, lo peor es que darien no podía ver a serena a los ojos había matado a su futuro hijo o eso es lo que les habían dicho ¿Cómo lo iba a perdonar?

Serena – dijo rini arrodillándose a su altura –

La chica no respondió lloraba en silencio, quería pensar que era un mal sueño uno de esos que a veces la atormentaban

Será mejor que regresen a sus casas – dijo Leo quien espero unos minutos para hacerse notar –

Leo – dijeron Rini y Helios

Ya lo hicieron y sabemos por que – dijo Leo – lo importante es que vamos por buen camino

Si – dijeron los dos niños

Príncipe Endimión – dijo Leo antes de marcharse – no se sienta mal, la probabilidad de muerte es grande, pero siempre han quedado agotados, no sabremos que sucedió hasta que acabe, sugiero que no se encierre en ese pensamiento hasta que podamos confirmarlo

Era mi hijo – dijo Darien

Y lo mato – dijo serena

No lo saben – dijo Leo – buscare la forma de que lo investiguen, mientras sugiero que vayan a casa a sido un día muy pesado

OoOoO

Haruka – grito Seiya

La chica pareció despertar de su estado – que quieres

Llevo llamándote por varios minutos – dijo seiya - ¿te encuentras bien?

Si – dijo la chica – solo que ahora necesito ver a michiru

Debemos regresar – dijo Ariel – creo que necesita tiempo

Nada de eso – dijo kiera – llevaras a la chica a su casa, para que pueda estar lejos del fuego enemigo

¿Cuál fuego? – pregunto Ariel

Olvídalo – dijo seiya – esta jugando, aunque creo que keira tiene razón, tienes que recuperar tu memoria y nada mejor que tu hogar

Bien – dijo haruka – vamos, tengo una charla pendiente – arranco a gran velocidad, tenia que llegar al departamento lo mas pronto posible.

OoOoO

¿Me acompañas? – pregunto mina a yaten

¿A dónde? –

O solo quiero dar una vuelta – dijo mina – todo esto me agobia, por favor

No seria mala idea – dijo nadine –

Muy bien si las señoritas quieren – dijo yaten – vamos

OoOoO

¿Cómo estas? – pregunto alger a hotaru

Bien, dentro de lo que cabe – respondió

No me gusta verte tan seria – dijo Alger –

En una situación así es obvio – dijo hotaru – aunque tu minúsculo cerebro no lo capte

Hey! – Dijo el chico – me estas ofendiendo

Claro que no – dijo hotaru –

Eres una majadera – dijo Alger – pero cambiando el tema, por que ya sabemos que no tienes educación

Oye – dijo hotaru – ahora tu has sido el grosero

Claro que no princesa – dijo Alger – no veo por que están tan mal

Si yo tampoco se – dijo hotaru sarcástica – como podemos estar así, solo hay unos niños casi muertos, otros a punto de morir, luna esta lastimada, nuestra princesa también y ahora tienen a artemis ¿Por qué deberíamos estar tan preocupados?

No seas sarcástica – dijo Alger – deberían ver la realidad

Esa es la realidad – dijo hotaru

No – dijo alger – esas son solo las consecuencias, velo así

Como – dijo hotaru

Le están ganando – dijo alger – por eso los esta atacando de forma diferente

Si, claro – dijo hotaru – como no lo vi

No necesito tu ironía – dijo alger – majadera

Vamos – dijo hotaru levantándose del sillón – no quiero estar aquí cuando regresen de sus respectivas tareas, se mataran

Hablas de haruka y michiru – dijo alger –

En efecto – dijo hotaru – se aman con locura, pero cuando se enojan, digamos que es mejor estar fuera de su alcance.

OoOoO

Llegaron al departamento rápidamente michiru tomo el teléfono al ver que no había signo alguno de ninguna de las chicas, pero sus manos temblaban – una hija – pronuncio.

Escucho el grito de alya, la cual llamaba a Leo se asomo y vio como se aferraba a el, no quiso interrumpir, sin embargo los observo

Leo – grito Alya abrazándolo –

¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto el chico extrañado - ¿Qué sucede?

Mama lo sabe todo – dijo la pequeña en su oído

¿Cómo lo tomo? – dijo el chico abrazándola -

Piensa que adoptaron –dijo Alya en un susurro apenas audible para Leo –

El chico se impresiono por la conclusión errónea - Michiru – dijo Leo al ver que la chica en cuestión los veía preocupada llevaba unos minutos observándolos –

¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto michiru al ver como se aferraba la su pequeña a Leo

Nada – dijo leo –

michiru alzo una ceja esceptica

Es solo que - dijo Leo hizo una pausa y le miro - es obvio que este así, es la más peque de nosotros y no siempre puede verse como si no sintiera nada.

Linda – dijo michiru acercándose hasta quedar a su altura – no llores – dijo al momento que limpiaba de su rostro las lagrimas- ya casi termina - le abrazo y Alya se dejo – lo vamos a lograr.

Leo les miro una escena que casi olvidaba despues de inumerables viajes, el sonido de la puerta abriendose tras el lo saco de su ensoñacion y ahi parada en el umbral, junto a kiera, se encontraba haruka.

OoOoO

Serena se encerró, no queria ver al asesino de su hijo, aunque algun dia tendria que salir ya que se encontraba en su departamento, pero una cosa era segura no podia llegar a si a su casa, completamente destrozada, lo único bueno es que rini pudo colarse, y tenia la ardua tarea de hacerla entrar en razon.

¿Por qué me animaron a hacerlo? – Pregunto darien a helios los cuales se encontraban en la sala del primero –

Ya se lo hemos dicho – contesto – es por el bien de este sistema

No justifica la muerte de un niño - dijo darien –

Aun no sabemos si es verdad – dijo helios – su majestad, si somos inteligentes sabemos por que nos lo dijeron, esa maldita mujer busco esto

Fue interrumpido por el timbre de su puerta, al abrir lita y rei se encontraban ahí, escoltadas por Orión

Gracias – dijo darien – creo que necesita a sus amigas

con algo de esfuerzo pudieron entrar, serena al verlas solo pudo abrazarlas, rini sintio alivio, si existia alguien que pudiera hacer entrar en razon a su futura madre esa era Rei.

OoOoO

Nos van a atacar ¿no es verdad? – pregunto yaten

Si – dijo mina – es momento

¿Estas lista? – pregunto nadine

Lo sabremos a su tiempo ¿no? – dijo mina mirandola

OoOoO

Se miraron un momento olvidando su pelea de la mañana – tengo que decirte algo – dijeron al mismo tiempo

¿Te atacaron? – volvieron a pronunciar al mismo tiempo

Se sonrieron, efectivamente les habían hecho lo mismo, ya que no se encontraban juntas - ¿y que opinas? – lo volvieron a hacer

Michi – dijo haruka – ha sido un lindo detalle

Leo miro a kiera preguntándole de que iban, lamentablemente no se entendieron tan rápido.

El detalle debió ser tuyo al aceptar hacerlo – dijo michiru – ahora se por que Alya es tan apegada a ti

¿Alya? – pregunto haruka

Si – dijo michiru –

Oh por dios – dijo leo algo tarde -

¿Qué tiene que ver Alya en todo esto? – pregunto haruka

Fue el turno de michiru de verle de forma extraña – es mi hija, supongo que nuestra hija en el futuro

¿Qué? – exclamo haruka

Pensé que lo sabias – dijo michiru

No – dijo haruka mirándoles a los tres – ella me dijo que kiera era nuestra hija

¿El que? – fue el turno de michiru de gritar

Demonios – dijo Leo – esto si que se ha complicado un poquito

Espera – dijo haruka – tu – dijo señalando a leo

Yo que – dijo el chico retrocediendo unos pasos

Tu dijiste que alya era tu hermana – dijo haruka – eso quiere decir

Por dios haruka – dijo michiru sintiendo que sus piernas le fallaban, justo a tiempo haruka le sostuvo – Tendremos tres hijos

OoOoO

¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto yaten

Nada – dijo mina - ¿Por qué?

O esa mirada tuya – dijo yaten – no me dice nada bueno

Llegaron a un lago, mina se recargo en el barandal para obsérvalo - ¿es lindo, no?

Si – dijo yaten sin quitarle la vista de encima a ella – hay algo que sabes, que yo no

No – dijo mina – pero si nos ayudas recuerda que tienes que salir antes de que convoquemos el segundo campo ¿de acuerdo?

Lo se – dijo yaten –

Bien – dijo mina – unos minutos más

Nadine y Yaten se dirigieron una mirada, preguntándose que sucedía, ninguno lo sabia así que miraron el lago igual que mina.

Llegas temprano – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Siempre me gusto superar tus expectativas – dijo mina sin voltear – nunca hubo nada que no hiciera mejor de lo que esperabas

Creo que tienes razón – respondió - ¿lista?

Siempre – dijo mina quien se transformo para sorpresa de yaten y nadine, que en cuanto se recuperaron de la impresión hicieron lo propio.

Cuando terminaron frente a ellos estaba Artemis – vamos es hora de morir, Cosmo estelar – grito una gran espiral de color blanco impacto en yaten y nadine

Sois lentos – dijo artemis a los dos – eso no es bueno para Venus

Tu lo has dicho – dijo sailor Venus – veamos que mas puedes hacer

Comenzaron a pelear teniendo como espectadores a Yaten y nadine – vamos artemis – dijo mina

No se que estas buscando niña, pero si así lo quieres – cosmo estelar – grito

Creo que tienes que ayudarnos a distraerlo – dijo nadine a yaten – si no, no podremos hacer nuestra parte

No me estorben – dijo mina –

¿Que haces? – pregunto nadine

Algo que no espera – su cadena brillo en su brazo –

Eso es inusual – dijo yaten

Que es lo que tramas! – grito nadine

Cosmo estelar – grito artemis el golpe dio de lleno contra yaten y nadine dejándolos inconcientes – gritan mucho

Lo se – dijo mina – ahora esto es entre tú y yo

Artemis sonrió esto era el fin, no podía completar el ritual y se acabaría todo – cos… - su cuerpo ¿por que no podía moverlo? Miro y sorprendido vio como estaba envuelto por la cadena de Venus

Esto es –

Si artemis – dijo mina – lo analice, si te pasara algo nos lo hubiesen advertido, como no fue así, se supone que esto no debe de impedir que se lleven acabo nuestros planes, pero si esto no funciona te matare, te lo prometo

Pero… -

Verticordia – grito sailor Venus –

No – grito artemis un campo naranja lo cubrió, se elevo y con gran esfuerzo mina lo enterró en el lago.

OoOoO

Los tres se encontraban sentados enfrente de sus futuras madres –

¿Cómo… - comenzó haruka

Sabes que no te lo diremos – dijo Leo –

Es una orden –dijo haruka enojada - ¿tres? Por Zeus que pensábamos

Oh no te quejes tanto – leo se mordió su lengua iba a decir una sandez – nos adoréis en el futuro

De todas formas ¿tres? – dijo haruka que abrazaba a michiru

Tu eres el mayor – dijo michiru – nos tuviste que robar el aliento, supongo que yo te puse el nombre

¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Leo

Tu nombre es Leonardo ¿no es así? – Dijo michiru – es el nombre de mi padre y también el de uno de mis artistas favoritos, hizo pinturas que nadie mas pudo, ni podrá recrear.

Cierto – dijo Leo –

Un silencio se volvió a hacer entre ellos, se miraban no podían dejar de hacerlo - ahora que lo sabéis nada puede detenerles de su misión – dijo al poco rato Leo -

Pero… – dijo michiru – os lastimaran

Estamos dispuestos – dijo kiera – solo ayúdenos

Lo haremos – dijo haruka mirándole, kiera sostuvo su mirada y entonces una alarma se activo dentro de ella, ellos no les habían dicho algo, habian omitido algo, pero el que, eso no lo sabia.

OoOoO

Lo lograremos – dijo mina después de sellar el lago – tenemos que, se lo debemos a ellos, pronto fue a ver el estado de sus acompañantes

¿Cómo te encuentras? – le pregunto a yaten

Bien – dijo – he tenido peores

Lo se – dijo mina quien rápidamente se acerco a nadine, la niña estaba inconciente

Será mejor ir a casa – dijo yaten al ver su estado

Tienes razón –

Yaten levanto en sus brazos a la pequeña y así los tres regresaron a casa, mina mas tranquila y su guerrera Venus completamente satisfecha, solo rezaba por que su decisión tuviera el efecto deseado y no tener que recurrir a la muerte.

OoOoO

No había publicado por que mi atención estaba en el final de mi otro fic, pero después pensé que este estaba listo, así que he lo aquí XD espero os guste, es de los mas corititos pero aun asi lo disfrutaran.

Gracias por sus reviews, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

OoOoO


	13. La historia de una invasión I

**La historia de una invasión I**

_Tokio de Cristal…_

Trato de no horrorizarse con la visión, aun así sus manos temblaban – por aquí – dijo setsuna del futuro

Luna se dejo guiar por numerosos pasillos, se encontraban en el palacio de cristal, eso era seguro - ¿saben que estaré aquí?

Si – dijo la sailor – les dará mucho gusto verte

Pronto se detuvieron en una puerta – adelante – dijo y abrió la puerta dándole el paso, entro seguida de setsuna y ahí en una mesa se encontraban para su asombro y orgullo, Mina, Haruka y Michiru

Le sonrieron y ella les correspondió la sonrisa, mina corrió a abrazarla – me alegra que estés aquí -

A mi también – dijo luna

Chicas – haruka y michiru le saludaron con la cabeza

Luna – dijo setsuna – será mejor que tomes asiento

La jefa de las guerreras siguió la instrucción – bien necesito detalles, todos y cada uno de ellos – dijo sin rodeos, hizo una pausa para ver sus expresiones – todo es importante.

Le miraron haruka tomo la palabra – lo sabemos y estaremos gustosas de darte la información que necesitas, pero antes debo añadir que te ves muy linda como humana ¿no has considerado quedarte así?

Haruka – dijo michiru apretando su mano – no es momento

Es verdad – dijo la rubia – muy bien por donde comenzare

Gracias – dijo luna – ¿Cómo sucedió?

Haruka estuvo a punto de comenzar el relato cuando el llanto de un bebe se escucho, michiru se levanto seguida por la mirada de todas las presentes, regreso con un bebe en brazos, el cual ya tenia su alimento

¿No se te hace familiar? – pregunto haruka a luna

Le miro bien y un escalofrió le recorrió – se parece… - la miro una vez mas – ¿es posible que sea?

Es correcto – dijo haruka –

¿En verdad? – pregunto luna mirando a la pequeña de grandes ojos negros.

Si – dijo michiru meciéndola – se llama Lanthe

Creo – dijo setsuna del futuro – que es momento de que conozca toda la historia.

Haruka asintió – toda esta lucha comenzó hace tres años, la alarma se emitió a las 5 de la mañana en el palacio del tiempo, fue el primer lugar que intentaron invadir.

Debes saber – dijo michiru – que en Tokio de cristal, el palacio de cristal esta rodeado y protegido por varios palacios más pequeños, simulando el orden de los planetas que representamos, por eso plut fue la primera en hacer contacto con ellos.

Atacaron sin ningún aviso – dijo setsuna – tuve la suerte de que todos los guerreros que están a mi cargo pudieran defenderlo y mis hijos fueron los encargados de alertar a todos

¿Hijos? – pregunto curiosa luna –

Si – dijo setsuna – pensé que lo habías deducido

Si – dijo luna – los niños que envíes al pasado son la mayoría descendientes de ustedes

Corrección – dijo setsuna – todos son hijos nuestros

Antes – dijo haruka – debes conocer la historia, luego saciaremos tú curiosidad, ahora regresando al relato era obvio lo que querían tomar el reino y matar a todos, pero no contaron con que su primer obstáculo seria setsuna, la cual no dejaba pasar a nada, ni nadie

Luna miro a setsuna, su experiencia a través del tiempo le había dado muchos dones, entre ellos fortaleza.

Pronto Eride, la cual no conoceríamos su nombre hasta mucho tiempo después, se dio cuenta de que si quería ganar tenia que mandar a personas mas calificadas – continuo haruka – así mando a Cissy

Fue horrible, la batalla más sangrienta que haya visto y solo así, mientras entretenía a setsuna, los demás pasaron al siguiente palacio – dijo michiru

¿Qué sucedió con cissy? – pregunto luna

O ahora voy con eso – dijo haruka – pasaron al palacio de mar el cual esta totalmente conectado con el del viento y bueno ahí estábamos las dos, fue muy divertido

Yo no lo llamaría así –dijo mina con sentimiento en la voz

Lo fue – dijo haruka – los muy idiotas creyeron que nos pasarían así sin mas, pero los aniquilamos a todos

Fue cuando se dio cuenta Eride que no era suficiente sus vasallos, tenia que mandar a sus mejores elementos por que si no, no pasarían de ahí – dijo setsuna –

Llegaron Izar y Belial – dijo michiru – no fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes

Pronto pasaron al palacio de hotaru –dijo haruka – donde algo extraño paso, creíamos que tenia que ver con el tiempo, por que congelaron a todos dentro del palacio y así se fueron a destruir los demás palacios

No pudimos hacer nada en Júpiter, ni Marte, cuando llegamos al palacio de cristal, estaba resguardado por mina y ami – dijo michiru

Los que sobrevivimos terminamos resguardando el palacio de cristal, donde setsuna nos informo que el sol estaba seguro, y fue cuando comenzamos a notar las bajas – dijo michiru

Guardaron silencio antes de continuar – murió mucha gente luna – dijo haruka – amigos, esposos, padres, hermanos

Entonces – comenzó luna – ¿sois las únicas guerreras con vida?

Asintieron ante su pregunta – luna fue un golpe devastador para todos, pero lo mas importante es que el futuro, nuestro futuro por el momento estaba a salvo

Sus hijos – dijo luna entendiéndolo

Así es – dijo haruka – eso nos dio esperanza.

Teníamos las herramientas – dijo michiru – solo faltaba que se terminaran de entrenar – hizo una pausa y faltando a todo lo que le hacia fuerte pregunto – ¿se encuentran bien?

Luna miro a michiru, noto en su rostro rastros de cansancio y lagrimas, también algunas heridas que no habían sanado, pero sus ojos seguían brillando, al mirar a las demás noto que todas la miraban esperando ansiosas la repuesta – si – dijo luna – muy bien, en perfectas manos.

Todas respiraron con alivio – bien - dijo haruka – continuemos, primero y lo mas importante era detener la fuerza maligna de Eride, su presencia afectaba mucho a la tierra, así nuestra reina decidió entrar en meditación y unirse al planeta para se un solo ser, si algo le pasa a la tierra ella muere, si ella muere el planeta desaparece

¿Darien? – pregunto luna el era el guardián de ese planeta

¿Te dije que somos las únicas con vida? – respondió haruka con esa pregunta

Ella – dijo luna

Si – dijo haruka – ha madurado con el tiempo, pero aun así conocemos su dolor y aun así es la persona más valiente y fuerte que conozco

Cuando entro en su meditación – dijo michiru – tú quedaste a cargo

Yo – dijo luna

Si – dijo mina – eres la jefa después de todo eres la guerrera con mas experiencia, así junto con la mente brillante de Ami trazaron un plan

Descabellado – dijo haruka – como nos gustan y fue entonces que los preparamos y los mandamos al pasado

Pero… - dijo luna

No hemos terminado – dijo haruka – antes debes saber todo, regresemos antes de de lo del plan, donde resguardábamos el palacio

Luna asintió-

Conforme paso el tiempo – dijo Haruka – todo se inclinaba a nuestro favor, luna – hizo una pausa – íbamos a ganar, pero entonces la muy maldita decidió probar suerte en el pasado.

Me tomo varios días encontrarles – dijo setsuna – pero por fin los halle

Un silencio se apodero del lugar Luna miro a haruka y después a setsuna con temor pregunto - ¿Qué sucedió?

Nos habían matado a todas – dijo haruka –

Que – grito el eco de su voz se expandió por todo el lugar –

Setsuna tomo la palabra – lamento haber interferido así en el tiempo – dijo la sailor – pero no podía permitir eso, así que después de ver sus intenciones, te lo informe, con mi poder, y tu plan trazado con ayuda de Ami, tuvimos esperanza.

¿Pero? – Pregunto luna, de antemano sabía que siempre había un pero –

Luna – dijo haruka – antes de intentarlo decidimos hacerlo nosotras, al final somos simples humanos, no queríamos arriesgar lo mas importante que teñíamos, así nos lanzamos a pelear en el pasado, solo puedo decirte que fue desastroso, ahí perdimos a Ami

La jefa de las sailor no podía pronunciar palabra alguna –

Fue cuando entendimos que esto se estaba saliendo de nuestras manos, así que el plan fue perfeccionado y lo llevamos acabo – dijo haruka –

Hay algo que falta no es verdad – dijo luna – hay un detalle en todo esto, deben decírmelo todo que pasa – exigió saber –

Luna – dijo haruka – hay miles de universos paralelos, millones

Pero – dijo setsuna continuando - hay unos que son mas definidos que otros, los encontré

Me estéis matando –dijo luna – decirme de una vez que sucede

Luna – dijo michiru – son nueve – hizo una pausa – ellos – dijo con voz entrecortada – tenían que pelear en los nueve para cambiar el futuro

Su grito se ahogo en su garganta - ¿tenían?

Si – dijo setsuna – ya han peleado en ocho de los nueve

¿Y? – dijo esperando la respuesta

Han fallado – dijo haruka

Si el silencio anterior era horrible este era desgarrador - ¿ellos lo saben?

Si – dijo haruka – nunca les mentiría a mis hijos

Pero… - dijo luna

No se que pasara – dijo setsuna – se abren muchas opciones, solo queda esperar a que tengan éxito en este.

Le dieron unos minutos para digerir lo difícil de la situación - ¿aquí como estamos?

Aquí solo aguardamos – dijo mina – hemos debatido sobre nuestras posibilidades, no actuaremos hasta que no haya otras opciones.

¿Sigo con vida? – preguntó luna

Si – dijo mina – estas con el pequeño príncipe

¿Cómo se encuentra? –

Ha dormido durante horas – dijo michiru – pero creemos que estará bien

Es un alivio –

Madre – dijo la voz de una niña que irrumpió en el lugar, tendría no mas de unos quince años, luna giro para mirarla era alta y de cabellos oscuros y reflejos verdes sus ojos eran azules –

Neith - dijo setsuna - ¿Qué sucede?

He terminado con tu encargo – dijo Neith

Gracias – dijo plut - ven linda – dijo estirando su mano para que se acercara – Neith ella es luna del pasado

Luna – dijo setsuna – ella es Neith la aprendiza de sailor Plut, mi hija.

Un placer – dijo luna tomando su mano –

El gusto es mió – dijo Neith

Necesitamos decirte todos los detalles – dijo haruka – tomara tiempo necesitamos que los memorices y encuentres lo que buscas, pero será mejor que organices tu mente de toda la información que te hemos dado.

Para fines prácticos – dijo michiru – estarás en el ala sur de este palacio, y luna del futuro estará en el ala norte

Gracias – dijo luna que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que necesita asimilar esa información y también necesitaba mucho aire.

OoOoO

¿Hijos? – pregunto setsuna

Así es – dijo michiru – nos lo dijo el enemigo

Y ellos lo confirmaron – dijo haruka

Vaya – dijo Edward - ¿imagínense que pudieran procrearlos?, series unos conejos humanos

Edward – dijo setsuna – eso no es lo importante

¿No? – pregunto el aludido

No – reafirmo setsuna – si no, el por que se los dijeron

Tal vez para hacernos mas difícil la lucha – dijo haruka – es obvio que quieren debilitarnos

Puede ser – dijo setsuna – pero son ustedes

¿Y que con eso? – pregunto Edward

Todos deben saberlo a estas alturas – dijo setsuna – ellas no se detendrán por nada, ni por nadie ¿para que tomarse el tiempo de decirles algo que no cambiara nada?

Setsuna tenía razón – pensaron ambas – y pronto la alarma de haruka se volvió a activar, había algo que todavía ignoraban.

Regresemos a casa – dijo michiru – es hora de darles de cenar – todos asintieron – encontraremos el por que nos dieron esa información, tarde o temprano.

OoOoO

Estupido artemis – dijo Eride – no puedo creer que lo eliminaran

Seamos realistas – dijo Belial – solo ayudo a retrasar lo inevitable

Anwyn – grito enojada – es momento de que les hagas saber que esto se pone cada vez peor, no quiero que hagan falsas ilusiones.

Si su majestad – dijo la mujer y desapareció

OoOoO

Te encuentras bien – dijo Alger a hotaru

Ya te lo he dicho – dijo la joven un poco exasperada, el guerrero en cuestión la interrogaba cada hora de su estado anímico -

Hotaru – dijo Alger atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared –

Que haces – dijo hotaru nerviosa y olvidando por un segundo su angustia

No me gusta verte así – dijo

Pues no me veas – dijo hotaru tratando de salir de esa prisión

No puedo evitarlo – dijo alger – me atrapaste desde la primera mirada

Hotaru sentía su cara arder – Alger – dijo en un susurro –

¿Si? –dijo el acercándose mas a ella para escucharla

Aléjate – dijo una voz interrumpiendo su encuentro –

Papa haruka – grito hotaru al mirar el origen de la voz -

Atrás – rugió la rubia a Alger - ahora

Alger hizo lo que pidió –

Deberías ser mas educada – dijo michiru con una gran sonrisa – buenas noches Alger, hotaru –

Buenas noches– contesto el chico

¿Te quedaras a cenar? – pregunto michiru

Si no es una molestia –

Para nada - dijo michiru

Haruka espero a que su amada sirena se perdiera en la cocina – te estaré vigilando – le dijo

Alger le sonrió - lo que usted diga

Edward y setsuna miraron la escena extrañados, acababan de subir y solo escucharon la advertencia de la rubia, miraron a hotaru y Alger, la chica estaba completamente roja y el solo sonreía.

Haruka toco a la puerta de la recamara que ocupaban sus duendes – ya vamos a cenar será mejor que se laven sus manos – se sintió extraña al decir eso

En un momento - dijo Alya

Pronto, poco a poco se fueron sentando en la mesa para cenar, la primera en llegar fue kiera que se unió a michiru y setsuna, después leo y Helios se sentaron junto a haruka y Edward

¿No se cansan? – pregunto con sarcasmo kiera, quien ponía la mesa -

No – dijo Leo – gracias por preocuparte

Lo fulmino con la mirada - eres un idiota arrogante

Gracias – siguió sonriendo

Haruka les miro, aun no se lo creía, se parecían tanto a ellas.

Alger y hotaru estaban en la sala esperando a que estuviera lista la cena, hotaru no quería que su padre adoptivo se enojara por tener a Alger tan cerca, así que esperaría hasta que la mesa estuviera servida para aparecer.

Alya miraba la tele entretenida pasando a una gran velocidad los canales…

OoOoO

Rei hizo su trabajo – pensó Helios – siempre era bueno tenerla cerca y mas cuando de hacer entrar en razón a la princesa, se trataba.

Lita cocinaba – no es bueno que no coman – había dicho – se sentirán mejor después de comer

Todos asintieron…

OoOoO

¿Ya estas mejor? – pregunto taiki

Algo – dijo Ami – aun me siento terrible por no poder estar con ellas

Pronto podrás – dijo el chico – ya veras Ami, que esto acabara pronto

Asintió sin ánimo, no quedaba más que esperar, aunque algo en su interior se removía, se sentía inquieta.

Deberíamos salir – dijo de pronto Ami – no es seguro estar en casa

Le miro taiki - ¿crees que…? – no termino su pregunta al mirar como la piel de Ami se erizaba

Vamos – dijo Caly – tal vez es momento

OoOoO

Ya es hora – dijo setsuna del futuro –

Que sucede – dijo luna – uniéndose al grupo

Tenemos que enviar a Lanthe – dijo setsuna con calma – es momento

¿Pero no era la última? – pregunto

Así es – dijo setsuna – es la ultima en ir

Pero Neith ¿no ira? –

Si, ella puede hacer eso sin problemas, pero para la pequeña Lanthe solo tengo un viaje seguro – dijo setsuna – es momento, y es muy importante que este allá.

Luna solo asintió y miro con curiosidad a la bebe que alegre se dejaba encerrar en un capsula –

Te veremos luego – dijo setsuna – se que te gustara estar en manos de mama otra vez, cuídate

La bebe parecía entenderle y sonrió mas…

OoOoO

Sintió su mano sobre la suya, primero miro la mano de Alger vio como el las entrelazaba, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

No supo de donde había sacado tanto valor, pero se aventuro a mirarlo a los ojos, el le sonreía con la mirada y con sus labios, no supo por que los miro pero inmediatamente quito la vista de ellos.

Giro su cabeza en vano, una fuerte pero suave mano la detuvo, sintió su cara arder, pero no puso resistencia el quería ver sus ojos y ella también.

Se miraron, sintió una ligera presión en su cuello, el presionaba un poco con su mano para acercar su rostro al suyo, dejo de pensar para sentir y como si, siempre lo hubiese esperado, cerro los ojos

El contacto se hizo, sus labios eran suaves y por unos instantes se pregunto si los suyos también serian tan suaves, pero poco después quemaba, era algo nunca antes experimentado y le gusto.

Su lindo momento no fue cortado por su padre adoptivo, ni por la pequeña que estaba junto a ellos viendo la tele.

Su momento lo corto el peso que sintió alger en su estomago, como si algo o alguien le hubiese pegado, era un guerrero fuerte, pero tenia la defensa baja.

Al separarse vio que en medio de ellos dos estaba una bebe que les sonreía – oh por Zeus – grito alya haciéndoles salir de su estado de estupor

Ambos se petrificaron en el sillón –

No sabía que así aparecieran – grito la niña - Leo, Kiera –

Los dos estaban totalmente congelados para detenerla, los gritos de Alya llamaron la atención de haruka y Edward

¿Que sucede? – dijo haruka que llego antes que los mencionados, detrás de ella Edward miraba

Mira – dijo Alya - señalando a los dos chicos con la bebe en sus manos

Pero… - comenzó haruka

Se besaron – dijo alya inocentemente - y apareció la bebe

Que! – Grito haruka cuando recupero su voz - ¿Qué ellos que?

OoOoO

Gracias por salir a recibirme – dijo Anwyn con una sonrisa en su rostro – no esperaba menos de ti

No los dejo ni siquiera contestar, los ataco - Hexágono de invierno – grito el golpe los aturdió y separo.

Ami se transformo era su turno…

OoOoO

Gracias por sus reviews, siempre os agradecer que se tomen un tiempo extra para dejar uno, XD nos vemos en el siguiente.

OoOoO


	14. Mercury: S de la sabiduría

**Mercury: la sailor de la sabiduría**

Haruka – dijo Edward agarrándola a tiempo para que no se lanzara sobre Alger – tranquilízate, tu sabes que los bebes no nacen así

Que sucede – dijeron las chicas que estaban en la cocina

El – dijo haruka señalando a alger – es un niño muerto

Pero si es Lanthe – dijo Kiera – preciosa – estiro sus manos y Lanthe hizo lo mismo sonriendo, la cargo - ¿Cómo estas? - pronto Leo y Alya la rodeaban.

Ayuda – dijo Edward a michiru

Haruka – dijo michiru abrazándola, en el momento justo que Edward la soltaba – parecías una cría

Pero… -

Amor, tranquilízate – dijo michiru obligándola a mirarla a los ojos -

Yo…- trato de pronunciar haruka, pero esa mirada la desarmo

Primero debemos saber que sucede ¿de acuerdo? – dijo mirándole fijamente

De acuerdo – dijo miro una ultimas vez a su sirena, antes de posar su mirada verde en alger – pero que sea rápido, antes de que lo mate

Haruka – grito michiru dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro, por respuesta su rubia amante le abrazo, haruka oculto su rostro en el cabello de su sirena, tenia que agarrarse a algo antes de matar al joven, intento respirar.

OoOoO

Mercury la ataco, anwyn solo se movió para esquivarlo -

No gastes tus energías – dijo la gélida voz de anwyn – no tan pronto

Miro a su alrededor – deberíamos ir a otro lugar menos habitado – dijo Mercury al ver que aun estaban fuera de su casa.

Lo tengo listo – dijo Anwyn con una gran sonrisa – vamos – después de pronunciar las palabras vio como desaparecían Caly y Taiki

¿Pero que les has hecho? – grito

Nada – dijo Anwyn – sígueme

A la sailor no le quedo otra opción, no caminaron mucho se dirigieron al parque mas cercano, donde para su sorpresa en el centro de esta se encontraba un magnifico tablero de ajedrez que cubría casi todo el espacio del parque.

Fue recorriendo con su mirada las piezas y después se sintió horrorizada, en el lugar de los caballos estaban taiki y caly.

OoOoO

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, el sonido del reloj comunicador interrumpió el ambiente hostil que reinaba – ¿que sucede? – pregunto leo

Lo ha vuelto a hacer – dijo caly con dificultad – estoy encerrada

¿Qué? – Grito Leo – maldita bruja ¿que acertijo es?

No es un acertijo – dijo Caly con dificultad – necesito que le ayudéis

Vamos enseguida – dijo Leo

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto haruka olvidando su enojo

Es el turno de Ami – dijo Leo – debo decir que esto apenas se pone interesante, Anwyn siempre ha sido muy difícil de vencer, ella no usa la fuerza, ese es el problema

Somos jóvenes pródigos – dijo haruka – pruébanos

Leo le miro – lo se – dijo – pero ese no es el gran problema

¿No? – Pregunto curiosa michiru - ¿entonces?

Es difícil de explicar – dijo Leo – pero resumamos que tenemos que ir allá y evitar que alguien le ayude.

Eso hacemos siempre – dijo michiru incrédula –

Lo se – dijo Leo – pero será mejor ir, una vez que estén ahí lo entenderán mejor

Haruka arrugo la frente – vamos – antes de que cruzaran la puerta se detuvo haciendo que todos los que le seguían chocaran con ella.

Ustedes – dijo haruka regresando sobre sus pasos – no se muevan – dijo a la pareja que tenia nuevamente a la bebe en sus brazos – todavía hay mucho que hablar, mientras cuidar de la bebe

Hotaru solo asintió y alger le sonrió con burla -

No – dijo haruka deteniendo una vez mas su andar – no es suficiente setsuna, edward quedarse con ellos

¿Qué? – gritaron los aludidos

Lo que oyeron – dijo haruka – no me arriesgare

Haruka – dijo michiru – es una estupidez lo que dices

Michiru – dijo sorprendida la rubia por el vocabulario de su amante

Lo siento – dijo sonrojada – pero estamos a la mitad de una feroz pelea y tu solo te preocupas por nada

Haruka le miro y después con voz mas educada – por favor Setsuna quédate, nosotros nos encargaremos –

Setsuna asintió no muy convencida, pero después de todo siempre había bastado con ellas para proteger las misiones.

OoOoO

Bueno – dijo Anwyn después de disfrutar la cara de horror de su aprendiz – ¿te acuerdas de nuestros juegos?

Ami asintió los recordaba, nunca le había ganado, es mas la única vez que sucedió, estaba segura que su meester estaba distraída y no jugo como era debido, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

Que bien – dijo Anwyn – entonces juntas recordaremos los viejos tiempos, las aprendices primero – le ofreció las piezas blancas.

OoOoO

Guardaron silencio en la sala, esperando pacientemente a que haruka no se arrepintiera y regresara ella a cuidar a los jóvenes, después de unos minutos decidieron que no regresaría

¿Puedo? – dijo setsuna un poco tímida al pedir a la bebe, que hotaru amablemente le paso – es lindisima – dijo al verla

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Edward acariciándole el rostro – pero ya que estamos aquí y nos perderemos la acción, deberíamos cenar ¿no lo crees?

Probablemente tengas razón – coincidió setsuna levantándose con la bebe seguida de Edward – les hablare cuando este servida – dijo a los jóvenes.

Miraron a la bebe, que les sonreía a los dos desde los brazos de setsuna, hasta que desapareció de su vista – Lanthe – pronuncio su nombre hotaru –

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Alger

Siempre me ha gustado el nombre – admitió hotaru – pensé… – se sonrojo y guardo silencio.

¿Si? – pidió alger que continuara

Nada – dijo hotaru

Ahora me has dejado intrigado, tendrás que decirme – dijo el chico

No puedes obligarme – dijo hotaru

Conozco métodos muy persuasivos – fue todo lo que contesto, antes de tomar su rostro con ambas manos – dime – dijo mirándola fijamente, el color rojo del rostro de hotaru podía competir con el uniforme de sailor mars.

OoOoO

¿Cómo van tus vacaciones? – pregunto Leo a Helios

De maravilla – dijo sarcástico - ¿y las tuyas?

Las, acabo de interrumpir – dijo Leo – Anwyn reclama mi atención

Eso no es bueno – dijo Helios – tener cuidado

Lo tendremos – dijo Leo – tu asegúrate que nadie de allá se entere ¿de acuerdo?

Intentare – dijo helios – o por lo menos las detendré si se enteran

Es un hecho – dijo Leo y cortó la comunicación

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto mina al ver la cara de preocupación de helios – nada – contesto el chico rápidamente.

Es Ami, verdad – afirmo

No es su asunto y ya hay sailors apoyándole – dijo Helios – ahora regresar con vuestra princesa

Mina le miro enfadada – no – dijo – exijo saber donde se lleva acabo

Helios le miro un momento enfadado, ahora ya podían estar juntas, la mayoría, claro y si Ami lograba su objetivo, pronto no habría de que preocuparse, pero claro la líder no podía estar quieta ¿verdad? – será mejor que aguardemos

Si así lo quieres – dijo mina – Nadine, Yaten – llamo a sus ya inseparables – vamos a dar una vuelta

No puedes – grito helios –

Pruébame – dijo mina abandonando el departamento junto a yaten y nadine

Eres muy necia – dijo yaten – no deberíamos interferir, pensé que lo habías entendido

Ya cumplí mi misión – dijo mina – y no se me hace justo que las externas tengan toda la diversión

¿Diversión? – pregunto yaten desconcertado – ¿desde cuando esto es divertido?

Desde – dijo mina – que recupere mis recuerdos

OoOoO

Habían movido apenas tres piezas cada una, cada movimiento era vital, no podían apresurarse o tendrían problemas

Excelente – dijo Anwyn – tenemos público

Había algo en su forma de decirlo que le provoco que su piel se enchinara – ¿publico? – pregunto

En un momento lo veras – dijo Anwyn sonriendo y mirando detrás de donde se encontraba mercury

OoOoO

¿Cuál crees que sea el límite? – pregunto Leo a kiera

La ultima vez fueron cinco metros – contesto – deberíamos ser precavidos y poner diez, por si las dudas

De acuerdo – dijo leo – estén listas – dijo a todo el grupo – siguieron avanzando hasta que redujeron el paso, ahora caminaban

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Urano

En un minuto – dijo Leo

No – grito Alya

En acto reflejo Leo se abalanzo a la figura que tuvo más cerca, para su suerte logro detenerla.

OoOoO

Mercury escucho ruido a los alrededores, miro una vez mas a Anwyn y se arrepintió, la mujer sonreía, pronto vio por que era – ya no estas tan sola – dijo – ahora tienes mas amigos.

Con horror miro a los nuevos juguetes de Anwyn – frente a ella estaban Nadine y Yaten, que ahora ocupaban el lugar de los alfiles.

Se pondrá divertido – dijo Anwyn – y entre mas vengan mas divertido será

OoOoO

Suéltame – gritaba mina – ahora

Para la sorpresa de haruka Leo la siguió abrazando – no – dijo el niño – primero tenéis que escucharme

¿Tú crees que sea por eso? – pregunto alya

No definitivamente, no – dijo kiera – esta aprovechando el momento

Guarden silencio – dijo Leo algo irritado -

OoOoO

Edward sostenía a la bebe mientras setsuna terminaba la cena, de reojo vio como su caballero del sol jugaba con la niña, le hacia reír de una y mil formas, su corazón se contrajo, no resistió alzar una mano y acariciar la mejilla de su amante.

Edward le miro y con gran agilidad poso a la bebe solo en uno de sus brazos para que con el ahora libre, abrazar a setsuna y robarle un beso.

Seria lindo – dijo Edward - ¿no lo has pensado?

La afirmación y la pregunta eran obvias, aun así su naturaleza responsable salió huyendo ante la idea, trago en seco y le dio un beso más antes de continuar con sus labores, sin responder, ni afirmar nada.

En la sala…

No te tengo miedo – dijo hotaru ahora enfrentando sus miradas, aun con el escarlata en su rostro.

Alger le miro y sonrió de una forma encantadora - no deberías haber dicho eso – dijo antes de rozar lentamente sus labios

OoOoO

Maldición – dijo Anwyn – no esta mal – al ver su último movimiento, mercury solo sudaba, ya que su meester había intentado atacar con toda su artillería a sus ahora vulnerables alfiles y caballos.

OoOoO

Les tomo un minuto entero tranquilizar a mina – bien – dijo leo – ahora escucha, si te acercas te atrapara y le complicaras mas el juego a mercury, como ya lo han hecho.

¿Qué? – grito mina

Estoy a tu lado – dijo leo – no necesitas gritar

Lo siento – dijo mina

Te soltare, para trazar un plan de acción ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto el chico

Mina asintió, poco a poco leo le soltó, en todo el cruce de palabras, Urano y neptuno no habían dejado escapar el sonrojo violento que cruzo el rostro de su futuro hijo.

Bien – dijo leo tratando de componerse – necesitamos un plan – dijo leo –

¿Ideas? – pregunto mina antes que el.

No podemos interferir en el juego por que nos atraparía y complicaríamos las cosas – dijo Leo – pero en cuanto le gane, es cuando nosotros interferimos.

Pensaron durante un gran rato como ayudar a mercury mientras ella seguía tratando de ganar el juego de ajedrez

OoOoO

No nos pasara nada – dijo Caly – juega sin ningún temor, pero – dijo con una sonrisa – me necesitas conciente así que te recomiendo me mantengas solo a mi protegida.

¿Y los demás? – pregunto

No les pasara nada – dijo caly – estarán bien

Los sacrificios – dijo Anwyn – siempre son conmovedores

OoOoO

En cuanto gane solo hay que atacarla, no espera algo tan practico – dijo mina – eso le tomaría por sorpresa

Es excelente – dijo Leo

Haruka le miro extrañada "¿excelente?" Desde cuando leo decía eso de algún plan, se aclaro la garganta – bueno yo lo haré – dijo la sailor del viento

¿Puedo? – pregunto mina a Leo, ignorando a haruka -

Claro – dijo Leo – no hay ningún problema

Las reacciones fueron rápidas, haruka le miro incrédula, michiru sonreía, alya se llevo las manos a la cabeza y Kiera solo puso los ojos en blanco, Leo era un gran líder, pero cuando mina le preguntaba algo o le hablaba el niño se volvía un completo idiota.

Tendría que ser rápido y preciso – dijo kiera resignada

Claro – dijo mina – es un gusto que me dejen ayudar

Solo ayudar – dijo alya – recuerda que es su turno

Si – dijo mina – creo que lo he entendido

Me siento una inútil aquí – dijo haruka con sus brazos cruzados –

Bueno – dijo kiera – si entre ellas se pueden ayudar es mejor para nosotros, no sabemos cuando nos atacaran y estar al cien no es tan malo

Haruka asintió no muy conforme y su vista se dirigió al juego de ajedrez…

OoOoO

Se dejo llevar por el beso, pero pronto sus temores, los viejos y los nuevos, le golpearon, trato de separarse, pero el era mas fuerte…

Yo que tu – dijo Edward interrumpiendo – no abusaría de tu suerte

Alger se separo lentamente de ella, soltando su rostro, poso su mirada brillante en edward.

Es hora de cenar – dijo Edward

Bien – dijo alger todavía con su sonrisa en el rostro – te ayudo – le dijo a hotaru, la cual estaba un poco mareada.

No – dijo soltándose de el, se sentía furiosa y no sabia por que – no quiero que me ayudes

Enfadarse no ayudara – dijo alger – vamos – la tomo en sus brazos para ayudarle a llegar al comedor

Hotaru freno su andar – debo decirte – dijo enfrentando su colorido rostro, al radiante de alger – que no te saldrás con la tuya

Alger le miro sonriendo – creo – dijo juntando su rostro lo más que pudo – que ya lo hice – sonrió mas – ahora deja de amenazarme y camina

No puedes… – comenzó hotaru, pero los brillantes ojos del chico la enmudecieron – te odio – dijo en un susurro

Creo que ya diste el paso – dijo alger – aunque aun no te das cuenta

Eres imposible – dijo hotaru llegando aun acalorada hasta el comedor -

OoOoO

Dura mucho – dijo mina caminando de un lado a otro –

Es una partida de ajedrez – dijo kiera - no una carrera

Pero aun así – dijo mina –

Tranquilízate – dijo alya – me pones nerviosa

Mina – dijo michiru – si sigues así, no bajaras tu a ayudarle

Se detuvo y volvió a posar sus ojos en la partida de ajedrez, preguntándose cuantos movimientos faltarían para que su amiga ganara.

OoOoO

Esto parece imposible ¿no? – dijo Anwyn feliz por tener en su poder a su Rey, Reina, dos caballos y cuatro peones

Muy opuesto a lo que tenía Mercury que solo tenia a su Rey, Reina, un caballo (Caly) y dos peones – todavía no ganas – dijo Mercury

Lo se – dijo Anwyn – pero ya lo estoy saboreando

OoOoO

Por dios – dijo kiera llamando la atención de los presentes – se parece aun final artístico

¿De que hablas? – pregunto mina

Caly sabe como ganarlo, espero que haya sido mercury la que se lo enseñara o por dios Mercury es una genio – seguía hablando para si misma Kiera

¿Crees? – dijo Leo viendo las desventajas de mercury

Estoy segura – dijo kiera - ¿no te acuerdas de aquel torneo donde quedamos caly y yo como finalistas?

Si – dijo leo y le tomo un minuto comprender – cierto, cierto

No se de que hablan – dijo mina un poco molesta

La mayoría del tiempo – dijo michiru – nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, así que mejor prepárate

Así es – dijo Kiera – prepárate por que en cuanto Ami mueva el peón será la señal

OoOoO

Ami miro su tablero, ya estaba el trazo artístico, ahora solo faltaba que su meester no estuviera enterada, movió el peón

Anwyn tal vez iba a sonreír, pero se congelo en el intento al ver como su caballo no podía hacer nada para impedir que el peón de Ami se coronara – maldición – pronuncio por lo bajo.

Movió a su reina en un intento de matar a Caly, pero sin éxito, fue la oportunidad de Ami de mover el peón, se corono y grito – Jaque mate

En ese momento lo entendió, en ese instante supo que había caído en una trampa, sus pensamientos no llegaron muy lejos por que sintió un fuerte golpe que le aturdió, vio a sailor Venus.

Hacerlo – grito alguien entre los bosques – Caly corrió con mercury - ¿estas lista? – le pregunto

Hagámoslo – dijo mercury, se tomaron las manos y concentraron, pronto sus frentes brillaron con el símbolo de mercurio, su conexión fue realmente rápida, se creo la primera burbuja.

OoOoO

Haruka y michiru vieron sorprendidas como leo se lanzaba hacia el campo de terreno por mina, miraron la escena y después a sus futuras hijas

Si – dijo kiera – esta loquito por ella

OoOoO

Gracias – dijo mina al niño

Se que no te gusto – dijo Leo – pero es mejor salir a tiempo antes de que nos encierre la otra burbuja

Lo se – dijo mina mirando todavía el campo

OoOoO

Anwyn seguía en su estado de estupor, en ninguna de sus batallas le había sucedió algo igual, furiosa se levanto. Miro como su aprendiz tenia en su poder el caduceo – no es posible – grito

Mercury tenía en sus manos una vara de olivo, el grito de su meester llamo su atención, pero no lo suficiente para distraerse, pronto Caly le entrego un símbolo extraño en forma de ocho que se engancho fácilmente a la vara.

Ya sabes que hacer – dijo caly

Ami asintió

No –dijo Anwyn - Hexágono de invierno – grito al tiempo en que Mercury lanzaba su poder – Perihelio de mercurio

El haz lleno de cristales de hielo se cruzo con el convocado por mercury, pronto escucho un grito ensordecedor por parte de Anwyn.

En cuanto el lugar se despejo vio, no sin horror, como su meester era envuelta por dos grandes serpientes azules, el símbolo que le proporciono Caly no era un ocho, era el símbolo de la sabiduría representado por dos serpientes en la leyenda del Caduceo.

Abrazo a la pequeña para que no viera lo que seguía, ella misma no quiso verlo, pero el espectáculo aterrador fue para los ojos de sus amigas apostadas a cada lado del tablero.

Vieron como las serpientes la apretaron hasta cortarla en varios pedazos, para ser luego tragados por las mismas bestias.

Primero silencio y después - Ami - su nombre gritado por parte de mina le hizo saber que ya había pasado todo, pero solo hasta que se vio envuelta en los brazos de su amiga se permitió desmayarse.

Haruka y michiru se acercaron después de que, esta ultima soltara a las niñas – es que no pueden ver eso – dijo michiru indignada, de todas las muertes esa había sido la mas cruda que habían presenciado.

¿Estará bien? – pregunto mina a los presentes

Si – dijo Leo – solo esta agotada

Como esta – dijo taiki al llegar con yaten y nadine

Bien – dijo kiera – será mejor que vayan a casa

Taiki tomo a ami y yaten a caly en sus brazos, se miraron una vez mas antes de tomar cada grupo su camino.

Taiki, Yaten, Mina, Ami junto con sus aprendices partieron, rumbo al hogar de la ultima, mientras haruka y michiru regresaban a casa con sus futuros hijos.

OoOoO

Así que – dijo haruka mirando a Leo por el retrovisor – tenéis preferencias

Leo le tomo un segundo saber de que hablaba su futura madre – yo… -

Déjalo en paz – dijo michiru sonriéndole a leo – es bonito estar enamorado

El chico enrojeció, kiera y alya rieron a su lado, se cruzo de brazos tratando de parecer enfadado, pero pronto una sonrisa le cruzo por el rostro y abrazo a Alya para provocarle más risas al hacerle cosquillas.

OoOoO

Lo lamento, XD pero las vacaciones son tan ricas que me tentaron, pero si salgo, por que parece que hay otro viaje en puerta, prometo dejarles el capitulo antes de desaparecer, y mas que a donde voy, ni siquiera cuentan con Internet.

Espero les guste y sea de su agrado, nos vemos en el próximo, que esta muy interesante debo añadir, nos acercamos a las batallas que ya tengo mas que pensadas.

También aprovecho para agradecerles sus reviews de mi capitulo final de _tu universo y mi universo_, no saben cuanto me alegra el saber que no lo hice tan mal.

Hasta la próxima.


	15. El descanso

**El Descanso**

Después de ver el agotado cuerpo de helios, el cual fue traído a la fuerza por Edward, habían decidido que necesitaban unas vacaciones

¿Es seguro? – pregunto setsuna por milésima vez

Si – dijo haruka – le hemos preguntado y nos dijo que nos alcanzaran en donde sea que estemos

Pero – dijo setsuna

Ya pasaron las internas – dijo haruka – seguimos nosotras, ya no hay nada de que preocuparse, así que deja de hacerlo

Las palabras "batalla determinante", ocupan mis pensamientos - respondió la joven – por ende no puedo dejar de preocuparme

Amor – dijo edward envolviéndola en un abrazo – el chico necesita un lugar mas tranquilo y que mejor que la casa en la playa

Setsuna no sabia que contestar, era lógico y obvio, seguían ellas y no importaba a donde fueran ellos les encontrarían, pero aun así, no le gustaba la sensación.

No te preocupes – dijo la voz de Leo – ellos nos seguirán, lo que me lleva a pensar en ¿Cómo nos trasladaremos?

¿Por qué? – pregunto setsuna

Nos atacaran – afirmo michiru - ¿no es así?

Puede ser – dijo leo – pero aun cuando la probabilidad no es muy grande, creo que será mejor que cada uno de ustedes se vaya en un carro diferente

Eso no lo había contemplado – dijo haruka

En ese caso – dijo setsuna

Olvídalo – dijo haruka adivinando su pensamiento - ¿Qué no conoces a will?

Me suena – dijo setsuna aun rehusándose a ceder -

Bueno digamos que si queremos unos carros extras dentro de unos minutos, el es el único mortal, que los puede conseguir – dijo haruka – y sin robarlos

Bueno – dijo edward – todo solucionado andando

Mientras empacaban para un fin de semana en la playa michiru fue la encargada de hacer la llamada

Will – dijo la joven de cabellos aguamarina – lo se, mira tengo que pedirte un favor – se detuvo un momento – si necesito tres carros para dentro de una hora – hizo otra pausa – si no importa el modelo, si es para viajar, gracias te veo dentro de una hora

¿Tres? – Pregunto escéptica haruka – por que tres

Somos setsuna, edward, hotaru, tú y yo – dijo michiru

Hotaru – dijo haruka - ¿ella maneja?

Se miraron y se dirigieron a la habitación de la joven, antes de anunciar su presencia observaron como se paseaba con la bebe – no puede manejar – declaro haruka

Es el pretexto que busco setsuna – dijo michiru

Entonces – dijo haruka – debe de haber otra forma

La única forma de ir – dijo leo apareciendo de la nada – es que vayan separadas, no podemos arriesgarnos

¿Will? – propuso michiru

Podría – dijo haruka

Sonó el timbre y Leo se precipito a abrir la puerta, algo decepcionado saludo al recién llegado – ah, hola Alger

Hola – dijo el aludido

Tú – dijo haruka – no creí que fueras suficientemente inteligente para evitarme, te matare

Haruka – dijo michiru tratando de calmar a su amante – es muy temprano para matar pretendientes

Buenos días – dijo alger a michiru

Hola – dijo la joven – hotaru esta alistada, puedes pasar

Gracias – dijo alger

Pero – dijo haruka apretando su puño –

Tenou – dijo michiru captando toda su atención – mas te vale que los dejes en paz y mejor me ayudes a preparar el equipaje

Gruño un no es justo y le siguió a su recamara –

OoOoO

¿Cómo entraste? – pregunto hotaru

Me dejaron entrar – dijo alger mirándola intensamente

Si claro – dijo hotaru – ya parece que mi papa haruka te dejaría entrar

Es verdad – dijo alger – si no, hubiese entrado por tu ventana

Hotaru lo miro una vez mas antes de intentar arreglar su maleta - ¿te vas? – pregunto alger

Si – dijo hotaru

¿A dónde? – pregunto curioso

No te importa – dijo hotaru

Claro que si – dijo el chico poniéndose un poco ansioso – dímelo

Ya te lo he dicho – dijo hotaru – no es de tu incumbencia

Si por que seguramente te llevaras a mi bebe – dijo alger

No es tuya – dijo hotaru abrazando mas a la pequeña

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo alger – además hasta donde se fue en mis brazos donde ella apareció, no en los tuyos

Pero – dijo hotaru olvidando ese pequeño detalle – probablemente…

¿Te esta molestando? – pregunto haruka en el umbral de la puerta

Hotaru sopeso las posibilidades, no quería que se fuera, pero ala vez lo quería muchos, pero muchos metros lejos de su persona, las razones eran diferentes y ninguna le gustaba, pensó en decirle que si, pero conocía a su padre adoptivo tanto que temió por el chico, luego reacciono y se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en eso – no

Haruka le miro con una ceja alzada – si, se nota – dijo con claro sarcasmo

Ahora que – dijo Edward apareciendo en la puerta – pero si es alger ¿Cómo estas? – dijo saludando alegremente al chico

Bien gracias – dijo alger - ¿entonces?

Que – dijeron toscamente haruka y hotaru

¿A dónde se dirigen? –

No es de tu incumbencia – dijeron las dos al unisón

Edward les miro – a veces son así – dijo disculpándolas – vamos a tomarnos unos días, para recuperar energías, a una casa en la playa

Suena divertido – dijo alger

Claro – dijo edward – esa es la idea – y antes de que pudieran evitarlo - ¿quieres venir?

Seria un placer – dijo alger antes de que haruka y hotaru lo desinvitaran –

Perfecto partimos dentro de unos treinta minutos, será mejor que te apures – dijo edward –

Muy bien – dijo alger con una gran sonrisa

No se si sea una buena idea – gruño haruka a edward

Si lo es – dijo edward – además el podría manejar por hotaru

¿Qué? – grito la joven

No lo había pensando – dijo haruka mirando al chico y después a hotaru con su bebe – pero ¿y si le hace algo?

¿Qué puede hacerle? – Se burlo edward - ¿dejarla con un bebe? Creo que eso ya lo ha hecho

Haruka gruño

¿Que haces aquí?– pregunto michiru con sus manos apostadas a su cintura

Haruka trago en seco y se giro despacio hasta enfrentar su mirada – nosotros – dijo con dificultad

¿Molestando? – Dijo michiru mirando a todos los que estaban en la habitación – creí que te había dicho algo al respecto

No – dijo haruka – aunque no lo creas invitamos a alger al viaje y el ha aceptado

Michiru le miro incrédula y fijo su vista al joven que le sonrió - ¿es verdad?

Claro – dijo alger – voy por mis cosas

Lo vieron salir y cuando miraron a su alrededor edward y hotaru ya no estaban, solo ellas dos – te tienen miedo – dijo haruka a michiru

Puntualmente llegaron los automóviles requeridos, agrandando mas el ya de por si grande ego de Will – les encantaran – dijo mas para si mismo que para ellos, todos esperaban con su maleta en manos y en el caso de haruka y setsuna ellas ya habían guardado su equipaje

Vieron desfilar los carros y su asombro crecía conforme llegaban, el primero fue un volvo plateado – dios mió – dijo haruka babeando por el carro

Me pondré celosa – dijo michiru –

Lo siento – dijo haruka

El siguiente que llego fue un imponente jeep del mismo tono - ¿podría quedármelos? – pregunto haruka

Y por ultimo algo que le hizo casi saltar y correr a mirarlo un BMW rojo descapotable - ¿lo has hecho a propósito? – pregunto la rubia en voz tan baja que parecía que era mas para si misma.

Si lo se – dijo will con una gran sonrisa – esos, si son verdaderos carros

¿Y bien? – Pregunto setsuna - ¿Cómo nos iremos?

Yo pido el jeep – dijo Edward emocionado –

¿Todos son automáticos? – pregunto haruka

Por supuesto – respondió will

Bien entonces michiru, hotaru – dijo haruka –

El volvo – dijo rápidamente la joven

Entonces me quedare con el rojo – dijo michiru

Tienen que ir con su aprendiz – dijo Leo – no se les olvide

Setsuna no tiene – dijo edward – que helios se vaya con ella, yo puedo ir solo, no me importa

Tengo la sensación que el helios tiene que estar contigo – dijo setsuna –

Pero… - dijo edward – tu sola no me agrada

Yo iré con ella – dijo Leo

Bien arriba – dijo haruka que antes de subir a su vehiculo acompaño a michiru al suyo donde le abrió galantemente la puerta – sabes - dijo solo a su oído evitando a toda costa que alguna de sus futuras hijas le escucharan - no se si podré aguantar la visión de mi sirena encima de un flamante convertible rojo, no sin pensar – hizo una pausa tentadora – en algunas cosas.

Bueno – dijo michiru antes de tomar asiento – siempre podemos revisarlo al llegar, se ve cómodo

Se sonrieron y acercaron sus rostros para regalarse un beso, que se extendió un poco mas de lo pensado

OoOoO

¿Quieres uno? – pregunto alger al ver como hotaru les miraba

Idiota – dijo hotaru

Amor – dijo alger fingiéndose indignado

No me digas así – dijo hotaru

El le ignoro – ese no es vocabulario adecuado para que lo utilices frente a mi hija – dijo alger

No es tuya – dijo hotaru

OoOoO

Con cuidado – dijo Edward a setsuna la cual ya estaba arriba de su vehiculo –

Voy con Leo no creo que nada pase – contesto setsuna - y si pasa creo que podremos con ello

Esperemos que no pase – declaro Edward besándola fugazmente antes de subir al jeep en donde helios se encontraba ya acostado en la parte trasera

Se aseguraron que todos estuvieran listos y a la cabeza para guiar el camino a casa se puso setsuna, seguida del jeep, después el volvo, el BMW y por ultimo el descapotable de haruka, will les despidió con una mano – de nada – grito al verlas alejarse

OoOoO

Manejas muy bien – dijo leo – eso no lo sabia

Bueno no es que me disguste, pero siempre se me ha hecho más cómodo que alguien maneje por mí – declaro setsuna

Aun así, parece que manejas siempre – dijo leo – lo digo por que la velocidad que tienes no es común en una persona que casi no toca un automóvil

Es por los años que tengo de vida – dijo setsuna con una sonrisa, inmediatamente la borro - ¿Quién sigue?

Según – dijo leo – lo que analizamos solo hay dos posibilidades, o es haruka, aunque si me lo preguntas lo veo poco probable y la que caly y yo estuvimos discutiendo, sigues tu.

Yo – dijo setsuna en un susurro –

Lo harás bien – dijo leo – no te preocupes

No estoy preocupada por mi – dijo setsuna y leo le creyó – temo por edward

Aguardo un minuto antes de hablar – te prometo – dijo leo – que yo lo detendré

Setsuna le sonrió – gracias

OoOoO

¿No te desespera? – pregunto kiera

Algo – dijo haruka – debo admitir que van a buen paso, sin embargo no es suficiente

Kiera le sonrió, era rara le vez que ella le regalaba una sonrisa – me gusta – comenzó – tu forma de preocuparte por ellos

Por ustedes – corrigió haruka - ¿o me acusas de tener preferencias?

No – dijo kiera todavía con una sonrisa –

Te pareces mucho a michiru – dijo de pronto haruka – antes de que nos complementáramos, me contaron como era – se detuvo un momento – un poco morosa.

Si hay algo de eso – admitió kiera – pero supongo que es mi forma de ser, no hay nada de malo conmigo – afirmo mas para si misma – solo que me gusta mi soledad, por eso me llevo tan bien con tía hotaru.

¿Hotaru? – pregunto haruka

Kiera asintió – si mi tía favorita – dijo como confidencia –

Es bueno saberlo – dijo haruka en un susurro también como si alguien pudiera escucharlas - pero en si – continuo - ¿te encuentras a gusto?, ¿estas bien?, ¿te hace falta algo? ¿O hay algo que no se que debería saber para que tu estés feliz?

Kiera rió, algo que provoco escalofríos en haruka – soy completamente feliz – dijo kiera - no podría ser mas feliz, es solo que - hizo una pausa – creo que es la edad

Estas enamorada – grito haruka en una afirmación

No te escucharon en América – dijo kiera sonrojada –

Pero es verdad –

No preguntes – suplico kiera – no podría

Pero ahora estoy curiosa – dijo haruka – y se que mi yo del futuro estará igual de furica por saber que estupido niñato ocupa tus pensamientos

El sonrojo violento en su rostro le hizo saber una cosa y le hizo al mismo tiempo sonreír, ya veía ella el problema – kiera – pronuncio su nombre tan suavemente como pudo – espero que tu problema solo sea que no te corresponde

Podríamos dejarlo – dijo kiera – realmente no me siento capaz de continuar

Te corresponde – afirmo haruka - ¿entonces?

Negaba con su cabeza y vio preocupada lagrimas salir de sus ojos – kiera – acaricio su rostro con su mano libre – no me dirás que en una familia como la que has crecido hay prejuicios de ese tipo

Negó una vez mas con su cabeza – yo – dijo entrecortadamente – no es eso

No comprendió su respuesta – bien – dijo por decir algo acomoda sus ideas y continuo – recapitulemos ¿de acuerdo?

No negó, ni afirmo así que continuo – estas enamorada y al parecer eres correspondida – espero a que la niña dijera algo, pero no sucedió – pero hay algo que les impide que se acerquen ¿voy bien?

Esta vez asintió –

Y no es el hecho de que las dos sean niñas ¿verdad? – pregunto haruka

Kiera alzo su vista impresionada – no – respondió bajito

Haruka se partió el coco, si no había prejuicios ¿Qué podía impedirlo? ¿Los padres de su enamorada? – son sus padres

Negó con la cabeza –

Una alarma similar a la que le perseguía se activo y pronto lo vio todo claro - ¿somos nosotras?

Volvió a negarlo-

Antes de exasperarse pregunto - ¿soy yo?

Esta vez solo movió una vez su cabeza en forma de asentimiento –

¿Yo? – casi grito haruka - ¿Cómo es posible? por eso me odias!

No te odio – dijo kiera rápidamente

Te preguntas que clase de hipócrita soy ¿verdad? – Comenzó haruka – yo me he vuelto una moralista, por Zeus, no puedo creerlo

Detente – dijo kiera

No, soy un monstruo como es posible que le haga daño a mi propia hija – siguió haruka – y mas con un tema así, no me lo creo

No sigas – dijo kiera

¿Cómo puedes vivir conmigo? – Dijo haruka – ni yo podría ¿Qué me ha pasado para que reaccione así?

Por favor – dijo kiera

Soy una maldita, estupida y cabezota, pero sobre todo como te puedo mirar a los ojos y no verme hipócrita – dijo haruka –

Basta – dijo kiera sacando su carácter marca tenou –

Lo siento – dijo haruka – realmente

No es eso – dijo kiera roja – ese no es el maldito problema, es otra cosa

¿No es eso? – dijo haruka

No – dijo kiera – si es por que eres cabezota, así te llama mama michiru todo el tiempo, pero por que no puedes dejar que ella se me acerque por que es hija de… - se callo

¿De quien es hija? – pregunto haruka

No importa – dijo kiera – no hace la diferencia, no interesa, te he dado Informaciòn que no necesitas, lo siento, perdóname

Kiera – dijo haruka – dímelo, es una orden

Olvídalo – dijo kiera

Lo lamento pero no – dijo haruka – ahora dímelo

Eres cabezota – dijo kiera

Lo se – dijo haruka – ahora dímelo

Si tanto insistes – exploto la joven – es hija de seiya ¿contenta?

Le tomo un minuto procesarlo - ¿el que?

Lo escuchaste, no te hagas la sorda – dijo kiera enojada

Ni una palabra salio de su boca, se había quedado muda de la impresión, su hija y la hija de ese idiota, por dios tembló de solo pensarlo, pero miro de reojo a su hija que ahora veía el camino ajena a sus cambios de humor, su mirada llena de tristeza no le gusto.

Si soy cabezota – dijo haruka –

Todos lo saben – dijo kiera dibujando una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos -

Estoy tratando de decir algo importante – dijo haruka ofendida

Lo siento – dijo keira

Lo que quiero decir es que lo considerare en el futuro – dijo haruka – además debo pensar positivamente

¿Cómo? – dijo kiera sorprendida -

No es que te vayas a casar o algo por el estilo, solo quieres salir un tiempo – dijo haruka tratando de convencerse a si misma - ¿no es verdad?

Keira le miro extrañada - ¿eso importa?

Si – dijo haruka – si quieres que yo acceda

¿Lo harás? – pregunto kiera por primera vez radiante

Lo intentare – dijo haruka miro que kiera volvía a ponerse seria y rectifico – lo haré – dijo derrotada – pero espero que en el futuro no abuses de mi

No podría – dijo kiera y se abalanzo sobre ella en un acto inesperado, la abrazo

OoOoO

¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – pregunto helios tratando de enderezarse del asiento trasero del jeep –

Será mejor que te acuestes – dijo Edward – vamos a tomar el sol

¿Cómo? –

Vamos a pasar un fin de semana sin preocupaciones – dijo Edward – duérmete

¿Y la misión? – dijo histérico

Duérmete – ordeno Edward

Pero –

Vamos – dijo Edward – duerme has abusado de tu cuerpo, necesitas el descanso y lo necesitaras mas para enfrentarte a la furia de setsuna, esta muy preocupada y molesta

Lo lamento – dijo volviéndose a acostar – es solo que esto me supera por mucho

No seria así – dijo Edward – si solo te limitaras a hacer lo que tienes que hacer

Lo se – dijo helios – pero rini

Rini no se ira – dijo edward – ella fue la que llamo, estaba muy preocupada y después de discutirlo fui por ti, casi me muero al verte en ese estado

Realmente lo siento – dijo helios

Descansa – dijo edward – las represalias serán para más tarde

Helios sonrió y se dejo vencer por el sueño

OoOoO

Después de pelear por varios minutos hotaru se rindió, y dejo que alger tomara su mano entre las suya.

¿Por qué tan seria? – rompió el silencio alger

No comiences – amenazo hotaru

Aun no encuentro el por que estas enfadada – dijo alger – pensé que habíamos avanzado en nuestra relación

Hotaru gruño algo intangible –

Algo que te cambiaria si pudiera, aunque realmente no se si lo cambiaria ya que es parte de tu encanto, es tu carácter – dijo alger

Hotaru cerró sus ojos, le era difícil pensar y más cuando seguía su mano prisionera de la otra –

Hotaru – dijo alger cambiando su tono - ¿Qué sucede?

Tomo aire – esto – comenzó – parece un juego para ti

No lo es – rebatió el chico deprisa

Siento que te divierte ponerme en esta situación y que tu única misión en este planeta es volverme loca – dijo hotaru

Si me divierte – admitió alger – pero definitivamente no estoy jugando contigo

¿Por qué? – pregunto de pronto hotaru

¿Qué? –

Hotaru lo miro como señalando lo obvio - ¿Por qué yo?

Alger le miro un momento, antes de dirigir su vista una vez mas a la autopista – no se a que te refieres

Si – dijo hotaru – hay muchas personas en este planeta, más interesantes, más bonitas y más sociables que yo, ya no digamos menos peligrosas – hizo una pausa y soltó el aire que había retenido - ¿Por qué?

Alger le miro una vez mas - ¿estas de broma, verdad?

Hotaru alzo una ceja a toda respuesta –

¿En serio hay alguien en este planeta mas interesante, bonita y peligrosa que tu? – pregunto

Para su alegría no se sonrojo – si – contesto rápidamente – aunque no en todo, lo peligrosa solo yo

No solo eso, todo en conjunto – dijo alger – me fascinas y no tienes una idea

Alger – dijo hotaru

Es la verdad – dijo alger – puedes preguntarle a la única persona que me conoce y te dirá que siempre me he sentido atraído por la soledad.

¿Soledad? – pregunto hotaru

Así es – dijo alger

¿Estas conmigo por lastima? –

No – contesto sin titubear – te he dicho que la soledad me encanta y tú eres eso, entonces fui y caí directo a tu red de seducción y aquí estoy

Me estas tomando el pelo – dijo hotaru

No –

¿Te soy atractiva por que estoy sola? –

No – volvió a contestar alger – me eres atractiva por un montón de cosas

Entre ellas solitaria – dijo hotaru

No – repitió alger – no eres solitaria eres la soledad- la miro y vio que no había mas que decir – algún día – termino – lo entenderás.

OoOoO

Te siento inquieta – dijo michiru

Es solo que hace mucho no toco a mi elemento – dijo alya – el mar me llama y quisiera correr para alcanzarlo

Bueno en unos cuantos minutos más – dijo michiru –

Lo se – dijo alya

Aunque creí que era por que no estabas a gusto, siento en el fondo que preferías estar en el carro de haruka – dijo michiru

¿Con papa? – pregunto alya

Si – dijo michiru –

Bueno maneja mas rápido – dijo alya con una sonrisita – pero no es por eso, realmente estoy ansiosa por ver el mar otra vez

Menos mal – dijo michiru – me estaba sintiendo mal por separarte de ella

Alya se rió – también me gusta estar contigo – dijo la pequeña – es solo que he estado muy separada de papa por culpa de mi entrenamiento

Michiru solo asintió –

Pero no tengo favoritismos – dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa – en serio

Te creo – dijo michiru con una sonrisa igual, dejando una de sus manos en el volante, acaricio con la ahora libre el cabello de la pequeña que tenia a su lado

OoOoO

Aparcaron uno detrás del otro – es lindisimo – dijo Edward – que fue el primero en bajarse

Ya lo creo – le secundo Leo –

Alya espera – grito michiru a la niña que se dirigía al mar – tienes que cambiarte primero

La pequeña hizo un mohín, regreso por su maleta para cambiarse, entraron a la casa – bien – dijo haruka – habitaciones para los enanos.

Tu – dijo haruka dirigiéndose primero a alger – compartirás la habitación con Leo y Helios

Todos sonrieron por debajo – hotaru – dijo haruka – dormirás con Alya y kiera

Hotaru la miro con la ceja alzada – no haría nada malo, gracias por tu confianza – dijo indignada

Confío en ti – dijo haruka – pero no en el – miro a alger y su sonrisa le hizo saber que había hecho lo correcto

Haruka y michiru se vieron forzadas a esperar la noche para recordar viejos tiempos ya que alya salio corriendo directo al mar –

No le pasara nada – dijo leo tendido bajo un árbol – es un renacuajo

Aun así michiru insistió en acompañarla dejando a haruka un poco recelosa - ¿sabes nadar? - le pregunto a leo

Es lógico – dijo el niño

Deberías ir con tu hermana – dijo haruka que tenia la necesidad imperiosa de tener cerca el cuerpo de su amante

Ya te lo he dicho sabe nadar, no le pasara nada – dijo leo cerrando sus ojos –

Puedo ir yo – dijo kiera dejando su toalla a un lado de la de su hermano

Gracias – dijo haruka

¿Por qué tan amable? – pregunto leo mirándoles alternativamente

No te importa – dijo kiera

Le has dicho algo – dijo leo – te lo prohibí

No he dicho nada – dijo kiera – y tú no eres quien para prohibírmelo

Claro que si – dijo leo – soy el mayor y estoy a cargo

Dejarlo – dijo haruka – o me provocaran un dolor de cabeza, kiera puedes acompañar a tu hermana

Enseguida –

Se quemara – dijo haruka al ver a helios dormido bajo el sol –

Por idiota – dijo leo

Leonardo Lionel Tenou – el niño brinco hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba su nombre completo

Si – dijo

No uses ese vocabulario – dijo haruka – levántate y ayúdame a moverlo a la sombra

Si – dijo sin rezongar

OoOoO

Bueno ya que estamos de vacaciones me pareció correcto darles unas a ellas también, además si mi memoria es buena, ellas tomaron dentro de sus misiones vacaciones.

Así pasaremos unos dos capítulos (incluyendo este) con sus vacaciones, gracias por sus reviews.

Hasta el otro capitulo.

OoOoO


	16. Razones

**Razones**

Se sentía en la cima del mundo, mas aun cuando los atléticos brazos de su amante la aferraban como si fuera a escapar, cosa absurda y sin embargo le encantaba.

Michiru observaba todo como si fuera una película, las risas de los niños, sus juegos, las dos parejas que se ocultaban magistralmente para poder ganar un poco de intimidad.

Aunque pensándolo bien solo Alger y Hotaru, ya que Setsuna y ella habían cooperado para que el tuviera su oportunidad.

Setsuna cuidaba a Lanthe y ella distraía a Haruka, acción que no era fácil, pero para ella lo era y se sentía completamente satisfecha por saber que era la única que podía lograr eso.

Se giraron al ver que Helios por fin parecía despertar después de algunas falsas alarmas, ya que tenía una costumbre graciosa de pronunciar el nombre de Rini mientras dormía.

¿Cuánto he dormido? – pregunto helios a Haruka y michiru

Un par de horas – dijo michiru con una sonrisa

¿Eso es un par de horas? – pregunto escéptica Haruka

No comiences – regaño michiru

Lo siento – dijo helios – es solo que…

Guarda tus disculpas para Setsuna – dijo Haruka

Haruka – dijo michiru –

¿Qué? – pregunto inocentemente

Helios – dijo michiru – solo trata de ser un poquito más conciente, recuerda que necesitas de tu salud para poder estar con ella y todos los que te apreciamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Susurro un tímido - si – a modo de respuesta, giro su rostro para ver como se divertían los demás

Deberías unirte – le animo michiru

Lo vieron caminar hasta el grupo de niños, donde también Alger y Hotaru se habían acercado, escucharon una competencia de natación y los limites de esta

Soy un buen nadador – dijo Alger – no se si sea justo

Bueno – dijo Haruka haciéndose notar, todos los niños se giraron a verla – compite contra michiru

Haruka – advirtió michiru

Eso suena interesante – dijo Alger - ¿señorita Michiru?

Michiru no se resistió se levanto de su cómodo asiento, pronto todos se encontraban rodeándoles

¿No piensan en otra cosa? – acuso Edward

No – dijeron todos los Tenou

Vaya si que están sincronizados – dijo riéndose

Suni – dijo Haruka – serás la juez, eres la única lo suficiente parcial aquí

Espero tu también lo seas – dijo Setsuna a Lanthe la cual estaba en sus brazos – y no una tramposa y manipuladora como tu tía Haruka

Gracias Suni – dijo sarcástica Haruka – pero yo nunca he hecho trampa

No estoy segura de esa afirmación – dijo Setsuna – bien – hablo antes de que Haruka dijera algo - ¿listos?

Michiru y Alger asintieron, ambos se habían posicionado para la salida

Deberíamos apostar – dijo Edward a Haruka fuera del alcance de Setsuna – si gana michiru será su noche, si gana Alger será de Setsuna y mía

Bueno – dijo Haruka – si yo fuera tu, no apostaría contra mi novia, pero acepto – dijo estrechando su mano – nunca he ganado algo tan fácil.

Eso lo veremos – dijo Edward

Fuera – grito Setsuna y ambos se sumergieron en el mar, los gritos de apoyo no se hicieron esperar por el lado de michiru tenia una gran porra, pero Alger tuvo el apoyo de Edward, Helios y Hotaru

Somos parciales – dijo Setsuna a Lanthe – no tenemos preferencias – Lanthe solo le sonreía y lanzaba grititos junto con los demás, aun cuando solo balbuceaba era lindo.

Vamos mama – gritaba Alya –

Venían de regreso y estaban realmente muy parejo, Hotaru se comía las uñas de los nervios – no puedo ver esto – exclamo intentando en vano separar su vista de la competencia.

Después de algunos segundos de tensión – esto es… - dijo Setsuna – vaya empate

¿Segura? – Pregunto Edward – mientras los demás iban a felicitar a los competidores

Michiru era rodeada por su familia, mientras Alger era felicitado por helios y Hotaru, la cual no se salvo de ser abrazada por el

Merezco aunque sea un beso – dijo a su oído

No comiences – dijo Hotaru

Felicidades no es fácil quedar en empate con michiru – dijo helios – ya no digamos ganarle

No voy a consultar el portal por una competencia además tengo una vista excepcional y fue empate – dijo Setsuna a Edward –

Edward gruño, pero su atención la atrajo la pequeña Lanthe la cual seguía emocionada en los brazos de la joven del tiempo - ¿te ha gustado, verdad? – le hablo Edward a la bebe quien sonreía.

Creo que le encanta – dijo Setsuna al verla tan feliz

Siguieron con las competencias siendo una reñida pelea entre Alya y Alger al final decidieron ir a enjuagarse para cenar.

Cenaron en un ambiente familiar que los abrumo a todos, Lanthe comía en los cómodos brazos de Alger, del cual no pudieron separarla.

¿A dónde han ido? – pregunto Haruka al notar la ausencia de Setsuna y Edward –

Creo que necesitan su espacio – dijo michiru - ¿no lo crees?

Probablemente – concilio Haruka mirándola fijamente – hablando de espacios, creo que el asiento trasero de cierto descapotable rojo es espacioso.

Hay que averiguarlo – dijo michiru en el mismo tono bajito para que solo fuera para los oídos de Haruka

La cual acorto la distancia para besarla, se mantuvieron un rato envueltas en su burbuja, que no se dieron cuenta que ya estaban solas en el comedor, al mirar a su alrededor notaron que los chicos estaban pegados al ventanal que daba al mar, se levantaron para ver que es lo que los tenia ahí pegados sin hacer ni un solo movimiento.

Ahí bajo la luz de la luna se encontraban Edward y setsuna, hablaban o eso les indicaba el movimiento de sus labios, iban a mandar a los niños a otro lado de la casa para darles intimidad, pero no pudieron emitir ninguna orden, ya que sorprendidas vieron como edward se hincaba y ofrecía un anillo a su amiga.

Haruka – dijo michiru en un susurro

Lo se michiru – dijo la rubia

No escucharon pero dedujeron que ella había aceptado después de cruzar algunas palabras, fue entonteces que decidieron alejar a los espectadores.

Muy bien – dijo haruka - ya vieron suficiente ahora a dormir

¿Dormir? – dijo Leo escéptico

Si – dijo haruka firme

Estamos de vacaciones – dijo leo – no voy a dormir tan temprano

Tú harás – dijo haruka – lo que yo diga

No – dijo leo cruzándose de brazos – son vacaciones

Leo – dijo michiru - ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Podemos jugar – dijo el niño

Bien – dijo michiru – pero los quiero lejos de la ventana, deben respetar la intimidad de las personas

Es un trato – dijo sonriendo Leo

Me has quitado autoridad – dijo haruka una vez los niños se fueron, imitando la pose que anteriormente había usado su hijo –

¿En serio? – dijo michiru tratando de ahogar su risa

No es correcto – dijo Haruka fingiendo aun enojo -

Haruka – dijo michiru acercándose a ella hasta quedar a unos escasos milímetros – ellos van a jugar, pensé que tu también querías

Bueno – dijo Haruka sonriendo radiantemente – eso cambia las cosas

OoOoO

_Unos minutos antes…_

Caminaban tomados de la mano disfrutando de la brisa marina, Edward acorto la distancia que los separaba le abrazo y a diferencia de las últimas veces, ella se dejo.

Te amo – le susurro en su oído

La sintió tensarse bajo su abrazo – setsuna – dijo el chico enfadado – podrías dejar de hacer eso

Ed –

Si –

No otra vez – soltó sin más

¿Y ahora que hice? – Dijo con su ceño arrugado espero a que dijera algo mas y luego agrego – entendí tu punto la ultima vez, eso no quiere decir que te deje de amar ¿o si?

Setsuna hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, resoplo - Pero estamos igual - dijo

No por que este de acuerdo – dijo Edward –

Setsuna volvió a resoplar –

Ahora ya no esta la reina – continuo Edward

Eso no cambia nada – respondió rápidamente la dueña del tiempo

Serena nos dará su bendición –

Setsuna se alarmo – no puedes – dijo – no te atrevas

¿El que? –

No puedes pedirle eso a serena – dijo setsuna – no la conoces

Bueno no es difícil deducirlo – dijo edward comenzándose a enojar – ustedes la describen como una persona muy ingenua, valiente y piadosa

Por eso – dijo setsuna – ella preferiría perder el astro que da la vida en este planeta, antes de verte o verme triste

Eso esta bien – dijo edward – alguien que piensa en mi y no en los demás, algo que de hecho esperaba de ti, no de ella

No lo intentes - dijo setsuna

Suni – dijo Edward – por favor

No – dijo tajante Setsuna –

Guardaron silencio, últimamente peleaban por lo mismo, noche tras noche, caminaron en silencio durante un largo tiempo…

Ed – dijo setsuna rompiéndolo –

Dime –

Yo también te amo –

Edward le miro escéptico

¿Qué? – pregunto Setsuna tratando de ocultar una sonrisa

No te entiendo – respondió

Solo quiero dejar en claro que el sentimiento es mutuo – dijo setsuna con una sonrisa – eso no cambia nada

Eso cambia todo –

Se miraron una vez mas – si me amas y te amo, deberíamos casarnos – dijo Edward

No –

Solo quiero el ritual – dijo edward – bueno por ahora, después buscaremos la forma de estar eternamente juntos

No – volvió a responder

Ya lo hemos hecho en el milenio – dijo Edward recordándoselo – un ritual intimo y nuestro, sin la bendición de la reina, pero igual de valido para nosotros.

Ed –

Espera – dijo Edward – lo hicimos y sellamos nuestro amor, el cual agradezco siga igual a pesar de los años, debemos casarnos, no tiene nada de malo y solo es otro ritual, digamos que es nuestra segunda boda

Ed – dijo setsuna

Y antes de que pudiera impedirlo el se hinco – no te… - comenzó setsuna, pero el se adelanto

Setsuna – dijo Edward hincado – te amo y quiero que te cases conmigo – le enseño el anillo que cuidadosamente había mandado hacer – para reafirmar los votos que nos juramos en el milenio, solo es eso una reafirmación.

¿Solo eso? – pregunto setsuna

Si – dijo Edward

Setsuna estiro su mano, Edward rápidamente se enderezo y coloco el anillo, se miraron y acercaron sus rostros para sellar ese nuevo trato, en cuanto se separaron Edward la abrazo y hablo a su oído – pero te juro que buscare la forma de que estemos juntos mas adelante

Ed… - fue callada por otro beso de su amante.

OoOoO

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Hotaru a Alger que se escabullo en su cuarto

Visitándote – dijo Alger apuntando lo obvio

Hay niñas –

Lo se – dijo Alger – y prometo comportarme, aunque – fingió que pensaba – podemos ir a otro lugar si quieres – atrapo en vuelo el cojín que Hotaru le lanzo – mal educada

Hotaru no le contesto abrazo su almohada y cerro los ojos, solo sintió como el peso de otro cuerpo hundía su colchón.

¿Y ahora que tramas? – pregunto Hotaru abriendo sus ojos encontrándose con los de Alger muy cerca de ella.

Nada – dijo Alger – solo me quiero asegurar que duermas bien

Gracias – dijo Hotaru sin discutir, cerrando sus ojos una vez mas, sus manos aun se aferraban a su almohada

Te ves cansada – dijo Alger estirando con cuidado su mano hasta posarla en su mejilla, en cuanto sintió que no seria rechazado la acaricio con sumo cuidado

Los ojos de Hotaru volvieron a abrirse, exploro el rostro que tenia enfrente, podrían jurar que habían pasado varios minutos antes de que alguien pronunciara algo – me agradas cuando no dices nada – dijo Hotaru mirándolo intensamente con un destello de travesura – hasta podría decir que me gustas.

Alger sonrío, no pudo evitarlo, iba fingir enojo, pero la sonrisa pudo mas – gracias – dijo – creo

Hotaru le sonrío y volvió a cerrar los ojos – sintió como se movía su compañero, se tenso al sentirse rodeada por un par de brazos, pero al seguir el silencio reinando en la habitación, esa incomodidad quedo en el olvido.

Duerme – dijo una voz a su oído – yo velare tu sueño

¿No vas a dormir? – le pregunto

Si – contesto Alger – hay dos opciones

Cuales – pregunto una agotada joven

Irme a dormir hasta que tú te quedes dormida – contesto

Eso no tardara en suceder – respondió Hotaru

O – dijo Alger – quedarme aquí y escabullirme por la mañana, antes de que me descubra tu padre adoptivo

Hotaru soltó un gruñido –

¿Eso que fue? – pregunto Alger ahogando su risa –

Hotaru volvió a gruñir –

¿Lo que yo quiera? – se aventuro a preguntar Alger

Hotaru abrió sus ojos esperando que fuese la ultima vez, lo miro unos segundos – haz lo que quieras, pero déjame dormir - y supo cual era la opción deseada cuando Hotaru se abrazo a el recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

Alger solo sonrío y cerró sus ojos -

OoOoO

Michiru se encontraba apoyada en el convertible rojo, su amante caminaba hacia ella.

Debo decir – dijo Haruka - que eres un genio

Michiru solo sonrío, en espera de que Haruka acortara de una vez por todas la distancia entre ellas, su deseo fue cumplido cuando se vio envuelta en los brazos de Haruka.

Sus ojos se enfrentaron – han caído muertos – dijo Haruka para confirmar el estado de los niños, frase que logro sacar otra sonrisa de michiru, quien envolvió el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos para lograr que su rostro bajara y ella pudiera alcanzar sus labios.

El beso fue todo menos lo esperado, creyeron que seria desesperado y ansioso, sin embargo fue tranquilo y calido.

Haruka recorrió con sus labios el mentón, hasta llegar a su oído – pensé que estábamos desesperadas – dijo poniendo en palabras sus pensamientos.

Bueno no hay por que –dijo michiru – tenemos toda nuestra vida por delante y creo que también bastantes años antes de tenerlos a nuestro lado.

Es verdad – dijo Haruka – pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a ir lento

Tú nunca has ido lento –

Haruka sonrío, tomo el rostro de michiru con una de sus manos para alzarlo y tener acceso a sus labios, esta vez el beso fue fogoso y ansioso.

Al parecer – dijo michiru separándose para tomar aire – no es del todo cierto – dijo picándola, ya que la ansiedad le recorría y le exigía mayor contacto con su amante.

Haruka no contesto, entendió la indirecta y volvió a besarla, dirigiendo ambos cuerpos al asiento trasero de cierto convertible rojo. Respiraban con dificultad, pero eso no les impido moverse rápidas y precisas.

Recorrían sus cuerpos, deslizaban sus manos a sus lugares favoritos, se besaban con fervor, acompañadas de la sincronía de sus corazones que latían desbocados, la sinfonía se completaba cuando los gemidos que no podían ahogar.

La contemplo dormir, ya que ella no lograba conciliar el sueño, la razón era fácil, la alarma se había disparado nuevamente, sentía que se le olvidaba algo y eso le carcomía, no tenia ni idea y ni siquiera una pista, pero sabía que faltaba algo.

Pensó por un momento en las cosas que le causarían ese tipo de emociones, primero sopeso la posibilidad de su próxima pelea, según lo que había escuchado seguía Setsuna o ella, las dos con grandes habilidades y sin ningún problema en ejecutar las acciones correspondientes.

Después pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera michiru, si los niños se equivocaban como ya había pasado anteriormente no dudaba de las habilidades de su sirena, era capaz de hacer frente a Izar

¿Entonces porque se preocupaba? –

Pensó en eso durante casi toda la noche, hasta que su cuerpo rendido fue el que le obligo a dormir, un sueño no tan placentero, pero pudo descansar, se levantaron a tiempo para llegar a su cuarto antes de que Alya llegara y no les encontrara.

OoOoO

¿Y bien? – pregunto Belial

No seas desesperado – dijo Eride algo enojada – esto se ha tornado muy divertido

Pues somos menos – dijo Izar – no se que tan divertido sea realmente

Aguafiestas – dijo Belial –

No lo soy – rebatió

Silencio – dijo Eride – es divertido, ellos nunca habían llegado tan lejos, no así y me muero de ganas por aplastarlos

¿Entonces? – Pregunto Belial - ¿Quién ira?

Ya están acostumbrados a que los sorprendamos ¿no? – Dijo Eride – no puedo defraudarlos

Perfecto – dijo Belial

No tu todavía no – dijo Eride y miro al joven que estaba al lado de Belial

Será un placer – contesto – he pensado mucho como lograr nuestro objetivo y creo que tenemos muchas posibilidades

Lo se – dijo Eride - que te diviertas

OoOoO

Estaban desayunando cuando su celular de Haruka sonó, no era común que ella lo cargara y menos lo contestara, pero la curiosidad le pico y fue a contestarlo

Hola –

Haruka – dijo la voz del otro lado

¿Quién mas? – contesto la rubia con burla

Haruka me alegra escucharte – dijo Bianca

Que sucede -

Es Ariel – respondió

¿Qué le sucede? –

Tenemos un pequeño problema o podría decir tragedia – dijo una nerviosa joven – veras, esto sonara a película, pero es verdad y sucedió

No entiendo nada de lo que has dicho, podrías respirar – pidió Haruka – y contármelo con calma

Lo siento – dijo Bianca – Haruka tenemos un problema y uno algo grande, bueno todo depende de las perspectiva con que se mire…

Sigo sin entender –

Ariel – dijo Bianca – esta enamorada

Oh – dijo Haruka no muy segura de que fuera malo - y eso es malo ¿por que?

Por que es correspondida – dijo Bianca – salen oficialmente desde hace unos días

¿Tienes celos? – pregunto Haruka

No – dijo Bianca un poco exasperada – la razón por la que me preocupo es otra

Pues dímelo – dijo Haruka también algo exasperado

Haruka – dijo Bianca con una pausa teatral – Ariel y Seiya son novios

Creo que no te escuche bien – dijo Haruka - ¿podrías repetirlo?

Si lo escuchaste – dijo Bianca - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Haruka trato de procesarlo, su amiga amnésica estaba enamorada de alguien a quien no soportaba cuando estaba sana, pero ahora que no lo estaba se había enamorado, eso no sonaba muy bien, ya no digamos por lo obvio, Seiya, pero ¿que iba a pasar cuando recuperara la memoria? Eso iba a ser un completo desastre y lamentablemente más de uno iba a salir herido.

¿Has hablado con ella? – pregunto regresando a la realidad

Si – dijo Bianca – solo fue superficialmente, no me atrevo a ir más allá.

No estoy en la ciudad – dijo Haruka – pero regreso el lunes, podríamos vernos a la hora de la comida para buscarle una solución lo platicare por acá para ver si a alguien se le ocurre alguna buena idea ¿de acuerdo?

Muchas, pero muchas gracias Haruka – dijo Bianca – te veo el lunes

Cuídate – dijo Haruka colgando

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto michiru

Haruka le miro – primero prométeme que no te enojaras -

Ariel – dijo michiru

Se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco y decidió poner cara de pena – hay un problemita con ella, nada terrible pero si es necesario darle seguimiento

Michiru cruzo sus brazos – habla

Contó la historia delante de todos, al final de cuentas tenia una duda rondándole desde hacia varios días.

Tengo una pregunta – dijo Haruka a los niños – tantos invitados y su respectiva relación con nosotros ¿no altera el futuro que ustedes conocen?

Bueno – dijo Leo – si hay alteraciones, pero podría asegurarte que son más circunstanciales, que sustanciales

Explícate – dijo Haruka

Todos van a convivir con nosotros en el futuro, de alguna u otra forma, así que les conocerían sobre la marcha, lo que nosotros provocamos fue que se conocieran antes de tiempo, pero no cambia nada

Podría entenderlo – dijo michiru – en el aspecto de Alger y Hotaru - los aludidos se sonrojaron – pero - continúo - ¿Qué hay de Ariel? Ella no es parte de nosotros, solo es una conocida y dudo mucho que en su futuro, próximo o no, estuviera con Seiya

Los niños se miraron, algo que les hizo saber que se les escapaba otra cosa – odio sentirme así – expreso Haruka – todavía hay secretos

No te enojes – dijo Setsuna tomando la palabra – Leo tiene razón, esto se hizo de forma que no afectaran, tanto el futuro, claro que se modificara, pero tuvimos que buscar la forma de que no fuera un cambio drástico, como el que, alguno de ellos – señalo a los niños – dejara de existir.

Aun así – dijo Hotaru – no importa si es Ariel o Seiya – miro fijamente a michiru y a Haruka - esto no va a ser agradable, deberíamos buscar alguna solución.

Otra cosa – dijo Leo – se que sonora trillado, pero quiero ver como lo manejan

¿Qué? – pregunto recelosa Haruka

A partir de que regresemos a la ciudad – hizo una pausa – ya no podéis estar juntos, por lo menos no todo el tiempo, es casi como suicidio

Edward trato de ahogar una risita que fue captada por Leo – cuando digo que ya no podéis estar juntos – miro a Edward – hablo de todos los guerreros de la luna.

Eso hizo que Edward dejara de reír – ¿pero yo que hice? - protesto

Nadie – dijo Leo remarcando la palabra – ni Setsuna y Edward, ni Haruka y michiru, ni ninguno de ustedes con Hotaru ¿esta claro?

Haruka gruño y se cruzo de brazos – esto es hasta que pasemos nuestra prueba ¿verdad?

Obvio – dijo Leo sonriendo

Bien – dijo Haruka todavía seria – podremos con eso, ahora si me disculpan – tomo a michiru de la mano y desapareció de la vista de todos

Creo – dijo Edward – que deberíamos imitarlas, Setsuna río aun así tomo la mano que le ofrecía su amante.

En cuanto desaparecieron los niños estallaron en carcajadas – esto definitivamente será divertido – dijo Leo – nunca he visto a mis padres tanto tiempo separados, es mas podría jurar que nunca se han separado.

Sois malos – dijo Hotaru tratando de no sonreír –

No – dijo Alya tratando de defender su postura – es por seguridad, en verdad

Al regresar a la ciudad se encontraron con algunas cosas nuevas, entre ellas su departamento había sido modificado.

¿Qué demonios? – pregunto Haruka

Es lo que me pregunte – respondió will – sabéis que fue suicidio publico el que vivieran tantos aquí, bendito Zeus que la prensa no se ha enterado, se que os gustara coloque dos recamaras y un baño en el piso de arriba, así como una estancia mas espaciosa.

Increíble – dijo Edward - ¿en dos días? Cuanto gastaste

Yo nada – dijo con una gran sonrisa – y si soy muy bueno, imagínate que habría hecho con siete

Es un poco absurdo – dijo michiru apoyando a su novia

Nada de eso – dijo will – por cierto, también por una módica cantidad, podéis quedarse con los vehículos

Genial – exclamo Edward

Solo llámame will – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Haruka y michiru pusieron sus ojos en blanco – bueno ahora, si nos permites estamos algo cansados del viaje – dijo Haruka

Se reacomodaron, acción que les tomo un par de horas, poco después se juntaron en la sala, donde había un detalle mas que cuidar

Hotaru – dijo Haruka –

Si – contesto la aludida con su bebe en manos, aun lado de ella estaba Alger

La bebe –dijo Haruka – no se si atacaran ahora o en una semana – pero creo que deberías seguir llevando una vida lo mas normal posible, como ir a la escuela

Podría esperar – dijo la joven

No – dijo Haruka – creo que debes ir, lo que no se es que podemos hacer con la pequeña Lanthe si tiene que estar contigo

Saben – dijo Leo entrometiéndose en la platica – no traje a todos estos guerreros para que estuvieran de adorno

Explícate – dijo Haruka –

Andrómeda – dijo Leo – tiene ciertas habilidades que serian de utilidad

En todo caso – dijo Alger – vamos a verla

OoOoO

La ultima vez que había visto a la princesa a la cual protegía Alger, estaba en un estado de salud deplorable, por ello le remordía un poco la conciencia tener que darle tarea.

Para su asombro al llegar al departamento la princesa estaba más radiante que nunca, Alger vio su expresión y le explico – que ella tenía el poder de sentir la vida del planeta en el que se encontraba y que al parecer iban por buen camino ya que ella se encontraba mejor.

Lanthe – dijo Andrómeda – eres hermosa

La bebe sonrío –

Su majestad – dijo Alger

Lo se – dijo Andrómeda – será un placer el ayudarles

Gracias – dijo Hotaru

Su majestad una cosa mas – dijo Alger –

Andrómeda los miro intensamente – tu sabes que yo lo apruebo – dijo – pero recuerda que lamentablemente lo perderás y yo no puedo hacer nada, pero si me lo preguntas creo que vale la pena

Lo se – dijo Alger – gracias.

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Hotaru una vez abandonaron el lugar

Solo le informaba de mi nuevo estado – dijo Alger – y ella lo ha aceptado

¿Nuevo estado? –

Si – dijo Alger –

No entiendo – dijo sinceramente Hotaru

Mi princesa ya no es lo mas importante para mi – dijo Alger –

¿Ya no lo es? – pregunto Hotaru

No mas – confirmo Alger mirándola intensamente – tenia que informárselo, es por su seguridad – al ver a Hotaru todavía confusa agrego – tu eres, ahora, lo mas importante para mi

OoOoO

Hola, gracias por la espera, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero sea de su agrado, gracias por los reviews.

OoOoO


	17. Triple Ataque

**Triple Ataque: **

**La historia de un príncipe**

¿El acuario? – pregunto

Pensé que te gustaría el detalle – contesto Izar

No es eso – dijo michiru – es que probablemente quede destruido

Seguramente – afirmo Izar – ya que no creo que quieras morir sin poner ninguna resistencia

Eso es del todo correcto – dijo michiru –

OoOoO

Miraba debes en cuando su espejo retrovisor, no es que hubiese otro carro entrenando con ella, pero era un acto reflejo, el cual ahora sabia, que le salvaría la vida, vio acercarse un vehiculo a gran velocidad.

Pronto lo vio a su costado y el vidrio del conductor bajo dejando ver a un rubio platinado con una sonrisa insolente, ella imito su sonrisa, acelero, el no se quedo atrás.

Se miraron en el trayecto, podría parecer que iban a la misma velocidad y entonces, el conductor arremetió contra ella, golpeando el carro, si no fuera por su basta experiencia hubiese perdido el control.

El siguiente golpe lo esperaba y de lo único que estaba segura es que no aguantaría mucho tiempo, antes de que su competidor la hiciera perder el control del vehiculo, así que disminuyo la velocidad.

No es tan fácil – dijo voz de Belial a su oído – quien hizo lo mismo y la siguió golpeando

Por Zeus – grito la voz de Kiera – golpéalo también

Se sintió un poco abochornada por la acción lógica que tenia que seguir, y así lo hizo, pronto ninguno de los dos pudo continuar con la carrera y ambos carros giraron, hasta quedar cada uno al extremo de la pista.

OoOoO

Eres difícil de ubicar – dijo una fría voz a su espalda – todos creen que laboras como un humano mas, pero no es verdad, solo aparentas y es bien difícil encontrarte

Lo has hecho tú – contesto Setsuna – lo cual quiere decir que solo alardeas

Bueno iba a decir que soy muy buena en esto – dijo Cissy – pero al parecer no estamos de humor

No es eso – dijo Setsuna – es solo que se han tardado en aparecer

Incorrecto – contesto Cissy – nunca tardamos ¿no lo han entendido? Estamos entrenados para ser precisos, hemos analizado la mejor forma de matarlos y espero con sinceridad acabar de una vez por todas

¿Cuántas veces me has matado? – pregunto Setsuna

Solo dos – admitió Cissy

En el pasado y en un universo alterno ¿verdad? –

Correcto –

¿Las otras veces? –

No hubo otras veces, tus amiguitas no fueron suficientemente fuertes y desperdiciaron casi todas sus oportunidades, ahora estamos sorprendidos, pero aun faltamos nosotros, así que todavía hay un cincuenta, cincuenta –

¿Esa es la probabilidad? – pregunto curiosa Setsuna

Bueno, era – dijo Cissy – ahora es un treinta, setenta y créeme el setenta no es suyo.

Setsuna resoplo – bueno solo hay una forma de saberlo

Así es – sonrío Cissy –

_Un mes antes…_

No fue difícil seguir las instrucciones dadas por Leo, gracias a las actividades que tenían que cubrir, y por que era más una precaución que otra cosa. Podían comer o cenar, o simplemente permanecer juntos más de una hora.

Las noches habían sido por las que apostaron para convivir juntos, se volvieron muy agradables y un tanto familiares, a tal grado que Haruka se acostumbro a Alger rápidamente.

Una de esas noches en específico mientras cenaban, Edward pregunto por las otras guerreras

Me alegra que se preocupen por sus compañeras –dijo con claro sarcasmo Leo

¿nos dirás o no? – pregunto Edward

Si – dijo Leo con una gran sonrisa – lo he organizado solito, bueno Mina me ha ayudado, ella si que es una gran guerrera

Al punto – dijo Haruka regresándolo a la tierra -

Leo junto sus cejas en un gesto un tanto cómico – bueno ahora que ya han peleado no importa si les pasa algo o no, y nada mejor para serena que tenerlas de apoyo, así que le he dado ciertas instrucciones, sobre todo donde podrían dejar a las aprendices

¿No han recobrado la conciencia? – pregunto michiru

No – dijo Leo – pero eso no es lo importante, ahora la princesa esta protegida y faltéis ustedes, estoy muy confiado y eso me pone de nervios, pero se que lo harán muy bien

Gracias – dijo Setsuna – me agrada tu voto de confianza

Aunque el principito de aquí – señalo a Edward – me preocupa un poco

¿Por qué? – pregunto Haruka

Es como serena – dijo Leo

Hey! – dijo indignado Edward

Mientras la mesa reía – lo siento Ed – dijo Leo – pero es la verdad

_Así los días comenzaron a caminar_… y sin señales de la aprendiza de sailor Plut, apostaban que la siguiente en tomar su prueba era Haruka o talvez como siempre, sorprenderían a todos y michiru pelearía_._

Setsuna –

Dime –

Podemos hablar – pidió Helios

Claro – le señalo una silla a su lado - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Veras – dijo Helios – no he hablado contigo, y se que tuve que hacerlo antes, pero entre tantas distracciones no he podido

Continua – dijo Setsuna mirándolo

Lo lamento – dijo helios – se que no es una actitud que esperabas de mi, creo que lo único que he hecho desde que llegue es decepcionarte y…

¿Decepcionarme? – pregunto Setsuna

Helios asintió – tengo tanto que agradecerte y en lugar de tomarme esta misión con la seriedad que es, yo no lo hago

Creo que te equivocas –

Se que no es así –

Helios, primero no estoy decepcionada, estoy impresionada por tu devoción y créeme cuando te digo que tomas esta misión con toda la seriedad que puede ofrecer un niño como tu

Aun así –

No sigas, no hay nada que perdonar o decir, nada de lo que has dicho es correcto, solo te pediré algo que te ha pedido Edward y michiru –

¿Cuidarme? – pregunto dudoso

En efecto, no me gusto el estado en el que te recogimos fue muy angustioso, trata de encontrar tus limites ¿de acuerdo? –

Lo hare – contesto rápidamente el joven – te lo prometo

Bien – sonrío al niño que tenia enfrente - ¿y ahora por que has venido?

¿Perdón? –

Has venido a algo mas profundo, lo se - afirmo Setsuna - ¿Qué es?

Yo – dijo helios sonrojándose

Lo entiendo – sonrío con mas fuerza y logro que el rosa de las mejillas de helios se convirtiera en rojo – puedes ir con Rini, pero te quiero de regreso todos los días

Es un trato – dijo helios incorporándose y abrazándola, Setsuna le abrazo, el calor inexplicable que le recorrió hizo que su piel se enchinara

Al soltarla le sonrío y desapareció de su vista, dejándola con una sensación extraña.

OoOoO

Nunca creyó que viviría lo suficiente para sentir todas esas emociones, llego a pensar que ese sentimiento en especifico le estaba negado, y aunque al mudarse con las externas lo sentía a su alrededor, no se acercaba nada a lo que ahora le producía.

Cuando regresaron de la ciudad le pidió fuera su novia oficial, la manera en que lo propuso y el ambiente que preparo le hizo sentirse por primera vez especial.

No se pudo negar, le superaba por mucho la acción, y le acepto, llevando ahora una semana formal de noviazgo, era lindo poder entrar a la escuela con el, tenían las mismas clases, compartían todo y lo mejor es que estaba fuera del alcance de su papa haruka, que si bien no había sido grosera con el, gruñía mas de la cuenta cuando estaba cerca.

Que miras – dijo hotaru al ver que su novio no dejaba de hacerlo

Lo linda que estas -

Eres un gran tonto – dijo Hotaru acortando la distancia entre ellos y regalándole un fugaz beso en sus labios.

Alger sonrío - Eso que ha sido – expreso Alger –

Una muestra afectuosa – dijo Hotaru caminando hacia el imponente edificio que era su escuela

Ni siquiera se ha acercado a eso – dijo colocándose a su altura y entrelazando sus manos – fue muy corto

Hoy amanecimos codiciosos –

Cuando se trata de ti siempre – rebatió Alger – pensé que estaba claro

Lo que esta claro – dijo Hotaru deteniendo su avance – es – se acerco a el – que – acorto la distancia entre sus cuerpos con ayuda de su ahora novio que la cargo para esa acción – no habrá mas hasta después de clase

En un movimiento rápido se escabullo de entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr, Alger quedo hecho una estatua – eso ha sido muy bajo, incluso para mi – dijo al tiempo que se lanzaba tras ella.

OoOoO

Intento con todas sus fuerzas atrasar ese momento, su entrevista con Ariel la efectúo en cuanto regreso, pero no hubo éxito, ahora tenia que ir con la otra parte para hacer entrar en razón al idiota, perdón a Seiya.

No estoy aquí por gusto – dijo Haruka mirando con hastío a Seiya

Lo se, es mutuo – contesto

Basta – dijo Kiera – esto es serio

¿Has escuchado a la niña? – Pregunto Haruka – es serio

Lo se – dijo Seiya

Entonces ¿Qué parte de no seas idiota, no has entendido? – pregunto Haruka con malicia

No soy un idiota, como tu – rebatió Seiya – yo no voy por la vida creyéndome hombre

Imbecil – dijo Haruka

Pero si es la verdad – dijo Seiya

Mira… - dijo Haruka alzando la voz

Suficiente – dijo Kiera – parecéis crios, estamos aquí reunidos por algo importante – al ver que los dos se agachaban apenados continuo – Seiya – el chico alzo el rostro para mirarla – ella no es parte del plan, no debías conocerla

Me alegra haberla conocido – dijo Seiya

No entiendes – dijo Kiera – te harás daño

No es verdad – dijo Seiya

Si que eres idiota – dijo Haruka –

Seiya le miro enojado -

Haruka respiro profundamente - Solo quiero que entiendas que si ella recupera su memoria tu…

Si lo se – dijo Seiya sin dejarla terminar su idea – estoy dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias

No me importas – dijo Haruka – pero se que personas a las que aprecio, te aprecian así que piénsalo antes de que acabes hecho una porquería por tomar malas elecciones

Me pides que la deje – dijo Seiya – eso no lo voy a hacer

Bueno – dijo Haruka – solo debo decir que lo intente, es tu vida no la mía

Seiya – dijo Kiera hablando una vez mas – papa Haruka no lo dice, en esta ocasión para molestarte, por favor piénsalo bien, esto lo hacemos por ayudar y que esto no termine mal

Seiya miro a la pequeña rubia y asintió – ya lo pensé ¿creen que no lo contemple desde antes? Se todo lo que pasara si ella – trago saliva – si ella recupera su memoria y estoy dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias

Kiera lo miro con lastima y Haruka como si estuviera loco – bueno me voy, quede de pasar por ellas para ir a tomar un café

¿Le dirás algo? – pregunto Seiya a la defensiva

No – dijo Haruka – todavía no, su mente es frágil, no puedo jugar con eso, no así y menos ahora que tiene sentimientos por ti, solo tratare de prepararla para la realidad.

Gracias – dijo Seiya

No es por ti – respondió Haruka

OoOoO

¿Estas preocupada? – pregunto Edward

No, es solo que se están tardando, lo que traducido al lenguaje de la guerra solo significa una cosa –

¿Qué? –

Un plan – contesto setsuna –

¿Eso significa? -

Me intriga quien lo esta trazando, los tres son maquiavélicos, podrían ser incluso los tres, pero si se lo dejaran a uno, Belial es un demente, Cissy es cruel e Izar es mortal –

Entonces si estas preocupada –

No, no del todo – dijo al ver su mirada escéptica – Edward se que haremos lo que nos pidan, pero se que no lo harán fácil, nos harán sufrir, nos lastimaran a un nivel psicológico, ellos no se limitaban a lastimarnos físicamente

Edward gruño por lo bajo –

Solo espero que sea Cissy, los otros dos me dan un poco de escalofrío – admitió setsuna

Edward le abrazo, al verse incapaz de dar una palabra de aliento, lo que decía setsuna era verdad, el mismo se había sorprendido del nivel de crueldad y demencia que tenían en particular esos meester.

OoOoO

Dicen que el amor te vuelve idiota, pero esto – dijo Haruka – es demasiado

¿Tan mal te fue? – pregunto michiru mientras la envolvía en sus brazos

Bueno ninguno de los dos lo entendió – dijo Haruka – aunque viendo el nivel de problemas que tenemos esto es una banalidad

Lo has pensado –

Si michi – afirmo haruka – he estado pensando el por que tardan tanto y solo queda esa opción, esos malditos

¿Crees que… - no termino la pregunta miro intensamente a haruka

O si lo harán – dijo haruka – eso no me agrada, aunque conociéndolos buscaran la forma de involucrarnos en nuestras peleas, aunque la primera será las mas tensa, recuerda que no podemos morir hasta terminar la prueba.

Lo que me lleva a pensar – dijo michiru –

Haruka continuo su idea – si michi, no importa el resultado, estaremos juntas, vivas o muertas, aunque si muere alguna de las dos, tendrá que esperar un par de horas o días

Se sonrieron, nadie sonreiría ante la perspectiva de muerte, excepto ellas –

Me oprime un poco el hecho de que no los conoceríamos en el futuro, espero les vaya bien con quien los adopte – expreso michiru

Bien que mal los has tenido aquí y ahora – dijo haruka – si vivimos los volveremos a ver, si no creo que me resignare con haberles conocido

Se miraron un instante y redujeron el espacio entre sus labios, un beso intenso y lleno de emociones, haruka no dudo en cargarla ni un momento y con apoyo de la pared la sostuvo ahí donde la necesitaba, pronto pudo soltar una de sus manos de su cintura y recorrer uno de sus muslos.

Llego lenta y tortuosamente en opinión de michiru hasta donde una prenda le impedía el acceso – no sabes como las detesto en este momento – gruño haruka

Michiru sonrío, sus mejillas encendidas la volvían aun mas hermosa, ayudo a su amante a tener acceso ahí donde quería llegar.

Acaricio con fervor, como si fuera la primera y la ultima vez, como si en ese instante fueran a desaparecer, sus labios seguían sincronizados, michiru logro zafar una de sus manos para acariciar ese rebelde cabello rubio.

Introdujo sus dedos provocando un espasmo en su amante, un gemido algo subido de tono que no sabía si se debía al silencio de su casa o a que en esta ocasión no se había reprimido.

Una exclamación de satisfacción seguida de su nombre – haruka – le hizo temblar, poco a poco dejo que el cuerpo de su sirena se resbalara por la pared hasta dejarla a su altura normal.

Se besaron una vez mas, sintió las manos ahora desocupadas de su sirena entrar en acción, la amaba como la amaba, ella no dejaba las cosas a medias.

Sonrío ante lo que le esperaba…

OoOoO

Que te sucedió – pregunto Hotaru al mirar el estado magullado de su ahora novio

Es una historia curiosa – contesto

Pasa – dijo Hotaru llevándolo hasta su cuarto - ¿te has encontrado a solas con Haruka?

Alger río fuertemente – no

Menos mal – dijo Hotaru – nunca me he enojado con papa Haruka, no quiero comenzar ahora

¿Te enojarías si me dejara en este estado? – señalo su herida en la ceja y su pómulo rojizo –

Depende – dijo Hotaru tratando de ocultar una sonrisa –

¿De que? – pregunto un curioso Alger –

Bueno primero me tomaría la molestia de averiguar quien comenzó, por que y como se desarrollo – sonrío al verlo serio - Ven – dijo sentándolo en su cama – por suerte tengo muchos conocimientos sobre heridas

Tengo curiosidad – dijo Alger – por saber que otros conocimientos tienes

Calla – dijo Hotaru – o me encargare de que estas heridas se vean hechas por un gatito, a comparación de las que te dejare

De acuerdo – dijo Alger sonriendo

Y me dirás quien te las hizo o tendré que averiguarlo – dijo Hotaru rompiendo el silencio

Digamos que todo se resume a que la nueva guardia de Andrómeda ya llego –

¿Nueva guardia? –

Así es en cuanto le informe de mi nuevo estado, ella llamo a su nueva guardia -

¿Ellos te hicieron esto? – comenzó Hotaru –

El – corrigió - y si el me hizo esto –

Solo espero – dijo enfadada Hotaru – que el este peor

De hecho no – dijo Alger con una sonrisa y su pecho inflado por la preocupación de su chica –

¿Eso se debe a que? – pregunto furiosa Hotaru

Bueno solo se estaba desahogando – dijo Alger con una sonrisa

¿A que te refieres? –

Alger suspiro – bien te lo diré – hizo una pausa – por favor solo escucha

Hotaru asintió

Andrómeda es para la galaxia lo que es serena para ustedes ¿me sigues? –

Si –

Bien a diferencia de los terrícolas que adoraron, a más hombres que mujeres a lo largo de su historia, en mi galaxia, las mujeres son lo más importante, así pues su soberana es una mujer.

En este caso Andrómeda tu princesa – dijo Hotaru

Si, la princesa fue elegida desde su nacimiento y por ello lleva el nombre de la galaxia, así se vería la importancia que ella representa

Continua – dijo Hotaru

Como es la persona mas preciada para nosotros, tiene una escolta, similar a la que tiene tu princesa, solo que le apostaron a los guerreros hombres para su protección, ya que somos prescindibles, no permitirían que una mujer muriera si pueden evitarlo

Vaya – dijo Hotaru – eso es horrible

Un poco – admitió Alger – lo que nos lleva a que yo soy parte de la escolta, pero no solo eso, soy el mejor guerrero de Andrómeda, por ello era el líder.

¿Eras? – pregunto Hotaru

Alger le miro enfadado – ya te he hablado de ese punto

Lo lamento – dijo sonrojada Hotaru – pero tú no tienes por que dejar de serlo, yo no merezco tanto la pena

Calla – dijo Alger – deja continuo

Hotaru asintió

Bien, mi segundo al mando es el que me hizo esto, estaba realmente enfadado y también fue en busca de Orión, espero no lo deje tan mal, pero bueno me lo merezco, deje a la princesa muchas días sin protección

No te preocupes – continuo al ver que Hotaru no decía nada – la princesa lo ha aceptado, no hay nada que temer

Pero…

No pasa nada Hotaru – dijo Alger – nada

Tengo una duda – dijo Hotaru –

¿si? – le invito a que continuara

Ella dijo que lo perderías – dijo Hotaru – ¿se refería a tu puesto? Como su guerrero principal

Alger sonrío – no – sonrío mas – no te lo he dicho, pero Andrómeda esta muy ligada a mi, debería decir demasiado

No me digas que es tu prometida – exclamo Hotaru palideciendo

Alger río – no - hizo una pausa teatral - es mi hermana

Menos mal – dijo Hotaru - ¿tu hermana?

Así es mi hermana mayor y de lo que ella hablaba es que si me quedo contigo perdería mi titulo de príncipe -

Hotaru lo miro, no sabia como formular la pregunta - ¿tu que quieres?

Yo quedarme contigo – dijo Alger – además solo por diversión quiero ver lo que hacen contigo

¿Qué quieres decir? –

Ya te he dicho que adoran a las mujeres, imagínate cuando se enteren de que mi novia es la mujer más peligrosa de la galaxia vecina, vendrán a convencerte de que mantengas mi titulo y te mudes a mi galaxia

Que – grito Hotaru

Si eso harán – dijo Alger divertido - antes de que tomes alguna decisión

Pero – Hotaru lo miro

Haremos lo que tu querías – dijo Alger – no te preocupes viviremos donde tu así lo querías

Pero tu familia – dijo Hotaru

Sobre eso – dijo Alger – ya te lo dije ahora mi vida gira completamente alrededor de ti ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? – lo miraba dudosa – te lo pondré así para que entiendas, yo protegía con eficacia a mi princesa por que era lo mas importante para mi, no importaba que no estuviera cerca de ella, en cuanto sintiera el peligro alrededor, podía aparecerme en una milésima de segundo a su lado, ahora ya no me es posible, por que tu eres mi princesa

Yo no soy una princesa – dijo Hotaru

No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco – lo que quiero decir Hotaru, es que no importa si no estoy contigo todo el tiempo, en cuanto sienta peligro a tu alrededor podré aparecer a tu lado sin ningún esfuerzo, mi corazón solo late por ti

Se permitió procesar la información – será mejor ir a la sala, si papa Haruka te ve, hará un drama – cambiar el tema o por lo menos dejarlo un momento le ayudaría mucho, a su cabeza que ahora tenia mucha información –

Era algo destinado, Haruka y michiru salieron al mismo tiempo de la suya… vio la furia emerger de su padre adoptivo.

¿Qué hacías en… - iba a gritar, pero cambio la pregunta al ver el estado del chico y sonrío sin poder evitarlo - ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

Hotaru la miro dolida – papa Haruka no puedo creer que te alegre

No solo eso – dijo Haruka – si no que quiero conocerlo para felicitarlo

Haruka –dijo michiru – no abuses de tu suerte – tomo la mano de su amante y la dirigió a la cocina

Me has defendido – dijo Alger cuando se perdieron de vista –

¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? – dijo enojada

No te enfades – dijo Alger acercándola a el – lo que quería decir es que fue lindo – le beso fugazmente antes de dirigirlos a ambos al sofá…unos minutos después bajaron los niños – eso huele muy bien – dijo Leo

Michiru cocina – informo Hotaru

Genial – dijo Leo

Eso me ha ofendido – dijo Setsuna llegando seguida de Edward y Helios

Me gusta cuando cocinas – dijo Leo a setsuna – pero mama michiru – imito la vocecilla de Hotaru, ganándose un cojín en su cabeza por parte de la joven – ha hecho mi comida favorita

OoOoO

Hemos llegado a la misma conclusión – dijo haruka

Lo cual me frustra – dijo michiru

Supongo que eso es un plus para ellos – contesto setsuna

¿Qué haremos? – dijo haruka

¿Te refieres a Edward? – pregunto michiru por setsuna

Efectivamente – dijo haruka – el también peleara, eso es seguro dado que Darién también lo hizo

Leo dijo que se podía encargar de el – contesto la sailor del tiempo

Me pregunto – dijo haruka – muchas cosas

Creo que lo provocaron a propósito – aseguro setsuna

Han hecho tantas cosas extrañas que no me sorprende – dijo michiru

Podría hasta apostar que siguen lanzando la moneda al aire, michiru o yo – dijo haruka – es muy su estilo pelear por quien ira primero

Conociéndolos todo es posible – dijo setsuna

OoOoO

Tengo un presentimiento – dijo michiru – creo que es hoy

Haruka la beso con tal ansiedad que le dejo sin aire – lamento que seas la más perceptiva de nosotros

Estaré bien – dijo michiru – solo recuerda darle mis saludos si eres tu

Lo hare – dijo haruka –

La mañana se sentía igual en todo el lugar, se miraban sin decir nada y cuando por fin abandonaron su hogar, las tres guerreras lo observaron como si no fueran a regresar

Es el punto de no retorno – pensó michiru – antes de subirse a su convertible se abalanzo sobre haruka y le beso – te extrañare y pensare en ti en cada momento

Yo también preciosa – dijo haruka – cuídate por favor, no hagas locuras

Tu tampoco – dijo michiru seria – nada de idioteces Tenou

Lo prometo – beso haruka una vez más a su sirena y La llevo hasta su carro

OoOoO

Suni – dijo Edward – ten cuidado

No pasara nada – dijo besándolo – prométeme que te portaras bien

Lo intentare – le beso una vez más antes de dejarla ir

OoOoO

El acuario – dijo michiru – no puedo creerlo

Que sucede – dijo Alya

Es en el acuario – dijo michiru – nos esta esperando

OoOoO

¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto kiera

Si solo es la emoción creo que lo veremos hoy, aunque todavía no se en donde – dijo haruka

OoOoO

No puedo dejar de pensar – dijo setsuna – por quien vienen

Les gusta causar ese efecto – aseguro Leo igual de ansioso

_Fin de flash back…_

Es lindo esto del trabajo en familia – dijo Izar caminando bajo la atenta mirada de michiru y Alya – por eso me he atrevido a traerlas, para que te sientas mas en confianza

Michiru trataba de encontrarle lógica a sus palabras, miro a Alya que se encontraba igual de confundida –

Izar miro su intención de transformarse – por favor – dijo – necesito que estén listas para nuestra pequeña reunión

Así lo hicieron, era mejor estar con sus trajes de guerreras, por cual eventualidad, se miraban no sabían por que no les atacaba –

El grito de Alya le enchino la piel – suéltenme – grito – miro con horror como sostenían dos pares de brazos a su hija

No puede ser –

Si te soy sincero no creí que tendríamos que recurrir a esto, pero todo se vale y ahora créeme no habrá nada que pueda ayudarles –

OoOoO

Se miraban con arrogancia – no esta mal – dijo Belial – aunque tampoco creía poder matarte en una pista de automovilismo

Que bien que recuerdas que no es fácil – dijo Haruka

Lo recuerdo bien – dijo Belial – yo te hice

Soy mejor de lo que recuerdas – dijo Haruka –

Lo quiero ver -

No te preocupes no te dejare con las ganas – contesto la rubia, que comenzaba a preguntarse donde se había metido kiera

Se lo que piensas – dijo Belial – para que veas que soy bueno, chicas enseñarle a la niña

Vio con horror a Kiera desmayada agarrada por dos pares de brazos –

OoOoO

No pensé verte tan pronto bruja – dijo Leo a espaldas de Cissy

Siempre lo he dicho eres un engreído – dijo Cissy sin mirarlo – y presiento que también un mentiroso, tenía la impresión que te morías de ganas por vernos.

Eso lo averiguaras enseguida – salto y le lanzo un ataque que Cissy esquivo con gran agilidad, no fue todo en el instante Leo se sintió paralizado –

Es el ultimo universo – dijo Cissy con malicia - ¿deberás creyeron que seria así de fácil?

Atrapado por dos pares de brazos Leo se aterrorizo, setsuna miro impresionada su estrategia.

OoOoO

Hola se nota que ya no estoy de vacaciones, aquí les dejo otro cap, esto se pone interesante o eso espero XD

Saludos y thks por sus reviews, hasta el otro.

OoOoO


	18. El Plan

**El plan**

Suéltalo – demando Plut - el no tiene nada que ver en esta pelea, ni siquiera puede ayudarme

Cissy sonrío – no es por eso – informo – el es uno de nuestros mayores dolores de cabeza y por fin podré cobrarme cada una de las que nos hizo

Alzo su mano directo a Leo, Plut se abalanzo sobre ella – alto ahí – rugió Cissy – se estrello contra un muro invisible que había puesto entre ellos.

¿Que piensas hacerle? – pregunto Plut

El cuerpo de Leo comenzó a flotar – matarlo, es obvio – dijo Cissy – solo que nos vamos a divertir primero.

Plut vio como amordazaban al pequeño, dándole el aspecto de un capullo -

Ahora nix, hidra atacarla – ordeno Cissy

OoOoO

¿Te has metido con una niña, eso te da satisfacción? – grito haruka intentando en vano parecer despreocupada

Mucha – contesto con una gran sonrisa

Pero veras – dijo Belial – no son las únicas que han venido ha saludarte haruka, querida, así es como te llamas aquí ¿no es verdad?

Miro a su alrededor a tiempo, se transformo y se puso en guardia, los vio aparecer a cada lado de ella solo faltaban dos, dos guerreras para formar su circulo, dos guerreras que sabia ella estaban sanas y salvas viviendo su vida normal, Ariel y Bianca

Bueno – dijo haruka – no esta mal, pero tengo curiosidad, después de que les mate ¿por fin me darás la cara?

Belial sonrío – no – su sonrisa se reforzó al ver la contrariedad de haruka – esto es solo el calentamiento.

Ofelia, Cresida, Rosalinda, Puck, Miranda y Oberón – todos estaban como les recordaba, excepto por el hecho de que les faltaba esa chispa que les hacia humanos – Julieta y Belinda eran las que sostenían a Kiera

Adelante – reto haruka

OoOoO

Vio que su pequeña princesa era sostenida por Larisa y Thalassa – es una niña – grito – no puedo creer que necesites de esta bajeza para poder neutralizarla

Bueno veras – dijo Izar – no fue del todo mi idea, a decir verdad ya la hubiese matado si no fuera por que va contra el programa que tenemos preparado para ustedes.

Así que ese nivel de miedo les inspiramos – dijo michiru buscando enfadar a su antiguo meester – tanto que nos atacaron al mismo tiempo para evitar cualquiera ayuda

Sigues siendo tan perceptiva - Izar sonrió como toda contestación - Náyade, Kuiper – dijo a las dos chicas que estaban a su lado – su princesa quiere comenzar, se abalanzaron contra ella.

OoOoO

No cedía, pero comenzaba a cansarse, pero noto que las dos jóvenes no parecían en lo más mínimo agotadas.

Y no era su única preocupación, también estaba el hecho de que no tenia a su aprendiz para pelear, talvez no lo habían visto venir realmente y ella no tendría su oportunidad

¿Qué sucede Plut? – Pregunto Cissy – te has cansado, pero si apenas estamos calentando

OoOoO

Comenzaba a molestarle el hecho de que no parecían agotarse y lo peor ninguna de las heridas infligidas parecían hacerles algo, ¿es que ya no podían morir?

No pienses – decía la molesta y burlona voz de Belial – o perderás la concentración, yo no te he enseñado eso

Sonrió tratando de parecer desenfadad y siguió peleando, pero esperaba que su cerebro no tardara en ayudarle a encontrar una solución.

OoOoO

Un golpe en el estomago le dejo sin aire, se había descuidado al ver como Izar envolvía con una energía azul a su pequeña Alya, dejando a su aprendiz dentro de una jaula en forma de capullo

Distraerte no es parte de tu naturaleza – rugió Izar –

Arremetió rápidamente contra sus escoltas, ya estaba enfadada y si quería sacar a Alya de esa prisión tendría que apurarse – maremoto de neptuno – grito, ambas chicas ambas desaparecieron

No puedo creer que sean tan débiles – exclamo enojado Izar - Thalassa, Larisa

Las guerreras se abalanzaron contra michiru -

OoOoO

Con algo de esfuerzo, logro deshacerse de su antigua escolta, ahora si eran solo ellas dos, lamentablemente – pensó Plut – no tenia a su aprendiz y no había señal de que fuera a llegar

Bien – dijo Cissy aplaudiendo – ahora continuemos – al chasquido de sus dedos todo desapareció, viajaban por el espacio, eso era lo único que podía deducir, pronto se vio en un lugar extrañamente familiar.

OoOoO

Uno de los poderes de su escolta le rozo un costado de su abdomen, la razón, miro como Belial envolvía a kiera en un capullo – que le haces – exclamo

Concéntrate en tu pelea – ordeno Belial

Enojada grito – tierra tiembla – el poder lo controlo para formar un circulo que dejo fuera de combate a todos los que le rodeaban.

Te has tardado – dijo belial sonriendo – Julieta, Belinda

Les espero y las aniquilo rápidamente – me estoy cansando de tus juegos – grito enojada

Todavía que te doy calentamiento – fingió sentirse ofendido – no me agradeces, pero bueno estoy seguro que te mueres por tener compañía – en un parpadeo desapareció la pista donde se encontraban.

OoOoO

Termino con su escolta y se enderezo hasta enfrentar a Izar, fulminándolo con la mirada al ver que este sonreía

Muy bien estoy complacido – dijo la voz de Izar – deberías estar feliz, ya llegaron las visitas

Escucho a lo lejos una voz conocida preguntar donde estaban, podía asegurar que era Plut –

Ya llegamos – informo Cissy

Bienvenida – sonrió Izar a Plut

Neptun le dirigió mirada interrogante, Plut solo negó, tampoco sabia de que iban o que pensaban hacer.

No desesperéis – dijo Cissy riendo – no tarda en llegar

Fueron solo unos segundos después de que pronuncio esas palabras cuando la voz de Urano inundo el acuario –

Miro a Plut primero, para después poder dedicarle una mirada intensa a su sirena, le alegraba verlas bien, pero sobre todo vivas –

¿Y bien que hacemos aquí? – pregunto Urano –

Divertirnos – contesto Belial

Menos mal – dijo Urano sonriendo – llegue a pensar que querían testigos de su derrota

Insolente – gruño cissy

No soy totalmente culpable de ser así – contesto sonriendo Urano – el tiene la mayor parte de la culpa – señalo a su meester que se partía de la risa

Como te adoro – exclamo Belial –

Dejarlo – ordeno Izar, al tener su atención – saben que les necesitan, nosotros sabemos que les necesitan, así que para que vean que tan considerados somos, podéis tener la oportunidad de rescatarlos, señalo detrás de el –

Te escuchamos – hablo Urano

Yo primero – exclamo Cissy – Plut el pequeño insolente – señalo a Leo esta escondido en otra dimensión, para salvarlo tendrás que encontrarlo, es así de simple

Si lo fuera – contesto Plut – no estarías sonriendo

Tienes razón – dijo Cissy – tu a diferencia de las otras, tienes dos opciones, una rescatarlo o la otra dejarlo ahí, ya que seamos sinceras no lo necesitas

Plut resoplo –

Aunque es horrible que le pagues de esa forma su valentía y su disposición por ayudarte, ya no digamos que dejas a este par sin un hijo

No tienes que hacerlo – sorprendidas Urano y Plut miraron a Neptun - el no lo querría, recuerda que tu misión es primero

No pasara nada – dijo con gran aplomo Plut – antes ponía este tipo de juegos para mejorar mis habilidades de rastreo

Neptun tiene razón, no tienes por que hacerlo – dijo Urano

Plut asintió, con su llave abrió un portal y desapareció, olía a trampa pero debía intentarlo

Bien – dijo Izar – ahora para no desperdiciar el tiempo, Neptun tu aprendiz esta en el fondo de ese estanque - señalo el mas grande que había en el acuario – que no te sorprenda su profundidad

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, le dedico una rápida mirada a Urano donde supo que ella también pensaba que esto era una trampa, se sumergió dentro de el estanque, Izar no le mintió, estaba mas profunda de lo que a simple vista se veía.

Yo lo he puesto mas fácil – dijo Belial – ya sabes eso de ser creativo no se me da muy bien –

Eso era una gran mentira – pensó Urano

Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir por tu aprendiz – señalo el final del pasillo donde se encontraba kiera

Corrió rápidamente por ella, sin esperar ninguna otra instrucción, se dio cuenta de la trampa, entre mas se acercaba a la niña, aparecía mas distancia entre ellas.

La risa de belial le hizo detenerse y furiosa se acerco en donde estaban los tres con grandes sonrisas

Esto es estupido e infantil – rugió a rubia – si es su única forma de que nos ganen, me dan lastima

Cállala – exigió Cissy – me hace enojar

Querida – dijo Belial – es divertido, me gusta divertirme y no has visto lo mejor, tú por lo menos estas entera

Sus palabras tomaron forma cuando vio aparecer a Plut, pero parecía una estatua donde sus ojos eran los únicos con vida

A veces llegaba a lugares peligrosos – explico Cissy – pero aprendió a evadirlos, pero se me olvido mencionarle que puse trampas en el tiempo

No puedes hacer nada –informo Belial a Urano la cual miraba la forma de ayudar a Plut –

El golpe que se escucho en el estanque donde se había metido michiru, llamo su atención, su sirena estaba atrapada en el, no estaba asustada, si no furiosa, seguramente por mas que nado no pudo llegar a Alya y ahora no podía salir.

No se si se ahogara – dijo Izar – nunca le enseñe a respirar bajo el agua

Se acerco al estanque, su sirena se tranquilizo, sus miradas charlaron – si son unos idiotas – coincidió haruka.

¿Cómo la soportabas? – pregunto Cissy a Belial

El susodicho solo reía más -

Creo que mientras esperamos – llamo su atención Izar – haremos algo que tenemos ganas de hacer desde que todo esto inicio – las tres guerreras le miraron.

El – dijo Cissy – es una de esas molestias que soportamos mucho tiempo, es hora de que pague su osadía

Quitaron el capullo que envolvía a Leo, mientras agonizaba el pequeño, Belial le miro – ¿Urano no harás nada para evitar su tortura?

No me importa – dijo firmemente – tu me hiciste así, no voy a ir corriendo por el, para morir y darles la oportunidad de ganar

Si ese era mi sueño – confirmo Belial – que dejaran de importarte las personas y te enfocaras en ganar, pero ahora se que eres una gran mentirosa

No voy hacer nada por salvarlo – dijo con total calma, pero sintió su cuerpo tensarse, en ese momento esa estupida alarma que le perseguía se activo -

Belial apareció una espada y la acerco al cuello del todavía indefenso niño - ¿estas segura? – Pregunto, Urano seguía firme – hizo un ademán de atravesarle el filo de su espada y vio el movimiento involuntario de Urano

Yo digo que es una gran mentirosa – dijo Cissy divertida

Urano apretó sus puños –

¿Sabes por que tienes deseos de salvarle? – Pregunto belial – te lo diré, es tu hijo

Eso ya lo se – contesto la rubia con burla – dime algo que no sepa

No ustedes saben que son sus hijos, lo que no han entendido – dijo Belial – es que les une algo mas que el simple apellido

Urano le miro escéptica –

Por los dioses – rugió Belial – no sean tontas, no solo existe este estupido planeta con vida, hay civilizaciones mas allá de esta, la prueba la tenéis delante de ustedes al tener tan buena compañía como lo es el guerrero de la galaxia vecina

Lo que tu buen maestro quiere informarte – dijo Izar – es que hay vida, magia y culturas inimaginables, ustedes encuentran una muy interesante y logran gracias a su estado de guerreras aplicar una para ustedes

En resumen – dijo Cissy – lograr tener descendencia de sangre.

Eso era, todo este tiempo era la sangre la que le llamaba a protegerlos, el golpeteo de michiru contra el estanque la saco del su estado de estupor, se giro a mirarla y vio un extraño brillo en sus ojos –

Tienes razón – dijo Urano después de un tiempo, apretó sus puños – matarlo o hacerle lo que quieran, mi único objetivo es Belial

Le miraron escépticos, la voz de Leo llamo su atención - Pero si es el trío de idiotas – el chico había recobrado la conciencia – no puedo creerlo que hicieran esto

Urano sonrío al ver sus rostros furiosos -

Si lo que digas – dijo Belial aun divertido – lo importante aquí es que tu _padre_ nos dio permiso de matarte y eso haremos

Arremetió contra el pequeño, pero Leo logro lanzar su poder y ambos chocaron, Leo salio impulsado al lado de Urano –

¿No puedes con un enano? – pregunto divertida Cissy

Calla – dijo Belial

Leo se incorporo, miro a Urano - ¿y ahora que se supone que hacemos? – pregunto la rubia

Sorpréndeme – dijo Leo – necesito que me digas ¿por que crees que os atacaron al mismo tiempo?

Urano le miro, era una completa idiota, era verdad llevaban jugando con ellas bastante tiempo, eso no era normal ¿Qué se proponían? –

Algo llamo su atención el cuerpo de Plut irradiaba haces de luz –

Genial – exclamo Cissy –

Bien – dijo Izar – mocoso – llamo a Leo – pelea es momento de que mueras, me estoy hartando de ti

Si lo que digan – contesto – pero primero necesito que me digan ¿por que hace todo esto?

Si claro ¿otra cosita? – pregunto Belial

Esto no solo es un juego en donde atrapan a tres de las cuatro grandes guerreras, por diversión - dijo leo - hay algo mas, algo que es mas importante que el hecho de matarles, algo peligroso y retorcido donde las necesitan con vida ¿el que?

Urano miro a todos, uno por uno, inicio por plut y termino con su sirena, ambas se miraron y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, cosas legendarias todo estaba basado en leyendas.

Recorrió una vez más a todos, el lugar y vio como sus hijas volvían a estar en su lugar inicial como capullos detrás de los tres meester.

Leo – hablo Urano – hay alguna leyenda que conozcas que hable de tres guerreros

No – contesto el chico mirándole, trato de ver lo que veía la guerrera de Urano -

Suficiente – grito Belial – Bólido radiante

Tierra – contraataco haruka – tiembla – ambos poderes chocaron

Cuando se despejo el lugar Urano y Leo estaban rodeados por los tres meester –

Les atacaron y ellos empezaron a esquivar, lo importante era mantenerse con vida, hasta averiguar por que habían hecho eso.

Se volvieron a levantar después de la ultima explosión, algo llamo su atención los haces de luz que desprendía Plut era mas fuertes y visibles, Leo le golpeo en su costado para señalar que Neptun también estaba expulsando haces de luz aguamarina.

Neptun comenzó a golpear nuevamente el estanque, cuando estos fueron demasiado fuertes, Urano dejo de ignorarlos y corrió hacia su sirena la cual parecía había perdido el control y se estaba ahogando, ya que miles de burbujas le rodeaban, no dejándole ver lo que realmente pasaba.

Neptun – grito Urano – tierra – iba a lanzar su poder contra el estanque

Le mataras – exclamo enojado leo – no lo hagas

Urano gruño y apretó sus puños -

El aire cambio, la atmosfera estaba cambiando, se sentía pesado, se sentía la tensión y el peligro y por fin todo cobro sentido - no – grito Leo el cual desapareció

Leo – grito Urano al verlo desaparecer - ¿Qué le han hecho?

Los tres seguían inmutables, con grandes sonrisas y parecían totalmente satisfechos -

El pequeño apareció a su lado – ¿eso que ha sido? – pregunto Urano

Ustedes – rugió el pequeño los tres meester sonrieron – lo soltaron

¿De que hablas? – pregunto Urano

Edward – contesto –

¿Qué sucede con el? -

Es una trampa – informo Leo – una trampa para el

¿Cómo? – logro preguntar Urano antes de sentir algo extraño en el ambiente, el cual volvía a cambiar, parecían haces de luz mas fuertes que los de Plut o Neptun, todos inundaban el acuario, la temperatura comenzó a subir considerablemente, muchos de los termómetros explotaron, la tierra comenzó a temblar.

OoOoO

Era rodeada por los brazos de Alger, su ansiedad estaba haciendo estragos a su alrededor, ya que pequeños haces de luz morada salían debes en cuando de su tembloroso cuerpo.

Todo estará bien – le susurraba al oído Alger –

Hotaru asintió al no verse capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna –

Por un momento creyó que no había logrado tranquilizarla cuando la habitación tembló, pero no era por ella, delante de ellos apareció Edward, aun cuando parecía amarrado, estaba fuera de si

Eso no le ayudaba para tranquilizar a su novia, al contrario le ponía un poco ansioso, por que no sabia como controlar al príncipe del sol, no sin hacerle daño.

Edward – grito hotaru –

Reacciono a la voz de la joven, Edward le miro y hotaru se levanto a ayudarle –

No se si sea una buena idea – dijo Alger en voz alta

Están matándolas – grito colérico Edward – soy el único que puede ayudarles, ahora soltarme

¿Las están matando? – pregunto hotaru con un tono de histeria en su voz –

Si – dijo Edward mirándola fijamente – las tres fueron emboscadas, tenemos que ayudarles hotaru, ayúdame

No – dijo Alger sosteniendo a hotaru – no deberíamos hacerlo

Pero están en peligro – grito hotaru – suéltame

Le abrazo mas fuerte, ella puso resistencia y los haces de luz morada volvieron mas intensos –

Hotaru – llamo Alger – por favor, confía en ellas, ellas harían lo mismo por ti, por favor amor, tranquilízate

Hotaru ayúdame – gritaba Edward no ayudando en la labor de Alger – por favor, me moriré si no puedo salvarla, le amo tengo que ayudar a setsuna, no ha llegado su aprendiz, esta a punto de morir, por favor

Hotaru – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo su nombre

Alger fulmino con la mirada a Edward – Hey, preciosa – llamo Alger tomando fijamente su rostro para que chocaran sus miradas – debes hacerme caso, tu sabes que jamás te haría daño, eso incluye nunca engañarte y debes creerme cuando te digo que ellas estarán bien

Alger – dijo con dificulta la joven que dejo de intentar zafarse de sus brazos – Oh Alger que voy a hacer sin ellas

Estarán bien, estarás bien y estaremos juntos – dijo Alger

OoOoO

Sois unos malditos – grito Urano – sabían que no nos ganarían y han hecho esto, es una bajeza

Yo no lo llamaría así – dijo Belial sonriendo – y tampoco les tenemos miedo, es solo que queremos agilizar este proceso, además no solo es un trampa para Edward,

Hotaru – dijo Leo – ella también podría provocar un caos

Exacto – dijo Izar – cualquiera de los dos vendrá y esto se pondrá interesante.

¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? – pregunto Urano a Leo

Si – contesto – matarlos, así el peligro se ira y ellos no tendrían por que venir

Claro así de fácil – contesto ironica Urano

No es momento para usar ese tono – dijo Leo – trata de tranquilizar a tu mujer yo iré por Plut

O si claro adelante – dijo sarcástico Belial – es obvio que no será fácil, además todavía no terminamos contigo enano

Se pusieron en guardia una vez más –

OoOoO

Hotaru – el grito que vino desde el fondo del alma de Edward, le enchino la piel a los presentes – no les queda mucho tiempo, por favor

Temo por el – dijo Alger – pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarte un segundo mas a su lado

No podemos dejarlo – susurro hotaru

Hotaru, tu seguridad me importa más – dijo Alger –

No lo voy a abandonar – los haces de luz volvieron a aparecer

Esta bien – dijo Alger abrazándole – nos quedaremos, pero por favor no le escuches

¿Cómo me pides eso? – pregunto hotaru, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos - ¿Cómo me lo pides? , como puedes permitirme abandonarlas y dejarlas morir

El ruido de la puerta abrirse les distrajo, en un acto instintivo coloco a hotaru tras el –Helios – exclamo Alger

Por Zeus – grito el joven – lo sentí, pero no creí que fuera esto

Las tienen a las tres, las están matando – dijo histérica hotaru – tienes que ayudarles

¿A las tres? – pregunto helios

Si maldita sea – grito hotaru – ¿Qué esperas para irles a ayudar?

No puedo ir – contesto helios –

¿Por qué? – demando hotaru

Leo esta con ellas, es su única ayuda, nadie mas puede hacer algo, son fuertes, no se por que tienen complicaciones, pero nosotros tenemos un problema mas grande, Edward esta perdiendo el control y eso es peligroso para el planeta – exclamo Helios

¿Qué podemos hacer? – pregunto Alger

Helios comenzó a ponerse nervioso por los gritos que soltaba Edward y no lograba decir nada tangible -

Enfócate por favor – grito Alger sus nervios se estaban disparando – ¿hay alguna forma de que pueda neutralizarlo?

OoOoO

Leo – grito Urano al ver al chico salir disparado y chocar contra una pared, los haces de luz de Plut subieron mas de nivel – deja de preocuparte por el – exigió la rubia para eso estoy yo

El chico se enderezo – tiene razón – llamo Leo a Plut – por favor, si no provocaremos un daño irreversible – se levanto con mucha dificultad

Ya no lo resisto – grito Cissy – Bóveda celeste – mando su poder directo al todavía moribundo Leo.

Magnitud estelar – grito izar lanzando también su poder contra el niño

No – grito Urano lanzándose en su defensa

Bólido radiante – mando Belial su poder contra Urano

Neptun golpeo tan fuerte el estanque que por un segundo parecía que se rompería y si el agua de ahí no hubiese estorbado se habría visto como una lagrima salía de sus ojos – no – fue todo lo que se le entendió.

OoOoO

Hola aquí otro capitulo, disfrutarlo y nos vemos en el siguiente

Thks por sus reviews.


	19. Guerreras

**Guerreras**

Alger se tenso y envolvió con su cuerpo el de hotaru, la chica se extraño por que parecía a la defensiva, le interrogo con la mirada – tenemos compañía – le informo

El pánico le invadió de inmediato al ver que Edward se callaba y Helios se ponía en guardia, los tres chicos parecían a punto de saltar sobre alguien, claro que Edward no habría tenido oportunidad dada su condición.

Por fin escucharon dos voces, Alger reconoció una de ellas y aun así puso a hotaru tras el, Edward seguía sin decir palabra y Helios parecía totalmente aliviado.

¿Luna? - pregunto hotaru al verla bajar las escaleras

Pensé que nos habíamos equivocado de lugar – dijo a modo de saludo - ¿remodelaron?

Algo así – contesto hotaru

Luna – exclamo Edward – soltarme tengo que ir por setsuna

Su experiencia, paciencia, conocimiento y control le ayudaron a no poner los ojos en blanco – Neith – llamo a la joven que venia con ella – hazme el honor

La joven que parecía un copia de setsuna pero mas joven miro a Edward, el la miro a ella, la escaneo con la mirada y supo que no era su amada por esos ojos azules que centellaban divertidos

Neith convoco una llave del tiempo similar a la de sailor Plut solo que el simbolo de garnet tenia a cada lado tres grecas, que formaban unas alas y era de color negro.

Edward desapareció junto con ella, solo fue cuestión de segundos que la joven regresara

Creo que lo he hecho bien – informo a luna

Excelente – dijo luna –

Neith – exclamo helios, mientras corría a abrazarla –

Todo estará en orden – le sonrío y acaricio su rostro, por toda respuesta Helios asintió - Luna, chicos – miro a Alger, hotaru y Helios – los veo en un momento – y desapareció.

Iré a ver a los demás – informo luna - ¿helios?

Con gusto luna – dijo helios entendiendo que quería ser acompañada y de paso que le pusiera al día.

Hotaru, Alger – se despidió luna – regresare, pero antes tengo que ir a ver a mis guerreras

¿Ella es la aprendiza de sailor Plut? – pregunto Hotaru

Ya no lo es – dijo luna con una sonrisa –

¿Quieres decir? – pregunto helios emocionado

Así es – contesto luna radiante – por eso hemos tardado en llegar

Alger y hotaru no entendieron, sin embargo no hicieron ninguna otra pregunta, dejando marchar a luna con Helios.

¿Crees que ella? – pregunto hotaru cuando se quedaron solos

Si ahora creo que todo estará mejor – afirmo Alger abrazándola dejando que su novia hundiera el rostro en su pecho.

OoOoO

El lugar se despejo, dejando ver que contra todo pronóstico Urano había llegado a tiempo de proteger a Leo

Esto es difícil – se quejo la rubia enderezándose

Lo haces muy bien – contesto Leo imitando su movimiento – gracias

No hay por que – dijo la rubia

Eso es conmovedor – aplaudió Belial –

Ni que lo digas – sonó una voz en la penumbra

Tenemos compañía – anuncio Izar – lamentablemente no estaba invitada

Urano y Leo miraron a su alrededor buscando a la portadora de esa voz, la primera no tenia idea de quien podría ser, el segundo sonreía.

Los pasos se escuchaban mas fuertes conforme se acercaba – admítelo – dijo la joven - me extrañaste

Ni en un millón de años – contesto Leo, Urano rápidamente lo volteo a ver, interrogándolo con la mirada

Esta vez no te creo – continúo la joven –

Bueno es que talvez – dijo Leo – solo esta vez, tienes razón

Lo se – contesto.

Llego hasta quedar a la vista de todos los presentes, era tan parecida a Plut que por un momento creyó que era ella, mas joven, pero esos ojos azules no le pertenecían a su amiga – pensó Urano – además de que se encontraba a unos metros de ella totalmente paralizada.

Miro a todos posando mas tiempo su mirada en Leo que en ningún otro en el lugar, le sonrío y su hijo a ella.

Desapareció, al igual que su hijo lo había hecho unos momentos atrás y reapareció junto con una Plut sana y salva, que sonrío a Urano y Leo, para después ponerse en guardia.

Ambos guerreros la imitaron, la joven volvió a repetir su acción, pero ahora llegando con neptun.

Hola – saludo Urano a su sirena

¿Me has extrañado? – sonrío

Tu sabes que si – contesto Urano

Los tres meester le observaban, eso le hizo preguntarse a Urano por que no les atacaban –

La joven volvió a posar su mirada en Leo quien le dijo algo con la suya y ella solo asintió - ¿Es seguro? – pregunto en voz alta el chico

Solo hazlo con cuidado – contesto con un tono un poco exasperado la joven

Leo convoco su arma – sabes por que te lo pregunto – dijo el chico al escuchar su tono de exasperación

¿Qué no puedes olvidar al conejo? – pregunto Neith

Son mis hermanas – fue todo lo que contesto, su frente dibujo algunas arrugas de lo que parecía concentración, cerro sus ojos – Dragón de plata – lanzo su vara de triple sección contra los capullos de los que colgaban sus hermanas.

Yo no habría cerrado los ojos – dijo Neith

Calla – dijo Leo molesto

Interesante – fue lo último que escucharon decir a Belial, en cuanto vio liberadas a las niñas, desapareció llevándose consigo a Urano y Kiera

Neptun se puso en guardia rápidamente a su lado se coloco Alya –

No – grito Leo al sentir como Cissy se lo llevaba junto con Plut y Neith, dejando a Neptun y Alya solas con Izar como en un principio. El les miraba aun divertido y ellas a el con furia

OoOoO

Habían regresado a la pista de automovilismo, al lado de ella en guardia y lista estaba Kiera, sonrío ahora si ya no mas juegos.

Bueno – dijo Belial – siempre estaba esa opción, un minuto mas, fue una lastima ¿no lo creen?

Lo único que creo – dijo Kiera – es que dejaras de existir

Probablemente – acepto Belial – pero no sin divertirme un rato – convoco su espada - ¿listas?

Nacimos – contestaron al unison

Zeus sabe que las adoro – dijo Belial, el cual saludo y se lanzo contra ellas -

OoOoO

Aparecieron en la oficina, en seguida se pusieron en guardia, Cissy parecía enfadada, algo no le gustaba, ella y sailor Plut miraban a Neith

Leo se preguntaba por que le miraban tan interesadas, hasta que le miro atentamente – su amiga ya no era más un aprendiz, por eso Cissy estaba enojada.

Esto si que será interesante – pensó el joven

OoOoO

Se sentía mejor, no sabia si por la llegada de la joven o por que estaba envuelta en los brazos de Alger, el cual también se encontraba envuelto por los brazos de hotaru, sus respiraciones eran compensadas, aunque debes en cuando se agitaban un poco cuando sus labios se rozaban, eran el único sonido que se escuchaba.

El timbre sonó, supo que no eran las guerreras dado que hotaru no parecía ni emocionada, ni ansiosa por abrir, así que con un poco de flojera fueron a abrirla. En el momento de ver al joven de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones Alger se arrepintió.

Así que eres tu – afirmo una voz petulante que mirando a hotaru con total descaro

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Alger enojado

Tenia que conocerla – dijo el joven – quería saber quien había osado poner en peligro a mi princesa

A la cual deberías estar protegiendo – dijo Alger – largo de aquí

Tu sabes que no es necesario estar con ella – contesto el joven que no había dejado de mirar a hotaru

OoOoO

Peleaban, Izar no les había dado oportunidad de nada en cuanto todos desaparecieron les ataco, siempre elegante, astuto y letal - Magnitud estelar – grito Izar

Maremoto de neptuno – neptun lanzo su poder para contrarrestar el de Izar, lamentablemente solo lo desvío de su blanco, dando de lleno contra uno de los muchos estanques del acuario.

Brisa marina – grito Alya lanzando su poder contra Izar el cual convoco una espada y desvío el ataque de la pequeña rompiendo otro estanque, se abalanzo contra ellas con la espada en mano.

Lo comenzaron a esquivar – como le serviría el talismán de Urano en ese momento – pensó neptun

Izar se detuvo les miro – magnitud estelar – grito pero no fue dirigido a ellas si no a su arma la cual brillo de un azul intenso.

Lo vio venir convoco su espejo y en cuanto Izar lanzo el misil – reflejo submarino – era una proeza difícil dado que el espejo no tenia una gran área, si se equivocaba, podría ser mortal.

OoOoO

Esto será mas rápido – dijo Leo convoco su arma – Dragón de plata – se abalanzo sobre Cissy sin esperar ninguna instrucción

Cissy miro la pequeña herida infligida en su rostro – Bóveda celeste – grito lanzando el poder contra Leo que salio volando por el lugar.

Leo se levanto y arremetió contra Cissy –

Quiere sentirse útil – informo Neith a Plut que miraba preocupada como el pequeño Leo peleaba – y presumir

Plut trato de sonreír - ¿y bien como lo hacemos?

Neith le sonrió, Plut aun con su angustia pudo contestarle esa sonrisa, confiaba en ella desde antes de saberlo y sin haberle conocido, vio como la joven cerraba sus ojos y juntaba sus manos sobre su pecho, le imito.

Sus frentes brillaron con el símbolo de Plutón y en sus manos aparecieron sus respectivos símbolos de garnet, uno plateado con el centro rojo, el otro negro con el centro azul.

Abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo, Plut se sorprendió de ver la forma del talismán de la joven, aunque no fue todo lo que le sorprendió – aun no he podido convocar al perro – sonrío apenada

Lo entendió – vio como una burbuja de color rojo les envolvía, vio que Leo ágilmente salía de ella antes de cerrarse y también lo vio desaparecer, ahora lo entendía completamente.

OoOoO

Urano se sorprendió que en algún momento de la pelea su pequeña kiera había estado fallando todos y cada uno de sus ataques provocando gran daño a toda la pista, algo que le preocupaba, ya que ¿Dónde practicaría?

Bólido radiante – grito Belial

Tierra, tiembla –

Colapsaron los dos poderes, Urano fue en busca de Belial, le conocía, muchas veces su poder lo había lanzado para distraerla no para matarla.

Se encontraron entre la explosión y se atacaron, pronto una luz de inteligencia surco los ojos de Belial que le lanzo otro ataque distrayéndola y cuando el área se despejo vio que kiera esquivaba a Belial.

OoOoO

Lo atrapo no sin salir disparada hacia una de las paredes, se levanto rápidamente pues Izar seguía atacándola, miro como Alya lanzaba su poder – brisa marina – pero destrozaba el acuario con el, no a Izar algo que llamo su atención.

Izar también lo noto, supo de su importancia cuando el dejo de pelear contra ella y se abalanzo sobre Alya, la pequeña a duras penas le pudo esquivar –

Necesito que me lo quites de encima – grito la pequeña a neptun.

OoOoO

Se escucho un relinchido seguido de otro, del símbolo de Garnet de Neith salieron cuatro caballos negros, representantes de Plutón se apostaron a cada lado de Cissy formando las esquinas de un cuadro, sus ojos de un azul igual que el de su creadora miraban fríamente a Cissy

Cissy no se dejo intimidar por el ritual, convoco su espada y le cargo con su poder lanzándola contra el talismán de Neith a una velocidad que no le dejo moverse a la joven, el sonido de un choque seguido de una explosión tras las guerreras de plutón, le hizo saber que su blanco no había llegado a la joven.

Sailor Plut lo había interceptado a tiempo, pero conocía su truco ya que varias explosiones mas se escucharon tras ellas, Cissy mandaba ataques múltiples.

Sabía que era su turno, pero tenia que esperar a que sus pequeños misiles dejaran de aparecer de diferentes dimensiones y de diferentes tiempos. Pronto su talismán volvía a salir y la segunda esfera de un color negro que cubría y protegía a los demás seres humanos se formo, ahora si podrían terminarlo.

De su símbolo de garnet salio un simpático perro negro con ojos rubís, gruño a Cissy –

Suspiros – dijo Neith los ojos de los caballos brillaron, Cissy sintió su cuerpo paralizado

Y lagrimas – susurro Plut el perro aúllo y se lanzo sobre ella, le arranco la cabeza seguida de sus extremidades hasta reducirla a cinco pedazos los caballos tomaron, una parte cada uno y el perro se llevo su cabeza.

El círculo rojo se redujo hasta envolver a esos espectros… se volvió tan pequeña como un balín al caer se estrello y los pedazos se evaporaron.

¿Esta hecho? – pregunto Plut

Terminado -

Se miraron una vez mas - ¿Urano y Neptun? – pregunto Plut

Estarán bien – dijo Neith – siempre lo has dicho, a ellas todo les sale bien

Plut asintió

Hay otro asunto – dijo Neith –

Dime –

Sabes quien soy, eso me pone ansiosa – informo Neith sonriendo tímidamente – y se que deduces muy bien quien es mi padre

Nunca haría algo que hiciera peligrar tu existencia – aseguro Plut

Gracias –

¿Hay algo más? – pregunto Plut

Si – sonrío Neith – no seas tan dura con el, solo no puede evitarte amarte como lo hace

Eso lo pensare – sonrío Plut - ¿lo traerás?

Pensé que quizás tu querrías ir por el – sonrío Neith – después de todo se muere por saber que ha sido de ti

¿Estarás por aquí? –

Claro – dijo Neith – me quedare un rato por acá.

OoOoO

Sois muy astutos – grito Belial atacando sin miramientos a Kiera

Yo también estoy jugando – grito Urano al verse completamente excluida de la pelea –

No solo ella – dijo la voz conocida de Leo – yo también quiero jugar contigo idiota

Leo llego y saco su vara de triple sección comenzando a pelear contra Belial, kiera aprovecho y lanzo un último ataque a otro lado de la pista.

Urano quería ayudar a Leo contra Belial, pero miro atentamente a Kiera que se veía satisfecha, sus miradas se cruzaron y sonrío, supo que venia el momento de hacer algún ritual antiguo.

La instrucción fue simple quedarse donde estaba, aun cuando su pequeño peleaba contra Belial, llevándose varios golpes por parte de este, pero su atención también la llamo kiera había comenzado a correr a una gran velocidad, pensó que ella jamás había alcanzado esa velocidad o a lo mejor nunca lo había intentado.

También noto que ella tocaba en cada vuelta los pequeños cráteres que había dejado en la pista. Ahora parecía tener sentido, vio que la frente de su pequeña brillaba y supo que el de ella también con el símbolo de Urano, pronto una esfera amarilla los iba a envolver, leo con dificultad salio y desapareció del lugar.

Su pequeña kiera seguía corriendo aumentando la velocidad llegando a parecer un borrón ante sus ojos.

Belial se movió y ella supo que tenía que interceptarlo hasta que kiera estuviera lista, comenzaron la persecución, pero en esta ocasión a una velocidad que estaba segura, el ojo humano no vería.

Entonces lo vio un gran triangulo de energía amarilla se había dibujado y supo que era el momento, kiera apareció a su lado, miro que con algo de dificultad convocaba su arma, unos aros extraños que parecían de oro, los lanzo contra Belial, intento esquivarlos pero le persiguieron hasta atraparlo

El instinto le recorrió sabia que tenia que hacer, convoco su talismán su siempre soberbia espada y con ella trazo una línea que seccionaba el triangulo – Vórtice – gritaron al unison formando un tornado, se maravillo ante la visión era enorme, pero se limitaba girar en la figura secundaria que ella había dibujado con su espada, Belial había sido técnicamente aspirado por el tornado y vio con horror como el movimiento lo iba despedazando hasta que los aros de kiera cayeron en el suelo formando una figura extraña brillaron abriendo la tierra y los pedazos de lo que antes era su meester cayeron en ella, aun cuando no había fuego parecían quemarse y desaparecieron.

¿Eso ha sido interesante? – dijo Urano

Lo se – sonrío kiera cayendo rendida – es difícil crear un tornado, aunque la tierra lo hace parecer tan fácil

Corrió a socorrer a su hija la tomo a tiempo antes de que tocara la tierra, pensó por un momento que ya había caído en la inconciencia – estoy rendida – dijo al poco rato – y no durare mucho despierta

Entonces duerme – dijo Haruka - yo te llevare sana y salva a casa

No – dijo kiera – quiero ver a mama antes de que ya no pueda abrir mis ojos

Pero – comenzó Haruka – dijeron que no morían

No moriré – aseguro kiera – solo que en cuanto ganemos, nos regresaran al futuro y ya no las veré nunca mas

Nos veras kiera – aseguro Haruka – serás mi hija y yo estaré orgullosa de tenerte a mi lado

Kiera sonrío – y yo de tenerte como mi padre, pero me refiero a que ya no te veré a ti ahora, en este momento

Haruka asintió, era verdad ella regresaría con sus padres en el futuro, y los tendría de vuelta, pero ella tardaría un poco mas en volver a tenerla en sus brazos – te llevare a casa, aguanta mama no tardara en llegar también

Kiera asintió – dile que me de mi beso de las buenas noches, si no logro mantenerme despierta – pidió

Haruka le beso la frente y asintió, el nudo en su garganta le había enmudecido -

OoOoO

Yo te puedo ayudar – grito Leo

Te has tardado – se quejo su hermana

Lo siento – dijo el pequeño atacando a Izar –

Mientras leo peleaba contra Izar, Alya seguía rompiendo los estanques, Neptun miro algo curioso, al igual que cuando estuvo atrapada el agua parecía respetarle, o esa agua en particular, corría por todo el piso del acuario, sin embargo a ella no la tocaba era algo extraño.

Miro nuevamente la pelea, sabía que su pequeño trataba de distraer a Izar para que ellas tuvieran su oportunidad.

No mocoso – dijo Izar – yo no soy como los demás, ni siquiera tienes una idea de lo que yo represento – magnitud estelar - cargo su arma como lo hacían en la antigüedad y se precipito sobre leo, el joven cansado no pudo esquivarle, lo atravesó

Neptun se quedo helada en su lugar, vio como su hijo caía ante Izar, Alya dejo su labor y corrió por su hermano, izar vio su oportunidad, pero neptun había lanzado su poder sin pronunciarlo tomándolo desprevenido –

No te atrevas – grito neptun la furia que le recorría nunca la había sentido y sintió como un poder mas allá del que conocía se expandía por su cuerpo, los últimos estanques explotaron por la descarga de energía.

Vamos – dijo Izar – atácame, véngalo esta muerto

Alya – grito neptun – déjalo, no importa si esta vivo o muerto esto lo quiero terminar ahora y solo espero que sufras antes de morir – dijo mirando a Izar

Leo – Alya abrazo a su hermano que estaba inerte entre sus brazos

Alya – grito una vez más neptun

Mi hermano – grito la niña – mi hermano esta muerto

Alya - llamo neptun con ese tono glacial que pocas veces utilizaba

La niña pareció reaccionar, colocándose rápidamente a su lado convoco su arma con suma facilidad un tridente de un azul precioso – ya sabes que hacer – dijo Alya en el mismo tono que su madre golpeo el suelo con el tridente y grito – Manga Marina – el agua enloqueció envolviéndolos a todos, pronto la esfera azul les envolvía dejando a Leo seguro tras la esfera aguamarina.

Pero como lo notara antes neptun aun con su movimiento centrifugo el agua no les tocaba, sin embargo Izar era golpeado brutalmente por ella, la furia con la que lo masacraba parecía provocada por la propia Neptun, aunque ella no se había movido, el agua adquiría formas extrañas de animales acuáticos que destrozaban junto con el agua el cuerpo de Izar, en cuanto sintió que era el momento convoco su talismán y su espejo lo reflejo por ultima vez.

Alya aun agotada corrió donde estaba su hermano – Leo – le grito, el chico gruño como único signo de vida. Parecía que era su último esfuerzo pues en cuanto Alya escucho el gruñido de su hermano se desplomo –

Michiru camino hasta ellos, tomo a Alya y miro que luchaba por mantenerse despierta – duerme – ordeno

No – dijo la pequeña con vehemencia – quiero ver a papa por última vez

Duerme –

Quiero ver a papa – dijo con determinación

OoOoO

Estoy impresionado – dijo el joven ignorando las miradas amenazantes de Alger - y créeme Alger no es para bien, a menos que no sea ella

Tanto que le había costado calmar a su novia y ahora venia el muy idiota de Melik a decir cuanta idiotez le surgía – pensó Alger.

¿Y bien? – insistiendo el joven, su mirada aun no se quitaba de hotaru.

No es un buen momento para soportarte – comenzó Alger – lárgate

El silencio se apodero del lugar y como toda respuesta hotaru y Alger le miraban gélidamente, entonces en un movimiento extraño Melik poso su mano en su espada que se encontraba en su cinto, por un instante Alger se altero, pero ni el , ni Melik tuvieron oportunidad de hacer otro movimiento.

En una acción inesperada, que le inflo el pecho de gran admiración por su novia, hotaru había sacado un objeto largo y filoso, su talismán casi podría asegurar Alger, y lo había colocado en el cuello de Melik

Eso responde tu pregunta –dijo con total descaro - ¿o tengo que ser mas especifica?

OoOoO

Aquí otra entrega XD muchas gracias por sus reviews, les veo en el siguiente cap

OoOoO


	20. Momentos

**MOMENTOS**

Fue por el, aun cuando había prometido a su hija no enfadarse no pudo evitarlo…

Setsuna – fue todo lo que dijo Edward se abalanzo sobre ella, pero le detuvo

Tu comportamiento –

Lo lamento – dijo el interrumpiéndola – realmente lo lamento, pero no podía permitir que te pasara algo

Tu energía no solo hubiese acabado con toda la vida del planeta, si no también conmigo – dijo fríamente

Edward enmudeció era verdad, no lo había visto de esa forma, el perder el control significaba matar la vida a su alrededor – te amo, es lo único que puedo decirte.

Setsuna sentía su corazón oprimido, pero antes de ceder tenía que hacerle entender que tan peligroso era el que no pudiera controlar sus emociones – debes aprender a controlarte

Lo intentare –

No es suficiente – dijo setsuna – yo siempre peleare, siempre habrá peligros, entre ellos la muerte, si no puedes controlarte cuando yo este en acción, no me casare contigo.

Apretó sus puños tratando de controlar su furia, su amor por ella le dolía y se veía incapaz de decir nada

Es tu decisión – dijo setsuna – o aprendes a controlarte o te olvidas de mí – al ver que no contestaba lo presiono - ¿entonces?

Al parecer para ti es fácil – dijo Edward

No digas idioteces – le callo setsuna – yo también te amo, yo también sufro, pero es necesario que podamos llevar esta relación, que debo añadir es muy peligrosa.

Yo… -

Edward solo te pido que confíes en mi capacidad de pelea, en mi como guerrera, en que nunca dejare que nada me separe de ti – dijo setsuna – pero necesito que me creas y que lo aceptes, solo así podemos estar juntos.

Se acerco con cautela, por si setsuna lo volvía a rechazar, pero no encontró al rechazo – lo haré – dijo firme

Vio como setsuna le dedicaba una sonrisa y acortaba la distancia entre ellos, besándolo con toda la pasión que guardaba. Ella se colgó de su cuello, el la apretó tanto como pudo a su cuerpo, para que no existiera nada entre ellos, para que solo existieran ellos.

OoOoO

Alger comenzó a temblar, pero contra todo pronóstico era por que trataba de ocultar su risa.

¿Y bien? – imito su voz con la misma pregunta que el joven le había hecho a ella y su novio

Creo que lo ha entendido – dijo la amable voz de Andrómeda

Miraron a la princesa, que estaba ahora a un lado de Melik – disculparlo es que no puede evitar sentirse molesto – sonrío tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos

Alger no podía decir nada, aun seguía divertido y tratando de ocultar su risa – si al parecer es un poco cabezota – secundo hotaru – menos mal que no me ha hecho enojar

Los ojos de Andrómeda brillaron divertidos, aun así su voz sonó seria – perdonarle hotaru

No hay nada que perdonar –dijo la joven – se lo que es preocuparse por una princesa, solo quiero agregar que jamás ha sido mi intención ponerla en peligro

Lo se – dijo Andrómeda divertida al ver que aunque hotaru no estaba molesta, no había movido su arma del cuello de su súbdito – y el ahora lo sabe.

Miraron a Melik que seguía callado, tal vez porque estaba apenado o tal vez por que un arma de gran filo le seguía apuntando el cuello

¿no pediras disculpas, Melik? – pergunto Andrómeda

El Chico lo hizo, pero sus disculpas no llegaron a sus ojos, los cuales ardían furiosos.

Nos marchamos – dijo Andrómeda

Adelante – dijo hotaru retirando su arma por fin del cuello del joven – visítenos pronto, se que a setsuna le gustara verte.

Lo haremos – dijo Andrómeda regalándoles una rápida sonrisa

OoOoO

Aparco el carro su pequeña kiera seguía luchando contra el cansancio, le acaricio el rostro – ya estamos en casa – informo

Solo esperaron unos minutos, minutos que se hicieron una eternidad para poder ver el convertible rojo, el cual se estaciono a su lado, camino rápidamente a la puerta del conductor, en cuanto su sirena apago el carro le saco de ahí.

Haruka le abrazo, hundiendo su cara en su cabello, sintió como ella se aferraba también, estaba vivas, lo habían logrado.

¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto haruka, sintió como su sirena solo movía la cabeza como afirmación

Quieren verte – dijo Michiru separándose de ella.

Ella también te quiere ver – dijo Haruka señalando su descapotable

Con dificultad se deshicieron de su abrazo y caminaron por diferentes direcciones…

Hola hermosa – dijo Haruka a Alya – deberías estar descansando

Pero te quería ver – dijo la pequeña – antes de que nos regresen a nuestra época – haruka acaricio sus cabellos y beso su frente, Alya le beso también – te quiero – dijo la niña

Y yo a ti princesa –

Te veré pronto – aseguro

Nos veremos pronto – vio como cerraba sus ojos quedando completamente dormida.

Pensé que estabas dormido – dijo Haruka a Leo que le miraba - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

He estado mejor – informo el pequeño – solo un poco agotado

Ya lo creo – dijo Haruka – eso que hiciste ha sido increíble

Lo se – sonrío con dificultad –

¿Tú también dormirás? – pregunto Haruka

Por ahora si – contesto con una sonrisa – pero créeme despertare en un par de horas, o talvez días, pero regresare

Muy bien – dijo Haruka contestando su sonrisa – yo te llevare, duérmete en un momento estarás dentro de casa.

Leo asintió –

OoOoO

Le abrazo y beso su frente acariciando su cabello – mi pequeña

Mama michiru –

¿Si? -

Te extrañare montones – dijo kiera

Yo también – dijo michiru – pero te veré muy pronto

Así es – contesto kiera con una sonrisa, que se acentúo cuando Michiru deposito un segundo beso en su frente.

Se han dormido – informo Haruka –

Kiera también –

Abrazo a su sirena, unos pasos llamaron su atención, la voz de hotaru se escucho – papa Haruka, mama Michiru – grito

Sonrieron su ya no tan pequeña hotaru les abrazo a las dos, Alger permaneció a una distancia prudente

Están bien, lo han logrado ¿Qué sucedió? – hablaba a toda prisa

Primero – dijo Michiru – llevemos a los niños dentro, después te platicaremos todo

Claro – dijo hotaru - ¿y mama setsuna?

Esta perfectamente al igual que Edward – informo Neith entrando al estacionamiento.

Miraron a la joven – pero si eres tu – dijo Haruka

Neith sonrío – vamos adentro, ahí tratare de resolver sus dudas

Acostaron a sus hijos, cerciorándose de que estuvieran cómodos, justo antes de salir, haruka le miro - Deberías descansar – dijo al observar su rostro cansado

Estoy bien Haruka –

No estoy muy convencida –

Estaré bien, además si esas vamos tú también deberías descansar –

Bueno descansemos –

Después de resolver algunas dudas – dijo Michiru firme – lo prometo, muchas horas en nuestra alcoba

¿Y cuando descansaremos? – dijo Haruka con una sonrisa traviesa -

Digamos que yo te ayudare a arroparte – dijo Michiru a escasos centímetros de sus labios –

Eso suena muy bien – dijo Haruka – aunque creo que harás lo contrario, se agradece tu intención.

Michiru le beso, Haruka rápidamente contesto la acción arrinconándola contra una pared.

Hay niños aquí – dijo la familiar voz de Edward que había llegado junto con setsuna

Pero si es el príncipe problemas – dijo Haruka - ¿ya lo has domado setsuna?

Calla – dijo setsuna completamente roja – me alegra verlos ¿Cómo están?

Perfectamente – respondió michiru sonriendo

Bajaron a la sala, en donde hotaru se desprendió de los protectores brazos de Alger y corrió a abrazar a setsuna – mama setsuna es bueno verte

Hotaru – dijo setsuna – a mí también me alegra

Edward y hotaru se miraron, ambos apenados – lo lamento – dijeron al unison, se sonrieron, hotaru le abrazo

Fui un poco infantil – declaro Edward – lo lamento hotaru, lamento haberte puesto en peligro

Yo también lamento haberte hecho sufrir – dijo hotaru

Alger había seguido a hotaru, miro a setsuna regalándole una sonrisa y después miro con recelo a Edward

Lo lamento – dijo Edward – pero se que me entiendes, pues tienes el mismo sentimiento por hotaru

Alger asintió – lamento haberle hecho eso, pero creo que fue la mejor elección

Eso sin duda – contestó setsuna

Llegaron a la sala donde Neith se encontraba esperándoles con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se sentaron a su alrededor y le miraron - ¿esto es un interrogatorio? – pregunto setsuna al observar su distribución.

En lo absoluto – dijo Haruka – no te queremos cohibir – dirigiéndose a Neith - sin embargo, hay algo que note y me gustaría aclararlo

Espero que no sea de quien es hija – dijo Michiru divertida

Eso se notaria en cualquier parte del planeta – sonrío Haruka

Edward le miraba receloso, ya que desde cualquier ángulo la joven era sin duda alguna, hija de su hermosa setsuna.

Tu eras la aprendiza de sailor Plut - comenzó Haruka

Que perspicaz – se burlo Edward

Hey! Que por lo menos yo no estoy tratando de adivinar quien es el padre de la joven – contesto Haruka con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

Haruka – llamo Michiru

El comenzó – se defendió la rubia – tu ya no lo eres, no en los términos que las demás ¿no es así?

Eres una gran observadora – dijo Neith – en efecto me tarde en llegar por que sucedió, no lo tenían previsto.

Ha eso se refería luna – dijo hotaru - ¿no es verdad?

Así es – dijo Neith – me convertí en sailor, y pocos días después me hice de mi talismán

¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto Haruka

Catorce – dijo Neith

Entonces... – continúo Haruka

Si soy la sailor mas joven en casi un siglo – sonrío satisfecha, su sonrisa era como regocijo, como si esperara por contarle eso a alguien, parecía disfrutarlo

Eso es impresionante – dijo Haruka

Bueno aun nadie ha hecho lo que tu, sacar el talismán con la transformación – dijo Neith tratando de quitarle importancia

Así que ya eres una guerrera – dijo Edward – maravilloso

Por eso tardaron en mandarte – dijo setsuna – teníamos que asegurarnos de que estuvieras lo mas estable posible

Neith asintió – era algo imprevisto, como les he dicho, así que tuvimos mucho trabajo, luna estuvo encantada

Es verdad – dijo hotaru – luna ha regresado

Eso es bueno – dijo Haruka – un poco de control será bueno

¿Y como sucedió? – pregunto Edward a las guerreras – quiero los detalles de sus peleas.

Le contaron los pormenores de sus respectivas peleas, todos estaban sorprendidos, excepto Neith, de las habilidades de los pequeños, pero sobre todo de Leo.

Luna del futuro vio mucho potencial en el – comenzó Neith – así que le dio un arduo entrenamiento, ella es su meester, pero cuando nos invadieron y se desato este caos, nos entrenaron de una forma especial para poder cumplir con la misión, Leo fue al que mas se le exigió.

¿Por qué el nos iba a ayudar a las tres? – pregunto Haruka

No, el solo se iba a asegurar de que todo marchara bien, todos sabemos que ustedes son muy capaces de llevar acabo su misión, así que realmente no necesitan ayuda de nadie – dijo Neith

No tenia por que ayudarme – dijo setsuna un poco afligida – entiendo que lo hiciera con Haruka y Michiru

No te menosprecies – dijo Neith – tu eres muy importante en la vida de Leo, era obvio que si yo no estaba el te cuidaría, hasta que yo llegara.

¿Los haces de luz son tan peligrosos como parecen? – pregunto Alger cambiando el tema.

En efecto – contesto Neith – es energía pura que sale de nuestro cuerpo, pero a diferencia de los poderes que normalmente usamos, esta no tiene ningún control puede lastimar desde una pequeña área, hasta en el caso de Edward y Hotaru todo el sistema

Los mencionados se sonrojaron –

¿Hay alguna forma de controlarlo? – preguntó Alger

¿Esperas volverlos a ver? – pregunto Neith interesada

Es por si las dudas – contesto Alger abrazando más fuerte a hotaru

No que yo sepa – dijo Neith – realmente nunca pregunte sobre eso

Si mal no recuerdo – hablo Haruka – si la hay - Michiru, setsuna, Edward y ella compartió una mirada – en el milenio nereida me enseño a enfocar mi energía para crear un campo alrededor de hotaru

Hotaru la miro – es verdad – exclamo – casi te mato

Tu lo has dicho – sonrío Haruka – casi, aunque debo añadir que en esa ocasión Michiru termino tu trabajo

Eras una tonta ególatra – dijo Michiru – casi muero de angustia

Haruka sonrío y le abrazo depositando un beso en su frente – fue divertido – dijo – lamento haberte asustado

Deberían descansar – dijo Neith – realmente son pocos los guerreros que quedan de pie después de un ritual

¿Te quedaras con nosotros? – pregunto Haruka

Si – dijo Neith – tengo permiso de quedarme hasta que todo esto termine

Excelente – dijo hotaru

Se sorprendieron al descubrir que tan cansadas realmente estaban, durmieron hasta bien entrada la tarde del siguiente día.

Neith – llamo Helios –

Dime – dijo sonriente la joven –

¿Te quedaras? – pregunto

Así es mama me dio permiso de estar aquí hasta el final –

Eso es genial – dijo Helios -

Lose y ¿Cómo te has portado? -

Más o menos – admitió el joven sonrojándose

¿Qué has hecho? – pregunto seria Neith

Preocupar a todos – dijo Helios – este universo ha sido fantástico, lo siento tan diferente y con esperanza, aunque yo no he hecho nada bueno por nadie

¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? – dijo Neith abrazándole

Helios le contó lo que se había provocado, al pasar horas extras tratando de apoyar a Rini, su estado casi zombi al que se redujo y que solo había podido apoyar a sailor Mars en su pelea.

No creo que hayas hecho nada tan malo – dijo Neith sonriéndole con cariño – vamos pequeño, no te exijas, ni tampoco te obsesiones por tonterías, toma en cuenta que todo va bien hasta ahora.

Helios le sonrío y se abrazo a Neith, subieron hasta la habitación que el compartía con Leo

Nunca lo había visto tan mansito – dijo Neith divertida

Debió ser agotador – señalo Helios

Si que lo fue – dijo – no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de que despierte – se acostó a un lado de Leo observándole, tenia la sonrisa de satisfacción bien marcada

¿Para que? – pregunto helios interesado

No te lo he dicho – exclamo con jubilo Neith – soy una sailor scout

¿Qué? –

Así es la mas joven en un siglo –

Sorprendente – dijo helios que arrugo su frente al ver las intenciones de Neith - ¿siguen con su estupida competencia?

Neith le miro feo – no es estupida y si seguimos igual

Helios puso los ojos en blanco – no puedo creer que sean los mejores guerreros de Tokio de cristal – dijo – no cuando son tan crios

Neith pidió ir al mismo colegio al que iba hotaru, los adultos aceptaron, Luna se entrevisto con las guerreras, solo quería saber algunos detalles, que gustosas le contaron.

Debemos seguir alerta – dijo luna – ahora que solo faltan hotaru, Edward y serena.

Todos los guerreros asintieron –

Y si mis estadísticas son correctas es hotaru la que sigue – continuo luna- ¿han arreglado lo de Lanthe?

Hotaru asintió – así es

Perfecto – dijo luna – siempre es un placer trabajar con ustedes, son tan organizadas y se anticipan a todo.

Sonrieron con satisfacción – por eso debo pedirles que estén atentas, la siguientes tres peleas me preocupan

Se pusieron serios de repente –

Luna continuo – los tres tienen la capacidad para destruir el sistema, claro que serena nunca lo ha manifestado, ni creo que lo haga, ella pierde el control pero de una forma tal que es buena para el sistema, en cambio hotaru y Edward pueden destruir toda la vida.

Los mencionados bajaron la mirada, era verdad, si perdían el control adiós a todo el esfuerzo, a todo lo que conocían, a su oportunidad de tener futuro, a su vida.

Nos encargaremos de que no suceda - dijo setsuna tomando la mano de Edward

Lo se – dijo Luna – confío en su capacidad para ayudarles a ganar sus respectivas batallas

Los días siguieron pasando, siendo diez los contados desde que habían tenido su prueba, lo único que realmente les preocupaba es que Leo aseguro despertar y no lo había hecho.

OoOoO

Un baile – exclamo Neith emocionada –

Hotaru y Alger se acercaron a apreciar el cartel que leía Neith - no sabía que hacían bailes aquí – dijo hotaru

Será por que no pareces del tipo que se interesa por eso – observo Alger

Puede ser – secundo hotaru –

¿Asistiremos, verdad? – Pregunto Neith – por favor –

Alger sonrío, hotaru les miro – de acuerdo – acepto – supongo que les alegrara saber que seguimos una vida lo mas normal posible

Llegaron a casa donde, como todos los días, Neith pregunto si Leo había despertado, recibiendo la misma respuesta de siempre – aun no.

Ese niño – dijo para si misma Neith – si no lo conociera diría que posterga mi noticia a propósito.

Le miraron extrañados, ella sonrió – iré a verle – se escabullo escaleras arriba, al llegar se tumbo a su lado, le observo.

Acerco uno de sus dedos a su hombro y lo movió con sumo cuidado – despierta – le dijo bajito – anda

¿Cuál es tu prisa? – contesto Leo aun con los ojos cerrados

¿Hace cuanto que estas despierto? –

Unos minutos, te he escuchado llegar –

¿Cómo te encuentras? –

Bien, aunque algo aterrado por tanto interés de tu parte – dijo Leo abriendo sus ojos, le miro - ¿Qué traes entre manos?

Me ofendes – dijo Neith – todavía que me preocupo por ti, y mira como me pagas

Si claro – dijo Leo enderezándose - ¿Por qué debo creerte?

Bobo – dijo Neith saltando de la cama

¿A dónde vas? –

Informare que el bobo durmiente ha despertado – dijo Neith

La noticia fue bien recibida, Leo fue abrazado por todos, besado hasta el cansancio por michiru la cual no lo dejo ir en un buen rato

Tu preparación es asombrosa – dijo setsuna – ya veo por que te enseñaron las técnicas que manejas, fueron de gran utilidad.

Leo asintió apenado, pero en un descuido le dirigió una sonrisa a Neith, donde reflejaba cuanto había crecido su ego –

La cual como respuesta, y buscando también un descuido de los adultos, le enseño su lengua a Leo –

Leo le correspondió, perdiéndose en su pequeña batalla privada, hasta que algo llamo la atención de Leo –

Es bueno tener tanto niño prodigo por aquí – dijo Edward- con ellos no habrá de que preocuparse

Leo le miro - ¿niños? – repitió, no es que no creyera en Helios, o sus hermanas o las demás aprendices, pero el tono sonó extraño

Si – dijo Edward – ¿que no sabes?

¿El que? – Pregunto Leo - ¿Qué tengo que saber?

Neith… – comenzó setsuna

Entonces lo recordó, tanto tiempo dormido y su cansancio por todo lo que tuvo que realizar, que no lo había recordado -

Es una sailor scout - termino setsuna poniendo en palabras sus pensamientos.

La más joven en un siglo – enfatizo Neith con una gran sonrisa

Leo gruño algo intangible, pero Neith acostumbrada a eso, escucho un claro y fuerte – maldición.

El pasar de los días les afirmo una cosa a todos los adultos, había cierta rivalidad entre Neith y Leo, para poder saciar su curiosidad acorralaron a Helios una tarde antes de que partiera en busca de Rini.

No puedo decirles nada – dijo el joven

Si que puedes – dijo Edward

Solo queremos que lo confirmes – dijo haruka – es algo que se nota enseguida, pero no queremos dar nada por hecho, si tu nos ayudaras

Déjenlo en paz – dijo setsuna – eso no es de nuestra incumbencia además hay cosas mas importantes por las cuales preocuparse.

Si ya lo se – dijo haruka – ya han pasado varios días sin noticias de Eride

En efecto – dijo setsuna – no debe estar nada feliz, no después de que desapareciéramos a su trío perfecto

Tienes razón – dijo Leo incorporándose a la conversación –

No te hagas el interesante – dijo Neith interviniendo también – y ustedes no deben preocuparse, estaremos listos en cuanto ella decida atacar

Que pesada – dijo Leo

Calla – dijo Neith – pasando a otros asuntos

¿Si? – le animo setsuna

Quiero asistir a un baile – dijo Neith

Grandioso – dijo Leo con claro sarcasmo – el mundo se acaba y solo piensas en tonterías

No soy tu – dijo Neith a Leo, girándose enseguida a setsuna - ¿puedo ir? – le pregunto.

No le veo el problema – dijo setsuna sonriendo

Excelente – dijo Neith

Escuche la palabra baile – dijo michiru

Si – dijo Neith

¿Escolar? – pregunto michiru

En efecto –

Michiru sonrío, Neith sonrío y aun en contra de su voluntad setsuna sonrío, después de todo eso significaba un cosa - ¿Dónde esta hotaru?

Yo le aviso, nos vemos dentro de diez minutos – dijo Neith desapareciendo

Mujeres – dijeron a coro los ahora abandonados

OoOoO

Su tarde de chicas fue particularmente enriquecedora, por una parte se dieron un respiro y olvidaron por un par de horas el peligro inminente en el que se encontraba el planeta.

Por otro se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba madurando, de una forma que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer…

El rojo de su rostro le informo que no era fácil el tema que quería tocar, no para ella y era muy personal.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto michiru

Bueno – dijo hotaru – no quiero detalles, solo quiero saber…

Michiru le miro para confirmar si quería realmente hablar de lo que ella imaginaba – bien se que es algo bochornoso, pero no hay nada de malo – le animo.

Lo se – dijo hotaru – solo es difícil y bueno solo quería preguntarte algo

Adelante – dijo michiru – prometo solo responderte, sin detalles, a menos que los quieras.

Hotaru asintió, junto un poco mas de valentía – no se como corresponderle, bueno me imagino como hacerlo, pero ¿Cómo sabre si le gusta?

Antes de hablar acomodo sus ideas - primero recuerda que se están conociendo, esa es una ventaja, así que tienes dos opciones o exploras, o imitas sus caricias, aunque debo decir que terminaras explorando, y sobre si le gustan o no, lo notaras inmediatamente – dijo regalándole un guiño

Suena obvio – dijo hotaru aun roja – gracias

No hay por que – dijo michiru – solo recuerda que Lanthe no tiene que llegar hasta muchos años después

No lo olvidare – dijo hotaru

Se refugiaron en un café por demás conocido, era el café donde había pasado muchos momentos con su haruka…

Me alegra que, dentro de todo esto, sea posible que vivan estas experiencias – dijo setsuna – un baile

Seria mi primer baile oficial – dijo Neith

El mío también – dijo hotaru – por lo menos en esta vida

¿Y con quien iras? – Pregunto setsuna a Neith – es obvio que hotaru ira con Alger

Bueno no puedo involucrarme con nadie en este pasado – dijo Neith – se me haría un poco patético ir con Helios, ni loca le diría al Leo – se guardo el bobo por respeto a michiru – así que decidí que la mejor opción seria uno de nuestros invitados

Ahora estoy intrigada – dijo michiru

Igual yo – secundo setsuna

¿Quién es? – Pregunto hotaru - ¿Por qué seria patético ir con Helios?

Bueno sobre Helios no puedo decirles, aunque si suman dos mas dos y han visto mi comportamiento sobré protector y además suman que el tiene novia, es fácil hacer la deducción – dijo Neith tranquilamente -

Setsuna se atraganto –

Michiru sonrío - ¿les puedo decir?

De preferencia ni siquiera lo mencionen – dijo Neith por setsuna – ya saben que el conocer demasiado del futuro no es bueno.

A mí querida haruka le encantaría saberlo – dijo michiru con un ligero puchero -

Concuerdo con Neith el no decir nada sobre eso – dijo setsuna firme – a nadie

Ahora regresando al tema principal – dijo hotaru - ¿con quien iras?

Si mejor hablemos del misterioso caballero que me acompañara - dijo Neith logrando poner la atención en otro tema –

¿Quién es el misterioso caballero? – pregunto setsuna

Es el nuevo guerrero de Andrómeda, se llama Melik –

Hotaru puso una mueca de disgusto - ¿en verdad?

Si se lo pedí y el acepto, además le deje en claro, el por que no podía ir con alguien de esta época, en especial de este planeta y el acepto.

OoOoO

Me iba a alargar mas, pero decidí que el material estaría mejor en el siguiente cap, espero les guste, merecíamos un pequeño descanso entre pelea y pelea.

Nos vemos en el siguiente, muchas gracias por sus reviews.


	21. El Baile

El baile:

La prueba del príncipe del sol.

¿Que sucede? – pregunto Michiru a Leo el cual miraba a todos los presentes alternativamente

Es sobre el baile – dijo el joven -

Se miraron antes de contestarle – lo hemos pensado también – contesto haruka – y al parecer coincidimos en que ahí atacaran a hotaru, entre mas tiempo pasa mas estamos seguros.

Tengo un par de ideas – dijo Leo – aunque quisiera saber que han pensado al respecto.

Vamos un paso adelante – dijo Edward sonriendo – hemos decidido estar cerca por si las dudas y definitivamente tu estarás mas cerca que nosotros.

Es la mejor opción – dijo leo entendiendo su plan - iré, no me hace mucha gracia, pero será lo mejor.

Todos asintieron faltaba tan poco, que tenían que irse con cuidado, así los días comenzaron a caminar y al ver que no había señal alguna de eride, el baile había sido marcado como futura zona de guerra

Yo podría avisarles – dijo Neith una tarde – así no tendrías que ir

A diferencia de ti – dijo leo – yo tengo que asegurarme que esta misión sea un éxito

¿Insinúas que no saldría bien si yo estuviera a cargo? –

Leo sonrío por toda respuesta –

Eres un pesado –

No, soy el líder – dijo leo – así que si no tienes nada que hacer aquí márchate

Engreído –

Berrinchuda –

Bobo –

Suficiente – dijo Michiru que miraba divertida como se gritaban de un extremo a otro – no queremos conocer todo su vocabulario

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto hotaru entrando con Lanthe en sus brazos, seguida muy de cerca por Alger

Nada – grito Neith – Lanthe preciosa – pidió permiso para cargarla y así lo hizo

Pensé que seria buena idea tenerla estas ultimas noches con nosotros – dijo hotaru

Bien pensado – dijo haruka

Así fue durante las últimas noches, donde hotaru y Alger iban por Lanthe para poder convivir con ella, el tiempo se terminaba y no la volverían a ver hasta dentro de muchos años.

OoOoO

Talvez en otro universo paralelo, donde ellas no fueran guerreras, esta seria una noche excitante y especial, cargada de todas esas emociones que un joven habitualmente vive, sin embargo no lo era.

¿Lista? – pregunto Neith a hotaru

Pienso que no es una buena idea – dijo hotaru mirándose através del espejo su lindo vestido lila.

Mientras dure será divertido – dijo Neith tratándola de animar – y todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras

¿Crees? – pregunto escéptica hotaru

Vamos – dijo Neith – tienes todo nuestro apoyo, y a Alger

Hotaru sonrío – solo no quiero perder a nadie en el camino – dijo.

No lo perderás – dijo Neith

Partieron, seguidos muy de cerca por un convertible amarillo y un carro negro. - Es hermoso – pensó hotaru al ver el colegio adornado para la gala de esa noche.

Bajaron del auto, Melik, Neith y tras ellos Leo, el cual se perdió de su vista cuando dejaron de mirar en su dirección.

Lo disfrutaremos – dijo Alger mirando fijamente a hotaru, al asegurarse de que estaban solos – todo lo que dure ¿de acuerdo?

Hotaru asintió

Yo te protegeré –

Lo se -

No importa nada de lo que haga, ni a donde te lleve, yo siempre sabre llegar, siempre estaré contigo – dijo Alger, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros y le beso.

OoOoO

_En una galería cerca de ahí…_

Se separaron solo para recorrer una vez más el lugar, y ver si por la exposición de esa noche no habían obstruido sus opciones de salida.

Miro alrededor en su búsqueda, y una vez mas vio como la mayor parte del publico se giraba a mirarla y, hasta el momento, no había ningún valiente que se le acercara – bien por ellos – pensó haruka ya que de no ser así, sonrío al pensar en lo que les haría.

Casi sentía el triunfo recorriéndole cuando miro, como un joven se acercaba peligrosamente a su sirena, acelero su paso, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, aunque si no hubiese estado tan ocupada vigilando a su reina marina, se hubiese dado cuenta que era imposible no verle.

Justo cuando el joven iba a tener contacto con su sirena llego, rodeando su cintura y jalándole un poco hacia atrás, evitando cualquier contacto, por inocente que fuese.

Haruka – exclamo Michiru feliz, demasiado feliz al parecer de la rubia, fue en ese momento que supo, que su sirena estaba al tanto de todo su recorrido.

Michiru – dijo haruka apretándola mas contra su cuerpo, asegurándose de que todos supieran que esa hermosa mujer era suya. Durante toda la acción Michiru no había dejado de sonreír, afirmándole que efectivamente estaba enterada de todo lo que provocaba a su paso…

Eres un peligro, debería replantearme el dejarte sola – dijo haruka picándola

Hablando de peligro – su sirena se giro hasta quedar frente a ella – parecía que te le ibas a abalanzar

Bueno – dijo haruka recordando su lapso de celos – si te hubiese tocado, talvez…

Michiru alzo una ceja – un segundo… - dijo su sirena

Tu lo has dicho un segundo mas y el me daría lastima – dijo haruka – para tu fortuna no hemos sido vetadas y podemos seguir disfrutando la velada hasta que llegue nuestra invitada especial

Michiru estaba encantada y acorto la distancia entre sus labios, eran lindos los celos de haruka, se apretó mas contra ella logrando que salieran pequeños gruñidos de su garganta

Sintió como su rubia amante sonreía contra sus labios – definitivamente eres peligrosa – dijo.

OoOoO

Cenaban aunque el apetito no era tan grande se esmeraban en disfrutarlo, después de todo no podían dejar de hacerlo en aquel hermoso restaurante.

Seria lindo venir aquí cuando todo esto acabe – dijo Edward mirando el lugar, el sitio perfecto para una velada romántica

Lo haremos – dijo setsuna

Edward sonrío complacido, tomo la mano de su amada mujer y la beso – no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de que esto termine

Creo que tengo una idea –

Una vaga idea – dijo Edward – si supieras…

Ed – dijo setsuna – el que no grite cuanto te amo, no quiere decir que tu me ames mas.

Lo se – dijo Edward apenado – es solo que siento que esto nos absorbe y no hay tiempo para nosotros

Lo habrá – dijo setsuna – créemelo, tendremos periodos de paz, donde podremos disfrutar de nosotros.

Edward asintió – aun así, he pensado que haruka esta esperando a que esto termine para casarse con Michiru, después si nos ganan, podrían ser nuestros padrinos de boda ¿no crees?

Setsuna casi se atraganta - ¿Cómo habían pasado de hablar, de una futura velada romántica, a planes de su boda, donde sus mejores amigas serian sus padrinos de boda?

OoOoO

_Colegio…_

Le miraban como si nunca la hubiesen visto bien, como si no supieran que era la mujer más hermosa del colegio y de todo el mundo, la apretó mas a su lado, por que los celos comenzaban a aflorar.

Pronto se mezclaron con los demás, tomaron un poco de ponche y escucharon la música, minutos después Alger le saco a bailar.

No sabia que fueses tan buen bailarín – dijo hotaru

Bueno hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes – dijo Alger regalándole un guiño y sonrojándola.

Divisaron un par de veces a Melik y Neith que parecían divertidos, hotaru nunca había visto sonreír tanto al joven. Siguieron danzando por la pista.

Debo agradecer la invitación – dijo Melik –nunca me había divertido tanto y no estoy exagerando.

No hay por que, además si alguien tiene que agradecer soy yo – dijo Neith – realmente me alegra que hayas aceptado la invitación, no podemos arriesgarnos mucho por acá.

Lo se – dijo Melik -

Neith sonrío - ¿has escaneado el lugar? – le pregunto después de un tiempo.

¿Cómo sabe que puedo hacer eso? – pregunto Melik

Bueno mi trabajo como futura embajadora es conocer todos los detalles de los visitantes de otras galaxias, entre ellos sus habilidades – sonrío Neith

Eres una gran guerrera – dijo Melik – y si en efecto hay aproximadamente trescientos alumnos, ya sabes que solo cinco son guerreros, tenemos cinco salidas de emergencia y seis posibles rutas que podrían ser alternas en caso de que las bloquen y solo dos mas en caso de que no se puedan usar las anteriores.

Vaya si que eres bueno – dijo Neith –

Eso no es nada – le dijo Melik - ¿tienes alguna idea de en que momento sucederá? – le pregunto

No del todo, pero podríamos apostar que será a la mitad del evento o al finalizar – dijo Neith - si nuestros datos son correctos querrá cerrar con broche de oro.

OoOoO

Se reprendió mentalmente por tercera ocasión, no le gustaba el motivo por el cual se estaba distrayendo, pero sobre todo no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Enfócate – se grito a si mismo Leo, miro una vez mas el lugar, estaba relativamente escondió, aunque su plan inicial era participar en el evento, pero lo pensó mejor no era momento de disfrutar, si no de estar atento a cualquier cambio en el lugar y así poder avisar con tiempo a los guerreros.

¿Qué esperas eride? – pregunto al vació

OoOoO

La noche casi termina – dijo haruka a su oído

Entonces no tardara mas – respondió su sirena

Deberíamos adelantarnos –

Michiru se giro para mirar sus bellos ojos verdes – nunca has pensado, que a veces hacemos lo que ella quiere, por un lado ir y adelantarnos, ella podría quererlo y nosotros lo facilitamos o…

O por otro esperar el llamado de leo, al cual atraparía para que nosotros nunca fuésemos avisados – dijo haruka

Se sonrieron, siempre estaban en el mismo canal – vamos – dijo Michiru después de unos segundos – ya quiero que esto se termine

¿Y porque tan desesperada? – pregunto haruka

Bueno – dijo Michiru rodeando su cuello con sus brazos – he estado pensando – sonrío.

Haruka espero a que terminara su idea sin embargo algo había cambiado, cuando sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse vieron un destello de entendimiento y un escalofrío cruzo por su espina dorsal.

Es buena – dijo Haruka

Creo que la hemos subestimado un poco – secundo Michiru olvidando completamente su idea anterior.

Salieron rápidamente del lugar, pero tratando de no llamar la atención, cosa inútil, una vez en la calle corrieron a toda velocidad.

OoOoO

La cena había pasado con normal tranquilidad, hasta que vio como el cuerpo de su amante se tensaba, estaba a punto de preguntarle que sucedía cuando sintió como la empujaba de su lugar y colapsaban contra el piso

Ella no lo entiendo hasta que el sonido de una explosión le lastimo los oídos, miro aterrada que la mesa donde habían estado segundos antes ya no existía.

Maldición – escucho que pronunciaba Edward

Se miraron un par de segundos, reflejando su asombro y cuan equivocados estaban al pensar que seguía hotaru.

OoOoO

Al mirar el humo que salía del edificio, aceleraron el paso…

Leo – dijo haruka llamando a su hijo por medio del reloj intercomunicador.

¿Qué sucede? – dijo niño extrañado de que le llamaran

Leo – dijo haruka – sigue Edward, necesito a Helios, ve por el

De acuerdo – fue lo último que le escucho decir. Mientras continuaban su carrera hacía el restaurante donde se encontraban sus amigos.

OoOoO

La gente corría desquiciada y nadie se atrevió a auxiliar a los heridos, se ocultaron para transformarse. Los pocos segundos que duro eso, Airon los aprovecho para matar a tantos como pudo.

Le miraron furiosos, al ver los cadáveres que el había dejado, no era justo, hasta ahora no había habido muertos.

Ahí están –

¿Por qué lo has hecho? – rugió el príncipe del sol

No hay razón – dijo Airon – solo estaban ahí y como tenía que esperar a que llegaras me entretuve con ellos.

Maldito – grito Edward – te matare ahora mismo

Si claro – dijo Airon sonriendo – como si pudieras matar a alguien, bueno no concientemente, por que por lo que vi cuando pierdes el control eres capaz de matar hasta el amor de tu vida

Es hora de pelear – dijo Plut no quería que nada distrajera a Edward, menos la culpabilidad que le había abrumado cuando casi la mata, junto con los otros seres vivos del planeta tierra –

Airon le miro – si tan solo pudiera matarla – pensó el meester – todo esto terminaría, el principito enloquecería, lastima que fuera tan buena guerrera, eso dificulta las probabilidades de que ese plan tuviera éxito, pero lo tendría presente.

Yo soy tu oponente – dijo Edward interponiéndose entre ellos dos, no le había gustado ni un poco su manera de mirar a sailor Plut.

OoOoO

Neith – dijo Leo a su oído, provocándole un gran susto, dejo su danzar sin reclamos, ya que el tono de voz que había empleado Leo le hizo saber que no era momento de peleas tontas

Que sucede –

Edward –

Se tenso y alarmo, trato de controlarse – debemos – dijo la joven

He estado pensando – dijo leo, por un minuto espero su respuesta sardónica de que si el hacia eso, nunca llego – algo no esta bien, no están haciendo lo predecible y eso sucede casi desde que comenzamos a pelear en este universo

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –

Hasta ahora me arrepiento –

Debemos… -

Enfocarnos primero en esto… - dijo con determinación el joven.

Bien ¿Qué propones? – pregunto Neith

Iré por Helios, lo llevare con Edward, tu quédate aquí, avísame cualquier anomalía – dijo leo

Pero… – dijo Neith

Se que serias útil, pero tendremos que poner toda la confianza en mis habilidades ¿de acuerdo? –

Muy bien – dijo Neith aun dudando – pero…

Te necesito aquí – dijo Leo – esta rodeada de los mejores guerreros de Andrómeda, Andrómeda llegara aquí, pero necesito que los ayudes, tú conoces el siguiente movimiento, conoces que se debe hacer en caso de que se suscite esta pelea.

Bien –dijo resignada

Buena chica – dijo leo regalándole una sonrisa, y desapareció.

OoOoO

Su corazón casi se sale de sus respectivos pechos por el susto, Leo estaba frente a ellos completamente serio.

Leo – grito Helios molesto, al ver su rostro su expresión cambio radicalmente

Leo – dijo Rini al notarlo también – no puede ser

Lo siento – dijo Leo – pero será mejor que se despidan, se verán hasta dentro de un gran rato

Rini se abrazo a Helios – podría ir contigo – dijo la niña al oído de helios, pero no lo suficientemente bajo.

Ni se te ocurra – dijo leo

Tu sabes que es peligroso y que te necesitan aquí – dijo Helios – estaré bien, prométeme ir a visitarme y darme muchos besos –

Rini asintió - te veré todos los días – dijo y con algo de pena por su espectador se besaron como si fuera la última vez que se verían, aunque cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que fuera cierto.

Leo se lo llevo…

OoOoO

Saco varios demonios para entretener a Plut y poder deshacerse del príncipe…

¿Problemas? – pregunto la voz de sailor Urano

Plut sonrío al verlas llegar. Pronto las tres se deshicieron de todos…

Esto es estupido – dijo Airon aburrido, le miraron, el sonrío – esfera celeste – grito.

Las tres guerreras quedaron atrapadas en unas esferas – maldito idiota – rugió Urano – suéltame

No iba a arriesgarme – dijo Airon – por eso deje que vinieran, necesitaba asegurarme de tenerlas bajo mi control, donde no pudieran estorbarme – guardo silencio y miro alrededor – se que estas aquí maldito escuincle, sal

Y yo quería una aparición espectacular – dijo Leo colocándose en el campo visual de todos junto con Helios.

Siempre nos has impresionado – dijo Airon – tu organización es asombrosa, pero esta vez no importara que los tengas a todos juntos, no será tan simple.

Si lo que digas, tu y yo vamos a pelear – dijo Leo – Helios ayuda al príncipe

Si claro ahora resulta que un niño como tú podrá matarme, no me hagas reír –

Solo hay una forma de saberlo – dijo Leo retándolo, helios aprovecho la distracción para correr junto con Edward.

No es tan fácil – dijo Airon – esfera celeste – atrapo a Helios.

Por Zeus Helios que no podías evitar ser atrapado – se quejo Leo

Lo siento – dijo apenado el joven

Airon sonrío – y ahora – dijo a leo – ¿que vas a enseñarme?

Muchas cosas – dijo leo sin perder su sonrisa – pero ¿podrías golpear a Helios por mi?

Oye – grito helios

¿Y ahora que? – pregunto Edward llamando su atención

Un momento – dijo Leo – solo necesito un momento.

OoOoO

Neith informo del percance a Hotaru y Alger – debemos esperar – dijo Neith – son ordenes

Los jóvenes asintieron, aun así la ansiedad por no poder auxiliar a sus amigos era tangible.

Lo harán bien, lo haremos muy bien, ten paciencia – recito a su oído Alger, sintió como hotaru asentía contra su pecho.

Recuerda que ante todo debes confiar en ellos – fue lo ultimo que le susurro Alger a su oído.

OoOoO

Esfera Celeste – lanzo su ataque contra el niño.

Pensaron por un momento que Leo había logrado no solo salvarse, si no también desviar el poder el cual exploto bastantes metros lejos de el, pero no había sido el.

Buenas noches – dijo Vya, había llegado la princesa de la galaxia y venia acompañada de la princesa Kyu.

Esfera celeste – grito Airon

Vya volvió a desviar el ataque – Kyu – llamo a la princesa – ayuda a Leo, yo me encargare de el.

Insolente – grito Airon

Querido – dijo Vya – aquí el único insolente eres tú y si no fuera por la necesidad de hacer un ritual para asegurarnos de que realmente mueres, yo misma te mataría

Quisiera verlo princesa – dijo Airon

La pelea comenzó, mientras Kyu, Edward y Leo intentaban ayudar a los guerreros atrapados

¿Cómo se supone que se destruye esto? – pregunto Edward

La única vez Neith se hizo cargo con su poder – dijo Leo

¿Crees que pueda? – pregunto Plut

Bueno ella entraba y salía, supongo que tú tienes que poder salir – dijo Leo no muy convencido –

Debemos experimentar – dijo Urano – tienen tres oportunidades, antes de que saquen a Helios, el único que importa se mantenga con vida

Eso no me ayuda a pensar – dijo leo

La muerte es inevitable en la guerra – le dijo Urano fríamente – no puedes tentarte el corazo, lo sabes, ahora inténtenlo, primero conmigo

Yo voy primero – dijo Plut – es mi poder después de todo.

Mientras esperaban ansioso que ese plan funcionara, escuchaban el choque de poderes a su alrededor, Vya era muy buena guerrera, pero Airon era un gran oponente.

Plut desapareció, los segundos que tardo en regresar fueron los mas largos que había vivido, sonrío complacido al ver que funcionaba –

Has la prueba conmigo – dijo Neptun

Bien – dijo Plut tuvo éxito, saco a helios y por ultimo a Urano

¿Y ahora que? – insistió Edward

Leo se tomo un par de segundos – bien ahora comienza esto es delicado, Helios, has lo que tengas que hacer con Edward, Kyu necesito un campo de energía alrededor de Plut

Bien – dijo Kyu

Pero – dijo Plut

Que mas quisiera sacarte de aquí – dijo Leo – pero Edward te necesita a su lado, no querrá perderte de vista.

Plut se sintió culpable por la atención y esfuerzo que requerían para protegerle, aun así no puso objeción alguna.

Vya es la distracción así que no la mal gastemos – dijo Leo – Neptun, Urano, sus elementos ayudan a estabilizar el ritual, en cuanto les de la señal los lanzaran, primero Neptun y después Urano ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas guerreras asintieron –

Se colocaron detrás de ambos guerreros, los cuales parecían haber entrado en algún tipo de meditación, Kyu creo el campo alrededor de Plut, para mantenerle a salvo, y Vya seguía haciendo gala de su extraordinaria fuerza, al no bajar en todo el tiempo que llevaba peleando el ritmo de sus ataques.

¿Por qué te siento desesperado? – pregunto helios a Edward

Siento que nos estamos tardando – dijo Edward

Debes permitirme ayudarte – dijo helios – tienes que confiar en mi para poder realizar esto.

Lo se – dijo Edward – pero tengo una duda

Bien resolvámosla – dijo helios

No soy tan tonto como parece – dijo Edward

¿Esa es tu duda? – sonrío Helios

No – dijo Edward sonriendo – no he terminado

Lo siento, continua – dijo helios

Las guerreras que han peleado, lo han hecho al lado de sus hijas ¿no es verdad? – pregunto Edward

Así es – dijo helios

Y el pequeño que ayudo a Darién es su hijo –

Efectivamente – dijo helios adivinando por donde iba el príncipe

¿Eso quiere decir que tú eres mi hijo? – pregunto

Se que le resultara confuso, pero ya habrá tiempo para conocer los detalles de esto – dijo helios – pero en esencia si soy tu hijo

Edward no parecía sorprendido, mas bien parecía aun dudoso, algo que no ayudaba a que pudieran entrar de lleno a su meditación

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto helios

¿Tienes alguna hermana de casualidad? – pregunto Edward

Si – dijo helios, divertido su futuro padre era definitivamente una persona interesante – y si es Neith – contestando la pregunta que todavía no formulaba - ahora podemos apresurarnos.

Si claro – dijo Edward sonriendo, siguió a helios al pasado, donde vio la creación, caminaron y encontraron lo que el había guardado en un intento de proteger la vida de los demás planetas.

Esto es asombroso – dijo Edward - creo que estamos listos

Si yo también lo pienso – contesto Helios

Aparecieron frente a Airon provocando que el meester perdiera el control – en la frente de ambos el símbolo del sol brillaba, se sentía una fuerte energía alrededor, pronto escucharon gritar a las guerreras de Urano y Neptun sus respectivos poderes.

En las manos de helios apareció una esfera demasiado pequeña para ser el sol y sin embargo brillaba como si fuese la estrella, era rodeada por un disco de oro.

Edward golpeo el suelo con su lanza, el camino se abrió dejando un considerable espacio para que apareciera un carruaje extraño, surgió de sus gargantas de forma natural - Supernova – gritaron los dos -

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta Airon fue atrapado por la esfera que segundos antes sostenía helios, la cual fue atrapada por el carruaje que era tirado por dos toros enormes que parecían hechos de fuego, el carruaje era escoltado por cuatro caballos.

Si hubiesen puesto atención, hubiesen visto que del báculo de Plut había salido una vez mas el perro guardián y se unió al carruaje guiándolo, este hizo un recorrido como en los tiempo mitológicos decían que el dios del sol los hacia.

Recorriendo el océano, tocando la tierra y regreso de donde había salido, todo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que los dos guerreros se desplomaron, lo ultimo que dijo Edward antes de perder la conciencia fue – lo logramos Plut.

Excelente – dijo Leo – por lo menos lo han hecho

¿Por lo menos? – pregunto Plut

Tenia mis dudas respecto a ellos – dijo leo – pero ahora todo esta bien

Tú y yo tenemos una larga charla – dijo Plut

Leo le sonrío –

Eso del perro – dijo Urano

Si por eso no le saque – dijo leo señalando a Plut – hasta donde explicaban los escritos, el perro es el guía indudable de esa carroza, así que uní los cabos, al ver el perro salir en el ritual de Plut, supe que es la pieza que faltaba

Eres un pequeño geniecillo – dijo Urano

Algo así – dijo leo feliz – apropósito princesa Vya eso fue increíble, sabíamos que necesitábamos a una gran guerrera para este en particular muchas gracias.

De nada – dijo Vya

Princesa Kyu – dijo Leo – le agradezco su protección, nos ha costado mucho poder hacer esto a la perfección, muchas gracias.

No hay por que – contesto la princesa

No quiero pensar – dijo Michiru – en todo lo que les hizo falta en sus anteriores peleas

No lo pienses – dijo leo – si supieran que desastrosas fueron, por no estar tan organizados.

Suficiente información – dijo Plut – vamos tenemos que ponerlos en resguardo.

OoOoO

La explosión del lugar los tomo por sorpresa, y mas por el hecho de que no le esperaban, no por lo menos esta noche.

El pánico se apodero del lugar, y un gran viento soplo alzando todo en su camino, parecía que los estaban succionando, pero realmente el objetivo era sola una persona.

Hotaru – dijo Alger intentando mantenerla en tierra, pero el aire soplo mas fuerte, parecía una gran aspiradora en donde le habían puesto máxima potencia.

Sus manos no lo resistieron y la vio ser succionada – hotaru – grito y después todo el lugar quedo en penumbra, ella había desaparecido.

Alger – grito Neith acercándose al joven

No lo hagas – grito Melik, pero el joven no le escucho parecía concentrado y poco después el también desapareció

OoOoO

Me he tardado una eternidad lo siento, es que cuando se cruzan vacaciones, me es difícil regresar, pero aquí estoy, falta tan poco, y se que os gustara el final. Mientras disfruten las ultimas batallas que seguirán en el siguiente cap, no pienso alargarlo tanto, solo tres capítulos mas que son: la batalla final, las cuatro bodas y el epilogo.

Nos vemos. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

OoOoO


	22. Oscuridad

Oscuridad

BF: primera parte

Oscuridad no había ni un rastro de vida a su alrededor, respiro tratando de calmar sus nervios, y en ese momento agradeció no estar de pie, pues estaba segura que sus piernas no le soportarían.

Hotaru volteo hacia donde escucho el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, trato de ver através de las sombras, a quien se acercaba y se sorprendió al verlo, Alger había cumplido su promesa, venia por ella.

Al ver su rostro, algo no estaba bien, su mirada era diferente, y supo que no era el – veo que no sirves para nada – comenzó, era su voz, pero definitivamente no era el – lo bueno es que yo solo quería hacerte mía, por lo demás te puedes olvidar de mi.

No es el – se repetía en su interior, tu lo sabes, pero la voz repitiéndole una y otra vez lo mismo, su voz, le comenzaba a confundir. Se sintió mareada. Vio que un aura morada se formaba a su alrededor y se asusto. Cerró los ojos ahora más que nunca debía detener el flujo de sus emociones o le haría daño al planeta, si es que seguía en alguna parte de este.

Se escucharon mas pasos a su alrededor y vio a haruka y Michiru, de igual forma que Alger, supo que no eran ellas y sin embargo cuando hablaron se sintió inofensiva – eres una inútil, deberíamos haberte matado cuando tuvimos una oportunidad – dijo haruka

Tienes razón, ha sido un total desperdicio mantenerla con vida y tener que convivir con ella – dijo Michiru

No son ellas, se trato de convencer, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, no soportaría eso por mucho tiempo, pues sabia que sus demonios internos estaban en total acuerdo con esas palabras, pasos a su alrededor otra vez, y vio a setsuna y Edward – sois una molestia – dijo Edward – solo convivo contigo por que no hay manera de alejarte de nosotros

Podríamos deshacernos de ella – dijo setsuna – seria tan fácil, es tan débil

Las lágrimas salieron sin poder detenerlas, y su mente volvía a gritarle que estaba sola y era peligrosa, que nadie le quería y no tenía por que seguir viviendo. Los haces de luz comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo, ya no tenia el control.

OoOoO

Leo – dijo Neith llamándole desde su reloj.

Que sucede – dijo Leo su sonrisa se borro en un segundo, al ver el rostro de la guerrera.

Todos a su alrededor guardaron silencio, escucharon atentos cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba la joven guerrera – se la llevo, lo lamento no pude hacer nada y ahora no se donde esta, Alger desapareció unos segundos después de que se la llevara.

Leo no espero a decir palabra alguna, desapareció del lugar dejando a todos los adultos perplejos.

Vamos – dijo sailor Urano – el colegio es sin duda el lugar donde los encontraremos.

Kyu, Vya – dijo Plut – ¿podrían ayudarnos con Edward y Helios?

Será un placer – dijo Vya quien tomo a Edward y desapareció con el, Kyu se fue tras ella con Helios.

Corrieron hacia el colegio, mientras tanto…

Leo – dijo sorprendida Andrómeda con Lanthe en sus brazos –

Justo a tiempo – dijo Leo a la princesa

Lo he sentido – dijo Andrómeda

Bien – dijo leo – el problema es que Alger se fue sin decirnos a donde, solo se fue y necesito saber que dimensión es para llevarlos a todos.

Lo se – dijo Andrómeda sonriéndole – vamos yo te llevare a donde quiera que este mi hermano.

Llegaron al colegio en donde se enorgulleció de encontrar a los guerreros, que había dejado atrás, ahí reunidos junto a Neith y Melik.

Sois rápidas – dijo Leo

De alguien tuviste que heredarlo – dijo Urano

Princesa – dijo Leo a Andrómeda – después de usted

Andrómeda asintió, estiro su brazo y tomo la mano de Neith, desapareció con ella… segundos después llego Neith por una puerta del tiempo.

Vamos – dijo con premura la joven guerrera

OoOoO

Miraron y escucharon la tortura psicológica a la que estaba siendo sometida, los haces de luz que desprendía su cuerpo les informo que debían actuar.

Su cuerpo temblaba, tenia miedo de su reacción – enfócate – se dijo a si misma – no puedes defraudarlos – y entonces escucho mas pasos.

Tú sabes que eres una parte importante en nuestra vida – dijo de nuevo la voz de Plut, pero había un matiz calido en ella – no podríamos vivir sin ti.

¿Y acaso nosotras te hablaríamos de matarte? – pregunto la voz de Neptun

Espero que sepas que te mataríamos sin avisarte –dijo Urano – eso del melodrama no se nos da

Pero debes saber, que mientras no exista una razón para hacerlo – dijo Neptun

Y por ahora no la hay – dijo Urano – queremos que sigas con nosotras.

Sintió unos brazos calidos alrededor de su cintura – creo que no tiene mucha imaginación – era Alger – no sabe nada acerca de nosotros, no sabe que nuestros sentimientos van mas allá de lo explicable y sin duda, después de tenerte nunca te dejare ir, creo que me he vuelto adicto a ti.

Sonrío, su oscuridad siempre le había aplastado, pero después de esto se aseguraría de que no volviera a ocurrir, con ayuda del verdadero Alger se incorporo.

¿Lista? – pregunto examinándola con sumo cuidado

Asintió, al no encontrar su voz, pero no la necesitaba estaba completamente confortada.

Bien – sonrío Alger.

Esfera celeste – grito la voz de una mujer, todos reaccionaron rápido, para esquivar las esferas, ya conocían ese poder y era de Airón - ¿acaso seguía vivo?

No esta mal – dijo la misma voz – veamos, Lluvia de meteros – nuevamente esquivaron el poder, pero algo les preocupo, ese era el poder de Umbriel ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Leo – llamo Urano

Alger sabes tu función – grito el niño, alger asintió – Andrómeda solo necesito que estés atenta para llevarla de regreso

Entendido – dijo Andrómeda

¿Tú pelearas conmigo? – Pregunto la voz a alger – eso quiero verlo, Velo infernal, llamas aparecían por diferentes lados, provocando algunas quemaduras a los presentes

Urano, Neptun y Plut – dijo leo esquivando las llamas – necesito sus que convoquen sus talismanes cuando vean aparecer el primer campo

Las tres guerreras asintieron -

Todos se lanzaron a apoyar a Alger en su pelea mientras, Saturn tomo a Lanthe en sus brazos, escuchaba la pelea que se llevaba acabo a su alrededor, aun así se concentro para poder crear el vinculo con su hija, sus frentes no tardaron en brillar con el símbolo de saturno.

La risa de nereida se escuchaba por todo el lugar, parecía divertida - ¿eso es todo guerreros?

Todos los presentes ya tenían rastros de combate y solo llevaban algunos minutos peleando.

Nereida mando las esferas celestes una vez mas, en esa ocasión parecía inundar el lugar de ellas, con ayuda de Andrómeda, pudieron eliminar la mayoría y proteger la meditación de hotaru y Lanthe

Este les gustara – grito nereida – cosmo estelar

El poder de los antiguos meester parecía duplicado en fuerza y potencia por nereida, pero lo que mas les sorprendía era el hecho de que tuviera la habilidad de copiarlos.

Esto si es diversión – dijo nereida – veamos, hexágono de invierno – grito el poder de Anwyn.

Es muy buena – admitió Urano

Eso me pone un tanto celosa – dijo Neptun a su lado

No en todo – dijo Urano

¿Segura? –

Bueno no le he podido confirmar – dijo Urano – si tú me dieras permiso

No – contesto rápidamente Neptun –

Urano solo sonrío y esquivo el siguiente ataque.

Estrellas variables – grito nereida - Bóveda celeste

No hay tregua – pensó Urano nereida mandaba uno tras otro, sorprendiéndoles por que salían de diferentes lados del lugar.

Su hija le llevo por el milenio, recordando solo los pocos pasajes que aun su memoria no había recobrado, se abrazo a su pequeña cuando vio su muerte a manos de Urano y Neptun.

Un calor le cubrió su cuerpo dándole el apoyo necesario para que no se doblegara ante esa visión, algo llamo su atención, en cuanto le mataron los talismanes se perdieron

¿Esa había sido la causa de que destruyeran el milenio? – se pregunto, pero Lanthe le llamo y le dio el ultimo fragmento que le faltaba.

Magnitud estelar – grito con amargura nereida -

Muévanse – grito leo – no dejen que les lastime

Alger detecto un cambio en el estado de la guerrera de saturno y se acerco a ella, parecía lista y en efecto, en cuanto se acerco ella creo el primer campo

Ahora – grito leo a las guerreras

Convocaron sus talismanes sin ningún problema, los vieron brillar, parecían que cobraban vida.

La Hoz del silencio que portaba hotaru también despidió brillo, la imagen que proyectaban era hermosa, ella portaba su hoz, mientra alger se mantenía firme detrás de ella, uno de sus brazos se cerraba firmemente a la cintura de la guerrera, con el otro sostenía a Lanthe.

Leo y neith se miraron era hora de la verdad, nunca habían llegado tan lejos, y tenían un poco de miedo, pero estaban seguros que no estaban en la tierra, neith lo había confirmado con ayuda de melik.

Salieron tres haces de luz directo al hoz del silencio de la guerrera de saturno, provenían de los tres talismanes tras ella, colapsaron contra el hoz y este parecía cobrar vida.

Nereida sonreía aun cuando ya estaba atrapada en la segunda esfera y al parecer era su fin –

La guerrera de saturno pensó que tendría un ritual extraño al igual que sus compañeros, la realidad, su poder era tan grande y peligroso que no necesitaba otra cosa para matar, pero ahora lo podía hacer con tranquilidad, puesto que los campos protegían a todo a su alrededor, le preocupaba alger, pero había visto actuar a los guerreros de Andrómeda, respiro profundamente

Tumba – dijo despacio – del silencio

El poder se dirigía directo a nereida, justo antes de impactar contra ella - Escala de Danjon – grito

Leo palideció – no era posible que alguien conociera ese poder – pensó

Leo – dijo neith a su lado, asustada

Todos los guerreros vieron como la esfera que encerraba a nereida desaparecía, el poder de hotaru estaba a punto de salir para matar todo a su paso.

Nereida volvió a reír convoco una puerta del tiempo, justo en la dirección que tomaba el haz de saturno

Es la tierra – grito melik al sentirlo –

Neith fue directo hacia la puerta – no – grito leo desapareciendo tras ella

Alger vio el horror reflejado en el rostro de hotaru, sopeso las posibilidades, no había nada que perder y talvez podría ayudar a terminar esto.

Se concentro en su poder, lo llamo, le ordeno obediencia, lo expulso, pero no en la forma convencional creo un campo que les rodeo.

¿Es suficiente? – pregunto Plut a Urano

No lo se – contesto la guerrera

¿Cómo ha hecho eso? – pregunto Andrómeda

Solo Urano sabe hacerlo, debieron practicarlo – dijo Neptun mirando a Urano quien le dedico una sonrisa

Creo que no podemos ayudarles el hoz del silencio necesita los talismanes, solo queda esperar – dijo Plut miraron el lugar de batalla, alger se esforzaba por contener el poder de saturno con el suyo.

Pronto vieron aparecer a Leo, en sus brazos estaba neith inconciente – lo logro – fue todo lo que dijo. Mirando también el esfuerzo del guerreo de Andrómeda, ahora solo faltaba esperar.

Nereida enfureció y aunque intento una vez más lanzar el poder, no le fue posible, la energía que requería era demasiada, incluso alguien más débil que ella hubiese muerto, alger había acertado al encerrarles con su poder. Se escucho una explosión y después todo quedo en silencio.

La nube gaseosa que se había formado les impidió ver si lo habían logrado, pero en cuanto desapareció el campo de protección se lanzaron en busca de la familia de saturno.

Vieron una silueta caminar hacia ellos, eso no les alentó, corrieron mas rápido para ver que había sucedido, y entonces vieron a alger, en sus brazos estaba hotaru inconciente y su pequeña Lanthe bostezaba en los brazos de hotaru

Andrómeda sonrío – ven aquí preciosa, vamos a casa – tomo a Lanthe, de tal forma que la bebe pudiera verles por ultima vez, les sonrío arrancándoles a los guerreros grandes sonrisas y desaparecieron.

Esta bien – dijo alger – solo esta agotada

Setsuna se acerco a leo - ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto

Bien – dijo leo – fue un gran esfuerzo

¿Te ayudo? – pregunto melik

Leo le miro un enojado – no, puedo aparecerme en donde quiera – y sin mas desapareció del lugar dejando a los demás guerreros en esa dimensión

Yo también me adelanto – dijo alger desapareciendo con hotaru, tras ellos se fue Melik.

Me alegra que nuestra mejor amiga sea la sailor del tiempo – dijo Urano provocando la risa de Neptun y Plut, al ver que les habían dejado solas en una dimensión desconocida.

OoOoO

Abrió sus ojos con pesar, estaba viva o eso parecía, cuanto pudo enfocar bien pudo ver el rostro de alger frente a ella, sus ojos le miraban expectantes, sonrío y el correspondió su sonrisa

Hola – dijo bajito

Hola princesa – contesto acariciando su rostro - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Bien – dijo hotaru estirándose – al parecer sigo completa

He revisado que nada te falte – dijo alger

Hotaru se sonrojo única señal que necesitaba alger para acabar con la distancia que les separaba, la beso.

En cuanto decidió levantarse fue bien recibida por su familia, pasando por los brazos y besos de todos. Haruka le retuvo un poco mas, preguntando con regularidad si se encontraba bien.

Haruka, creo – dijo Edward sonriendo – que eso ya ha quedado claro

OoOoO

Leo se acerco una vez mas en donde Neith dormía placidamente - ¿y que esperas para despertar? – le preguntaba bajito ya que llevaba un par de días sin despertar.

Creo que si les sigues llamando – dijo Setsuna en la puerta – no tardara en hacerlo

Leo se levanto de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Setsuna, le miro y miro nuevamente a Neith – lo lamento

No hay nada que debas lamentar – dijo Setsuna – ser guerreros tiene sus consecuencias, pero es en estos casos donde agradecemos que solo queden agotados.

Leo le sonrío – espero este lista para la batalla final, se que le gustara estar ahí.

Lo estará – dijo Setsuna

OoOoO

Te pedí que me acompañaras – dijo haruka – por que quería estar todo el tiempo posible a tu lado, pero no me gusta esa mueca que has formado

Lo siento – dijo Michiru sin sentirlo – si no te agrada me puedo bajar

Freno de improvisto, y le miro –

Haruka – grito Michiru

Como es posible que sigas teniendo esos berrinches, pensé que con el tiempo habías madurado -

Pues pensaste mal – dijo Michiru

Haruka elimino el espacio entre ellas, le beso despacio, disfrutando el contacto – y por eso te amo

Lo se – dijo Michiru – vamos, que tus amigas nos esperan

Llegaron pronto a la cafetería donde haruka intentaría pasar tiempo de calidad con sus amigas, convenciendo a Michiru de asistir para poder tenerla al lado y recordándole que Ariel ni siquiera se acordaba de ella.

Llegaron antes que ellas y se sentaron a esperarlas, Michiru le miro, haruka le contesto la mirada, se acercaron para poder tocar sus labios.

Buenas tardes – dijo la señorita del lugar interrumpiéndoles, dejándoles el menú

Haruka robo un rápido beso a su sirena antes de poner atención en el menú - ¿Qué tomaras?

Mientras decidían que pedir, la voz de Bianca se hizo escuchar – hey haruka – llamo la joven

Se levantaron para saludarlas, aunque Michiru un poco renuente, saludo a Bianca con toda la educación que poseía.

Ariel – dijo haruka – te presento a mi novia, ya la conocías, pero es probable que no te acuerdes de ella.

Los ojos de Ariel se abrieron con sorpresa, al ver a Michiru y sintió un ligero mareo – tu – dijo con el habitual tono con el que se dirigía a ella.

Michiru hizo su mueca característica, dedicada solo a la joven pelirroja –

¿Por qué las has traído? – demando Ariel –

¿Perdón? – dijo haruka, quien intercambio una mirada con Bianca

Ya veo que mi amiga no puede estar sin su posesiva novia – dijo Ariel – no me la voy a comer, solo queremos charlar, pero claro eso tu cerebro de artista no le entiende

Disculpa – grito ofendida Michiru –

Haruka – dijo Ariel – la próxima vez hazme el favor de no traer a tu arpía – en ese momento alguien cubrió los ojos de Ariel.

¿Que demonios? – pregunto

Seiya se tenso, ese tono hace mucho rato que no lo escuchaba – soy yo

¿Y quien se supone que eres? – dijo la joven quitándose las manos de encima, le miro y sus ojos saltaron casi fuera de sus orbitas - ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Demando – que horror no solo traes a tu noviecita, si no de paso al idiota este

Todos quedaron en silencio –

Ariel – dijo Bianca – creo que será mejor que salgamos – en efecto todas las mesas les miraban

La llevare al hospital – dijo Bianca rápidamente a haruka – te informare

Haruka no sabia que decirle a Seiya, así que Michiru hablo –, no sabes cuanto lo siento, Seiya

Seiya asintió y salio del lugar, sin darle oportunidad de decir algo mas.

Haruka miro a Michiru - ¿Qué se supone que significa esa mirada? – pregunto Michiru

Michi –

Ah, no, no puedes culparme de esto – dijo Michiru – ahora resulta que es mi culpa que vuelva a tener memoria.

Haruka le abrazo – vamos a casa.

OoOoO

Por la noche Bianca le informo que Ariel se encontraba en perfecta salud, ahora ya tenia su memoria de regreso.

Le puedes informar a Seiya – dijo haruka

Claro que si – dijo Bianca – de hecho le iba a llamar después de ti, no sabes cuanto lo siento

Se arreglara – dijo haruka – no lo dudes

Eso espero – dijo Bianca – nos vemos haru, cuídate

Lo lamento – dijo Michiru abrazando a haruka por detrás, en cuanto esta colgó – no…

Calla – dijo haruka posando su mano en sus labios – tu sabes que esto no es tu culpa – le abrazo y la coloco en su regazo, haruka tomo su rostro y lo acaricio.

Se besaron, Michiru rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, haruka apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Hay niños todavía – dijo la familiar voz de Edward, pronto se quejo por un golpe - ¿Por qué ha sido eso suni?

No les molestes – dijo la joven –

¿Todo bien? – pregunto haruka

Si Neith ha despertado hace unos minutos – dijo Setsuna - ¿y como esta tú amiga?

Esta bien – dijo haruka – por lo menos físicamente.

Eso no esta tan mal – dijo Edward – las cosas del corazón se arreglan solas, ya lo verán.

Tal vez – dijo haruka –tengas razón, vamos a dormir

OoOoO

¿Qué sucede Leo? – dijo Neith al verlo tan serio

No lo se – admitió se encontraban en la misma cama, hablaba tan bajito como era posible, pues no quería que ninguno de los adultos se despertara.

Deberías hablar con luna – dijo Neith –

Lo se – dijo leo – no puedo creer que casi lo logremos

Lo lograremos – corrigió Neith – una más leo

Una más -

OoOoO

Es la primera parte, no quería hacerla en dos, pero quedo muy larga, subiera la otra mañana a mas tardar, espero que quede hoy, pero si no, hasta mañana.

Gracias por sus reviews, nos vemos.

OoOoO


	23. Eclipse Lunar

BF: Eclipse Lunar

La Luna creciente representaba al arco de los cazadores. Su luz brillante es una bendición para todos. Su luz es esencial. Entonces, se podrán imaginar lo que pasa cuando la Luna es engullida por un oscuro invasor.

_La defienden aunque con ello se lleve su vida._

OoOoO

Gracias – dijo luna, al ver a todos los guerreros reunidos una vez mas en el templo, todos le miraron de vuelta – no habríamos podido avanzar hasta este punto, sino fuese por su empeño y dedicación

Princesas – dijo luna mirando a Kyu, Andrómeda y Vya – han sido de completa utilidad, ustedes y sus guerreros nos han ayudado a estabilizar y poner de nuestro lado la balanza.

Neith, Nadine, Rini, Leo – dijo luna – ha sido un placer conocer a la futura escolta y no solo eso, sino ver las habilidades que han desarrollado – espero un momento antes de continuar – ha sido un camino difícil, pero hemos llegado al final, la ultima pelea sellara y dará por fin la compensación a todo el esfuerzo que han hecho, a lo largo de esta pelea.

Todos asintieron –

Los reuní para planear la ultima batalla, pero antes de dar instrucciones, Leo me ha pedido unos minutos de mi atención, adelante -

Tenemos que hablar – dijo Leo a luna – a solas – enfatizo.

Luna le miro, ya no había nada que ocultar y ella sabia que el chico siempre había sido estricto en ese sentido, y le asusto el hecho de querer una reunión privada.

Sígueme – dijo luna guiándolo dentro de una de las habitaciones del templo. Se encerraron dejando a fuera a todos los guerreros que también querían enterarse.

Conoces toda la historia – dijo leo como preámbulo - ¿no es verdad?

Así es – dijo luna

Bien no tengo que recapitular, solo tengo que decir que hay muchas cosas que pasaron que no tenían que suceder, cosas que no habíamos tenido en las otras peleas, esta fue distinta y aunque quiero pensar que es por nuestro éxito – dijo leo – algo me dice que no lo es.

Escucho – dijo luna – después de todo eres el único guerrero, que ha sobrevivido a todos los universos.

No atacaron con un patrón – dijo leo – esa fue la primera señal de que algo iba mal.

Eso se explica por que no quería ser previsible, no en el último universo –dijo luna – no cuando es el todo, por el todo.

Si – dijo leo – pero después vino el triple ataque y el ataque doble de esta vez, como si tuviera prisa por que nos deshiciéramos de ellos, lo hemos planeado con tanto cuidado, que no me extraña que se nos facilite mas en este universo, después de tantos errores, tomamos todas las precauciones y sin embargo algo esta mal.

Sigue siendo la misma razón – dijo luna – ella trato de terminarlo pronto, puesto que ya ha ganado en los demás.

Eso no es – dijo leo firme – hay algo mal y se que si pudiera ligar todos los eventos podría dar con la verdadera razón.

Luna le miro – por tu convicción te creo, pero Leo tal vez solo es un poco de paranoia.

No es paranoia – contesto – ella tiene medio, tal es así que trato de deshacerse de mí, ella sabe como tú y las guerreras del futuro, que soy el único que ha sobrevivido, saben que conozco toda la historia.

OoOoO

Pensé que ya habíamos avanzado en la confianza – dijo haruka

Todavía hay secretos – dijo Michiru – me pregunto que tan relevantes son

No comiencen – dijo Setsuna –

Pero aun así Suni, debes admitir que esta raro eso de que Leo todavía tenga cosas que ocultar – dijo Edward – ¿ya le vieron?

Giraron sus rostros para ver a Seiya, Edward no podría referirse a nadie mas, el joven se veía desconsolado, estaba solo en la esquina mas apartada.

Le dije que eso podría pasar – dijo haruka

OoOoO

¿Todo bien? – pregunto Alger a hotaru

Si – dijo la joven que era envuelta por los brazos de Alger, su espalda descansaba en el pecho de su novio – ya casi lo logramos

Lo se – dijo el joven – lo mejor de todo es que tendremos mucho tiempo de calidad en mi galaxia

Es un poco pronto ¿no lo crees? – pregunto hotaru

Alger sonrió – no le tienes miedo a luchar, pero temes conocer a mi familia

Hotaru hizo algo parecido a un puchero, Alger le beso.

OoOoO

Luna le miro exasperada – leo realmente pienso que esto es una secuela de guerra, tu nivel de paranoia no es el normal, no por lo que has vivido.

No es verdad – dijo leo – todo lo que me rodeo en todos esos universos, las perdidas y los desenlaces, su manera de atacar, su manera de destruirnos, claro que me afecta, pero no estoy loco

No creo que estés loco, lo que creo es que tienes algunas secuelas de combate – insistió luna – no es para menos eres un niño, un niño con una gran carga en sus hombros y lo peor es que un niño que ha vivido tantas veces la destrucción, que no pudiste escapar de las consecuencias, realmente lo lamento Leo

Esa posibilidad – dijo sonriendo – también lo pensé, locura, paranoia, pero Luna se que no es ninguna de esas cosas.

Luna le miro, no parecía loco, ni fuera de si, pero se veía realmente preocupado, tenían que llegar al fondo de esto y no tenían exactamente todo el tiempo del mundo – bien sino es eso – dijo luna – no puedo ayudarte

El orden, las peleas, la facilidad, no puedo creer que en serio hayamos traído todo lo necesario para esta pelea – dijo leo para si mismo, mientras repasaba todo.

Luna masajeo sus sienes, Leo no dejaba de decir que algo estaba mal, comenzó a desesperarse – a veces – dijo tranquila – no se como llegue a tener este puesto

Eres brillante – dijo leo interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones – tu eres la mejor, mírame – sonrío señalándose – nadie habría podido hacer un mejor trabajo.

Luna le miro intensamente - ¿Qué has dicho?

Leo le miro extrañado – tu eres mi meester en Tokio de cristal ¿no te lo dijeron?

Me dijeron que te entrenaría para la misión – dijo luna – no que yo era tu meester

Pues así es – dijo Leo – volviste a formar una escuadra de jefes, y ordenaras que se forme el instituto donde nos ayudaran a darnos mejor entrenamiento, por eso tenemos un gran rendimiento como guerreros.

Vaya no puedo creer que todo volverá hacer como antes – dijo luna

Si ganamos – dijo leo

Claro – dijo luna – si ganamos – guardaron silencio.

OoOoO

Orión abrazaba a lita, la cual se sentía, aun en su situación actual, la mujer más feliz del planeta, por fin tenia alguien a su lado.

Mina y Ami platicaban habidamente, mientras Darién abrazaba a sus dos mujeres, su ansiedad se sentía alrededor y trato de infundirles animo con ayuda de Rei que no se separaba de serena.

OoOoO

¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto Vya a Kyu

Igual, me entristece verlo así, después de todo lo que paso para superar lo de serena – dijo Kyu – creo que el amor no es su mejor aliado

Es una lastima – dijo Andrómeda mirando en dirección a Seiya, donde taiki y yaten le hacían compañía.

OoOoO

Se miraron, sin pronunciar palabra alguna aun – Leo – llamo luna – no puedo hacer nada si no se a donde dirigirme, lo único que se es que ahora viene la pelea final

Lo se – dijo leo –

Y espero que al igual que con las otras, estemos listos para enfrentarles – dijo luna

Leo le miro, por fin una salida a su gran encrucijada – luna

¿Qué sucede? –

Nunca llegamos a la batalla final – dijo leo

Luna le miro eso lo sabia, pues no habían tenido éxito - ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

Pero Leo, no le respondió, comenzó a enlistar un sin numero de cosas, lo único que entendió luna era, guerreros, sol, luna y tierra y una serie de cosas mas que no identifico.

Leo – presiono luna

Leo le miro

Luna correspondió su mirada, el chico por fin había hallado aquello que le molestaba…

OoOoO

Pronto los grupos cambiaron, las parejas se alejaron un poco para obtener un poco de privacidad, el resto se congrego en una sombra para poder sentarse en espera de noticias de Leo y Luna.

Michiru rodeaba el cuello de haruka, se mantenía en puntitas para poder alcanzar sus labios.

Te siento un poco ansiosa – dijo haruka - ¿te encuentras bien?

Michiru le beso antes de contestarle – si, es solo que parece no querer terminar.

Ya casi – dijo haruka abrazándola -

OoOoO

Luna espero paciente a que el niño acomodara sus ideas, aun cuando le carcomía la curiosidad.

Luna – dijo leo – eride será derrotada

Luna le miro escéptica - ¿ahora era adivino? – pensó, mas no dijo nada espero a que el diera continuidad a su idea.

Sailor moon hará un ritual llamado "eclipse lunar" – dijo leo, espero a que luna dijera algo, pero al ver que tenia la palabra continuo – ese ritual necesita cuatro cosas, dos guerrero de la luna, al de la tierra y el sol

Luna asintió, en acuerdo

Lo que quiero decirte – dijo leo – es que hay dos erides

Luna abrió los ojos, era verdad -

Así que, debemos derrotarla aquí – dijo leo – con algún ritual que haga sailor moon, pero alguien debe acabar con ella en el futuro

Rini – dijo luna adivinando por donde iba el pensamiento del niño – ella solo podrá pelear una vez

Exacto – dijo leo – y después quedara tan agotada, que no podrá pelear con la del futuro, eso quiere decir que para ganar, debemos de encontrar alguna forma para que podamos acabar con las dos erides, al mismo tiempo, la del futuro y la que se ha colocado en nuestro pasado.

Setsuna – dijo luna rápidamente –

Voy por ella – dijo leo

Leo salio por setsuna, encerrándose una vez mas con ella, pronto regreso por Neith, dejando a Edward sin ninguna distracción.

Después de varios minutos, por fin salieron, setsuna y neith completamente serias, fueron recibidas por los brazos de Edward quien las envolvió enseguida.

Espero estén listos para la ultima batalla – dijo luna, mirando a sus guerreros

Haruka y Michiru estaban escépticas sobre el "listos" seguían insistiendo en el punto de que serena no mataría a su rival y si eso pasaba no podrían completar la misión.

Sabemos cuando sucederá – dijo luna después de mirarlos a todos – estén listos, tenemos veinticuatro horas a partir de ahora.

¿Qué? – gritaron serena y Edward

¿De que hablas? – pregunto haruka

Llegado el momento lo entenderán y sabrán su función – dijo luna – disfruten su ultimo día, bueno con esperanza de que allá un mañana.

Vamos – dijo luna a leo – tu tienes que venir conmigo – le sonrío.

Leo asintió y con un ademán desapareció con luna…

Vamos – dijo Andrómeda a las princesas y sus guerreros – hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer.

Haruka y Michiru se miraron, luna no diría nada más, pues al parecer había dicho todo lo que necesitaban saber

Vámonos – dijo haruka tomando su mano, esperaron a que Edward y setsuna se despidieran de todos, alger y hotaru se adelantaron a su automóvil.

Todo estará bien – dijo setsuna a serena – solo recuerda que debes confiar en nosotros.

Serena asintió -

OoOoO

Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida – dijo Andrómeda, quien junto a las otras princesa, escuchaban atentas el plan que les planteaban luna y Leo

Todo fue idea de Leo – dijo luna

Pero tu me lo enseñaste – admitió leo – princesas esta parte del plan es importante y delicada, confío en ustedes

No temas joven Leo – dijo Vya – haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos

Así es - secundo Andrómeda

Ganaremos – dijo Kyu – ya lo veras.

OoOoO

Estaban en su rompeolas favorito, dejando que la brisa les llenara los sentidos…

He estado pensando – dijo haruka – cuando esto termine y seamos vencedoras

Si – le animo Michiru

En hablar con Will – dijo haruka vio como su sirena alzaba una ceja – amor quiero casarme contigo, cuando todo esto termine y hasta donde se tu has aceptado.

Es lo malo de saber todo sobre el futuro, ahora no estas nerviosa por si cambie de opinión – dijo Michiru

¿Quién dijo que no lo estaba? – pregunto haruka acercándose a su sirena

No pareces – dijo Michiru dejando escasos centímetros entre sus labios – ya lo has dado por hecho – acorto la distancia para unir sus labios, haruka apoyo todo su peso en Michiru para que resbalaran dentro del carro, donde intercambiarían algo mas que un beso.

OoOoO

Debo aprender a ser persuasivo – dijo Edward que llevaba todo el día intentándole sacar información sobre la reunión que había tenido su mujer horas atrás.

Ed – dijo setsuna acercándose peligrosamente al príncipe – deberías dejar de hablar y ponerte a hacer – susurro a su oído – algo mas interesante.

Edward no necesito otro incentivo, para acorralarla entre su cuerpo y la pared, y devorarla a besos.

OoOoO

El aire que entraba por su ventana abierta les reconfortaba, mientras se encontraban abrazados sobre la cama.

Alger le acariciaba la espalda, talvez conciente o tal vez no, del efecto que le causaba en su cuerpo.

Pronto busco sus labios y los atrapo en un beso ansioso, las manos de alger atraparon el frágil cuerpo de su amor, para apretarlo a el tanto como fuera posible, pronto deslizo una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa de su amada.

Acaricio la suave piel arrancando varios suspiros, invitándole a continuar…

OoOoO

¿Estas seguro de esto? – pregunto Bianca

Si – dijo seiya – tiene que saberlo y yo quiero respuestas

Suerte – dijo Bianca – me voy, estaré cerca

Gracias – dijo seiya

¿Qué haces aquí? – fueron las amables palabras con las que Ariel le recibió

Tenemos que hablar – dijo seiya

¿Tenemos algo de que hablar? – pregunto dudosa la joven.

Ariel – dijo seiya - ¿sabes lo que te sucedió?

Si – dijo la joven – el doctor me dijo que tuve un lapso de amnesia ¿eso que tiene que ver contigo?

Yo – dijo seiya

Tú – dijo Ariel – ahora lo recuerdo

Seiya le miro esperanzado…

Tú tenías amnesia, aunque al parecer no era verdad, corriste como un idiota en donde había peligro y después no recuerdo nada – dijo Ariel

Seiya perdió su esperanza – yo

Tu me provocaste la amnesia – dijo Ariel – es lo que me gano por cuidar de la gente

Ariel – dijo seiya exasperado

¿Qué? – grito

Eso no es lo que quería decirte –

Habla – dijo Ariel

En todos estos meses de amnesia te cuide – dijo seiya

Ariel hizo una mueca que bien podría competir con las que hacia Michiru en su presencia - ¿y tengo que agradecerte por ello?

No – dijo seiya – no me has dejado terminar, no solo cuide de ti, te protegí

Claro, ahora mereces la medalla al hombre del año – dijo con claro sarcasmo

Maldita sea – grito seiya – ¿es que no lo sientes?, nos enamoramos.

Ariel se dejo caer en el sillón – no es gracioso – articulo con dificultad

No es una broma – dijo seiya

Lárgate – dijo Ariel

Pero… -

Lárgate – grito

Seiya abandono el departamento…

OoOoO

Habían salido de paseo, pero algo les llamo al parque, en cuanto divisaron a sus amigos de combate supieron que había llegado el momento y que el parque, era la zona señalada para la ultima pelea.

Que extraño – dijo haruka – la mayor parte de las peleas se llevo aquí

No es raro – dijo setsuna – aquí es donde estará el palacio de cristal

El viento soplo fuerte, todas se miraron, sintieron una extraña fuerza negativa y se transformaron

Eride apareció en su perfecta gloria, completamente sonriente como si apenas se fuera a lanzar la moneda al aire. Sailor moon se acerco con gran esfuerzo a donde estaba su rival, seguida de su aprendiz.

Eride sonrío al verla, su voz sonó fuerte y clara – veo, que después de todo ganare – dijo con total tranquilidad.

Nunca – dijo Rini ofendida – es el final, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para matarte

Eride le miro - ¿en serio crees que pueden hacerlo?

Rini solo asintió, las palabras habían desaparecido de su boca -

Yo te venceré – dijo sailor moon con claro temblor en su voz, lo siguiente que sucedió tomo por sorpresa a todos, Kyu se lanzo contra las guerreras de la luna seguida por las starlights, tomaron a ambas y desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

Eride grito – eso si que no - también desapareció, y tras ella Vya y Andrómeda, pronto volvieron al campo visual de las guerreras que aun permanecían en el parque, pero no había rastro alguno ni de Kyu, ni de ninguna de las guerreras de la luna.

Eride peleaba arduamente con Vya y Andrómeda, se sorprendieron por la habilidad de las princesas, y solo hasta ahora comprendían la unión entre Andrómeda y sus guerreros, en este caso melik, el cual aparecía siempre en el momento justo en que Eride intentaba lastimar a Andrómeda, haciendo de la pelea un digno espectáculo.

Urano y Neptun miraron a su alrededor, ahí seguían todas las guerreras del sistema solar, excepto Neith, la cual había llegado con ellos, y ahora había desaparecido.

Es hora – dijo Andrómeda a Vya

La princesa asintió, desapareció para aparecer junto a tuksido, y se lo llevo, dejando a Andrómeda la pelea con Eride, en cuanto Vya desapareció melik se quedo a pelear junto con su princesa.

¿Que sucede? – pregunto Júpiter

No lo se – dijo Orión mirando la pelea, en ese momento se sintió realmente mal por su princesa, aunque ahora ya no podía hacer nada, su lealtad estaba con Júpiter.

No esta mal Andrómeda, pero siempre tienes a tu niño protegiéndote, eso es poco injusto – dijo Eride

Lamento que no contemos con las mismas ventajas – dijo Andrómeda

No lo lamentes – dijo Eride – todavía no

Alger miraba la pelea, sus puños se apretaban tan fuerte que sus nudillos ya eran blancos

Puedes ir – dijo saturno

No puedo – dijo alger

¿Por qué? –

Lo gracioso de entregarnos a alguien es que, cuando hay peligro inminente, no podemos separarnos -

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto saturno

Mira – dijo alger, desapareciendo de su campo visual solo unos segundos, ya que inmediatamente apareció frente a ella

Ya veo el problema – dijo saturno

Y eso también le pasa a Orión – dijo alger – la corte nos fusilara, en cuanto regresemos

¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto saturno a Plut

Esperar – dijo plut – Luna no tardaran en llegar

¿Esperar? – dijo Neptun

No lo se – dijo Urano – suena aburrido

Un poco – admitió Neptun – deberíamos ayudar a Andrómeda

Plut les miro – solo un minuto más

Neptun y Urano le miraron –

Vamos – Dijo Edward – yo les ayudare

Plut sonrío – no será posible – dijo – estaremos bien, confía en mi

Urano y Neptun lo vieron como la señal para lanzarse contra Eride, Andrómeda detuvo su ataque en cuanto vio a las externas, apareció justo aun lado de Edward y desapareció con el.

Ustedes – dijo Eride – veamos cuanto han mejorado

Peleo contra neptun y Urano, pronto les apoyo Plut, teniendo ahora por únicos espectadores, a Venus, Mercury, Mars, Júpiter, Orión, saturno y Alger.

Miraron por varios minutos la pelea y pronto Venus entendió, dio la señal de que formaran un círculo alrededor de las guerreras que ahora peleaban.

Plut se coloco en su lugar, seguida de neptun dejando solo a Urano contra Eride –

Urano busco el momento propicio para poder tomar su lugar, Eride les miro las guerreras ya estaban en posición para iniciar el ritual.

No esta mal – dijo la voz de Leo cortando el silencio.

Pero si eres tú – dijo Eride –

Leo apareció frente a ella – así es – dijo el niño – hemos venido para asegurarnos que no vuelvas.

Eride rió, su sonrisa fría y apagada – inténtalo, no tienes ninguna oportunidad – dijo.

Eso solo lo sabremos si peleas – dijo luna apareciendo aun lado de Leo.

Como quieran – Eride fue contra ellos, luna le enfrento las guerreras estaban asombradas, nunca en todo ese tiempo habían visto a luna en acción, solo daba ordenes, pero nunca había peleado.

Era una guerrera excepcional y a Eride le costaba seguirle el paso, pero la ilusión duro poco no por nada había causado tanto descontrol a través del espacio, un golpe certero y luna callo al suelo.

No se muevan – rugió Venus al ver que se movían todas las internas

Luna se incorporo despacio, miro a Eride – me alegra saber que no eres solo una habladora

Eride se lanzo contra ella, los poderes iban y venían - ¿no lo entiendes luna? – dijo Eride, yo destruí el milenio, yo acabe con todo tu ejercito y mate a tu reina, y a su descendencia, manipule y vencí, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora no soy la misma, soy mas fuerte

Lo se – dijo luna que seguía peleando – por ello te matare.

No entiendes – dijo Eride –no entiendes la fuerza de mi poder, en cuanto nació la pequeña saturn me convertí en su sombra, yo la controlarle y tu no pudiste hacer nada, yo destruí todo lo que conocías, con solo manipularla.

Es una historia interesante – dijo leo –pero créeme llevamos un poco de prisa

Insolente – dijo Eride –estoy un poco harta de ti así que será mejor que mueras – lanzo su poder contra leo, el cual desapareció antes de ser tocado por el.

Luna le ataco -

No lo entiendes aun – dijo Eride – solo hay una forma de matarme.

Lo se – dijo luna

No tienes una idea – dijo Eride – solo los guerreros con la marca de la luna pueden derrotarme.

Las sailors escuchaban atentamente, era crucial entender las reglas de esa última batalla.

Lo se – repitió luna – por ello esta sailor moon y su descendencia.

Claro – dijo Eride – pero si mis datos son correctos ahora están en el futuro, junto con las dos piezas que necesita para acabar conmigo, dime luna ¿Sabes lo que pasara en cuanto me acaben ahí?

Si – dijo luna – ahora sailor plut – grito a la guerrera del tiempo.

Plut convoco un campo extraño, que les envolvió, su tarea había consistido en atrapar en el tiempo a Eride, necesito de gran concentración, puesto que la guerrera se movía muy bien por el tiempo y el espacio.

No esta mal – dijo Eride – solo hay un detalle, no hay forma de que acaben conmigo.

En eso te equivocas – dijo Luna

No – dijo Eride – tu eres la que vive engañada, se que sabes el ritual, se que te preparas para matarme en dos espacios de tiempo, pero solo un guerrero señalado por la luna puede ayudarte, y adivina que luna, tu descendencia no sobrevivió a mi primer ataque, Artemis tampoco, no tienes forma de hacerlo luna, yo gane tu pierdes.

Las guerreras que formaban el círculo se impactaron, ahora entendían por que la pequeña diana no había venido a pelear.

En eso te equivocas bruja – dijo leo apareciendo una vez mas – hay cosas que tu no sabes, y que al matarme nunca sabrías, pero afortunadamente para todos, sigo vivo, no has podido matarme y no ha sido por mi buena suerte, aunque debo decir que si que la tengo

Eride sonrío - ¿y como se supone que tu puedas hacer algo contra mi? Cubrí mis apuestas, así aunque llegáramos hasta el final no podrían ganar, por que no hay forma de que hagan el ritual doble.

Si, eso fue muy inteligente – dijo leo – pero hay algo que no sabes y con gusto te lo aclararemos

¿Qué? – Pregunto Eride – la pequeña no esta viva en ningún universo paralelo, yo me asegure de matar a todos los guerreros de la luna.

Bueno de eso no estoy tan seguro – dijo leo – pero eso no es, diana no serviría para el ritual, por que ella no es una guerrera.

¿Qué dices? – Pregunto Eride - su madre es luna y su padre es artemis, es una guerrera

Eso se podría pensar – dijo leo – pero no lo es, lamento que vivas engañada, pero te matare y eso resolverá tus dudas

Guerreras – llamo luna – es momento, se que saben que hacer

Venus dio la señal crearon un campo al cual ya estaban habituadas, habían protegido varias zonas de riesgo con su poder, convocando a sus planetas, este era mas fuerte e impenetrable pues la guerrera de saturn estaba ahí.

Alger y Orión miraron, atentos a cualquier movimiento que interrumpiera lo que se llevaba acabo, y listos para intervenir a la primera señal que les hicieran.

No hay forma – dijo Eride, la energía que salía de su cuerpo chocaba contra el campo lastimando a todas las guerreras – nunca podrán

Las guerreras comenzaron a sangrar la energía que emanaba de Eride les lastimaba, Alger y Orión se miraron, el primero se acerco, pero una descarga le dio de lleno

Alger – grito saturn

Concentrate – grito urano

Alger – grito saturn nuevamente.

Orión se dirigió rápidamente en donde estaba Alger – esta bien – declaro

¿Cómo te atreviste? – rugió saturn a Eride y expulso mas energía de su cuerpo, ayudando a contrarrestar la energía negativa de su enemigo.

Les matare uno por uno – dijo Eride aun sonriente – no se preocupen no quedara nadie vivo.

OoOoO

No me gusta el silencio – dijo maker

Ni que lo digas – dijo Healer

¿Es normal? – pregunto fighter a Neith

No del todo – dijo Neith que se encontraba en el portal de tiempo, su misión abrir las puertas en el momento exacto, no creyó necesitar ayuda, pero al parecer leo tenía razón.

Los ataque vinieron de diferentes puntos – al parecer ahí también lucharían, solo esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para realizar su misión.

OoOoO

Suficiente – grito Leo saco su arma, en su frente el símbolo de la luna apareció, tan brillante como el de la propia Luna

¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto Eride – que sucede.

¿Nunca te has preguntado por que tengo el símbolo de la luna en la frente? – pregunto luna - ¿aun cuando yo no pertenezco a la familia real?

Eride le miro sin hacer o decir nada –

Al parecer no – dijo leo sonriendo - te lo explicaremos con gusto, cada determinado tiempo nacen guerreros con grandes habilidades, destinados a hacer grandes cosas, ellos son marcados por la luna

Pero no son fáciles de identificar – continúo luna- ya que nadie trae el símbolo en la frente grabado, este aparece solo cuando el guerrero ha sido sometido aun arduo entrenamiento.

En el caso de Diana – dijo Leo - el símbolo fue heredado, por parte de sus dos padres.

Lo que trato de decirte – continuo luna - es que ella no era una guerrera.

Pero… - dijo Eride

En cambio yo – dijo leo sonriendo – yo soy un guerrero marcado por la luna, mis padres son los mejores guerreros y al juntar sus sangres dieron paso a mi nacimiento, así que Luna no dudo un instante y me adopto como su aprendiz

¿Qué? – Grito Eride –

Creo que lo has entendido – dijo luna – es momento, de deshacernos de ti.

En los brazos de luna apareció un báculo, coronado la figura de una luna plateada, leo tomo su arma, la vara de triple sección.

OoOoO

_Tokio de cristal…_

Habían sido informadas sobre los siguientes movimientos para terminar de una vez por todas con la amenaza. Por fin tendrían su victoria, solo esperaban que los cálculos hechos por Ami (en su momento) y Plut fueran exactos.

Una batalla ganada en el momento preciso repararía el futuro, pero para que fuera efectivo también debían acabar con la amenaza del futuro.

Las guerreras comenzaron a llegar, el plan era descabellado, pero contaban con la mejor ayuda posible, y eso les daba esperanzas.

El eclipse lunar, solo podían convocarlo, los guerreros de la tierra, sol y luna, Rini era su guía en el ritual, para tener éxito tenían que destruir a Eride del futuro y pasado, para ello necesitaban al igual que en el ritual que se llevaba acabo en el pasado a las guerreras de cada planeta que ayudaran a sellar el campo y no permitieran la huida de Eride

Claro que no contaban con todas las guerreas del sistema, solo habían sobrevivido Plut, Urano, Neptun, Venus y por ello necesitaban una fuerza similar o mas fuerte, ahí es donde entraban las princesas Vya, Kyu y Andrómeda que con ayuda de luna, tratarían de asegurar la victoria.

Y no obstante, si no fuera por que Neith talvez no podrían llevar acabo tan descabellado plan, pues era la única que quedaba libre de las tres sailors del tiempo (Plut pasado, Plut futuro) para abrir las puertas apropiadas en el momento apropiado. Guiando así el poder através del tiempo.

Estaban frente a esa horrible mujer, Plut espero unos segundos antes de crear el campo que le detendría por unos instantes dentro de ese tiempo, para evitar su huida.

Edward atento a los movimientos de Plut del futuro tomo su lugar cuando ella termino su parte, con su arma firmemente agarrada, pronto tuksido se puso frente a el, respetando la distancia acordada, pronto sailor moon se coloco frente a tuksido a una distancia similar a la que el había dejado con Edward.

Sus frentes brillaron y Rini tomo su lugar aun lado de su futura madre, su frente también brillo, la conexión era tan fácil puesto que ya se conocían, habían convivido tantas veces, pero sobre todo se amaban, lo cual facilitaba esa parte.

Pronto tuksido expidió una energía singular, que les cubrió, en el mismo momento que Edward expulsaba una energía similar tratando de alcanzar a la luna, pero sin poder lograrlo

Sailor moon tembló no quería matar, se negaba rotundamente, quiso hablar con Eride y razonar, pero su mente fue atraída por algo poderoso, Rini le llamaba, no pudo negarse se conecto con su hija.

Algo cambio, no era como las otras veces, no se sentía a nada que hubiese experimentado, algo surgió, algo había nacido, se sintió el ser mas poderoso del universo, no solo parecía capaz de matar, si no de vencer y por fin poder dar a Rini un futuro digno en donde vivir.

Ese pensamiento era lo único que importaba, un futuro para su Rini, un futuro para esos valientes niños y talvez con un poco de suerte un futuro para ella junto al amor de su vida.

Tienes que controlarlo – le llamo Rini, sailor moon le escucho – con cuidado, tienes que concéntrate – sailor moon asintió – bien – continuo Rini - hagámoslo

Sailor moon miro asombrada las capaz que habían aparecido mientras ella y Rini se conectaban, eran hermosas de un plateado intoxicante y un dorado calido. Poso su mirada en Eride, la mujer le sostuvo la mirada, pero hasta ella sabía que algo había cambiado.

OoOoO

Neith – llamo Fighter – hazlo nosotras te protegeremos

Muy bien – la niña pudo librarse de la pelea, o eso esperaba, se concentro buscando el indicio para abrir las puertas en los lugares exactos.

OoOoO

Sailor moon convoco un báculo que era coronado por una luna plateada, Rini tenia la copa luna en sus manos. Esta se abrió y despidió un brillo extraño que toco rápidamente a la luna del báculo - Eclipse lunar – dijo sailor moon secundada por su aprendiz, el poder se dirigió a Eride.

OoOoO

Leo lanzando su arma contra Eride, la vara se separo por completo tomando cada parte, una parte del cuerpo de la intrusa, se coloco aun lado de luna y apoyo sus manos en el báculo que esta sostenía – eclipse - dijo

Lunar – termino Luna su báculo brillo y la luna plateada se fue obscureciendo, cuando por fin estuvo completamente negra un haz de luz de ese color les envolvió, luna supo que Neith había calculado el momento exacto para abrir la puerta del tiempo y dar acceso al poder convocado, en el futuro por sailor moon o al menos eso parecía.

OoOoO

Tokio de cristal…

El poder arraso todo a su paso, sailor moon solo pudo dar un vistazo antes de caer inconciente, Rini tras ella, solo escucharon a lo lejos diferentes voces, mas no pudieron seguirlas.

OoOoO

Todo se cubrió de oscuridad, pronto una luz plateada llego y luego una dorada,

Luna se desplomo, Leo intento ver si lo habían logrado, pero eso había sido demasiado para cuerpo, no pudo mantenerse parado y siguió a luna en su camino hacia el suelo.

¿Lo habrían logrado? – fue lo ultimo que se pregunto antes de perder la conciencia.

OoOoO

_Tokio de cristal…_

Abrió sus ojos, pestaño varias veces antes de acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, giro lentamente su rostro y se encontró con una escena maravillosa, su madre estaba a su lado, dormía

Veo que has despertado – dijo la voz de su padre sacándole de sus pensamientos

Leo le miro su padre, ¿eso que quería decir? ¿Qué lo habían logrado? –

¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto una vez se sentó aun costado de la cama

Leo le miro como si no creyera que fuera el, trato de decir algo pero la voz le fallo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, haruka le abrazo de inmediato y leo se aferro a el.

Haruka trato de consolarlo, noto pronto la vista de su mujer sobre ellos, miro en la dirección donde ella miraba la escena, grandes y solitarias lagrimas resbalaban de su hermoso rostro, haruka alzo una de sus manos para limpiar el rostro de su amada.

Y pensar que había prometido jamás hacerle llorar, pero ahora no podía detenerlas, era pura felicidad, solo eso le reconforto

Michiru se enderezo, leo pronto sintió un calido abrazo y miro a su madre, se aferro a ella y siguió con su llanto.

Todo esta bien – dijo Michiru – estas en casa, ahora estas sano y salvo, mi pequeño guerrero.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudieran controlar el llanto de su hijo, en cuanto le fue posible hablar pregunto lo inevitable - ¿lo logramos?

Haruka asintió y le revolvió el cabello – así es, lo hemos logrado

Leo sonrío entre lágrimas - ¿en verdad? ¿O esto es un maravilloso sueño?

Haruka sonrío y Michiru con ella – no mi vida – dijo Michiru – esto no es un sueño, es tu realidad, nuestra realidad

Leo volvió abrazarse a su madre –

Haruka miro al pequeño leo, como su niño había tenido que pasar por todo eso, pero había sido necesario, por que si no habría futuro.

¿Mis hermanas? ¿Y los demás? – pregunto pronto leo - ¿y Neith?

Sonrieron – todos están perfectamente – dijo haruka - ¿quieres verlos?

Por supuesto – dijo leo enderezándose

Los tres salieron de la habitación, haruka dio un ultimo vistazo a la cama donde su hijo había dormido por casi un mes, sonrío ahora todo estaba bien.

OoOoO

_En el pasado…_

Miraban el rompeolas…

¿Crees que este bien? – pregunto Michiru

No hay por que dudarlo – dijo haruka abrazándola

Tuve que haberles exigido que me avisaran en cuanto despertaran mis pequeños – dijo Michiru haciendo un mohín

Créeme nos dirían si algo fuera mal con ellos – dijo haruka – ya no te preocupes

Michiru resoplo con derrota – espero que mi yo del futuro se apiade de mi y me mande una señal

Haruka sonrío, beso la frente de su sirena –

Sabes – dijo Michiru – hasta ahora entiendo sus palabras

¿Cuáles? – pregunto curiosa

Que esta no era la ultima batalla – dijo Michiru – pero si la mas determinante

Tienes razón – dijo haruka después de unos segundos – encontramos lo que nos faltaba, se cerraron círculos, encontramos esperanza, fortaleza y sobre todo amor.

Michiru asintió en acuerdo.

_Ya nadas seria como antes, y eso, en esta ocasión, era muy prometedor…_

OoOoO

Ya casi termina, gracias por sus reviews.

OoOoO


	24. Las cuatro bodas

**Las cuatro bodas**

Bailaban disfrutando de la noche, una muy especial pues ese día había sido elegido para anunciar sus compromisos, claro que no fue nada normal pues will había hecho todo lo que era humanamente imposible para que fuera la mejor.

¿Qué te ha parecido? – pregunto su sirena incapaz de esperar un momento mas, pues quería confirmar que ese día solo seria superado cuando ellas se casaran.

Inolvidable – dijo Haruka logrando que ella acentuara su sonrisa – solo que todavía no me hago a la idea de que Hotaru…, es tan joven

No se casaran hoy – le recordó su sirena

Lo se – dijo Haruka – aun así siento que es demasiado pronto para que se comprometan

Michiru soltó una risita, antes de besarle con todo el amor que sentía por ella y volver a abrazarse. Haruka recordó como habían llegado a ese momento, y pensar que habían tenido más de un susto después de _esa_ pelea.

El primer conflicto no podría olvidarlo, pues llego de la mano con el segundo…

_**Flash back…**_

Regresaron a su hogar pues tenían que organizar la despedida de sus visitas, no podían hacer menos cuando esos guerreros, que sin ninguna otra información, se unieron a su lucha. Dándoles la oportunidad de un futuro, pero sobre todas las cosas ayudaron a sus hijos y eso era algo que nunca olvidarían.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Haruka al ver a una alterada Setsuna

Seiya – dijo Setsuna – no se quiere ir

¿Kyu no puede obligarlo?- pregunto haruka

No lo se– dijo Setsuna – pero eso no es lo importante – les miro un momento – no se enojen con el

Le miraron, por su advertencia ya sabían por donde iba - ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Michiru

Edward le apoya – dijo Setsuna un poco apenada – se puso de su lado y ahora menos que nunca podrán convencer a Seiya de partir.

Justo antes de que pudieran expresar su enojo, el timbre sonó mina había llegado junto con luna y con ello noticias que no les iban a gustar o por lo menos no en ese momento.

Mina inhalo varias veces antes de comenzar a hablar – tengo que decirles algo – se detuvo un momento – importante

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto luna

Primero – dijo mina – quiero preguntar algo

Adelante – dijo luna

¿De verdad lo logramos? –

Le miraron extrañadas - ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto Setsuna

La misión, los niños – dijo mina - ¿en verdad tuvimos éxito?

Luna y Setsuna se miraron, luego miraron a Haruka y Michiru – si – dijo Setsuna

¿Cómo lo saben? – pregunto mina

Mirándola aun extrañada contesto – visite el futuro – dijo Setsuna – me entreviste con sailor Urano.

Bien – dijo mina - ¿entonces tuvimos éxito?

Si – repitió Setsuna – ya te lo he dicho

Lo siento – dijo mina –

¿Entonces qué ibas a decirnos? – pregunto luna

Yo – dijo mina, guardo silencio.

¿Tu? – animo luna

En mi pelea – dijo mina – ¿no notaron algo extraño?

Si, tu aprendiz no quedo agotada como los demás – respondió Setsuna, segundos después haruka y michiru se tensaron en su lugar, parecían a punto de matar a la joven

Y tú sabes por que no quedo así, verdad – aseguro haruka la cual ya se imaginaba el rumbo de la conversación.

En efecto – dijo mina – eso fue por que – las palabras no salían – yo… – bajo el volumen de voz, susurrando el final de su idea, sin dar oportunidad de que ninguna de las presentes le escuchara o eso le había parecido.

¿Tu que? – demando Haruka que solo necesitaba su confirmación.

Yo no – dijo mina – lleve acabo el ritual.

¡¿Qué?! – gritaron Luna y Michiru

¿Cómo es posible? – Pregunto Setsuna - ¿Qué se supone que hiciste?

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Demando luna- ¿Qué sucedió?

Lo lamento – dijo mina al verse atacada por todas las presentes – yo lo medite, antes de tomar esa decisión, sabía la importancia y después de estudiarlo un rato llegue a la conclusión de que no era necesario.

Setsuna – dijo luna – esto como nos afecta

En nada – contesto rápidamente mina – ustedes han dicho que tuvimos éxito, no puede ser que ahora eso cambie

Eres una idiota – soltó Haruka - ¿Cómo te atreves a tirar por la borda, todo su esfuerzo?

Han dicho que todo esta bien! – se defendió mina

Setsuna le miro - ¿con eso quieres decirnos que esta vivo? – no quería preguntarlo, por atención a luna, la cual después de esa guerra sabia que nunca volvería a ver a Artemis y por ende nunca nacería diana, pero esa información era necesaria.

Mina solo asintió.

Guardaron silencio, eso cambiaba muchas cosas ¿y ahora que sucedería?

¿Cómo te atreviste? – Dijo en tono gélido Michiru – ellos sacrificaron una parte de su vida y tú les pagas así

¿Dónde? – Pregunto luna interrumpiendo a Michiru - ¿en donde esta?

En el lago – dijo mina.

¿Debemos? – pregunto luna a Setsuna

Setsuna medito las posibilidades – si – dijo después de un momento – siempre que algo salga mal, puedo volver en el tiempo.

Pensaron mil cosas, entre ellas que todo hubiese sido en vano, pero con alegría miraron que la líder de las sailors era inteligente y había tomado una decisión muy sabia, aunque arriesgada.

No le pidieron disculpas, pues tenía que aprender a ver más allá de los sentimientos, aunque iba por buen camino, al ver que no había mayor peligro, abandonaron el lugar para regalarle privacidad, a la pareja que ahora se reencontraba.

Regresaron a su apartamento donde todavía quedaba un asunto por arreglar…

¿Cómo pudiste? – Pregunto Haruka – la princesa nos brindo su apoyo y nos entrego a sus guerreras y tú le pagas dándole la razón a Seiya!!!

Disculpa – dijo Edward – no puedo creer que aunque tienes un sentimiento igual por Michiru no seas capaz de entender el dolor de otro.

No compares mi amor, con el de el – dijo Haruka furica – no es lo mismo

Si lo es – dijo Edward – solo falta mirarle

Suficiente – dijo Setsuna – eso no ayudara con el problema

Yo no veo ninguno – dijo Edward – el se quedara, pues esta vez ha decido pelear por aquello que siente.

La discusión siguió hasta bien entrada la noche, en donde Kyu tuvo la ultima palabra – si eso es lo que queréis, si en verdad eso es, entonces no hay nada que decir.

Así arreglaron el día de su despedida que fue un poco mas dolorosa de lo que pensaron, pues se habían adaptado tanto a sus visitas que ya les veían como grandes amigos y muchos de ellos ahora familia.

_**Fin de flash back…**_

Habían sido horas mortificantes, y ahora se encontraban en un salón festejando no solo su compromiso, si no el de sus más preciados amigos, haruka miro a la pareja más joven, hotaru y Alger, y a su mente vino otro recuerdo, pues el camino a este día había sido difícil…

No tardo en saltar otro problema en esta ocasión por parte de las visitas de la galaxia vecina.

_**Flash Back…**_

Ella es la princesa – dijo Alger molesto – ella decide, tu te callas

Eso no se quedara así – le grito Melik – no tolerare que se quede impune la estupidez que cometieron.

No paso nada – dijo Orión

Si eso es su única defensa – dijo Melik – pero si no, estarían realmente lamentándose

Melik – dijo Andrómeda – guarda silencio

No – dijo el guerrero – si usted no los obliga, me veré en la necesidad de decírselo al consejo

Tu no – dijo Alger

Lo haré – dijo Melik – no me importa tanto su amistad, lo primero y lo mas importante es mi princesa.

¿Si lo mato? – sugirió hotaru

Tu eres parte del problema – rugió Melik – no serás jamás bienvenida en Andrómeda, jamás, por ti mi princesa quedo desprotegida

No Alger – grito Andrómeda, el joven ya había acortado las distancias entre Melik y el – así no

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Edward miraban la escena expectantes, y a la vez listos para entrar en acción si Melik o algún otro de los chicos perdía la cabeza.

Lita era la única asustada, ya que hotaru estaba furica, las amenazas de Melik eran graves y no auguraban nada bueno.

¿Y bien? – pregunto Melik después de los segundos de silencio –

Soy la princesa – dijo Andrómeda – puedo tomar decisiones

No del todo – dijo Melik – puede que exoneres a Orión, pero Alger queda fuera, es tu hermano y por ello el consejo debe de decidir que hacer con el.

Eres cabezota – dijo Orión – esto no es necesario

Si lo es – dijo Melik – es un sistema y si no se hacen cumplir las leyes ¿Qué queda?, después, todo el mundo hará lo que quiera.

Sigo firme – dijo Andrómeda – yo os dejo libres para hacer lo que quieran en este planeta

Pero… - volvió a gritar Melik

Es mi última palabra – dijo Andrómeda enojada – yo asumiré las consecuencias

No es justo – dijo Melik – no lo valen

Ahí termino esa discusión, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que los guerreros y habitantes de la galaxia vecina entendieran la situación, de no ser así tendrían, en un futuro muy cercano, otra pelea.

Los primeros en partir fueron la princesa Kyu y sus starlights, claro sin Seiya, poco después Vya les dijo adiós, prometiéndole a Andrómeda visitarle; y por ultimo la princesa Andrómeda quien abrazo a su hermano y bendijo a su soldado, Melik no fue nada cortes solo espero a que Andrómeda desapareciera para seguirle.

Miraron al resto de los reunidos ahí, setsuna su porta voz, les dijo algunas palabras a las internas, entre las cuales – nos veremos pronto y cuídense – sobresalieron.

_**Fin de Flash back…**_

Bueno no podían esperar a que todo fuera perfecto, pues fue una pelea colosal y mas de una cosa podía salir mal, sobre todo cuando de diplomacia se hablaba, Setsuna siendo la embajadora oficial, conocía las graves consecuencias que podría traer el que melik se fuera enojado. Eso sumado a la decisión de Edward de apoyar a seiya, convertía a su situación en una muy delicada.

Haruka miro a su amiga, a su hermana quien irradiaba por cada parte de su ser felicidad, algo era seguro para haruka y michiru, Setsuna y Edward estaban destinados a estar juntos, y pensaban luchar por eso.

¿En que piensas? – pregunto su sirena

Haruka le sonrió, acorto las distancias para darle un largo beso – en ti ¿en quien mas?

Mentirosa – dijo michiru – te has quedado viendo a nuestros amigos

Solo recordaba – dijo haruka

¿Nuestras ultimas vacaciones? – pregunto michiru

_**Flash Back…**_

Haruka y Edward ya estaban en sus respectivos carros, habían decido tomar unas merecidas vacaciones, pero ahora podían viajar todos juntos, y solo en dos carros.

Aunque claro el que Seiya les acompañara era irremediable, ahora era parte de su círculo, Haruka jamás lo llamaría familia.

Mientras esperaban, vio acercarse un taxi, el cual quedo a su altura – oh espero no les haya hecho esperar – dijo una feliz Ariel

Haruka le miro extrañada – ¿Ariel?

Haruka – dijo la joven abrazándola – es bueno verte, gracias por la invitación.

Inmediatamente volteo a ver a Edward el cual le sonreía con culpa, si bien no pudo terminar de procesar el castigo doloroso que este tendría, la voz de su sirena llego a sus oídos.

Estamos listos – dijo michiru que se petrifico al ver a la pelirroja

Setsuna vio a la joven, se tenso en su lugar, michiru fue directo a la cajuela, en donde deposito las ultimas cosas que quería guardar, subía al carro de su amante, setsuna sin embargo corrió al jeep, saludo a la recién llegada y le pidió un minuto a Edward.

Bien Ariel – dijo Haruka – como sabrás no puedes ir en mi carro, espero no te moleste ir con Edward, es un buen conductor

En lo mas mínimo – dijo Ariel – en verdad esto lo necesito

Lo se – dijo Haruka que tomo la maleta de su amiga y la guardo en la cajuela del jeep – será mejor que subas, no tardamos

De acuerdo – dijo la pelirroja

Haruka corrió a su descapotable – michi, yo…-

Michiru le coloco un dedo en su boca y le señalo la entrada del edificio en donde Edward se encontraba encorvado, rojo y totalmente serio – espero – dijo con tranquilidad – que no se enfade tu amiga

Haruka le miro incrédula – me gusta enfadarla – admitió michiru – pero yo no la lastimo, ni ella a mi, sin embargo ver a Seiya no se a que grado la ofenda o la hiera.

Haruka asintió en acuerdo – solo espero que no piense que fui yo, yo no le llame, la verdad jamás me atrevería, no podría hacerte algo así

Lo se – dijo michiru – pero ella no, así que espero no te reclame, pues no se que tan contenida estaré para no decirle sus verdades

Haruka le sonrío, acorto la distancia entre sus rostros, para besar rápidamente sus labios – deja los separo, no quiero quedarme sin sobrinos – refiriéndose a Setsuna y Edward.

Michiru le sonrío – ve anda, que yo tampoco quiero quedarme sin sobrinos

Hotaru y Alger llegaron al mismo tiempo que Haruka, escucharon todo, pronto Seiya se les unió

Eso es muy bajo – dijo Hotaru a Edward y Seiya – ella esta muy vulnerable

Lo lamento – dijeron al uníson los dos jóvenes

Bien – dijo Haruka – veamos como reacciona, si se va, la dejareis en paz

Yo… - dijo Seiya

Por el momento – dijo Haruka – si no, no abuses de tu suerte

Entendido – dijo Seiya tragándose el orgullo.

Hotaru y Alger saludaron rápidamente a la joven, antes de subir al descapotable. Poco después llego setsuna con Edward saludando a la joven quien les dedico una sonrisa, la cual desapareció al ver acercarse a Haruka con Seiya.

Iras con Edward, setsuna y Seiya – anuncio Haruka

¿Algún problema? – pregunto setsuna

No – dijo Ariel totalmente seria.

Perfecto – dijo Edward – todos arriba

El viaje en el descapotable fue ameno, pues ambas parejas ya tenían lazos fuertes de amistad y conocían temas en los que podían sumergirse, evitando silencios incómodos.

Caso contrario el jeep, en el que setsuna agradeció la existencia de la música, con ella pudo llenar el horrible silencio en el que se habían sumido. Respiraron de alivio al llegar, agradeciendo que el viaje no se hiciera eterno por el ambiente.

Pronto asignaron habitaciones, haruka no dejo de recalcarle a Alger que había ciertas cosas de las que no quería tener conocimiento, sobre todo en las que tuviera que ver su casi hija hotaru.

Al pasar el primer día notaron que, siempre que hubiese disposición la convivencia entre personas que tenían algún conflicto era posible, el segundo día se vio un poco mas alentador pues seiya había aprendido lo que significaba la palabra sutil, solo se acercaba hasta donde la joven pelirroja le permitía.

Edward y Alger se encargaban de realizar actividades para no permitir que se sumergieran en algún momento incomodo. Lo interesante llego al cuarto día, después de un interesante juego de volibol.

Estaban a punto de sentarse bajo la sombra de algún árbol, cuando un sonido extraño llego a sus oídos, se pusieron en alerta y esperaron, ante ellos, con una mirada fiera, apareció una joven, que aunque portaba un coordinado de la época, su espada no dejaba dudas de que no era de este planeta.

La mas próxima a la visitante era Ariel quien se llevo un gran susto, la joven sonrió - veo que sois una raza débil, aun no entiendo como pudieron derrotar a su enemigo.

Después de su pequeño discurso todo sucedió realmente rápido, la frente de Ariel brillo, señal de que su guerrera dormida volvía a despertar, tomo a la joven desprevenida, la desarmo y la apunto con su propia arma – yo solo puedo decir que la tuya es muy habladora.

Te dije que fueras mas sutil y educada – dijo la voz conocida de melik – y sobre todo que no les subestimaras, a ninguno.

Ariel le miro, y poco después se desvaneció, seiya no dejo que tocara el suelo, después de asegurarse que era seguro irse, llevo a su pelirroja dentro de la casa.

¿Melik? – pregunto Edward

¿Qué hacen aquí? – demando Alger

Melik sonrió, una acción que no practico mucho en su estancia – es una historia larga e interesante

La joven que había llegado antes miraba con verdadero odio a su objetivo ya localizado, la cual se encontraba detrás de Alger, miraba a hotaru.

Haruka tuvo que romper el silencio que se había apoderado del lugar - ¿y bien?

Príncipe quisiera una audición privada – dijo la joven

Alger le miro – no se par a que – dijo – pero espero que explique tu actitud.

¿Es seguro? – pregunto Setsuna –

No se preocupe señorita Setsuna – dijo Alger – no implica ningún peligro para ninguno de nosotros.

Bien – dijo Setsuna – estaremos cerca por si la dudas

Gracias – dijo Alger, vio como ambas parejas se retiraban, detuvo a hotaru de su retirada – quiero que te quedes – le dijo sonriendo – no hay nada que tu no puedas escuchar.

Hotaru asintió y tomo su mano.

La joven adquirió un tono mas rojo – preferiría que fuera completamente a solas

Tómalo o déjalo – dijo Alger –

Melik llego junto a la pareja – antes – dijo alegre – debo añadir que te extraño hermano

Yo también – dijo Alger

Hotaru les miro sorprendida - ¿no que merecía la pena mas alta? – le pregunto a Melik

Si – dijo melik – eso no quiere decir que cuando venga en calidad de visitante no pueda expresar mi sentir por mi hermano, aunque no lo seamos de sangre. No por eso lo quiero menos.

Hotaru le miro escéptica.

Hotaru – dijo Alger – somos grandes amigos, pero como ya te he explicado tenemos una gran responsabilidad para con nuestra princesa, por eso melik se porto como todo un bastar…

Si claro – dijo hotaru – ahora resulta que ser un idiota tiene justificación.

Melik le abrazo sorprendiéndola – en verdad, te extrañe – le dijo a hotaru – no sabes cuan feliz me hace que mi hermano sea dichoso.

Me asustas – declaro hotaru

Melik sonrió.

¿Qué quieres Krystell? - dijo Alger regresando su atención a la joven - ¿Qué significa esta agresión?

OoOoO

Ariel despertó – me duele la cabeza – exclamo en voz alta, inmediatamente adquirió un color rojo que combinaba con su cabello, en la habitación se encontraban seiya, haruka y michiru.

No te has golpeado – dijo haruka que era la que se encontraba mas cerca de la joven, seiya estaba unos pasos atrás y justo en la puerta estaba michiru.

¿Lo soñé o fue real? – pregunto Ariel

¿Qué parte? – Pregunto haruka - realmente tu nos sorprendiste

Entonces si la he desarmado – exclamo

Si – afirmo haruka - ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

No lo se – dijo Ariel – solo me molesto mucho su actitud

Te lo dije, su mal carácter siempre la ha dado problemas – dijo michiru

Pero si tú… - comenzó a gritar Ariel –

Suficiente – dijo haruka – no han peleado y no comenzaran ahora, descansa te avisare en cuanto este lista la comida.

Ariel asintió aun enojada, haruka saco a michiru, era importante entrevistar a Ariel por si su guerrera había despertado, pero no había sido así, solo fue un acto reflejo.

Si necesitas algo – dijo seiya – no dudes en hablarme estaré por aquí

Gracias – dijo Ariel – por todo.

Seiya asintió y abandono el cuarto.

OoOoO

No has vuelto a Andrómeda y eso me preocupo, cuando le pregunte a la princesa, no me dijo nada, así que fui con la única persona que podía decirme algo, Melik – dijo Krystell

Eso no responde mi pregunta –dijo Alger –

Me dijo que te quedarías aquí, que no volverías – dijo krystell – y la razón era por que te habías enamorado, eso no puede ser verdad, el me mentía, el me odia y por ello he venido a verte.

¿La odias? – pregunto Hotaru a Melik

No – dijo melik – ese es un sentimiento muy fuerte, yo simplemente paso de ella, por su culpa mi hermano no pudo obtener la mano de la princesa en matrimonio.

No lo entiendo – dijo hotaru

Ella es parte del consejo, el cual es un grupo que contiene a personas de diferentes edades y posiciones, ella convenció a mas de la mitad que mi hermano no era digno de Andrómeda – dijo melik – por ello piensa que la odio, pero ya te lo he dicho es un sentimiento muy fuerte para sentir por alguien como ella.

Aun con tu declaración – dijo Alger – no entiendo que haces tú aquí

Alger – dijo krystell – no es justo que te quedes con una terrícola, no cuando tu galaxia te necesita, no cuando hay personas más dignas de ti

No es de tu incumbencia, debo pedirte que te largues –dijo Alger – has agredido a los guerreros de aquí y no eres bienvenida.

Éramos amigos Alger – dijo krystell- no puedo creer que ahora me trates de esta forma

Tu lo has dicho – dijo Alger – éramos amigos, ahora largo, me quedare aquí junto a la mujer que amo.

¿Esa patética mujer? – interrogo krystell señalando a hotaru

Sabes – dijo hotaru a melik – ustedes no son visiblemente mas fuertes que yo

Claro que si – dijo melik – además tú tienes la culpa, te ves tan pequeña que es fácil subestimarte

Ese es un problema, pero no puedo ir por la vida demostrándoles que nunca podrían hacerme un mínimo rasguño – dijo hotaru

Entonces tendrás que hacer algo al respecto – dijo melik

Ella no es patética – dijo Alger enojado – discúlpate y lárgate

Nunca – dijo krystell –

Hotaru resoplo – Alger – llamo a su novio – creo que cuando la diplomacia no funciona hay que usar otros métodos.

No – dijo la voz de Setsuna – nada de peleas, si ella es parte del consejo, como lo menciono melik, eso nos traería una pelea intergaláctica y no pienso permitirlo, señorita por favor, sea razonable, no hemos hecho nada para ofenderla.

Krystell le miro – lo se – dijo – es solo que por ello pedí una audiencia a solas, pues no quería ofender a nadie

Alger – llamo Setsuna al joven – por el bien de este planeta y su sistema, te pido tomes esta oportunidad y termines pronto con esto.

Si señorita Setsuna, Alger desapareció seguido de krystell.

Setsuna – dijo hotaru enojada

Estará bien – dijo melik – es lo mejor, si llega a enojarse, podría ocasionar algún daño irreparable, y si es así, es mejor que sea en un lugar lejos de aquí.

Alger no tardo en regresar, hotaru se abrazo a el como si se hubiese ido por años y no por un par de minutos.

Al final resulto que la joven estaba enamorada de Alger, había hecho todo para ganarse un lugar en su vida y corazón, aunque con su actitud arruino todo su camino recorrido, pensó que todavía había una oportunidad, pero cuando regreso melik supo que ya no la había, aunque quería asegurarse de ello.

Pasando el susto, los demás días caminaron normal, y notaron que ahora no solo seiya se acercaba a Ariel en cada oportunidad, si no que ella también buscaba la forma de estar cerca de el.

Tal vez Edward tenga razón – dijo haruka – y estas cosas del corazón se arreglan solas.

Despidieron a melik, el cual se fue un día antes de su regreso a la ciudad, el prometió visitarlos seguido y traer a su hermano para que conociera a esas grandes guerreras.

_**Fin de flash back…**_

Michiru y haruka miraron a la pareja que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos, bailaban y parecían ajenos a todos, ellos habían tenido todo un melodrama para llegar ahí, entre las cosas que superaron fue su propio orgullo, pero se alegraban que al final todo terminara bien para ellos.

Ariel es afortunada – dijo michiru

El afortunado es seiya – pico haruka – eso lo sabes

Tenou – dijo michiru

Futura señora Tenou – dijo haruka haciéndola sonreír

_**Flash back…**_

Al regresar Will les esperaba con agenda incluida, y eso en su experiencia quería decir mucho trabajo en diferentes países.

Hay algo que tenemos que decirte – dijo haruka a will

Adelante – dijo sin despegar su vista de la laptop

Le pedí matrimonio a michiru y ella ha aceptado, queremos casarnos, y creo que la agenda interfiere con ello – dijo haruka

Will casi salto de su lugar y exclamo varias cosas, entre ellas - ¿habéis comprado un anillo sin mí? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y como? ¿Habéis comprado un anillo sin mí?

Enfócate – dijo haruka – no iré por la vida pidiéndote permiso para hacer las cosas que quiero, así que solo busca un espacio para nuestra boda.

Bien – dijo will recuperando la postura – todo puede caminar bien, no hay por que alterarse.

Con ello, Will se dio a la tarea de preparar todo, por un momento creyeron que para ser su boda, Will había conocido la palabra modestia y eso les alegraba, pues no querían nada ostentoso.

Sonrieron al darse cuenta que Will nunca conocería esa palabra y lo ingenuas que habían sido al creer que el la utilizase, toda la organización con recepción incluida era solo para pedir la mano de michiru.

Las familias lo celebraron y les dieron su bendición, algo que les lleno de alegría, pues will había acertado en hacer completo el ritual.

¡Te imaginas que hará para la boda! – exclamo Haruka

Ya me lo imagino – dijo una sonriente michiru.

Después de ese episodio pensaron que por fin organizaba su boda, pero como siempre will les sorprendió, y por partida triple, no solo organizaba una recepción, si no cuatro pues sus amigos habían acudido a el, con la idea que les ayudara con sus respectivos compromisos.

Así reservo el mejor lugar de Tokio para llevar acabo el evento del año, en donde, como el lo anuncio a los medios, las familias mas importantes del Japón se unirían para bendecir a sus hijos, pues todos ellos quedarían comprometidos a matrimonio.

Claro que, para algunas bodas faltaba bastante tiempo, y sin embargo no le resto atractivo al evento.

_**Fin de flash back…**_

En el cual se encontraban hoy, disfrutando a sus amigos y familia, pero sobre todo a sus parejas.

¿Melancólica? – pregunto su sirena, pues había notado que su ahora oficial prometida se había estado ausentando por varias ocasiones.

No – respondio la rubia sonriendole

Michiru la escruto con la mirada, tras asegurarse de que su hermosa princesa del viento se encontraba bien, correspondió su sonrisa – sabes.

¿Si? – animo Haruka

Ya quiero que nos casemos – dijo con un mohín – no se si aguantare un año y medio de compromiso

No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de volverles a ver – dijo Haruka – y aunque nos casemos mañana se supone que ellos llegaran en un futuro algo lejano.

Michiru le miro sin entenderle, aunque después de unos segundos la sonrisa que se asomo en su rostro era de total diversión – oh querida yo no hablaba de tener hijos

¿No? –

En lo absoluto – dijo michiru acercándose a ella – yo quiero conocer esos… - hizo una pausa que provoco que Haruka tragara en seco – métodos que utilizaremos para tenerlos.

En ese momento solo pudo aferrarla más a su cuerpo y besarla con toda la pasión que sentía por ella, asegurándole que ella estaba más que dispuesta a conocer esos métodos.

OoOoO

Gracias y mil gracias, por su apoyo lamento la tardanza pero para que vean que les quiero y no quise tardarme tanto, les dejo el ultimo cap y el epilogo.

Esto ha sido difícil pues termino, pero debo añadir como despedida del fic, que lo intente, intente escribir como seria su boda, pero creo que aun no estoy lista para eso, talvez en algún futuro. Hasta pronto y Nuevamente gracias.


	25. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

¿En donde estarán? – pregunto Haruka

No lo se – contesto Edward – pero será mejor que les busque, la ceremonia esta por comenzar.

Por favor encuéntrales antes de que michiru se de cuenta – pidió haruka

Hare lo que este en mis manos – dijo Edward – Lanthe – grito al ver a la pequeña

Si tío Ed – dijo la pequeña de ahora siete años -

Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a los chicos – dijo Edward – pero asegúrate de que no te vea michiru y si te ve, no digas que los buscas ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo – dijo con una sonrisa y se escabullo

Lanthe se perdió por los pasillos del conocido palacio de neptuno, esperaba encontrarles pronto ya que de no hacerlo, tía michiru se molestaría y eso sería muy malo, pero debería contar con mucha suerte ya que el palacio de neptuno era uno de los más grandes por el hecho de que tenía conexión con el de Urano.

Llego al cuarto de kiera, seria la mas fácil de hallar, dado que le había visto por ultima vez ahí, claro hace mas de dos horas.

Llamo a la puerta…

Por ella se asomo una bellísima pelirroja de grandes ojos chocolate – ah Lanthe eres tu, pasa – dijo la joven

Entro a la habitación – kiera tío Ed te esta buscando – dijo seriamente la niña dirigiéndose a la otra chica que ocupaba la habitación.

¿Sabes para que? – pregunto la joven rubia

Si – dijo Lanthe – ya esta por comenzar la ceremonia

Kiera abrió sus bellos ojos verdes, miro la hora del reloj, faltaba menos de cinco minutos – ya voy linda, diles que estoy tras de ti

De acuerdo – dijo Lanthe – aunque talvez llegues antes que yo, tengo que buscar a Leo y Neith

Ese par debe estar junto – dijo la pelirroja – te ahorraras trabajo

Probablemente – dijo una sonriente Lanthe – adiós – se despidió de las chicas y las dejo solas.

Se sonrieron en cuanto salio – es tu culpa – acuso kiera – si no hubieses insistido en ayudarme a vestirme, estaríamos a tiempo

Claro – se fingió ofendida la pelirroja – ahora resulta que ayudarte a vestirte es malo, no te escuche quejándote cuando hacia lo contrario

Calla – dijo kiera besándola rápidamente –

Ahora intentas callarme – siguió la joven - ¿Qué seguirá?

Esta muy mal educada señorita – dijo kiera olvidándose de su prisa y acorralando a su novia – debería hacer algo al respecto

Inténtalo – dijo la joven – pero tu madre te matara

La presentación – grito kiera histérica – es tu culpa, solo me distraes

Yo no tengo la culpa de tus hormonas disparatadas –

Eres la culpable de que se disparen – dijo kiera que se puso perfume, tomo su bolso y jalo a su pareja fuera de la habitación, se sintió rodeada por los brazos de esta – hueles delicioso – dijo a su oído

Lo se – dijo con descaro kiera – pero vamos Yalena

Esto debe ser realmente serio – sonrío Yalena – hace mucho no me decías por mi nombre completo

Yali – la tomo de la mano, entrelazándola y la jalo, comenzó a correr – no quiero que mi madre se enfurezca y si lo hace no quiero ser la culpable

Escucho su risa de fondo, le miro varias veces en su carrera y bendijo el día en que ellas se conocieron, aun cuando eran jóvenes supo en ese momento que ella era especial y agradeció que el sentimiento fuera mutuo.

_Flash back…_

Se había ido con su padre, para completar su entrenamiento como sucesora de Urano, la noticia es que serían un par de años lejos de todos, pues esto requería concentración.

La sorpresa se la llevo cuando su padre le informo que aun cuando lo creía imposible había descendentes para formar su escolta, no entendió esa parte por completo, salvo que entrenaría con compañía.

Así la conoció, era la descendiente de la que dijo su padre, había sido la segunda al mando, así que esperaba grandes cosas de la niña.

Era delgada, con un aire juguetón, de ojos chocolate y un cabello rojo como el fuego, le capturo enseguida.

Pero al parecer no era solo de su parte, pues noto que la niña también había reparado en ella, se volvieron inseparables, iban y venían, todo lo hacían juntas.

Fue mucho tiempo de amistad, de abrazos y besos inocentes, tenia que dar otro paso, aunque tenía miedo de malinterpretar todas las señales, estuvo dispuesta a jugárselo el todo por el todo, pero fue sorprendida por que al parecer Yalena, pensaba lo mismo.

Así como regalo de presentación recibió una noche inolvidable…su primera noche, después de la cual agradecía le siguieron muchas más.

_Fin de Flash back…_

¿En que piensas? – pregunto Yalena al ver la reducción de velocidad

En cuanto te adoro – respondió de reojo miro que en un rincón escondidos de la vista del mundo estaba su hermano.

Yalena siguió su mirada y río por lo bajo – vaya hoy si queréis que su madre muera de un gran coraje

Hey ustedes dos – grito Kiera haciéndolos saltar – mama nos espera ya va a comenzar la presentación de la enana, apurarse y dejar de revolcarse por todo el palacio

Si serás – grito leo – no somos tú

Kiera río junto con Yalena y aumento el paso…

OoOoO

Se encontraban de camino al salón principal, pero no pudo resistir el acorralar a la joven con la que venia, sorprendido al no encontrar resistencia, miro una vez mas a la joven, lo hermosa que era, a veces se preguntaba si era un completo idiota o solo estaba ciego, no haberla visto antes o mejor aun no haberla reclamado antes como suya.

Aunque claro ella todavía no lo admitía del todo…

_Flash back…_

Se había ido de exilio durante cuatro meses, la razón se había dado cuenta de algo que le aterro, la excusa fue ir a dejar a su novia a su sistema en donde se quedaría un rato para aprender alguna nueva técnica de combate.

La verdad, es que quería huir y poner en orden sus sentimientos, en cuanto llego al sistema, diplomáticamente corto con su novia, dejando bien a los sistemas.

Viajo por el espacio, justo cuando iba a regresar encontró una civilización interesante y probo suerte, ahí se quedo cuatro meses, donde sorprendidos vieron que manejo sin dificultad una de las muchas técnicas que ellos tenían, pero sobre todo ya había puesto en orden todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Decidido regreso, como en cualquier otro viaje el iba primero a saludar a sus padres, a los cuales adoraba, pero esta vez haría una excepción tenia que verla.

Llego al palacio y pregunto por ella se alegro, podría darle una sorpresa, pues le dijeron que estaba entrenando, cuando pregunto con quien, le alegro mas el hecho de que estuviera sola.

Entro tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, tan fuerte e imponente, tan perfecta.

Miro el lugar y encontró lo que buscaba otra vara, ella entrenaba con una, así que tomo una para unírsele.

La ataco, ella se sorprendió, pero se repuso rápidamente, comenzaron a pelear - ¿así que has regresado?

Eres observadora – dijo leo con burla, esquivando un golpe de ella en el proceso

¿Cuándo lo has hecho? – pregunto

Llevo cinco minutos en el sistema – contesto Leo, esa respuesta la tomo desprevenida, algo que casi la hace perder – no te distraigas

¿A que debo el placer de ser la primera en verte? – pregunto con claro sarcasmo

A que se, que te morías por verme – dijo Leo – no lo niegues

No lo niego – dijo deteniendo un golpe de Leo, arremetió contra el – pero no moría.

Mentirosa – dijo Leo con una sonrisa en sus labios, la vara no era su mejor arma y sin duda la preciosidad que tenía enfrente era una experta dado que su talismán era en mayoría una vara.

Cree lo que quieras – dijo con una sonrisa igual que la de el – ¿has venido solo? - pregunto después de unos minutos

Leo sonrío con descaro, eso no le gusto a la joven - ¿importa?

Entre cerro sus ojos, algo tramaba – no – contesto – solo que no quiero dejarte inconciente si es así

Necesitas mas que una vara para hacer eso – contesto retándola.

Engreído –

Sonrío mas su pelea se intensifico – no – dijo Leo

¿No que? –

No vengo acompañado –

¿Y eso? –

Simple – dijo, pero la joven acertó un golpe en su cabeza – hey! eso me ha dolido

No estoy jugando – sonrío la joven - ¿y bien que hiciste con tu ultima novia?

Le deje – dijo todavía en guardia, aunque intentaba sobarse su cabeza –

¿Por otra? –

No ¿Qué clase de chico crees que soy? – Contesto fingiendo indignación -

Eres Leonardo Tenou –

Oye eso me ofende mas – dijo el chico – llevo cuatro meses sin novia

Te fuiste hace cuatro meses – dijo escéptica – es ridículo lo que dices

Claro que no, en cuanto llegamos a su sistema corte mi relación diplomáticamente -

¿Y qué se supone que has estado haciendo? –

Viajar y a que no adivinas que me enseñaron – sonrío feliz

¿Educación? – se aventuro a preguntar la joven con una sonrisa

Graciosa – dijo leo – no, pero creo te dejare con la duda

¿Se ha enojado su majestad? – pregunto la joven fingiendo preocupación

Volvieron a su pelea, Leo estaba feliz, ella al parecer estaba interesada, pero ahora era momento de pelear - pensó por que ella andaba un poco fiera esa día; no fue suficiente, su desconcentración, o sea ella, fue mas grande.

Le tiro al piso y se poso encima de el con la vara en cuello – creo – dijo la joven con jubilo – que no has estado entrenando

No podía pensar algo tangible, estaba encima de el, malditas hormonas, trago en seco y le miro, tratando de concentrarse en lo que seguía – yo no cantaría victoria, aun

Si claro – dijo la joven –

Leo sonrío, cerro sus ojos y trato de no pensar en ella por unos segundo, entonces se movió tan rápido como era, cambiando la posición que tenían segundos atrás.

Ahora el estaba encima de ella, entre sus piernas, se maldijo, ahora sus hormonas habían enloquecido, le miro tenia que ser rápido antes de que cometiera una estupidez - ¿lo ves?

Alzo sus brazos hasta quitar la vara que se interponía entre ellos, bajo su rostro tanto como pudo, miro el sonrojo en sus mejillas, esa tenia que ser una buena señal – la verdad es que el lugar era hermoso, la civilización mas interesante que me he topado en años, pero tenia que regresar

¿Por qué? – pregunto en un susurro

Te extrañaba – dijo leo acortando mas la distancia entre ellos – no tienes una idea

Le miro escéptica y el rojo de sus mejillas era igual a la grana – Leo…

Soy un gran idiota, eso lo se, no sabes cuanto he sufrido todo este tiempo, pero lo que mas me enojaba, era el sentimiento de derrota – declaro leo

¿De que hablas? – pregunto la joven confundida

Neith eres la mujer más hermosa, inteligente y fuerte que conozco – comenzó leo – tenia miedo de decírtelo, pero sobre todo me aterraba el hecho de no tener ni siquiera una oportunidad, pero después de pensarlo mucho llegue a la conclusión de que nadie esta a tu altura, excepto yo

Neith le miro, debería golpearlo y hacerlo sufrir de paso, ella estuvo esperando esas palabras por mucho tiempo, pero el muy idiota ni siquiera la miraba – Leo

Se que soy tu tipo – dijo rápidamente el joven – y si me dieras una oportunidad, verías que somos el uno para el otro, solo yo te haría realmente feliz

¿Cómo sabe que es mi tipo? – pensó Neith, le miro.

No quiero presionarte, solo quería que lo supieras – dijo Leo al verle seria.

No se si lo has notado – dijo Neith seria – pero te encuentras encima de mi en una posición un poco incomoda, así que no se como interpretar el lenguaje corporal

Yo… - balbuceo

Balbucea - pensó Neith eso es lindo, el no hacía eso, le miro no sabía que hacer tantas noches había soñado eso, hasta llego a pensar que realmente no merecía ni siquiera una oportunidad, dado que ella solo era la sailor mas joven del sistema, El sin embargo era el guerrero mas valorado, joven y apuesto.

Neith – llamo el joven

Le miro se había enfrascado en sus pensamientos, pero es que una parte de su ser le exigía un poco de sufrimiento antes de rendirse en los brazos, de ese apuesto joven que había heredado todo sex Appel de su padre y madre – yo…

Hizo una pausa, en donde decidió que para ser valorada por el, tendría que sufrir un poco – no se que decirte

Leo quito su mirada incisiva de ella, se incorporo, tenia un aire de derrota que le conmovió – no esperaba que me aceptaras – dijo el joven con dificultad

Leo – dijo Neith colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, estos fueron besados por los labios del joven

A decir verdad si lo esperaba – dijo Leo - no puedo creer que no me quieras dar una oportunidad, yo te puedo hacer feliz

Neith le miro enfadada, definitivamente si necesitaba sufrir un poco, sobre todo su ego - lamento que estés acostumbrado a que todas caigan en tus brazos con tan solo unas palabras bonitas – dijo totalmente furica – pero yo no soy como tus conquistas – se enderezo – así que olvídalo

¿Esto es un reto? – pregunto Leo

Tómalo como quieras – dijo comenzando su marcha

Entonces lo acepto – dijo leo caminando tras ella

Tuvieron que pasar algunos meses, en donde el se dedico ha arruinar cada una de sus citas con otros jóvenes, eso sumado a su insistente acoso, para que ella aceptara por lo menos salir con el, sin compromisos.

_Fin de flash back…_

Le beso probando esos exquisitos labios, no encontró resistencia, así que le apretó tanto como pudo contra su cuerpo

Deberíamos apurarnos – dijo Neith – tía Michiru se enojara

Vamos – dijo Leo quien robo un último beso antes de correr

Ahí estabas – dijo Lanthe con enojo – tía michiru, matara a tío haruka, a tía setsuna y a tío Edward, y tu serás el culpable

Lo siento princesa – dijo Leo que tomo con su mano libre a Lanthe, ya que con la otra aferraba a Neith, y corrió tan rápido como pudo.

Llegaron a la puerta principal donde se toparon con su madre y su hermana, Michiru les fulmino con la mirada.

Madre – dijo Leo abrazando a michiru, hasta separarla algunos centímetros del suelo - ¿Qué se supone que planeas?

Michiru cambio su semblante de enojo por uno de interrogación –

La palabra hermosa no te hace justicia – dijo Leo - ¿piensas matarlos?

No quería sonreír, pero no pudo contenerse, su hijo había heredado la forma en que haruka le sacaba sonrisas –

Leo beso a su madre en la frente, siendo ahora más alto que ella, dejo que Kiera le abrazara, mientras corría por Alya que venia en ese momento con su padre.

Enana – dijo Leo cargando a Alya – tu y mama piensan matar a todos los presentes

¿De que hablas? – pregunto Alya

Son las mujeres mas hermosas, claro después de Neith – dijo Leo provocando un sonrojo en la mencionada –

Eres un tonto – dijo Alya correspondiendo su abrazo

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto kiera a su hermana

Bien – dijo Alya – solo puedo decirles que les encantara

Será mejor entrar – dijo haruka hablando por primera vez

Neith, Leo, Kiera e Yalena entraron al salón…

Suerte – dijo haruka besando a su hija en ambas mejillas

Michiru y haruka acortaron sus distancias – todo saldrá bien –

Lo se – contesto michiru

Haruka le cargo y le robo el aliento en un beso, teniendo como única testigo a su hija menor – te amo

Y yo a ti – dijo michiru

¿Todo listo? – pregunto Luna

Si – dijeron al unison

Presento a la ahora nueva guerrera de neptuno, la cual había logrado completar con satisfacción su entrenamiento, logrando adquirir su talismán en el proceso, pero su mayor proeza es haber conseguido el tridente de Poseidón, que hace milenios que no llegaba a una guerrera neptuniana.

Serena le dio la bienvenida y le alegro que se diera otro paso enorme en la formación de la escolta de su hija, poco después dio inicio la cena, baile.

Cenaron y brindaron, bailaron toda la noche, esa noche especial, entre risas y muestras de afecto, agradecieron tener ese momento, así como a esos tres seres maravillosos como hijos, pero sobre todo, al mirarse se dieron cuenta que agradecían el día en que se conocieron, aquel día cuando Urano cambio de habitación.

OoOoO

Gracias por todo su apoyo, nos veremos pronto pues he decidido escribir otro fic, algo más light sobre ellas, sin poderes y sin misiones, algo más a lo que sería su vida normal sin tener que salvar al mundo. Aunque claro con sus habilidades.

Ya tengo los primeros caps, así que no tardare en subirlos.

Nuevamente gracias, XD hasta la otra.

OoOoO


End file.
